Unconventional
by Daisy1986
Summary: Callie attends a Peds team building convention in Miami where she meets Arizona for the first time. Set during Season 4, there was no Erica, Arizona is Callie's first and only, lots of fun and games,a quirky fic! Mostly T some M!
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's Point of view**

Opening her eyes, glancing at the clock on the nightstand Callie Torres sighed...Pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to blink back the morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, she mentally berated herself for such poor time keeping. She had less than 20 minutes to be dressed and ready. She knew she should be getting up, but every inch of her body was screaming at her to remain nestled in the comfort of the plush hotel bed she had had the good fortune of being assigned.

Dragging herself up and out of bed, she rejoiced in the fact that she only had to travel to main hall of the hotel to arrive at her destination. Conventions sucked. Marjory sucked, but at least being here meant a much needed break from Seattle. From George. From her impending divorce. From her seriously screwed up life.

Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a khaki tank top she searched hurriedly for yesterday's cardigan. After arriving in Miami late last night due to delays, she had been too exhausted, both physically and mentally to unpack.

Running a brush through her hair she gave herself the once over in the mirror, noting her obvious fatigue. Oh well she mused, hoping that the size of the auditorium would at least be large enough that she might go unnoticed.

As much as she appreciated the time away, she really didn't understand quite why she, and none of her other fellow attendings had been requested to appear at this conference, it's not like it was even remotely ortho orientated. Although pediatrics was interesting in its own right, it certainly wasn't her specialty, far from it. In fact, breaking and reattaching bones of the tiny humans was her least favorite aspect of her career in orthopedics. It takes a great deal of perkiness and effervescence to cater for the needs of sick kids and whilst Callie didn't lack compassion, she certainly came up short when it came to bubbly and cheerful. Dark and frowny was more her style, especially lately. Rainbows and butterflies just weren't her thing.

Making her way down to the conference room, Callie noted the sheer expanse of the hotel, taking in the detailed modern architecture of the great hall, reminiscent of the hotels her father used to stay in whilst he conducted his business overseas. Suddenly hit with a fierce burst of nostalgia, she almost neglected to notice the entrance of the conference room.

Walking in observing the 100 or so faces already seated Callie felt seriously underdressed, everybody looked so formal, professional. Before she was given too much time to further scrutinize her messy appearance, she found herself being ushered towards a table where a display of name tags lay neatly propped against an array of clipboards. Casting her eyes over the sheets in confusion the woman behind the desk barked _"Name"__ "Hospital"._ Callie hesitated, taken a back by her abrupt manner. _"Name"_ the brown headed lady repeated. She obviously didn't appreciate being awake this early anymore than Callie did, but still, what happened to common courtesy. Manners cost nothing_.__ "__Dr __Callie__Torres, __Seattle__Grace"__ "__There __doesn't __appear __to __be __a __Callie __Torres __on __my __list__"_ Callie noted the emphasis she had placed on her first name. 'Seriously?' she muttered under her breath knowing full well this woman was taking pleasure in being awkward_.__"Dr __Calli-ope__ Torres"__ "Well __why __didn't __you__ say __so"_ she replied sarcastically, handing Callie her name tag and clipboard. Gazing at the rude woman's badge Callie stifled a laugh 'Valerie' well that certainly didn't seem to fit her nature, if this exchange was anything to go by.

Locating a seat as far back as possible was going to be easier than she had thought. It seemed most people were clamoring there way to be as close to the front as possible. Callie smiled to herself slightly - these peds surgeons take enthusiasm to a whole new level. Seating herself as far back as possible without wanting to seem rude or disinterested, Callie focused her gaze on the clipboard in front of her. Grasping a pen she began to fill in the usual information - personal details, professional specialty, status etc, before pausing over the inventory options for the upcoming week. Attached to this page was a brochure detailing the various lecture topics. Groaning inwardly, Callie realised that all but two of the seminars were followed by team building exercises. Great, so much for my vacation. Without giving it to much thought or reading the accompanying details Callie quickly marked the only two options that did not involve team building. Callie had reveled in the idea of this being a chance to get away from certain people, not meet knew ones. Grr! This was going to be one long week. Realising that she still had to pick three more topics, she quickly flicked through the leaflets in a desperate attempt to come across anything that might involve at least some form of bone breakage and less tiny humans. Before she had time to cast her final decision a loud voice boomed over the auditorium causing Callie to jump slightly. To say the man giving the introductory lecture was dull was a huge understatement. His monotone voice filled the room and it took all of her will power not to fall asleep where she sat. She wished she had had the good sense to bring coffee.

Listening to the various seminars up for discussion this week lead Callie to once again question why the hell she had been summoned here in the first place. What possible surgical skills did she possess that could for example, help a child with a rather abusive form of clef palette. If anything this was more up Marks ally than it was hers. Looking down once more at the sign up sheet she noticed something that she hadn't registered before. In big bold letters were the words OPTIONAL! It finally dawned on her. Mark! It was Mark who had informed her that her presence was requested to attend a conference in Miami, Mark who had filled in and mailed her confirmation form. Mark! She was going to kill him when she got back, physically strangle him. Did he seriously do this just to piss her off? Retrieving her phone from her pocket she flipped it open with the intention of offloading the vast amount of abuse that was already forming in her mind. But she stopped. Although Mark was many things, malicious was not one of them and she had doubts as to whether her best friend would for lack of a better phrase, kick her when she was down. Perhaps his motives weren't as she first thought. Thinking back over the last few months, how miserable she had been, the pressures of her job and divorce plaguing her mind, it dawned on her that perhaps Mark's actions reflected an act of kindness. He saw how hellish life was for her, maybe this was his way of nudging her in the right direction, giving her an escape she so desperately needed. Letting her phone drop back into her pocket she smiled inwardly. Yes this trip wasn't exactly what she had wanted but perhaps it really was something she needed. A distraction.

Realising she had missed the best part of the seminar Callie drew her attention back to the monotonous drown of the mans voice. He had already covered most of the ins and outs of the week ahead and was now inviting the audience to take some time to ask questions before deciding which activities to sign up for. If only Callie had been paying attention. Unsurprisingly numerous hands from the first few rows shot up in unison. Returning her attention to the list in front of her Callie decided on choice through the process of elimination. Option 1: Lecture on the treatment and aftercare of short gut syndrome in early childhood followed by an afternoon of trust building exercises – a whole world of no!

Immersed in desperate attempts to find something semi bearable to commit to, Callie was temporarily unaware of the figure sliding into the seat next to hers. Option 4: Congenital heart defect correction surgery – lecture outlining the procedure and aftercare of cardio vascular surgery, again a big big NO she muttered to herself.

"_You know you should give that one a go, aside from the fact that the lecturer is insanely awesome, the afternoon bonding session isn't half as dumb as some of the others…seriously….there's no tree hugging honest, unless that's what your into in which case option 6 is a winner."_

Looking up from her clipboard Callie was greeted with a pair of electric blue eyes, so blue they should be illegal. At first her voice hitched in her throat, speechless.

"_Umm….I….I…."_

The blonde smiled with obvious amusement. Composing herself Callie shifted in her seat trying to focus on anything other than those eyes….or that smile….

"_So__option__4__is__a__good__choice__then,__the__lecturer__is__interesting__…__?__"_ Callie was babbling almost incoherently.

Her smile widening, the blonde leaned over Callie's clipboard…..causing her to shift uncomfortably at this invasion of personal space….that smile….those dimples…criminal.

"_Yeah well I think so, but I guess I'm kinda biased. Anyway, it was super awesome meeting you Calliope, see you tomorrow."_

Before Callie had a chance to give a parting response the blonde was already out the door, stopping only briefly to hand her clipboard back to the ill mannered clerk. The last thing Callie registered was a blur of blonde curls bounce out of the room. Still a little stunned Callie sat for several moments trying to regain her motor functions which for some strange reason had seemed to have temporarily abandoned her. Looking down at her sign up sheet Callie quickly ticked options 3 and 7, her pen lingering momentarily over option 4, before ticking the box and rising to her feet. As she handed in her paper she was struck by a sudden thought – that woman had called her Calliope, how had she known her name? Her name badge remained in the pocket of her jeans where she had left it.

**Arizona's Point Of View**

Arizona Robbins fidgeted with the coffee cup in her hand, twirling her blonde hair between her fingers. Letting out a loud yawn, she stared down at her already completed work sheet. Despite being a fully functioning morning person, the delayed flight from Seattle had left her extremely tired. She had been looking forward to this convention for weeks and had already had her seminar choices decided before her plane had touched down in Miami. She loved these Peds conventions. Loved being around people who relished pediatrics as much as she did. Peds was hardcore and by her own admission she was a rock star. Hey, it's not bragging when it's the truth.

Taking a seat at the front of the auditorium Arizona smiled at her fellow surgeons, engaging in the usual small talk, paying special regard to the familiar faces she recognized from previous years. Leaning back in her seat her attention was drawn to the admissions desk where Valerie the admissions clerk was her usual cheerful self giving a hard time to the doctors who had forgotten paperwork and apparently in this case their own name.

"_There __doesn__'__t __appear __to __be __a__ Callie__ Torres__ on __my __list_" Arizona noted the sigh of exasperation that escaped the woman's lips.

"_Dr__ Calli-ope __Torres, __Seattle__ Grace__"__._ Arizona smiled, Valerie was enjoying this... Turning to the woman Valerie was addressing, she arched an eyebrow – the woman wasn't anyone she had noticed at one of these conferences before and she would have noticed her. She was in a word, gorgeous! Breatakingly stunning. It took all of Arizona's self control to tear her gaze away as the speaker addressed the audience. Watching the woman take her seat she noticed how flustered she appeared, completely out of her element. Arizona made a mental note to help her out before reluctantly turning around to face the front. Calli-ope she mouthed silently, she liked the way the Latina's name sounded on her tongue. Whoo Arizona…you came here to learn not lust. But perhaps there was time for a little of both.

The lecture seemed to last for what felt like an age, even Arizona who usually enjoyed all things medical zoned out now and then. Maybe in was due to the speakers insanely laborious tone or the fact that most of the information they were receiving she had already committed to memory during her many years of residency, or perhaps, just perhaps it was those chocolate brown eyes from a few rows back that were responsible for her limited attentional capacity.

As the lecture drew to a close and people began to file out of the room Arizona drew her focus back to the raven haired beauty who was still sitting, head buried deep in her forms, seemingly unaware that the lecture had ended. Moving towards the back rows, Arizona walked up beside her and sat down. Amused that her presence was still yet to be acknowledged. This girl really didn't seem prepared at all. She was muttering to herself, barely audible. Arizona took the plunge;

"_You know you should give that one a go, aside from the fact that the lecturer is insanely awesome, the afternoon bonding session isn't half as dumb as some of the others…seriously….there's no tree hugging honest, unless that's what your into in which case option 6 is a winner."_

Realising that her sudden interjection had startled the brunette, Arizona grinned, shooting her, her best perfectly perfected dimpled smile. She could have sworn she saw the woman stop to catch her breathe. When the woman did finally speak her speech was rushed, hesitant almost. Arizona grinned harder, feeling a sudden rush of adoration for this woman, this complete stranger she didn't know a thing about. Leaning forward Arizona scanned the woman's clipboard.

"_Yeah well I think so, but I guess I'm kinda biased. Anyway, it was super awesome meeting you Calliope, see you tomorrow."_

Ascending her seat, Arizona headed towards the door, shooting Calliope one last award winning smile. This week was going to be better than she had anticipated she beamed, fully aware of the other woman's gaze fixed upon her as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

Leaning against the door of her hotel suite Callie sighed, her mind racing, deep in thought. Why had she reacted so strangely towards that woman who was by all accounts just being friendly? Reasoning with herself that her lack of interpersonal skills could easily be due to tiredness, she sank into one of the comfy wing back chairs and closed her eyes. She had a week of escape a head of her and she didn't plan to waste a single moment of it. The hot Miami sunshine flooded through the windows showering her face in the warm rays of light. Callie contemplated calling Mark to check in before reminding herself that the drama of Seattle was the thing she had come here to avoid.

Picking up a book from her bag, Callie pulled open the French doors leading out to the terrace, settling down to indulge in a bit of light reading. Thumbing through the pages Callie's attention was wavering. Trying hard to concentrate on the words in front of her she found her mind wondering as thoughts of the blonde flooded her brain. She really was beautiful. Stunning. It was those eyes and how brightly they sparkled when she smiled, Callie didn't even know her name. Pushing her thoughts aside Callie glanced at the time. Hit with an intense rush of tiredness she decided that a good night's sleep was just what she needed. Getting into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, Callie closed her eyes feeling herself drift to sleep.

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'!...Callie's eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings before reaching over and hitting the alarm button. She must have been more exhausted last night than she thought as she had no recollection of setting the alarm. Yawning loudly and contorting herself into a full body stretch, Callie groaned, the upcoming events of the day beginning to form in her mind. Not only did she have to sit through a 3 hour seminar on congenital heart defect correction surgery, she also had the great pleasure of taking part in her first set of team building exercises. I mean seriously, she knew none of these people, how was she supposed to build fake trust when she knew she was never going to be seeing any of them again. The entire day seemed utterly pointless.

Deciding against a repeat of yesterday's wardrobe mishap, Callie drew open her suitcase searching through the assortment of clothes, before at last deciding on a black knee length pencil skirt and tight fitting v neck top. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she smiled. At least today she wouldn't have to hide at the back of the hall – as much she wanted to.

Entering conference room B Callie smiled in acknowledgement as several eager eyed residents bustled past chattering excitedly about what the day a head might bring. Wow, a room full of peppy peds surgeons barely able to contain their excitement; boy was Callie in the wrong place. Glancing longingly at the back few rows she reluctantly seated herself nearer the front. A few other people filled in next to her. An extremely hyperactive woman a few seats in front of Callie was talking loudly. Trying her best to block out the incessant chatter Callie reached into her bag, pulling free her ipod, untangling the headphones in a last ditch attempt to remain invisible. Scrolling through the playlists she paused at one she didn't recognise as her own. Dark and twisty? Callie laughed; trust Christina to invade her personal property. But she had to admit at this moment she was grateful. Clicking play Radiohead blasted from the earphones causing numerous people to shoot her a glare. Quickly lowering the volume, Callie mumbled a weak attempt at an apology, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

Finally the buzz excitement died down as the seminar got underway. A squat bolding man of about 50 who could barely see over the podium introduced himself, proceeding to outline the presentation. Familiar with the basic outline, Callie was satisfied that only the bare minimum of concentration was going to be needed. Just when she felt her attention begin to wane, she noticed a familiar figure approach the stage. It was her. Callie straightened up in her seat, was this woman the lecturer? There was no possible way that someone who looked like that could have the brains to match, the universe just didn't work that way, it was a balance thing.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, lead pediatric attending at Mercy West hospital in Seattle." Callie didn't register much else that followed from that, her gazed remained fixed on the woman's face, her blonde curls, those electric eyes. So blue. Transfixed, Callie watched the way her mouth moved as she spoke. The passion she felt for her job was evident by the way she articulated herself, the way she moved, how her blue eyes almost sparkled and lit up the more she spoke of the complicated surgical procedure. Never in her life had Callie been so interest in congenital heart surgery.

As the seminar drew to a close Callie found herself uncharacteristically willing it to continue, wanting to hear more from this woman. A round of applause erupted throughout the hall as Arizona descended the platform, catching Callie's eye briefly throwing her an almost devilish grin. Caught off guard, Callie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pressing it to her ear she answered;

"_Hello__"_

"_Torres!, how's it going down there, enjoying your vacation in sunny Miami? Done any hardcore bonding?"_

"_Yeah __real__ funny __Mark __cheers,__ I __know __what __you__ did __and __I__'__m __gunno __kick __your __ass__ when __I __get __back__…__.Look __I__ gotto __go, __a __whole__ afterno__on of __tree __hugging__ awaits__, __call __you __later, __bye __Mark__"_ Hanging up before giving her best friend a chance to respond Callie grabbed her bag and hastily retreated toward the exit.

**Arizona's POV **

Although giving a lecture wasn't exactly a riot Arizona was confident in her ability to deliver a coherent and entertaining account of her recent surgeries. She has spoken fluently, even managing to get a few laughs from the audience. She had noticed the many lingering eyes that watched her. Although most of the male surgeons were fully aware of her sexual orientation they still couldn't help but stare at her through lust filled eyes. It was assuming really. But the only eyes she had wanted to see watching had been those of one Calliope Torres and to her delight she had not been disappointed. Since the moment she had started to talk she caught sight of the Latina whose eyes flickered up to meet hers in captivating interest.

Walking out of the conference hall, Arizona paused, hoping to catch sight of Calliope on her way out. She didn't have to wait long. As if in a hurry Calliope made her way to the coffee kiosk, waiting in line, Arizona watched as she impatiently drummed her fingers against the counter. Giving her a full body sweep Arizona smiled in approval, casting her eyes over her ebony hair that was held back in a messy ponytail. This woman could do sexy without even having to try. Approaching the kiosk Arizona leaned over watching intently as Calliope scanned her schedule.

"_So__…__you __looking __forward __to __an __afternoon __of __intense __bonding__" _She asked a hint of flirtation evident in her tone.

Snapping her head around in alarm, Calliope almost dropped the coffee she has just been handed. Arizona didn't usually have such an effect on woman she barely knew, but she had to admit, the deer caught in headlights look that Calliope was wearing was utterly adorable.

"_Umm…No….I mean yeah it should be interesting…."_

"_So what did you think of the seminar? Was it enlightening?"_

"_Yeah __actually__ it __was __better __than __I__ had __expected__…__the__ lecturer __was, __how__ did __you __put __it,__ insanely __awesome.__ I __don__'__t__ think __I__ was __the__ only __one __who __thought __so__…__.__"_

Arizona laughed….

"_Yeah well I can't say I really noticed, there was really only one person who I had wanted to see there. See you later Calliope…oh and if I were you I'd change into something a little more comfortable…check your inventory, page 2…. And don't worry it's going to be super fun, super!" _

Arizona walked away taking special care not to turn back; there would be plenty of time for looking later.

**Callie's POV **

Still standing inline, Coffee in hand, Callie watched as Arizona walked away, her words echoing 'there was really only one person I had wanted to see there'. She had been flirting with her, openly flirting and stranger still, Callie had flirted back. Like she couldn't stop herself. What the hell was going on? Trying to rationalize, telling herself she had just got caught up in the moment, that anyone male or female would have done the same given the circumstances. She was alluring, angelic even; it didn't mean she was attracted to her. But that didn't explain how she made her feel. Didn't explain the electricity she felt, the spark that seemed to appear when their eyes meet and she got the distinct impression that this feeling was mutual. Arizona Robbins was like pure adrenaline and, gay or straight Callie knew she wanted to spend as much time with her this week as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

There was half an hour to go before she was due to meet her group at the assembly point. Despite having been back in her room an hour ago Callie still wasn't ready. She had changed 5 times, disregarding each outfit as either too dressy or not dressy enough. Arizona had said comfortable, but what did that really mean? Her inventory leaflet didn't give much away but from the little information that there was, she gathered that some kind of physical activity was involved, followed by 'a little bit of fun and rivalry.' Realising that she was never going to be completely satisfied with her appearance she finally decided on a pair of figure hugging exercise trousers and a green sports top. Never in her 34 years on this planet had she been so conscious of the way she looked or so aware of what someone else might think of her. Confidence, or in this case lack there of had never been a problem for her in the past, she had always felt comfortable in her own skin. But then Arizona was a whole new kind of complicated. As confusing as it was right now, Callie knew one thing for sure. She wanted Arizona to want her, to look at her the same way that she did, even if it wasn't logical, even if didn't make sense.

**General POV**

Callie arrived at the meeting point a few minutes late. Scanning the grounds for some indication of what they might be doing there, she spotted two large spider web type frames each with segments that varied in size. Whatever this was the word 'super' didn't seem appropriate. Joining the others who were huddled together Callie was greeted by a younger looking male in his mid 20's. He smiled warmly, exchanging pleasantries, filling her in on what she had missed. Glancing around Callie searched hopefully for Arizona who she hadn't noticed in the crowd. Feeling her spirits drop slightly, she returned her attention to the young man who was chatting away; more it seemed to himself than to her. The group fell silent as a tall slim lady, who was obviously the events organiser began giving directions.

Veering a little further forward Callie beamed making eye contact with Arizona who was standing beside the instructor. She had to make a conscious effort not to literally drool. Arizona was dressed in what can only be described as the sexiest work out gear in the history of existence. Neon pink and black skin tight shorts clung to her body matched by an equally attractive pink and black half cut sports top. Instead of her usual mass of blonde curls, her hair was straightened, pulled back in a ponytail held together by a hot pink scrunchie. Callie was staring, she knew she was staring but couldn't bring herself to look away, her eyes lingering on the toned skin of Arizona's exposed stomach.

The instructor handed Arizona and the other woman an envelope before continuing the directions.

"_Each of you will be divided into two teams, team A and team B. Arizona, who I think most of you already know will be captain of team A. Jill here will be captain team B. Now in front of you is what we have termed the spider frame climb. The aim of this challenge is to get all of your team members through the gaps in the frame. However, each gap can only be used once so once a hole has been used by one of your team the rest of you must choose a different gap to climb through. Team members who have successfully made it to the other side are permitted to help the remaining members through the gaps. Sound simple? Well here's the tricky part. You are not permitted to touch the connecting ropes and therefore must maneuver yourself and the rest of your team through without making contact with the side of the gaps. The first team across wins. If you are unfortunate enough to touch the segment ropes you are automatically disqualified and will be unable to progress to the next task. Is that understood?"_

Nodding in agreement the group waited patiently as Arizona and Jill opened their envelopes. A couple of men in front of Callie were deep in conversation.

"_Well __it __hardly __seems __fair __does __it, __I__'__m__ about __2__ foot __taller __than__ everyone __else __here, __there__'__s __more __of__ me __to __get __through__"_ he complained, his gaze pausing momentarily on Arizona before returning his attention to his friend.

"_Although being on her team would certainly go along away to making up for that disadvantage. I mean just look at her, she's hot!."_

Laughing openly the other man scoffed _"__Dude__ I __think __your __punching __a__ little __above __your __weight__ there, __besides __I__ heard __she __plays __for__ the __other __team__ if __you __get __my __drift__"_

"_I've been known to turn a few women in my time, the whole tall dark and broodingly handsome thing is a sure fire way to success."_

Callie's insides screamed, ripples of jealousy causing her stomach to churn. Surprised by this reaction she did her best to dismiss the urge to give the guy in front of her a shove. Not that she could blame him for his thoughts, she was having a hard time controlling her own. Arizona Robbins seemed to have that effect on people. So….she really was gay then? Callie's delight in this revelation again taking her by surprise.

Reflecting on the exchange she had just heard, she felt the man beside her give a gentle nudge.

"_I __think__ that__'__s __you __right, __Calliope __Torres.?__"_

Realising her name had been called Callie composed herself wondering hopefully which team she had been assigned to. She turned toward Arizona who was motioning her over apparently just as thrilled as she was to be on the same team. Callie walked, almost gliding into place beside Arizona whose ice blue eyes twinkled as she continued to reel off her list of names.

Escorting her team towards one of the two huge spider frames Arizona was all too aware of Calliope's hand swaying slightly, only inches away from her own. She was glad they were team mates, it meant being able to spend actual time together. Being part of the co ordination team certainly had its perks, leaving her responsible for the groupings. Overcome with an uncharacteristic attack of nerves Arizona went to speak but stopped herself. There was no quick exit strategy available this time.

"_So Calliope…your specialty is ortho right?"_

Callie swallowed hard, why was it so difficult to form words around this woman, I mean seriously.

"_Yeah__ it __is __and __your __head __of __peds __at __Mercy __West __right?__"_

"_Yup, it's kinds awesome actually. Never a dull day. " Arizona smiled, so far so good. "I love the tiny humans, make the hard parts totally worth it….how come you chose ortho? Any particular reason cause you kinda don't seem the type…."_

"_Hey__"_ Callie replied jokingly," _don__'__t __diss __ortho, __it__'__s __pretty__ awesome __too.__"_

"_No no I wasn't, I mean you break bones or a living, that's pretty hardcore Calliope I'm impressed."_

God she was gorgeous, Callie's insides were doing summersaults.

"_You__ know, __people__ don__'__t __usually __call __me __Calliope__ and __get __away __with __it.__"_

"_Why not? It's beautiful. It's origins are in Greek mythology right?, the Greek muse of poetry, I like it, totally fitting….but I guess I can call you Callie if you want."_

Arizona thought her name was beautiful….

"_No it's ok Calliope is fine."_

Approaching the task area Arizona took the risk and lightly brushed the back of Callie's hand with her fingertips. The sensation was electric sending tingles through every nerve in her body. She wondered if Calliope had experienced the same. The slight blush that tinged Callie's cameral skin told her she had. Reluctantly breaking contact Arizona moved forwards turning to address the group. She seemed to have a natural way of commanding people's attention and Callie didn't find it hard to figure out why, she was bewitching. Passing her left hand over her right, she was still aware of the sensation that had occurred a few moments earlier when Arizona's fingers had connected with her skin, so fleetingly, so gentle. Callie had felt desire, burning inside her, magnified to alarming proportions by the slightest of touch. Was it possible that she could be falling for someone, another woman, so alarmingly fast?

Taking command Arizona suggested that the most logical course of action would be for a couple of the strongest male surgeons to make their way through first, in order to help the others through after. Using the largest of the holes, two men including the tall man from earlier who Callie had had the urge to shove, slipped through the gaps, and waited eagerly on the other side. Callie noticed Arizona glance over at team B, smiling at her obvious annoyance once realising that they had had the same thought. She really seemed to want to win this. Callie volunteered to go through next, choosing a medium sized gap to crawl through. Worried that her breasts were about to make contact with the ropes, Callie hoisted her body upwards losing contact with the ground, she felt her balance falter. Thinking this mistake was about to cost her her place in the challenge, Callie groaned, before feeling two hands grip her sides, leveling her.

"_Don__'__t __wanna __lose__ you __at __the __first __hurdle __Calliope__"_ Arizona grinned, moving her hands to Callie's stomach balancing her as the two men pulled her through the gap. Feeling Arizona's hands make contact with her skin, her stomach muscles tensed, sending tiny shivers right through her body. Once safely across Callie aimed a smile of thanks at the two men before turning back to face Arizona.

"_Need __a __hand?__"_ She offered, watching Arizona's eyes smile in agreement. Lifting her self up with ease Arizona snaked her delicate frame through one of the smaller gaps. If she was being honest she really need any help but couldn't resist the idea of Calliope's hands touching her skin. Faking a sudden loss of balance, Callie reached forward placing one hand under Arizona's torso using the other to grip her hand pulling her through the web. The men whose names she hadn't bothered to pay reference to lunged forward in an attempt to assist. The man from earlier placed his hands on Arizona's shoulders, which Callie thought was quite unnecessary. This guy was seriously starting to become irritating. Noticing Callie's annoyance, Arizona shrugged him off _"__Thanks__ David__"__,_ was Calliope jealous she wondered before returning her attention to the game.

So far so good. Six of her team had made it across successfully leaving only four to go. Just as their seventh member was about to make contact with the opposite side a loud moan pierced through the air. Snapping her head round Arizona noticed Tom from team B writhing on the ground clutching his shoulder in pain. Callie's doctor instincts kicked in, racing over she knelt beside the man assessing the situation. It wasn't broken but it was a nasty dislocation. Instructing Tom to breathe evenly and count to 3 Callie braced herself. 1…2…crack!. Before giving the man a chance to count to 3 Callie had already popped his shoulder back into place with relative ease, causing him to yelp with pain.

"_Trust __me, __it __would __have __hurt__ a__lot __more __if __you__'__d __seen__ it __coming.__ Take__ two__ aspirin __every__ 4__ hours__ and__ you__ should__ be __good__ to __go.__"_ Wincing, Tom thanked her before making his way over to the bench.

Watching the scene in front of her Arizona was impressed. This woman had mad skills. As Callie approached Arizona arched an eyebrow,

"_You __do__ realise__ that __if __you __had__ left __him__ as__ he __was __we __would __have __had __a __serious __advantage. __They __would __have __been __a __man __down.__" _ Laughing loudly Callie returned to her group.

"_I__ guess__ we__'__ll__ just__ have __to__ rely__ on__ our__ skill__ to __win__ then__ Dr__ Robbins.__"_

As the task drew to a close both teams worked as quickly as possible to get their team across. There was barely anything separating the two teams.

"_TEAM __A __WINS!, __congratulations__ and __all __members __of __both __teams __remain __in __the __game.__"_ A roar of applause erupted.

"_More__ like __Team__ Awesome__"_ Arizona yelped. She loved the rush that came with winning. Being competitive was in her nature.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a 30 minute break before the next task giving them a much needed rest. Callie who had retreated to the benches to gulp down a bottle of water, scanned the grounds for Arizona.

Jill had caught up with Arizona who was sitting on the grass. Talking about the task they had just completed, the conversation soon turned to rivalry. Arizona had known Jill for 3 years and they had become friends, both enjoying the competitive nature of the games. Jill laughed at Arizona who was in the midst of a rant about how the segments in her teams spider frame had been notably smaller. Jill liked Arizona; she found her constant enthusiasm to be energizing and made the conventions enjoyable. This year however Jill has noticed an extra spring in the blondes step. Her smiles seemed to be, if it were possible, brighter and she wondered whether this might have something to do with the ortho attending that she had spent most of her time with that day. Bringing up the subject of Tom's arm and the skill with which she has re set it, Jill noticed Arizona's expression change. She looked down shyly at her hands, trying not to give too much away. In the 3 and a bit years she has known Arizona she had never seen her friend react this way towards a woman. Shy just wasn't Arizona's style. She must have it pretty bad she thought.

As Callie approached the grass where Arizona and Jill were talking, David cut across her path making a bee line for Arizona. Rudely interrupting the two friends mid sentence, he smiled with an air of arrogance Callie wanted to slap.

"_So__ Zona,__ I __was __just __heading __to __get __some __coffee __thought__ you __might __like __to __join __me.__"_

Callie did her best to bite back a growl. This guy just didn't give up. Noticing Callie's presence Arizona gave what she hoped was her best fake smile.

" _Umm __no __I__'__m __good, __Calliope __and__ I __have __made__ plans__ actually. __Perhaps __another __time, __Bye!__"_ Still standing in front of her David looked stunned, before retreating to nurse his damaged male ego. Brightening up Callie sat down beside Arizona

"_So __we __have __plans __do __we?__"_ she asked teasingly.

"_Well we do now"._

"_Are you sure this isn't cheating slightly? I mean we aren't meant to know what the next task is until we're well…there…."_

"_It's not cheating when you already know what the game is having coordinated it and all."_

"_Ok well technically I'm still cheating"_

"_Well __I __won__'__t __tell __if __you __won__'__t__"_ Arizona smiled, Grr! That smile…kissable…woo Cal, where did that come from.

Passing the spider frames, in the distance Callie caught sight of two enormous looking climbing walls, a large blue mat and an array of climbing equipment. Callie gulped, she was a surgeon, a bad ass bone breaking kick ass surgeon, not a rock climber. She barely had an athletic bone in her body. Noticing Calliopes horrified expression, Arizona laughed, nudging her a little.

"_Don__'__t __look __so __scared. __It__'__s __actually __pretty __simple.__"_ That was easy for her to say, Arizona's physique looked built for climbing.

"_If it makes you feel better we'll be in teams of two, you'll be harnessed and attached to someone else by a cord the entire time."_

"_Great so if I mess but they fail too. No pressure."_

"_Don't worry; I won't hold it against you."_

It took several moments for Callie to register what this had meant. Arizona had already picked her as a climbing partner. The thought gave her butterflies.

Gearing up in their climbing equipment Callie felt sick. She was sure her face had drained of all colour. She was petrified. Not only did she not trust the idea of climbing this rather unsteady looking wall, heights had always been a massive fear of hers, stemming back she was sure, to the time she was 8 and the ferris wheel her and her sister Aria had been riding came to a halt, leaving them suspended up there for close to an hour. Surveying the wall her hands began to shake. She couldn't do this. Sensing her fear Arizona placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_It__'__ll __be __ok __Calliope,__ honestly,__ there__'__s __no __danger, __it__'__s __perfectly __safe __trust __me.__"_ Her words barely registered, Callie remained staring vacantly at the wall.

After talking to Jill, Arizona returned to Callie, her eyes furrowed in concern.

"_It's ok Calliope, I've spoken to Jill and you can sit this one out no biggy."_

Feeling relief wash over her Callie smiled in appreciation. Giving Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze, wishing her good luck she took a seat. As soon as the second task was underway, Callie regretted her decision immediately. She felt guilty for letting Arizona down and pangs of jealousy that she had been paired with David who looked positively ecstatic. But mostly she felt as though she'd cheated herself somehow. Her fear of heights was irrational and had stopped her from doing something she had really wanted to do. You can spend your life drawing lines or you can cross them. Boundaries didn't keep the bad things out, they fenced you in. She wished she'd had the guts to brave it out. Watching Arizona climb made it look so effortless, she was practically flying up the wall.

After the task was over she walked over to Arizona trying to force a smile. David was with her, trying his best to impress with stories of the many mountains he had climbed during his gap year before internship. To her credit Arizona looked thoroughly bored. Turning to face Callie with 'please save me eyes' she took the hint and interrupted.

"_Still up for that walk Arizona?"_

"_Yeah sounds great, cya later David."_

Leaving him staring once again like a moron Arizona pulled Callie in the opposite direction laughing out loud.

"_Seriously, you owe me big time Dr Torres, spending the last thirty minutes attached to him was not my idea of a good time."_

Mockling Callie replied "_well __I __would__ have __rescued__ you __sooner __but __I __thought __you __might __be__en enjoying __yourself.__"_

"_Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Because boring and arrogant isn't quite what I look for in a partner."_

"_And__ what__ is __it __you __do __look __for?__" _Callie had meant to say that internally not out loud, she felt her face flush, but she pushed on "_Talk__ dark__ and__ handsome__ not__ your __thing?__"_

Arizona looked into Callie's brown eyes, was she trying to gauge a reaction?

"_Tall__ and __dark __maybe,__but__ handsome__…__not__ so __much__…__tall__ dark__ and __beautiful__ perhaps,__ oh__ and__ nice__ boobs,__ always __a __plus.__"_

Looking back again into Callie's eyes she saw that those last few words can caught her off guard, Arizona smiled invitingly. Callie opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Her gaze flickered to Arizona's lips…..

Interrupted by the sound of their names being called, they both looked round to see Jill, an amused smile paying on her mouth. Snapping out of their trance Callie and Arizona headed back to the hotel.

Sitting at the hotel bar Arizona was aware that something was playing on Callie's mind. She looked absent. It worried her, she hoped that what she'd said earlier hadn't made her uncomfortable, but she didn't know this woman well enough to pry. As if sensing Arizona's confusion, Callie finally spoke.

"_I should have done it you know. I shouldn't have let fear hold me back. I feel like such an idiot, I should have climbed that wall. I wish I had."_

Nodding in understanding Arizona stood up, suddenly stuck with an idea. Holding out her hand to the other woman giving what she hoped was her most charming smile yet, motioning for Callie to take it. Placing her hand in Arizona's Callie was confused.

"_Trust me Calliope…."_

Back at the climbing wall Callie felt more confident. The fact that it was just the two of them made the idea of climbing a little less daunting. Arizona looked incredibly cute in her outfit. Helping Callie strap herself in safely, Arizona knew she was afraid, she could almost see the woman's heart pounding in her chest. Receiving final confirmation from Callie that this was what she wanted, Arizona knew it was now or never. Helping her onto the first rung, she watched as little by little she crept her way up the wall, noticing how her shaking began to subside the more she ascended. When Calliope was a quarter of the way up Arizona began to climb too, tracing the path Callie was taking. Aware of the other woman behind her Callie felt her breathing begin to return to normal. It's alright, she was doing it, she was safe. The higher she climbed the more confident she began to feel. When she finally reached the top she swung her legs over the ledge overcome with a sense of triumph and pride. She had done it she felt so happy. Seeing Arizona reach the top Callie beamed at her, her smile greeted with the most heart warming grin. Helping Arizona over the side all she could feel was adrenaline. Watching the pride radiate from Calliope, Arizona pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding Arizona close she felt so alive, giddy almost. Pulling back slightly but not wanting to break contact, Callie stood motionless for a while taking in the blonde woman's flawless beauty. Pushing a strand of hair that had fallen over her face from the climb back behind her ear, Callie's pulse was racing. Never in her life had someone made her feel this way. Arizona's eyes burned with unspoken desire, desire she was certain was mirrored in her own. Arizona leaned forward slightly closing the gap between them until they were millimeters apart. Callie's eyes focused on the curves of her lips. Every sense in Callie's body was on fire. Arizona smelt amazing, a hint of vanilla mixed with rose petal shampoo. Callie dipped her head down, willing Arizona to make the first move. Taking this as an invitation Arizona lifted her face brushing her lips over Callie's in delicate kiss that quite literally took her breath away. Pulling back to search her eyes for a sign this was ok, Callie dipped her head back down crushing their lips together in a long lingering kiss. Feeling Callie's lips part, Arizona gently ran her tongue along her bottom lip before pushing past letting her tongue dance with Calliope's. Pulling Arizona into her body, wrapping both arms around her waist Callie relaxed into the kiss exploring the other woman's mouth with her tongue. Of all the people she had kissed in her life, nothing had even come close to feeling like this. This is what she had been missing for all those years.

After a few minutes both woman needed to come up for air. Reluctantly breaking apart but not losing contact, Callie literally couldn't speak. She was in a complete daze. Both woman jumped at the sound of voices just up a head. Checking her watch Arizona cursed, realising how late they were for the evening mixer. But it was so worth it.

"_We__ should __go__…__.__"_ Kissing Callie deeply one last time, they began to climb back down the wall. Callie was extremely grateful to have the safety belt around her waist as she was sure her legs which were still completely jelly like couldn't have taken her weight alone.

Neither had time to really talk about what had just happened. By the time they were back inside, realising that most of their group were already on their way down to the mixer, Callie and Arizona parted ways agreeing to meet up when they had showered, changed and in Callie's case, gotten over the shock of the last hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie's POV**

Back in the safety of her room Callie's head was a blur. Had that really just happened? She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had just shared several incredible life changing kisses with the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Gay or straight, it didn't matter. All she knew was that she wanted, no needed, to taste Arizona's lips on hers again. Picking up her phone she flipped it open – 2 missed calls - Mark. Closing the phone Callie smiled, Mark could wait, tonight was all about Arizona.

**Arizona's POV**

Walking along the hallway, Arizona nearly missed her room suite. Fumberling awkwardly with the key in the lock she opened the door, hurriedly looking for something to wear before running the shower. I kissed her! She kissed me! I mean she really kissed me and it had been amazing. Arizona had spent her life kissing woman but not like that, never like that. Was it possible that she could be falling for a woman she had only known for a few days? Calliope was straight or at least she thought she was, and Arizona had always sworn to stay away from straight woman. She was no ones science experiment. But that tonight, with Calliope, felt nothing like an experiment, it had been so natural, like it's something they should have been doing their whole lives.

Standing nervously by the buffet table, Arizona waited. She hadn't eaten a thing since lunch but the thought of food made her feel physically sick. Annoyed with herself for behaving his way, she toyed with the food on her plate. Where was she? Jill and a few others were attempting to engage her in conversation. Doing her best to nod in all the right places, Arizona's usual calm carefree exterior was seriously deteriorating. She didn't do nervous, especially over a woman, she was normally so confident, overly sure of herself. Never in the history of past relationships had she ever been this anxious, it either worked out or it didn't and if it didn't then it was their loss. But at that moment, standing in the crowed hall, all of that self belief fell away. This time she knew it would be her loss. Declining several invitations to dance, Arizona turned to Jill in an attempt to distract herself from the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"_So__…__is __everything __set__up __for __tomorrow __or __do__ you __need __any __help__ in __the __morning?__"_ Jill who had noticed her friend's strange behaviour replied

"_Is everything ok Zona? You seem a little on edge."_

"_No I'm fine seriously, just tired it's been a long day."_

"_Agree__ with__ you__ there__ Zone __but__ I __think __everyone__ enjoyed__ themselves.__ The__ activities __seemed __to __go __down __better __than __last __years__…__.by__ the __way __where __did __you __and __Callie __disappear __to __earlier, __one __minute __you __were __at __the __bar __the __next __you __were __gone__…__or __do __I __not __wanna__ know?__"_ she teased.

"_We__ went __climbing.__"_

"_You went what?"_

"_We went climbing…Calliope felt bad for not giving it a go earlier, she wanted to overcome her fear of heights so I thought I'd help. I'm an excellent climber. Beat you didn't i?"_

"_and?"_

"_and what? We climbed, she overcome we celebrated."_

"_Celebrated how?"_

"_oh shut up seriously, you have such a dirty mind."_

"_well something must have happened between you to. You've hardly been able to keep your eyes off each other all day and you've been staring longingly at that door since you arrived…and I know you Arizona, you don't go doey eyed over all the girls, this ones really got to you hasn't she. Not that I can blame you she's pretty hot."_

"_she's breathtaking….but in all honesty Jill I have no idea what's going on, we haven't actually had time to talk yet….oh great here he comes again, would you take offence if I used you as a human shield, David's still not quite getting the hint"_

"_Awe he's besotted, you should be flattered."_

"_Yeah__ well __the __feelings __not __mutual. __Aside__ from__ the __obviou s__he__'__s __mind __numbingly __dull.__ I __have __a__lot __of __sympathy __for __the __kids __he __treats.__"_

"_Oh come on he's not that bad, wish he'd show me half the attention he pays you."_

"_Believe me Jill I wish that too."_

"_He knows your into women right?"_

"_Yeah I made that pretty clear last year when he got drunk and over friendly, think he's under the impression that I've just not met the right man yet, namely him…don't think he quite understands you can't fight biology, scary really considering his choice of profession."_

Sensing David's approach Arizona quickly retreated to the bathroom, checking her make up in the mirror. She looked hot. She just wished that Calliope would hurry up and get here so she could appreciate it. Thinking back to earlier that day how amazing it had felt to hold her in her arms how magnificent it had been to brush her lips against her own. She craved the feel of Calliope's skin against hers. Berating herself for such poor restraint, Arizona sighed. Before things progressed any further she needed to talk to Callie, needed to know how she was feeling about what had happened between them.

**General POV**

Arriving at the buffet hall, Callie paused, a feeling of tense anticipation building within her. Telling herself that she was being ridiculous, that she needed to talk to Arizona she walked in scanning the room for the gorgeous blonde. Spotting Jill near the balcony she headed over, smiling politely at the familiar faces she recognised from that afternoon. Greeting Callie Jill picked up a glass of champagne from the table handing it to her.

"_She__'__s __in__ the __bathroom, __think __she __was __trying __to __escape __David__'__s __incessant __flirting._ "

"_Thanks__"_ Callie replied sipping her champagne. Noticing the many male eyes watching her he felt confident that her choice of attire would have the desired effect. She totally rocked the colour red. Making eye contact with Arizona who had just emerged from the bathroom, she ran her eyes over the blonde taking in the strappy blue dress that hugged her body matching her eyes perfectly.

Arizona felt a sense of relief at finally seeing Callie, followed by excitement, then ore. She looked amazing. She couldn't think of any word that did her justice. The scarlet backless dress clung to her body in all the right places, framing her curves. The cut of the dress left little to the imagination. Meeting each other halfway they both began to speak at once.

"_You__ first__" _Arizona chuckled.

"_We should talk….."_

"_Yeah talk….we need to talk….do you wanna dance first?"_

Callie couldn't say no to those dimples…

"_Sure__"…__._Taking Arizona's hand in hers they made their way to the dance floor. Placing one hand on Arizona's shoulder and another around her waist, drawing her close, Callie exhaled, her body singing.

**_Hey over there,_**

**_please forgive me,_**

**_if i'm coming on too strong,_**

**_hate to stare but your winning,_**

**_and their playing my favourite song,_**

**_so come here,_**

**_a little closer,_**

**_wanna whisper in your ear,_**

**_make it clear little question,_**

**_wanna know just how you feel._**

**_If i said my heart was beating loud,_**

**_if we could escape the crowd somehow,_**

**_if i said i want your body now,_**

**_would you hold it against me?_**

**_'cause you feel like paradise,_**

**_and i need a vaction tonight,_**

**_if i said i want your body now,_**

**_would you hold it against me?_**

**_Hey, you might think that i'm crazy,_**

**_but i know i'm just your type,_**

**_i might be a little hazy_**

**_but you just cannot deny,_**

**_there's a spark inbetween us,_**

**_when we're dancing on the floor,_**

**_gimme gimme more,_**

**_gimme more,_**

**_gimme, i wanna see it,_**

**_so i'm asking you tonight._**

**_If i said my heart was beating loud,_**

**_if we could escape the crowd somehow,_**

**_if i said i want your body now,_**

**_would you hold it against me?_**

**_'cause you feel like paradise,_**

**_and i need a vaction tonight,_**

**_if i said i want your body now,_**

**_would you hold it against me?_**

(Hold it against me, Sam Tsui cover)

Swaying rhymically to the music Arizona's eyes remained fixed on Callie's, dropping now and then to her lips. She wanted more than anything to tilt her head up and capture Calliope's lips with her own. The hall was crowded, but right now, in this moment she couldn't sense a single other person. Callie felt her heart thumping in her chest. She knew exactly what she wanted, it felt primal as if out of her control. At first neither woman registered the figure approaching, it took the physical act of a hand being placed on Arizona's shoulder to break the trance.

"_May __I __cut __in__"_ David asked, smiling expectantly at Arizona. Without giving her a chance to respond Callie dipped her head down kissing Arizona softly. Feeling Arizona's mouth turn upwards as if trying to fight back a smile Callie deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies closer. Breaking apart Callie turned around to face David who looked both shocked and irritated.

"_Nope__ I __think __we__'__re __good__…__Wanna__ get __some__ air?.__"_

Walking out onto the deserted balcony Callie opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Arizona, pressing their lips together urgently. Pushing her up against the wall Arizona began to trail delicate kisses along Callie's neck her hands tracing the bare skin down Callie's back. Realising that she needed to stop before she lost all self control, Arizona broke away…

"_Let's talk." _

Realising how little they actually knew about each others lives they seated themselves at a nearby table. Thinking it would be difficult to be in each others company with physical contact both woman were pleasantly surprised how easy it was. Arizona listened intently as Callie spoke about her career, about her family and finally George and how the betrayal had affected her life. She been hurt badly, that much was clear. Arizona asked the question that had been playing on her mind since the first mention of his name.

"_But it's over between you and George, I mean really over? Not just I need to escape for a while kinda over. I mean really over?"_

"_It's over. It has been for a long time. It's just taken me until now to realise it."_

"_But you did love him?"_

"_I thought I did. Perhaps I did but it wasn't right. He wasn't right. I guess in the back of my mind somewhere I had always known that. The spark was missing. It wasn't him. It was never going to be him."_

Satisfied with this answer Arizona felt herself relax a little.

"_and__ me? __What __is __this __to __you?__ I__'__m __guessing __you__'__ve __never __done __this __before.__"_

"_What kissed a woman I barely know after only 2 days, nope definitely a big first for me…."_

"_Kissed a woman I mean? And without meaning to presume to much, been attracted to a woman before?"_

"_You__ are __right __to __assume__"_ Callie said smiling _"__I__ think __that __much __Is __obvious __and __no __I__'__ve __never __kissed __a__ woman __before __today.__"_

"_You're confused I get that, it must be scary for you and I know this might be a ridiculous thing to be asking you right now but what am I to you? Because if I'm honest I'm nervous as hell, you're making me experience things I haven't in a long time…I don't want to be just a distraction."_

Realising how intense that must have sounded Arizona looked away afraid to make eye contact for fear of seeing panic or hesitance in those beautiful eyes.

"_You__'__re__ not__a__distraction__Arizona.__And__I__'__m__not__confused, __afraid __yes __but __not __confused __although__ I __know __I __probably __should __be, __I __was __drowning __and __you__ are __like__ coming __up __for __air__…__.i __like__you__…__..alot__… __probably __more__ than__ I __should__…"_

"_So what you're saying is you want to see how things go…date maybe?"_

"_Yes Dr Robbins I would very much like to date you."_

"_Are you mocking me Calliope?"_

"_Perhaps a little…so you've pretty much heard the cliff notes of my life story, do I get to hear anything about yours?..."_

Several hours and many stories later Callie and Arizona decided it was probably time to call it a night. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. A 3 hr long seminar on hip dysphasia, which Callie had to admit she was quite looking forward to, followed by another afternoon of fun filled activities. After walking Arizona to her door and kissing her goodnight Callie retreated down the hallway to her own room, her face ached from smiling so much, she hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

Standing in line at the food counter Arizona checked her watch. There was still 15 minutes before the conference was due to start, plenty of time to get her morning muffin and much needed sugar fix. Setting the two Styrofoam coffee cups aside Arizona's eyes swept over the schedule for this afternoon. Feeling guilty for neglecting her duties, she frantically began to scribble notes in the margins. Hoping Jill had had enough time to organise everything, Arizona made a mental note to apologise to her friend for her absence. She knew Jill would understand but Arizona had made a commitment and was not usually one to go back on her word. Not getting to bed till gone 2am that night Arizona was almost to exhausted to notice the many faces that had quite obviously stopped to stare at her throughout the morning. Shaking her head, Arizona thanked the cashier and seated herself outside conference room A, where she continued to thumb through her schedule, paying no attention to the many eyes that followed her. Other people's ignorance didn't phase her in the slightest, she was a grown woman and if they wanted to act like petulant children then that was there problem.

**Callie's POV**

Pressing the button on the elevator Callie waited patiently. Despite only having had a few hours sleep she felt well rested. The doors of the elevator opened. Stepping inside Callie noted a sudden change of atmosphere, the 5 or so people who had been deep in conversation suddenly fell silent. Callie smiled at a couple of people who had been in her group during the spider frame challenge. Her greeting was returned half heartedly. Confused Callie felt her body tense. Reaching the main lobby she watched as eyes flickered to her then to the floor. Seriously, was kissing Arizona such a big scandal? It wasn't the 50's. Deciding she was in need of a caffeine fix, Callie turned the corner almost bumping into Jill. Apologizing, she was pleased to find that Jill seemed happy to see her. At least prejudice didn't run through everyone's veins.

"_Late __night__"_ Jill enquired_.__ "__Quite __a__ show __you __two __put __on __last__night, __everyone__'__s__ talking__ about __it. __Think__ it __put __David__'__s __back__ up __a__bit. __Been __saying __all __sorts, __ignorant __bastard._" Seeing Callie frown Jill smiled placing a hand on Callie's forearm in an act of comfort.

"_Pay__ no __attention __Callie.__ He__'__s __an __arrogant __ass. __Been__ trying __to __get __in __Zona__'__s __pants __for __years, __he__'__s __just __jealous__ that __you __got __where __he __couldn__'__t.__"_

"_Thanks Jill."_

"_Anyway I gotto go, I'll be seeing you later."_

Feeling her spirits lift slightly Callie made her way towards the coffee counter, groaning loudly at the length of the line.

"_You do realise that trying to get coffee 5 minutes before a seminar is a recipe for disaster Calliope…which is why I got here early and ordered two…Unless you don't want my coffee in which case I'll have yours as well."_

Callie beamed at the sparkle in Arizona's eyes.

"_No I want your coffee, I need your coffee!...Your amazing, thank you."_

"_I know I'm awesome…It's a gift and a curse."_

Leaning up to give Callie a kiss Arizona stopped midway, noticing a look of panic sweep across her face.

Pulling back Callie smiled weakly, she saw the hurt in Arizona's eyes and felt terrible for being the cause of it. She wanted more than anything to kiss her but she was all too aware of their surroundings. Arizona tried her best to push back the sting she was feeling, she realised this was a completely knew experience for her, but what had changed since last night when Callie had so openly kissed her on the dance floor. Composing herself Arizona motioned towards the door..

"_We should probably head inside."_

Catching Arizona's arm Callie's eyes pleaded with her.

"_I didn't mean to…I didn't think…" She was ramberling trying to find the right words. "I just felt uncomfortable…it feels like everyone is starring at us."_

"_No Calliope not everyone is starring at us, some people are starring, some people, not all people. I realise this isn't something you're used to but nine times out of ten people react, people don't care. And that one out of ten that do, screw them. Seriously, screw them. I'm proud of who I am and if I want to kiss my girlfriend I'll kiss my girlfriend and if you can't deal with that Callie then…."_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_What?"_

"_You called me your girlfriend…and you called me Callie…"_

Not wanting to scare her Arizona rephrased.

"_I mean dating…kiss the person I'm dating…"_

"_I liked it"_

"_Which part?"_

"_The girlfriend part…."_

Feeling her face flush pink and the hurt slipping away, Arizona smiled…

"_oh…me too…well that's good then…"_

"_Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don__'__t __call __me __Callie.__"_

Settling into their seats Callie couldn't contain her happiness. Arizona had said girlfriend even if she had back tracked. Repeating it over and over in her head she knew her joy was visible. She saw that Arizona was smiling too, the hurt from earlier long gone. Reaching over she took Arizona's hand in hers, tangling their fingers together. She couldn't believe what an idiot she had just been. Happiness came about so rarely, she didn't want to waste time thinking about what other people thought of her or what made her happy. Arizona was right, that small percentage of people who might have a problem with their relationship weren't worth worrying about. Fear breeds ignorance. People fear what they can't understand and these people should be pitied not avoided. Besides, she knew her friends would understand. Realising that she still yet to return Mark's calls, she promised herself she'd do just that tonight. She knew he would be happy for her, shocked at first, followed by borderline perverted but ultimately happy. He'd like Arizona she was sure he would and she hoped Arizona would feel the same. Even if his personality did take a bit of getting used to, his heart was in the right place. In a weird way Arizona reminded her a little of Mark, the confidence they both had in their abilities as surgeons and their competitive nature.

Determined to at least pay some attention to this seminar, Callie pulled her focus back, watching the instructional video that had begun to play. She'd performed hip dysphasia surgery a few times last year but never once on a child. It seemed that the method was a little different from the one she herself had used in the past. This new technique was less invasive, she actually found the demonstration quite interesting.

Arizona who was half watching the video and half watching Callie, found it utterly charming the way her lips mouthed the occasional word in time with the video. She was obviously a very disciplined surgeon. Noticing Arizona's amused expression Callie turned to face her;

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…your just awesome.!"_

Catching up with them outside the lecture hall, Jill took Arizona aside handing her the envelope containing the groups for this afternoon, giving Callie a parting wave before leaving. Reaching into her pocket to retrieve her sugary treats, Arizona opened a packet of popping candy and pouring the contents into her mouth. Seeing Callie's bemused expression Arizona laughed;

"_Your telling me you've never had the pleasure of experiencing the delights of popping candy?"_

Callie shook her head.

"_You__ don__'__t __know __what __your __missing __it__'__s __awesome.__ The __kids __I__ treat __love__ it, __I__ swear__ it __quickens __recovery.__"_

"_Yeah and rots their insides…"_

"_Calliope__…"_ Opening another saucet she tipped half into her mouth offering the rest to Callie who was still shaking her head.

"_How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried…look it's colour changing…"_

Acting on impulse Callie pulled Arizona towards her pressing their lips together, pushing her tongue inside her mouth. The popping against her tongue was a strange sensation, but she had to admit the candy tasted amazing. Feeling Arizona laugh into her mouth, Callie broke the kiss,

"_Ok that was pretty good…"_

"_Yes it was, but I don't think I'll be trying that one with the kids, there's laws against that kind of stuff."_

Arizona placed the rest of the popping candy into her pocket for later. Popping candy kisses totally rocked. "_Hey,__ what __happened__ to__ feeling __uncomfortable?__"_

"_I guess it passed."_


	7. Chapter 7

After changing into their sports attire they met back at the hotel lobby. Opening the envelope Callie groaned.

_"Seriously? We're doing a relay race?"_

_"Yes but not just any relay race, we'll be doing it in style."_

_"How do you figure?"_

_"Heeleys!"_

_"Heeleys? You mean those ridiculous skate shoes that send 100's of kids to my ER? You have to be kidding!"_

_"Nope, it's going to be awesome, I'm the queen of heeleys, I wear them all the time"_

_"Oh dear, what have I signed myself up for"_

_"Lots and lots of fun…now come on I don't wanna be late for this."_

Arizona practically bounced out of the hotel tugging Callie's hand gleefully leading the way.

They were the first to arrive at the track. Callie eyed a pile of heeleys leaning against a bench. She wasn't a terrible skater, but she wasn't exactly amazing either. Arizona on the otherhand was pretty great. She hadn't been joking when she said she wore them a lot. She alternated between walking and skating with such ease it would have put a professional roller derby campaion to shame. Callie actually found her lack of modesty incredibly sexy, her self confidence was hot. She just hoped she wouldn't make an idiot of herself in front of Arizona. Pulling on her skates Callie stood up rather unsteadily. Yep, that was going to be easier said than done.

"_Can we practice for a bit? I know it's cheating but I kinda suck."_

_"Sure, there's ten minutes before the others get here, I'll race you…"_

_"Umm no, how about you help me?"_

_"But wheres the fun if I can't beat you?"_

_"We'll be on the same team Arizona, beating me isn't the aim of the exercise. It's about team work remember. We'll need to beat the other team, so help me out so I don't embarrass myself and make us lose ok?"_

_"Your sexy when your angry" Arizona skated up on Callie kissing her on the nose._

_"Come on then"_

Taking Callie's hand Arizona slowly pulled her along. After circling the track a couple of times, Arizona quickened the pace keeping hold of Callie's hand. Feeling much more confident she fell inline beside Arizona who releashed her hand, dipping into her pocket to retrieve the remaining popping candy. Arizona's eyes twinkeled playfully _"You feeling adventurous?"_

Callie arched her eyebrows, _" Umm that depends, does it involve some form of popping candy mouth action?"_

_"It does if you can catch me"_

Speeding up Arizona flew a head of Callie who threw herself forward skating as fast as she could. Showing off Arizona began to skate backwards, doing so flawlessly. Gaining momentum Callie was within arms reach of Arizona who came to a sudden stop, causing Callie to crash into her knocking them both to the ground.

_"You did that on purpose"_

_"Maybe"_

Reaching down Callie grasped the popping candy from her hand pouring it into her Arizona's mouth who laughed intensely, pulling Callie on top of her. She brushed her tongue over Callie's lower lip gaining entry to her beautiful mouth. Feeling her body relax Arizona ran her hands through Callie's hair. Her body yearned for the Latina to kiss it, to touch it. Seizing control of the kiss Callie moved her mouth to Arizona's neck. She felt the blonde's hands exploring the bare skin under her top, sending ripples of pleasure down her body. She wanted more. Looking into Callie's eyes, which were almost black with passion, Arizona took the opportunity to take control, rolling Callie onto her back, switching positions. Pushing her hair out of her face, Arizona paused momentarily; her pulse raced, her heart was pounding, she had never wanted someone so much. Pressing their lips together again, Callie moaned as Arizona trailed her free hand along her stomach. Completely consumed in eachother, hypnotized by their need, neither woman had heard the footsteps approaching.

_"ARIZONA!"_

_"Dr Robbins!"_

Springing apart, standing up unsteadily on her feet, Arizona almost toppled backwards. Glancing up she saw at least 15 shocked faces staring back at them. Feeling like a guilty teenager, Callie retracted her heelies and got to her feet. Jill glanced form Arizona to Callie, unsure of whether to laugh or scold. Arizona scanned the crowd spotting David who looked both appauled and furious, his eyes focused on Callie giving her an icy stare. She wanted to slap the look off his stupid face. Callie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her where she stood, she just hoped they hadn't caught the entire show. Watching Arizona, Callie could tell that she too was mortified. Yes a kiss was just a kiss, but caught up in the moment, things had escalated a little too far to be considered appropriate social etiquette. At least Jill didn't seem too offended. Realising there was little point in trying to justify her actions, Arizona composed herself before addressing the group.

_"Right…well…so I'm guessing Jill has brought you up to speed on the task, I have the names of the teams here which…"_

_"Well we all know whose team she's playing for"_ David interrupted, still throwing daggers at Callie.

A few people laughed.

_"Grow up David"_ Arizona threw back, a hint of venom in her voice, something Callie had never heard before. She hadn't thought anger or contempt were part of Arizona's character, but he had deserved it. Callie could still feel him watching her.

_"As I was saying, the groups are as follows; Sarah, Chris T, Michael, Emma, Tim, Callie, and David are with me, Team A. Lyndsay, Heather, Tony, Gemma…"_

_"I want to switch teams"_

Annoyed at being cut off yet again, Arizona turned to David,

_"Seriously you're gonna pull this crap? You're a grown man, get over yourself."_

_"What does is matter to you which team I'm on?"_

_"To be honest I couldn't give a crap, it's the principle. Why should your ignorance be rewarded? You don't see anyone else behaving this way, what are you afraid of? That I'll infect you with my gayness, it's pathetic!"_

_"Zona's right David just shut up!"_

Feeling a rush of love for her friend Arizona smiled at Jill in thanks.

_"As I was saying…"_

Ten minutes later, everyone was geared up ready to go. The two groups got into positions. Arizona and Jill who were by far the most experienced skaters, had elected themselves to skate the furthest distance. Callie had been placed third; apparently Arizona had more confidence in her abilities than she did. David was in the second position, he had the longest legs, and as angry as Arizona was with him she wanted to win. Grasping the baton in her right hand, Arizona braced herself grinning competitively at Jill whose look of determination matched her own. They were off. Throwing herself forward with all the energy she could muster, Arizona flew round the track full pelt. Noticing that Jill was nearly level with her she sped up, cheers of encouragement ringing in her ears; the thrill of the game had set in. Arizona was in her element. Edging ahead of Jill she glided past the groups who were waiting eagerly for their sprint. Approaching David she placed the baton in his right hand using an upward sweeping motion. Watching him dash off, Arizona bent forward, hands on her knees, catching her breath. Turning round to look at Callie she gave what she hoped was her best 'you can do it' smile. Callie was nervous, she didn't want to let her group down. Watching as Tony overshot David, Callie prepared herself. Using the palm down method, Callie extended her arm at a diagonal angle. Making contact with the baton, Callie skated as fast as she could. Surprised by her skill she caught up with Heather pushing herself forward. She flew past her whilst hearing Arizona's encouraging cheers. Team A were easily a metre ahead of Taem B now. Passing the baton to Tim Callie pulled back, feeling endorphins flood her brain. Ok, she had to admit that that was actually awesome. Cheering the rest of her team on Callie watched as the last member of her team crossed the finish.

_"Woo hoo, Team Awesome rock!"_ Arizona screamed skating over to Jill who looked disappointed.

_"Yeah well your team had longer legs, it was an unfair advantage!"_

_"Hardly, the teams were pretty evenly matched."_

_"Still doesn't mean you're a better athlete than me Zone; don't want that head of yours getting bigger than it already is."_

_"Hey, I'm just working with what nature gave me_" she chuckled.

_"Yeah well I think nature gave a little too much to you and a little less to the rest of us, expect maybe your girl over there, she's pretty much the full package too. I think you've done well for yourself."_

Looking over at Callie who was making crazy hand gestures Arizona smiled,

_"Yeah I think I have too."_

Skating toward Jill and Arizona, Callie got the distinct impression that they had been talking about her.

_"So what's next?"_ she asked, eyeing the envelope in Jill's hand.

_"Something a little less energetic thankfully, I'm wiped. I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want anything?"_

_"Water please, lots of! Thanks Jill"_

Turning to face Arizana, Callie felt giddy.

_"Ok, you were right, that was fun."_

_"Told you; you should have a little more faith in me Calliope. You were awesome by the way"_

Kissing Arizona, Callie's mind wandered back to the embarrassment of earlier.

_"We should probably be a little more watchful next time you decide to grope me in public."_

_"ME? I think it was you who initiated the gropage!"_

_"Didn't put up too much of a protest though, did you?"_

_"I blame the popping candy, that stuff is dangerous!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving back at the hotel Callie opened Arizona's envelope, relived that the next task didn't involve any physical activity. Scanning the sheet Callie couldn't help but wonder If this was another one of Arizona's ideas.

_"We're playing operation?"_

_"Yup, best game ever, I'm totally badass"_

_"Really? because I happen to be quite excellent myself… hey there are no teams."_

_"Nope, just last man standing but in this case last woman, I've got this one in the bag."_

_"Oh really? Care to make a wager? Say winner buys dinner tonight?"_

_"Sounds good to me, prepare to lose Dr Torres!"_

Walking into the crowded task room, Callie spotted several tables lined up in a row, each of which had the game set up ready to play. Joining the others, Callie and Arizona waited patiently for Jill to give instructions, although pretty much everyone had played the game before, what self respecting doctor hadn't? Arizona spotted Tim and David at the other end of the room.

"_So Calliope, do you feel as though you've bonded with your fellow surgeons?_" Arizona joked, motioning toward the two men.

_"Oh yeah totally, we're like peas in a pod"_

_"I think you're the princess and he's the pea."_

_"I'm what? That doesn't even make sense Arizona?"_

_"You're telling me you've never heard the story of the Princess and the Pea? Honestly Calliope, what do they teach you at Seattle Grace?"_

_"Medicine, how to save lives…"_

_"Oh you have so much to learn, so much I can teach"_

Callie smiled…that, was so true!

It seemed that everyone was just as excited as Callie was. The room fell silent as the games got underway. Trying her best to zone everything else out, Callie focused, steadying her hand as she proceeded to extract various pieces as instructed by the cards. BEEP! Arizona heard David curse as he lost his game.

"You're a surgeon, hand-eye coordination is kind of essential" she laughed to herself.

Having already beaten five people, Arizona felt a delicious dinner within her grasp. Callie too had won four games and was on her fifth. Picking up her last specialist card she groaned- the Adam's apple! She had always hated the adam's apple. Readjusting the tweezers she carefully began retrieving the ailment, taking special care not to touch the metal sides. Setting the tweezers down she congratualed herself on having such finely tuned motor skills. She'd played five games and not once caused the buzzer to sound. Her opponents on the whole had been very good. Except for Heather, who had caused Sam's nose to light up more times than all her other opponents combined. It was shocking really. Committing Heather's full name and hospital to memory, Callie decided that if she ever did have a child who needed medical assistance, she would avoid Heather and Mass General at all costs. She and Arizona had made it to the final. Arizona who had joined Callie at her table for the final challenge looked rather pleased with herself, counting her large pile of fake money. This was going to be interesting.

_"So, still think you can beat me?"_ she smiled widely, flashing her adorable dimples.

_"Totally, didn't sound the buzzer once."_

_"Neither did I, I hope you've got a nice place for dinner in mind."_

_"I have, I hope you've got your credit card, I'm feeling exceptionally hungry tonight."_

Resisting the urge to pull her in for a kiss, Callie readied herself, she HAD to win this. Half way through the game neither women had made a single mistake. Arizona watched as Callie extracted the Charlie horse with effortless skill. Jill, who had come to watch the last game, observed in amusement th unfaultering determination of both women. Arizona really had met her match. If she was being truthful Jill wanted Callie to win. Arizona had won this particular challenge three years in a row, and her self confidence was bordering on annoying. Seeing the card Arizona had chosen, Callie smiled; the ankle bone connected to the knee bone. This wasn't removed in the same way as the other parts, it wasn't plastic like the other pieces, but rather a rubber band that needed to be stretched between two pegs at the left ankle and knee. Callie willed her to fail, but she didn't. She removed it in a matter of seconds, "Damn it, 200 points". She eyed up the two stacks of money, they were about even, only 50 or so dollars separating them. Turning over her last card Callie could have cried; the bread basket, the most difficult piece to remove, A very small slice of bread with only a tiny notch taken out of the top to provide grip. Arizona was practically extatic. Telling herself she could do this, that she was a world class surgeon, that her dexterity was first class, Callie took a deep breath. 1000 points, if she could do this, she would win. Carefully moving her hand toward the opening, Callie manoeuvred the tweezers inside, gently pinching them together and making contact with the tiny piece of plastic. Realising that if Calliope successfully removed this part she would win, Arizona slowly and discreetly placed her hand on Callie's leg, running her palm up the inside of her thigh. Just as she was about to pull the bread basket free, Callie felt Arizona's hand gently caressing her leg. Focussing on the game Callie tried to ignore the ache that was building within her. Arizona's hand began to move further up, stoking her thigh. The sensation was too much, causing Callie's hand to twitch slightly. BEEP! She had lost.

_"You bitch!"_

Looking positively gleeful, Arizona laughed, _"I guess I win"_

"You didn't win you cheated, cheating isn't real winning"

_"I didn't cheat Calliope, I didn't do anything! There are about 15 people watching right now who can tell you that!"_ Arizona's eyes twinkled, daring Callie to tell the room full of people what she had done.

_"You distracted me"_

_"Hey its not my fault my natural charisma broke your concentration."_

_"Your charisma had nothing to do with it Arizona, it was your…"_

_"Yes well, anyway, winning's winning, I think I remember hearing something about dinner._

Callie couldn't help but laugh, it was impossible to be mad at those eyes, those dimples, _"Guess I'm buying then."_

_"I guess you are!"_

Standing up, Callie's legs almost buckled, she could still feel the tingling sensation where Arizona's hand had been. Jill caught up with her friend at the door

_"You're evil Zone, you knew she was going to beat you."_

_"I don't know what you mean!"_

_"You weren't quite as sly as you thought, I saw what you did; poor woman didn't stand a chance. Couldn't bear to lose your operation queen crown?"_

_"No actually I just really wanted that dinner. See ya later!"_ she replied before catching up with Callie.


	9. Chapter 9

They agreed to meet for dinner at seven, leaving Callie plenty of time to get ready and give Mark a call. Back in her room she flipped open her phone, three new text messages and a couple of missed calls from Mark and Addison.

'BEGINNING 2 THINK UR AVOIDING ME. ITS BEEN 4 DAYS. YOU CANT BE THAT MAD, GIV ME A CALL. MARK X'

'CALLIE HOWS CONVENTION GOING? BEEN HEARING INTERESTING THINGS BOUT U GIMME A CALL, ADDIE X X X'

'GUESSING UR A BIT BUSY TO TALK, STARTING TO THINK THERE MIGHT BE SOME CREDIT 2 THESE RUMOURS, GIMME A CALL BACK WHEN U CAN, ADDIE X X X'

Rumours? What had she heard? She knew how quickly gossip spread at Seattle Grace, but she was in Miami, and Addison was in LA, what could she have possibly heard. Pressing the phone to her ear, Callie dialled waiting for Addison to answer.

"_Addie?"_

_"Well it's about time, no-one's heard from you in days."_

_"Yeah sorry Ads, things been kinda hectic"_

_"So I hear!"_

_"Yeah, about that, what exactly have you heard?"_

_"Oh nothing much, just the fact that in the space of four days you've gone from straight to gay, you know, the usual stuff!"_

_"I've not gone gay Ads"_

"_Oh, so you haven't been openly making out with some hot blonde paeds attending?"_

Callie cou;d hear the laughter in her voice, _"Where did you hear that?"_

"_From Violet, apparently her cousin Sarah is a resident at Mercy West, said you two put on quite a performance; something about roller skates and a relay race?"_

_"Oh…"_

_"So it is true?"_

_"Yeah it's true"_

_"Well Callie I gotta say, I didn't see that one coming."_

_"I know what you're thinking, but it's not some crazy act of rebellion against George, it's not a fling, at least I hope it's not. I really like her Addie, she's amazing; please don't go all weird and judgey on me!"_

_"Hey I'm not being weird or judgey, I'm just…processing. Is she really as hot as Sarah says?"_

_"Way hotter, seriously, you have to meet her."_

_"Meet her? Whoa you have got it bad haven't you?"_

_"Maybe!"_

_"Have you told Mark yet? He's going to have kittens."_

_"No, you're the first person I've spoken to, so please don't say anything to anyone, not yet, you haven't have you?"_

_"No, I didn't believe it to be honest."_

Callie could hear the smile in her friend's voice _"What?"_

_"Nothing, it's just nice, you haven't sounded this happy in a long time."_

15 minutes later, Callie hung up the phone. It felt good to talk to someone about Arizona, been nice to laugh with her friend who had seemed genuineliy happy for her, if a bit shocked. Debating whether or not to give Mark a call Callie paused. It seemed that the news was already getting around, and if Addison had found out, she knew it wouldn't be long before word reached Seattle Grace. She didn't want Mark finding out from someone else, he had been a good friend to her over the last few months and she owed it to him to tell him herself; after all, if it wasn't for Mark she would never have met Arizona. Pressing speed dial two, Callie paced, she was nervous, she wanted Mark to be ok with this, needed him to.

_"Hello"_

_"Torres!"_

_"Hey Mark, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to call, I kept meaning to."_

_"So you're not still pissed at me then?"_

_"I wasn't, well that's a lie, I was pretty angry at first, but it passed, I knew you didn't do it to hurt me"_

_"Yeah well probably shouldn't have tricked you, but knew there was no way in hell you'd of gone if I hadn't. How's it going anyway, you turned all bright and shiny yet?"_

Callie smiled, turned is one way of putting it. _"Not exactly!"_

_"Shame, was hoping you'd come back all pink and Hill's are alive with the sound of music styley."_

Callie laughed.

_"What, it could happen, you spend too much time with peds surgeons and it does funny things to you. Seriously though, is not too awful is it?"_

_"No, it's surprisingly…fun!"_

_"Fun? They have broken you! Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"_

_"Haha, funny Mark. I wanted to thank you actually."_

_"Thank me?"_

_"Yeah, for making me come…"_ Callie paused trying to find the right words, "…_I've met someone!"_

_"Well good for you! Hope he's an improvement on Bambi, although that isn't exactly much of a challenge. So who is he then?"_

Callie swallowed hard, _"Her name is Arizona"_

The other line fell silent. Callie could almost hear her friend's brain digesting this information. _"Mark?"_

_"Did you say her?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You mean you're, you're…"_

_"into a woman? Yes Mark, Yes I am, please be ok with this."_

She heard her friend laugh, _"Ok with it, I think I'm more than ok with it. Pleases tell me there's pictures."_

More laughing.

_"Shut the hell up!"_ She couldn't help but laugh too.

"_So…how far lesbian have you actually gone? First base? Second base? Rounding third…"_

_"We're not having this conversation!"_

_"…all the way?"_

_"We've not slept together yet"_

_"Can I please be there when you do?"_

_"You know, sometimes I wonder why it is we're friends"_ Callie teased.

_"Because I'm insanely charming, not to mention handsome and extremely talented."_

_"Nope, none of those reasons."_

_"Who else knows about this anyway?"_

_"Just Addie"_

_"You told Addie before you told me, I'm hurt."_

_"I didn't actually tell her, she already knew. Apparently the people at this convention have about as much integrity as a gnat, word seems to have spread pretty fast._"

_"Which begs the question Torres, what were you seen doing which got them talking in the first place? So is she hot?"_

Callie spent the next 20 minutes talking to her friend, feeling more and more like her old self, the Callie she used to be before George.

_"Look I gotta go, dinner plans. It was good chatting to you, even if you are an old perv. I'll see you in a few days."_

_"Callie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What kinda name is Arizona?"_

_"Goodbye Mark!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing as though Callie knew very little about Miami Arizona had agreed to choose the restaurant. After much deliberation she had settled on an Italian not too far from the hotel, a few minutes walk from the beach. Although her and Callie were already developing what she hoped was a sort of relationship this was going to be their first official date, she wanted it go to well. Arriving at Callie's hotel door, Arizona ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to smooth down any fly away strands that might disrupt her perfect curls. Opening the door Callie smiled at the beautiful blonde kissing her softly on the cheek.

_"You ready?"_ she asked.

It took less than ten minutes to reach the restaurant. Handing in their jackets at the door Callie took this moment to take in her surroundings. She was impressed. The restaurant was tastefully decorated in a cosy and humble manner. Bare brick walls in the centre of the room were offset by smooth terracotta walls surrounding them, each adorned with swathes of delicate mocha fabrics which gave the restaurant a warm and private feel. The heavily varnished oak tables and chairs made the crisp white tablecloth, only barely covering the table, look sophisticated and elegant; the silverware sparkled under the light of what looked like a thousand naked candle flames.

Conversation came so easily, they talked alot about their careers and their hospitals. It was refreshing for Arizona to be in the company of someone who understood both the ups and downs of her profession, the rush, the joys, the losses; at medical school you were taught that distancing yourselves from your patients was the only way to cope, you were taught to see patients as a set of symptoms and not see their faces, but it was obvious to Arizona that Callie, like herself, didn't practice medicine in this way. It seemed that the longer you were a surgeon, the more detached you became from human emotions, almost like you were less human somehow. Arizona had, over the years, worked alongside so many people whose professionalism had clouded their ability to relate to people; it was as if the more people you lost, the more you let yourself slip away as well, but Callie cared like hell and she loved that about her.

Whilst waiting for the main courses to arrive, Arizona couldn't help but revel in the beauty of the woman sitting opposite her. Although the atmosphere was relaxed and easy, Arizona's stomach was churning knots just looking at Callie's soft caramel skin as she imagined caressing it. The skin tight chocolate blouse Callie was wearing highlighted the subtle contours of her body, and Arizona found it difficult not to openly look her up and down. Moving back up her body Arizona's gaze drifted to Callie's hands, delicately gripping a cold glass of white wine. Arizona was mesmerised by the tiny drip of condensation that was just about to fall onto her skin. Arizona prayed this would happen soon just so she would have an excuse to touch Callie's hand. As she rather impatiently waited, the arrival of the main course disrupted her excited concentration, causing Callie to put her glass down. Arizona who was noticeably frustrated, felt cheated out of what she imagined would have been an electrifying moment.

The arrival of the main course also interrupted Callie's trail of thought. Although she was finding it comfortable and effortless to talk to the woman she was sharing a meal with, she was having real trouble paying attention to the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was to aware of the intensity of Arizona's gaze. The waiter had somehow caused her electric blue eyes to change. Arizona's smile, which had previously seemed so wide, fell in a little at the corners, and her eyes lost the anticipating sparkle from just moments before. But despite the only slightly visible change in her perfect face, Arizona's stunning features and golden blonde hair still had Callie searching for meaning in the words that were falling from her lips.

As the conversation turned towards family, Callie noticed a flash of sadness invade Arizona's gorgeous eyes, so fleeting that if she blinked she would have missed it. The night of the mixer they had touched on the subject of family briefly, and from the little she had learned she had gotten the impression that Arizona was close to both her parents. As if sensing her confusion Arizona stiffened breaking eye contact with Callie.

_"Timothy…my brother's name was Timothy."_ Staring out of the window Arizona felt her eyes prickle with tears. She hadn't wanted to do this, not tonight. Biting her lip her eyes still focused out the window she continued. _"He was a solider in Iraq; he served his country for two years before he died. The military told us that the day he was killed him and his unit had been sent to gather supplies from a neighbouring base. He never made it back. At the funeral someone from his squad informed us that he'd carried on fighting right up until the end, he was shot three times. There weren't enough doctors on site to revive him and his injuries were too severe. He was a hero Calliope."_

Callie watched as Arizona spoke, her voice thick with emotion. She was shocked; nothing about Arizona had ever indicated such pain or loss in her past. She'd never met anyone so together, so untainted by life, but right now in this moment Arizona was haunted. Reaching over Callie held Arizona's hand tightly in her own. She wanted to say something, anything to push out the hurt from her eyes causing them to glisten with unshed tears. But she couldn't find the words. Life was cruel, random and unfair, they both knew this.

_"He sounded like an amazing person."_

Turning her head back round to face Callie, Arizona smiled sadly.

_"He was the best, he was a good man in a storm. I am proud to have called him my brother. My parents don't talk about him much anymore, like if you don't talk about it somehow it'll hurt less, but I don't think that's true. I think about him everyday but I think of the good, focus on what I had while he was alive, not what I've lost now that he's gone."_

They talked for a while longer, Callie listened intently as Arizona told stories about Timothy, she had had a happy childhood. The more she spoke the brighter and happier her demeanour became.

Leaving the restaurant they decided to take a walk along the beach. The air was still warm and the sky black with stars. They walked hand in hand for several minutes in a comfortable silence. Sitting down on the sand Callie watched as Arizona gazed upwards reeling off the names of stars she had clearly invented.

_"And that's the hippo with one leg, see, he's sort of limpy."_

Callie laughed. _"You don't know the first thing about astrology do you?"_

_"Nope. I like my perceptions better, look there's the unicorn without a horn_" she replied, tracing the outline with her index finger.

_"A hornless unicorn would be a horse Arizona."_

_"It's not a horse Calliope, it's too shiny, tilt your head a little, look it's magical."_

Wrapping an arm around her waist Callie smiled warmly. _"You do realise you look like a crazy person when you do that."_

_"Define normal!"_

Arizona's eyes seemed so alive, so different from earlier, like they were dancing. Cupping her face in her hands Callie kissed her trying to convey everything she was feeling into the kiss. _"Your so beautiful"_ she said before returning her eyes to the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Although the night hadn't gone the way she had imagined Arizona felt happy. Yes her minor break down wasn't what she had planned, but it had been nice to talk to someone about Timothy. It had felt comfortable with Calliope, in a way it never had with past girlfriends. Holding eachother on the beach whilst looking at the stars was, as corny as it sounds, perfect. She loved the way Calliope had playfully mocked her. It was exhilarating to hear Calliope call her beautiful, she had sounded so genuine, but there was a hint of vulnerability in her voice. Almost like she had been afraid to show how she was really feeling, say what she really wanted to say. They had barely known eachother a week and already Arizona was falling, she wanted Callie to have every part of her and it scared the hell out of her.

As they approached her room, Arizona realised she didn't want to the evening to end. She didn't want to be away from Calliope tonight.

_"Will you stay...with me tonight?"_ Realising how that probably sounded Arizona quickly rephrased. _"Just sleep I mean…nothing else, not that I don't want the something else because I do, I really really do but it's crazy soon…so will you stay with me and sleep maybe?"_

Callie smiled lovingly as Arizona babbled. It was sweet, she was always so calm and collected. Tonight she had seen a whole different side to this beautiful woman. _"Sleep sounds good."_

Feeling relieved Arizona unlocked the door letting them both inside.

_"Do you wanna borrow something to sleep in?_" She handed Callie a pair of pj bottoms and her favourite Stanford sleep shirt. _"I'll just leave you to change"_

_"You don't have to leave the room Arizona."_

_"Trust me I do"_ she replied before retreating to the bathroom. The thought of seeing Callie semi naked in front of her would cause the little restraint she did have to fly out the window. She wanted to make love to her so badly, but she knew she couldn't be the one to initiate, it had to be Callie's move, she had to be ready. Running her toothbrush under the forcet Arizona brushed her teeth before pulling on her own sleepwear.

_"Do you wanna borrow my toothbrush"_ she called through the door.

_"Please."_

Callie looked adorable in her Stanford t-shirt, her beautiful hair flowing messily. This woman was going to be the death of her. Switching off the bedside lamp Arizona climbed into the left side of the bed motioning for Callie to join her. Entangling their bodies together she gave a contented sigh, the feel of Calliope's body against her own was almost magnetic, she wanted every night to end this way. Running a hand through Callie's hair she paused at her face, stroking her cheek tenderly. This woman was extraordinary, she had never experienced a simple act of intimacy in such an intense way. Tilting her head up slightly she moved her lips over Calliopes kissing her lightly. They spent the next few minutes this way, kissing airily, before resting their heads back down and drifting to sleep.

Opening her eyes it took Callie several moments to realise where she was. She felt Arizona stir beside her, her arm encircling Callie's stomach, tightening her grip. Callie smiled, she looked so peaceful. She watched her for several minutes captivated by this beautiful woman lying so angelically in her arms. Callie's arm had gone numb but she couldn't bring herself to move her position, not yet. There was no seminar or activities today, they both had the entire day for themselves, to spend together. If Callie had her way she would have spent the day just like this, she felt as though she could watch Arizona for hours.

BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…Realising her phone was ringing Callie groaned. She'd meant to set it to silent not vibrate. Damn it! Debating whether or not to answer she weighed up her options. She didn't want to move from her contented position, didn't want to wake Arizona but she knew that the relentless buzzing would probably do that anyway. Shifting her position very carefully she reached her arm down beside the bed groping around for her bag. Making contact she pulled her phone free flipping it open quietly.

_"Hello"_ she whispered.

_"Cal, you alright? Didn't wake you did i?"_

_"No I was awake…what do you want Mark?_" She was trying her best to keep her voice low.

_"Why are you whispering?"_

_"Umm…"_

_"Your not alone are you? Torres you totally scored lastnight didn't you…so how was it, I want details, as explicit as possible…"_

_"No Mark I didn't, we just slept."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Seriously!"_

_"Lame, you sure shes really gay?"_

_"Yes she's definitely gay trust me, but she's not like you and neither am I."_

_"Really cause you got me in bed pretty quick."_

_"That was different and anyway that's not me anymore."_

_"Does this mean no more visits to the on call room when you get back cause I gotta say I'll be disappointed."_

Callie rolled her eyes, she could kill her best friend sometimes. _"Yes Mark that's exactly what it means, I'm going now."_

_"Hey Torres!"_

She almost didn't dare respond.

_"Yes?"_

_"Send me a picture!"_

_"Ahh Mark what's wrong with you"_

_"No! I didn't mean like that, I meant of your new lady. Purely innocent."_

_"When has anything you've ever done been purely innocent?"_

_"Hey I just wanna check out the competition"_

_"There is no competition, she wins everytime_"

_"I'm hurt!"_

_"You have three feelings, hurt has never been one of them._" She felt Arizona move beside her. _"I'm going now"_

_"Callie?"_

_"What!"_ She was rapidly losing patience.

_"Miss you"_

Callie smiled. _"Miss you too Mark, now goodbye."_

Arizona opened her eyes pulling Callie into her body. _"Who was that?"_ she asked mid yawn, still blinking back the sleep from her eyes.

_"Just Mark…Morning."_

_"Goodmorning, you know your extremely snuggleable"_ she replied lifting Callie's chin kissing her.

_"I am, am i?"_

_"Yup, you make it almost impossible to get up."_

_"Well I would say let's not but I know you have your heart set on showing me the many wonders of Miami."_

_"You know, it's actually not that wonderful."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. How about snuggle now, explore later."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

After Callie returned to her room to shower and dress Arizona made a call to her parents before running herself a bath. She had always been much more of a bath person than shower. Showers made it impossible to relax properly. Sinking into the luxury spa tub Arizona reflected on the last few days. It had been quite a ride.

Running a towel through her hair Arizona made her way towards the dresser picking up her blow dryer blasting her hair dry. BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…Glancing in the direction of the noise Arizona realised that Calliope had left her phone. Without giving it much thought she flicked it open. One knew message: Mark. She was about to place the phone back down but her attention was suddenly drawn to the first line of the text that was visible on screen without needing to open it.

'SEND ME THAT PICTURE SEXY!' Arizona dropped the phone swiftly on the bed as if it were hot and had burnt her. She felt sick. Callie had told her that Mark was a friend, just a friend, but friends don't make requests like that. She was tempted to open the message and read the rest but her insides felt sore, like she'd been kicked and had the wind knocked out of her. She paced, something she did alot when she was nervous or stressed. Telling herself that she was overacting, that it could have been referring to anything, she began to dress. Her head was a whirl and for the first time this week not for good reasons. Was Calliope lying to her?


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting at the café on the beachfront Callie had a nagging feeling that Arizona was upset. Her mood had changed drastically since she had left her this morning, it was patently obvious that something was bothering her. Callie had already asked several times if something was wrong only to have her concern brushed off rather abruptly. Callie got the impression that she wanted to say something but was holding back. They ate their lunch in an uncomfortable silence, Callie tried to make a few weak attempts at conversation but it was no use, Arizona had something on her mind, something she didn't want to share with her. Extracting money from her wallet Callie paid the waiter doing her best to lighten the atmosphere.

Arizona couldn't concentrate on anything Callie was saying she was feeling to angry, betrayed even, her mind replaying over and over to what she had read. She pushed her salad around the plate, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Callie. She didn't even particularly like salad, but she had been to distracted to focus on the menu, besides, she wasn't in the least bit hungry. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up all day but right now she was to furious to have that conversation, she was certain she would say something she would later regret.

As Callie paid the bill Arizona's eyes drifted to her wallet, towards the four or five pictures that she kept there. Most were of Callie and her family but the fifth caught her off guard. It was a photo of Callie and a remarkably good looking man wearing a sure of himself grin, his arms around Callie's waist hugging her from behind. Arizona felt alarm bells ring.

_"Mark…"_

_"What?"_

_"That's Mark right, in that picture."_

_"Umm yeah…"_ Arizona had barely spoken to her all morning, she was confused.

_"Your friend Mark."_

Callie could see anger in Arizona's eyes burning like fire but she couldn't understand why. _" Yes my friend…Arizona what's wrong with you, you've been acting weird all morning."_

_"Only he's not just a friend is he?_" she growled back.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw the message"_

_"What message?"_

_"The text he sent you this morning, I didn't open it or anything I wouldn't do that but I saw the first line which was really all I needed to see wouldn't you say?"_

Callie stared at Arizona. She literally had no idea what she was talking about. What text? The only text that she had gotten from Mark all morning had been him asking her to send a picture of Arizona, what part of that could possibly imply that they were anything more than friends? She hastily opened her phone reading the first line of the text 'SEND US THAT PICTURE SEXY'. _"oh"_ she said, realisation dawning, that probably didn't sound to great out of context.

_"Oh! Oh! Is that really all you have to say to me"_ Her voice was getting louder and other customers nearby were beginning to stare.

_"Arizona…"_

_"No Callie, don't Arizona me. I'm mad. Like really really mad because I thought we might have something I thought there might be potential for this to go somewhere but you've been lying to me this entire time."_

Callie was very aware of the public setting and the many faces that were turned towards them in interest. _"You need to calm down and listen to me."_

_"No, no I don't. I know what your thinking, what right do I have to be jealous or upset, we're not together, not officially, I barely know you. You can screw whoever you want right? I have no claim over you, your not mine!"_

Callie was trying her best to fight back the urge to laugh, she'd never heard Arizona rant like this. She knew she should probably be cross with her for reacting this way without giving her a chance to explain, she clearly didn't have all the facts but in a strange way she found her jealously refreshing, sweet almost.

Rant over Arizona slumped back in her chair, her hands were shaking.

_"Can I speak now?"_

_"Knock yourself out_" Arizona hissed back.

_"You claim to know what I'm thinking but you haven't got a clue, you didn't give me a chance to talk."_

_"Why so you can tell me more lies? Why are you even bothering with me anyway, your straight and the guys insanely hot, why waste your time playing pretend with me. Why are you laughing it's not funny? What part of this is amusing to you Callie?"_

_"You really should have read the message."_

_"What?"_

_"You should have read it all Arizona!"_

_"Why so I can feel more of an idiot than I already do?"_

Handing her the phone Callie sighed _"Read the message Arizona."_

_"I don't want to"_

_"Read it!"_

Taking the phone in her hand she reluctantly clicked open message:

'SEND ME THAT PICTURE SEXY, IF SHES REALLY AS STUNNING AS U SAY I NEED HARD EVIDENCE. WEN DO I GET 2 MEET HER? U BOTH FLYING BACK 2 SEATTLE 2GETHER COS I CAN PICK U UP FROM THE AIRPORT. LET ME NO. MARK X'

Callie watched as Arizona's eyes scanned the message, noting how the hardness in them altered the further she read. Clicking the phone shut Arizona swallowed. She felt like an absolute moron. She'd just acted like a complete lunatic without any real justification. She was almost to afraid to look back up at Callie.

Callie watched as Arizona stared down at the table, she was obviously feeling pretty ashamed of herself. _"He wanted a picture of you Arizona not me. He wanted to know what kinda woman could make me act so crazy and love sick after only a few days. That and he wanted to check you out, he's a bit of a perv."_ When Arizona still didn't speak Callie continued. _"Mark's awesome, he's funny, handsome, a good friend…he's everything I could want in a man, and yes we have slept together in the past but…"_

_"If this is your way of reassuring me you kinda suck at it."_

_"You didn't let me finish…he's everything I could want in a man, but I want a woman, I want to see what this thing is between us cause I'm thinking it could be pretty great, even if you do go mental and make loud scenes in front of complete strangers. As much as I love Mark as a friend compared to you, there is no comparison. I'm not lying to you or hiding anything. You have to trust me on that ok?_"

Arizona smiled weakly…_"Ok…Calliope?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

Even though Callie had told her it was ok that all she forgiven, Arizona still felt terrible. She had basically in a round about way accused Callie of being a whore and nothing about that was ok. She couldn't believe how she'd behaved, it was so unlike her. She didn't do jealousy, jealousy was for the weak and insecure and she had never been either of those things. But then she'd never met anyone like Calliope before. It scared her a little, how out of control she felt around this woman.

They spent the remainder of the day exploring Miami, Arizona trying her hardest to give Callie an enjoyable afternoon. Jill had borrowed Arizona her red soft top convertible, it drove like a dream. Callie who had always been happy enough to be the passenger was hit with a sudden urge to drive.

_"Can I have a go?"_

_"Can you drive a stick?"_

_"No…"_

_"Can you drive at all?"_

_"Umm nope"_

_"Well then I guess my answer is no way not in a million years, have you seen this car, it's a thing of beauty. Do you want me to lose a friend?"_

_"Pleasssssssse?_" Callie shot Arizona her cutest puppy dog eyes.

_"Fine…I saw an emptyish parking lot a few roads back…you can try for 15 minutes."_

Sitting behind the steering wheel Callie searched her memory trying desperately to recall the instructions her father had given her when he had first attempted to teach her to drive. 15 years and no driving license later, needless to say it had not gone well. Placing her hands on the ten and two positions she turned on the engine, pressing her foot against the accelerator.

_"Umm Calliope?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The clutch!"_

_"Oh right yeah"_

_"Oh dear, what have I agreed to"_

Pushing down lightly on the clutch Callie waited eagerly for the bite, then accelerated. The car flew forward bunny hopping about a metre before coming to a halt.

_"That was ok right? For a first try I mean?"_ Callie glanced hopefully at Arizona who was nervously watching the other vehicles in the lot.

_"Lets just say I hope the owners of these other cars aren't too attached!"_

Many minutes and false starts later Arizona resumed her position as driver. She couldn't stop laughing, Callie was a dreadful driver.

_"Hey stop it, I wasn't that bad."_

_"You nearly killed us Calliope."_

_"Yeah but only a little bit and only once."_

_"I think once is enough."_

_"How was I supposed to know that guy was reversing?"_

_"That's what these sticky out things are for"_ Arizona laughed, pointing at the wing mirrors. _"Or did you think they were just for decoration?"_

_"Yeah well it would have been fine anyway, we're both doctors."_

_"A few more feet and we would have been dead doctors, not much use really!"_

Flicking through the movies on demand service Callie was not impressed. Arizona had suggested a chick flick type movie but all the choices available at the hotel seemed to either star Zac Efron or were just too sappy, neither of which appealed. Yes chick flicks were by definition mushy, but there was a difference between a light hearted romantic comedy and sappy crap. Callie herself had never been big on girly films, a good action or adventure was much more to her taste, but Callie found it difficult to say no to Arizona especially when she seemed so enthusiastic about something.

_"Arizona, they all suck! Completely unwatchable…"_

Arizona who had been emptying popcorn into a bowl made her way over to the coach, bringing her legs up, sinking her delicate frame into Callie's body.

_"What's wrong with that one?"_

_"Two words – Reese Witherspoon"_

_"Yeah and?"_

_"And…her face offends me, it's upsetting to watch, plus there's only so much perky I can take."_

_"Ok what about this one…I've seen it before"_

_"Seriously Arizona, you need some movie guidance, how about we watch something less pink?"_

_"I like pink…oh and look this one has bunnies, who doesn't like to watch bunnies!"_

Callie frowned. _"Ok then what would you suggest?"_

_"How about this?"_

_"Blood and gore, yeah really romantic Calliope."_

_"How is Don't Say a Word gory? It's about a crazy girl and a kidnapping."_

_"Ok fine but I get to choose next time"_

_"Deal!"_

A few minutes into the movie Arizona huffed. _"I miss the bunnies…"_


	13. Chapter 13

The movie was about halfway through and it was clear that neither women were paying much attention to the screen. Callie was far too aware of the beautiful woman whose body was lying back against her chest. Adjusting slightly Callie moved further down the coach drawing Arizona closer. She let her hand run along the side of Arizona's face, resting on the bare skin of her collarbone; she began to trace patterns with her fingers, lightly grazing the top of her breasts. She felt Arizona sink into her touch. Feeling a little more confident Callie moved her other hand toward Arizona's stomach pushing under her top exposing skin. She could feel Arizona's muscles contract beneath her touch, a soft moan escaping her perfect mouth. She knew what she wanted; she was afraid, but not afraid enough to stop. Her desire outweighed the apprehension.

Arizona was trying desperately to watch the movie and focus on anything other than the heat coming from Calliope, but it was becoming impossible. Feeling Callie's hands exploring her skin she couldn't resist pushing back into her. She felt Callie move up her top a little further, caressing her skin, pausing as her hand made contact with the black lace of her bra. Turning her head round to face Callie, Arizona looked into her eyes letting them shine in a way that told her it was ok. Arizona kissed her lips, kissed her with urgency, with a passion that had been building between them since the first moment they met.

Callie explored the skin of Arizona's stomach, gently needing the supple flesh between her fingers. Moving upwards she paused, was this ok? Before she had too much time to think Arizona had pressed their lips together with such intensity, pulling Callie's tongue against her own. Kissing frantically Callie continued her exploration of Arizona's delicate body running a hand over the silk of her bra applying gentle pressure. She could sense Arizona's arousal; feel the need in her kisses. Guiding Callie's hand placing it mid way underneath her bra Arizona could feel the anticipation in her touch. Moaning loudly as Callie ran a finger across her nipple she instinctively arched her body back into Callie's, she wanted her so badly. Turning herself around so she was now facing Callie, Arizona placed herself on top of her trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

Callie's fear began to fade a little with every kiss, with each stroke of hand against skin. Sitting up she placed both hands at Arizona's sides pulling her top up over her head desperate to feel her, Arizona followed suit freeing Callie of her vest top in one swift movement. "I want you" Callie whispered.

Arizona leaned her head to the side a little watching her "Show me…"

Kissing her fiercely on the mouth Callie brought her hands round unclipping Arizona's bra with a skill she found rather impressive for her first attempt. Discarding it, Callie moved her hands cupping Arizona's breasts gasping slightly at the feel; the sensation was amazing her skin was so soft. Rolling each nipple between her finger and thumb Arizona moaned she could feel the dampness already forming. Freeing Callie of her bra she pushed her back down on the coach raking her tongue over the swell of her beautiful breasts. Taking a nipple in her mouth she sucked it gently causing Callie to push her hips up into Arizona's stomach.

"We should probably this to the bed" Arizona purred leading the way. Pushing Callie down onto the bed seductively, Arizona's eyes sparkled, looking bluer and brighter than ever before. "You still have too many clothes on for my liking." Removing Callie's jeans Arizona lay down on top of her kissing every inch of exposed skin, smiling in delight as she felt her lovers legs quiver slightly. Callie arched her head back, her heart was beating fast she'd never experienced such an intense level of anticipation. She moaned as Arizona's tongue made contact with the inside of her thigh, she wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take her body screamed for release. Arizona moved back up Callie's body kissing her deeply on the mouth, using her hands to artistically remove her underwear. Callie thrust herself against Arizona who repositioned, placing one of her legs between Callie's, moving it rhythmically never breaking the kiss. Placing a hand between Callie's legs she playfully stroked the woman's folds which were already glistening with moisture, before moving two fingers to Callie's centre, using her thumb to smoothly circle her throbbing clit. She knew it wasn't going to take long. Arizona pushed the two fingers deep inside of her applying increased pressure to her clit causing Callie to bite down on her lip. Arizona continued to move in and out of her stroking her swollen clit, quickening the pace. Just as she began to feel Callie's walls tighten around her fingers, she released her hand eliciting a frustrated moan from Callie's beautiful mouth. Throwing her a devilish grin Arizona moved back down Callie's body. Positioning her head between Callie's legs she swept her tongue over her lover's clit. Feeling Callie's hands in her hair tugging lightly, Arizona began flicking rapidly with her tongue sending Callie over the edge. Callie moaned in satisfaction bucking her hips and biting down on her own lip, riding out the powerful waves of pleasure radiating through her body.

Kissing Callie lightly on the mouth Arizona smiled at the pink tinge of her face. "Your beautiful" she whispered. "I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you."

Callie's mouth was dry and her body still tingling from the earth shattering orgasm she had just experienced. She couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Wow" she mouthed almost silently.

Arizona's eyes were singing and her beauty illuminating. Callie knew what she wanted to do; she wanted to taste Arizona, needed to feel her body quake beneath her touch. But she was afraid, this was all so knew to her and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. All she had to work from was the want she was feeling and she just hoped the rest would follow. Flipping Arizona on to her back she kissed her, trying to hide the trepidation she hoped was not to visible through her eyes. She began to move down trailing her tongue over the expanse of the blonde's body.

Placing a hand under Callie's chin stopping her Arizona spoke "Are you sure…you don't have to if your unsure."

"I want to Arizona, I want to so much. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Do exactly what you feel."

Pulling her body closer to Callie, Arizona couldn't stop grinning. If she didn't know it to be true she never would have guessed that Callie was a new born. She had touched and kissed her with such passion needing very little direction. It was hard to believe that it had been her first time with a woman. Although she had been tentative at first, that hadn't lasted long. This woman was anything but straight, the sex had been amazing. Calliope Torres was a natural. She watched her for a little while; the way her chest moved up and down with every sleeping breath, Arizona was fascinated by this gorgeous woman who seemed to match her in so many ways. Resting her head back down snuggling close, Arizona drew lazy circles along Callie's arm letting herself drift in and out of sleep. She was utterly exhausted but she wanted this blissful moment to last for as long as possible.

Waking up to the sound of an alarm Callie instinctively reached her arm over to the nightstand her hand groping air. Opening her eyes she smiled down at the figure lying beside her. Arizona was still sleeping soundly, lying on her front with one arm under the pillow, the other draped around Callie's middle, her blonde curls fallen messily over her face. The alarm was still ringing nosily from the bedside table on Arizona's side. Carefully lifting Arizona's arm from her stomach, Callie leant over hitting the snooze button. Lying back down in bed Callie stroked the bare skin along Arizona's back drinking in the moment. Last night had been phenomenal; she was completely in awe of this woman. She had never connected with another person the way she had with Arizona that night, and it wasn't just through the act of sex that she felt the connection. It was with every look, each touch, every utterance. It would probably sound completely absurd to anyone looking in on the situation, it even seemed pretty insane to her. Things were moving so fast but at the same time not quickly enough, as if time slowed and dripped by when she was with Arizona. She felt like they had known each other for years, as if Arizona was the key to unlocking something inside of her that had always been there but that she had never been consciously aware of until now. It wasn't just about attraction to women, it was about this woman. Callie kissed Arizona's back tenderly causing the blonde to stir with murmurings of lazy approval. Pushing the hair from her face Arizona stretched out, humming in delight at the sensation of Calliope's warm kisses.

"Mmmmm…best way to wake up ever" she purred.

Bringing her head back up to lie against the pillow Callie smiled "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead…the very happy dead."

"Is there such a thing?" Callie teased.

"Your nice to wake up to Dr Torres" She said kissing her.

"Just nice hey?"

"Awesomely wonderful" She replied taking in Callie's naked form "I especially like the lack of clothing part, definitely a bonus." Arizona adjusted her position bringer her arm up to rest her head. "So I was thinking how about we skip out on the seminars today? Mines pretty much a repeat of last years and yours is well…do you remember Dr Simpkins, the guy who gave the introductory lecture on the first day?"

"Yeah…" Callie responded arching her eyebrows.

"Well yours is with him so unless you are in the mood for a three hour power nap I was thinking we could ditch and go someplace fun, my treat. Plus you didn't sign up for any team activities today and Jill won't mind if I bail so we really wont be missed."

"Hmmmm, let me think, would I rather spend the day in the company of a sexy lady or spend it listening to Dr Simpkins talk about a subject aimed at fifth year residents…mmm I dunno, he is kinda hot."

Arizona laughed "Yep can't argue with you there short, squat and receding gets me every time."

"What did you have in mind then?"

"I was thinking theme park" Arizona replied flashing morning dimples at Callie.

"Seriously? You remember the rock climbing incident right? Fear and blind panic don't scream fun day out to me."

"I wasn't meaning the rides Calliope. I was thinking side stalls, games, cotton candy, goldfish in a bowl, that kinda stuff. There the best bits."

"Yeah that wouldn't look weird at all two grown women flying black to Seattle with a goldfish as hand luggage."

"Well we could sneak it on, no one would have to know."

Callie's mouth hurt from laughing so much, she couldn't figure out if she was joking or not. Arizona Robbins was one of the funniest people she had ever met.

"Why are you laughing at me? Oh come on it'll be super fun. All on me, I'll win you something pretty."

"Ok fine" Callie replied still laughing "but nothing pink."

"Deal!"


	14. Chapter 14

After getting the green light from Jill and charming her car keys away from her, Arizona drove around to the front of the hotel where Callie was waiting.

_"You ready pretty lady"_ She asked pushing her sunglasses from her eyes which were twinkling with excitement.

_"Yep, lets go win me some prizes_" Callie replied sliding into the passenger seat. She had to admit she was rather excited herself, she hadn't been to a fair ground in years, she was even happy to give the rides a go just so long as they steered well clear of the ferris wheel. _"Can we go on the bumper cars first"_ she asked hopefully, Arizona really seemed to bring out her inner child. Perhaps she was, as Mark would say becoming a little 'bright and shinier'

_"Ha no way, you were lethal enough in an almost deserted parking lot; I'm not trusting you to be in control of a rickety theme park cart with loads of other people about. I may be a rock star surgeon but I'm just one woman, there's only so much carnage I can handle at one time."_

_"Hey your mean"_ Callie smiled in spite of herself. There was nothing about this woman that she didn't like; even her disparaging insults came across as cute. Yep she really was falling and falling fast.

They had been stuck crawling along in traffic for 20 minutes and Arizona was getting impatient. _"Oh come on"_ she groaned _"all the good prizes will be taken at this rate"._

_"It's ok Arizona, I'm sure your goldfish will be still be there they won't have run out this early on."_

_"But I'm in the mood for a stuffed unicorn and obviously they're the most popular"_

_"Obviously!" _Callie teased._ "Don't worry; we'll get you your unicorn even if we have to play 50 games of chance to do so…but hey I thought today was my day for immature novelty treats."_

_"It is I'm pretty excellent at fair games especially darts, I'll win you all the dark and twisty animals of your choice. Arghhh! Why is everybody slowing down? Come on people!"_

**THUD THUD THUD SCREEEEEECH!**

_"What the fu…"_

Up ahead cars were screeching to a halt, the dull thuds drawing closer sending shivers down the women's spines. It was obvious that not everyone had been able to stop in time to avoid whatever had happened in the distance.

_"STOP"_ Callie screamed.

_"I'm trying!"_

It felt as though hours had passed from the moment Arizona hit the break pedal to the time the car finally skidded to a stop. Luckily neither Callie or Arizona appeared injured and there car didn't seem to have collided with any anything.

_"Oh my god are you alright?"_ Callie asked fighting back the sharp pain across her breastbone where the seatbelt had held her in place.

_"I'm…I'm…fine._" Arizona responded her voice shaking slightly.

_"Nothing broken or bleeding or…"_

_"Callie I'm fine really, just a bit…_"

_"I know me too…what the hell just happened?"_

_"I dunno, crash up a head maybe, we should go see if anybody needs our help, that didn't sound pretty."_

Taking a few deep breaths composing themselves they sprang from the car running towards the wreckage in the distance. They walked through a sea of cars most of which had skidded off at angles in what they assumed was a desperate attempt to break. Other motorists had emerged from their cars to see what had happened, dazed and confused but uninjured. As the woman made there way further along the road the smell of burnt rubber and exhaust fumes filled the air causing Arizona to choke a little. She could taste the remnants of all the skidded out tyres and running engines. Covering her mouth and taking Callie's hand in her own she pushed past pedestrians getting closer to the site of the accident. Turning to her right Callie heard a scream.

_"Help please somebody help me, my baby girl, please"_ She noticed a woman in blue jeans and a yellow t shirt emerge from a car a little way a head. Glancing at Arizona they both dashed forwards towards the lady. She was hysterical.

_"Maam please try to calm down I know your in shock but you need to tell us what's happened. My name's Dr Torres and this is Dr Robbins we're here to help you. You're bleeding where abouts are you injured?"_ The woman was shaking uncontrollably.

_"No, no, no it's not mine its my daughters…look."_ She cried, motioning towards a beaten up maroon ford fiesta which was clearly the worst off vehicle they had seen so far. The passenger side was almost completely crumpled pinned against the back of another car showing equal damage but vacant. Inside the vechicle was a young girl, no more than about seven still strapped into her booster seat. There was blood on the shattered glass that used to be the passenger window.

_"Please help my baby she's bleeding, her head's bleeding!"_

Callie put an arm around the distressed mother, trying to calm her while Arizona climbed into the backseat assessing the situation.

_"It's going to be alright maam, that lady in there now is a paediatric specialist your daughter is in the best possible hands…Dr Robbins what can I do?"_

_"Stay with her, keep her calm, keep her talking"_ Arizona climbed across the seats trying to avoid the shards of broken glass that were surrounding the child. _"Hi there"_ she greeted the girl _"My names Dr Robbins but you can call me Arizona. I'm just going to have a quick look at your head ok?"_

_"Ok"_ the girl whimpered.

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Casey…"_ she replied her face wet with tears.

_"That's a beautiful name Casey…"_

Examining the patient she could see that the wound to the side of her head was thankfully only superficial, there were a few small pieces of glass embedded which were responsible for most of the bleeding but none of which were large enough to have penetrated the skull. "_And how old are you Casey?"_

_"I'm going to be eight on Tuesday"_ she sniffled.

"_Wow eight? Your becoming a big girl then. Casey, can you do something for me? Can you follow my finger with both your eyes?...That's great thank you. Now, can you remember what happened when you bumped your head, did you fall asleep or did you stay awake?"_

_"I was awake…because it hurt really bad"_

_"I know it did but your being so brave. It's super that you were awake so just keep talking to me and everything will be ok._" She continued her examination of the gash. The child wriggeled in pain. _"Casey you need to keep still for me, I know it hurts but your doing great. I'll tell you a secret, when someone turns eight they get a sort of magical power, it's called courage, do you know what that word means?."_ The girl nodded_. "Good well that's your special power now so I know you can do this"_ Finishing her examination and having found no evidence of serious head or neck trauma Arizona felt it safe to remove the girl from the car.

_"Callie pass me your sweater"_

Callie did has she was asked. Arizona held the sweater to the girls head careful to only press against the part of the wound free from glass.

_"How about's we get you outta this car now Casey, your mums pretty worried about you?"_

_"No my head hurts…"_

_"I know sweetie but if we can get you out of this car then we can make it all better. All you have to do is put your arms around my neck and I'll lift you out. Then you'll be able to tell all your friends at your birthday party what a brave girl you were, I'm sure Dr Torres won't mind you keeping her sweater so you can show them the blood does that sound cool?"_

The little girl still looked petrified._ "No? Ok well how about this, If you let me get you out you'll able to ride in an ambulance and I bet if you ask nicely they'll even put the blue flashy lights on for you._" The girl pondered this for a moment._ "Plus if you use your magic courage now I bet your mum will get you the biggest birthday cake ever, does that sound good?"_

_The girl smiled "The Disney princess one with the Cinderella dolls?"_

_"Yep I'm sure she will."_

Finally agreeing to be picked up Arizona slowly carried her to the backseat handing her out of the window into the arms of her frantic mother.

Hugging her tightly the woman calmed a little "_Is she going to be ok?"_

_"Her head wound is only superficial, I know it looks nasty but it's not serious. The fact that she is fully alert and didn't lose consciousness is a really good sign, an ambulance will take her to the hospital to be 100% sure. The shards of glass aren't deep I can remove them now, I have tweezers in my car if you wait here I'll go get them. Keep it up Casey your being super brave and keep thinking about all that yummy birthday cake"_

_"Thank you both so much"_ the mother replied. Arizona smiled at her and then at Callie _"No worries, it's our job."_

_"I'm going to get my bag"_ Arizona said squeezing Callie's arm.

_"Ok, if you're good here I'm going to go a head and see if anybody needs my help…oh and your awesome by the way."_ Callie replied before turning, heading further into the chaos.

As Callie walked past a row of sprawled out cars she was glad to see that not many people were hurt. A handful of ambulances had arrived and were patching up a few people whose only real injuries were minor cuts and bruises. People were being ushered backwards by police away from the site and were beginning to get back into their cars. Callie could see a few seriously trashed vehicles in the distance and wanted to get a closer look, the owners of these cars couldn't have possibly gotten out unscathed, she wanted to help. Climbing on top of an abandoned vehicle Callie could see a lorry that had jacknifed and another that had tipped over onto it's side. She guessed this must be the catalyst that had instigated the pile up. Squinting Callie could almost make out the logo on the side of the upturned lorry. At that moment, a couple of hundred metres away from the overturned Lynx van Callie heard tiny pops in the distance growing louder and louder. Her heart stopped as she realised the gravity of the situation. The crash and subsequent collisions of the other cars had caused the aerosol cans inside the Lynx truck to crack. Why had no one thought to check them before. Is this why the police were drawing everyone back, they hadn't seemed that concerned. Callie knew from past experience of these types of accidents that at any second the entire lorry could catch fire and explode!

**_"BACK!"_** she screamed **_"RUN, GET BACK!"_**

Arizona who was tending to the little girls head wound could here Callie's voice shouting in the distance. She could only just make her out as she jumped off the car onto the ground, diving for cover. She watched as a mass of people followed suit running in the opposite direction.

**_"CALLIE!"_** She shouted, alarmed and confused.

Callie lay against the ground her heart pumping, she knew there was no time to run she just prayed she was far enough away, she could hear the distant echo of Arizona calling her name.

**_"CALLIE!"_**

With that there was a huge bang so loud that it drowned out every other sound around them. A huge fireball shot up into the air, the ground shook, a giant cloud of black smoke engulfing the entire carriageway.


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona had watched helplessly as fire erupted in the distance lighting up the sky causing it to blacken, the air around thick with smoke. Even from her position far back she could feel the heat. Screaming Callie's name she dashed forwards, the last thing she had seen was the brunette ducking for cover. She moved further into the wreckage, searching frantically for Callie, blinking back the smoke that stung her eyes making it impossible to see clearly. She passed many people who appeared shocked but relatively unharmed. The nearer she got to the site of the explosion the greater the devastation, she felt sick, her stomach was in knots where was she? Burnt out cars scattered the carriageway, the thick smoke mixing with falling ash. From a distance it might have looked like snow falling from an angry sky. Brushing the ash from her face Arizona shouted Callie's name again coughing as fumes filled her lungs tickling her chest. The heat was scorching, any warmer and it could have peeled skin. Fire engines and ambulances were starting to arrive in greater numbers. Pushing fallen debris out of her way Arizona continued her search, it felt as though she had walked a mile already.

_"CALLIE!"_…_"CALLIOPE!_" She was beginning to feel faint. Catching her leg on a piece of jagged metal that had once been part of a car Arizona cursed as blood poured from the wound.

_"HELP!"_ Arizona snapped her head back round. A young man of about 20 was leaning against the side of the carriageway hands to his face writhing in agony. He was badly burnt; the right side of his face was swollen and blistered. Kneeling down beside him Arizona lightly pressed her fingertips to his cheek, choking back the smell of burning flesh. She was distracted, she wanted to find Calliope. But this man needed her help, she couldn't leave him and she knew Callie wouldn't want her to.

_"It's going to be ok"_ she said _"helps here but we need to move, can you walk?"_

Helping the man to his feet Arizona moved back the way she came. _"This man needs help"_ she called to the nearest paramedic in sight._ "He's got third degree burns to his face and left arm, can you take him from here?"_

The paramedic nodded and Arizona turned to make her way back again.

_"Miss you can't go out there we don't know the extent of the damage it's too dangerous. You need to get yourself to an ambulance."_

_"I'm fine, I'm a doctor."_

_"That may be but you still need looking over, you can't go out there miss!"_

Arizona felt her temper rising, she needed to get to Callie and no one was going to prevent her from doing so. _"It's Dr Robbins and I've got someone out there so unless you wanna physically put me in restraints your not stopping me."_ She replied before darting back into the chaos.

Lying against the concrete road Callie groaned, shifting herself around to lie on her back, she felt sore. Running a hand over the length of her body she was relieved to discover that there was no trace of blood and she wasn't in any real pain. The air around her was too foggy to make out much of anything. The intense burst of heat had caused her skin to drip with sweat sticking to her clothes. She had blacked out for a few minutes but she knew she hadn't bumped her head; it must have been the sudden heat wave responsible for her loss of consciousness. She knew she should get up, the smoke was restricting her ability to breathe, she needed to move. Getting to her feet she looked back to where she had been standing only minutes before. The fire was immense; it had spread across much of the carriageway capturing whatever lay in its wake. Scanning the site Callie's vision blurred, the way fire plays tricks with your eyes making the world around distort and shake. There didn't seem to be many people a head of her, they must have gotten far enough away before the blast. Callie thought of Arizona and how good it would feel to be in the safety of her arms, she hoped she was alright and that the explosion hadn't reached that far back. Covering her nose and mouth with her hand Callie slowly and carefully walked backwards willing the air to clear. Stopping dead in her tracks she listened, she could hear the sound of someone crying in pain. Callie staggered in the direction of the noise trying to steady herself. There was a small group of people huddled together protectively, Callie made her way over. It was a family. A woman was humming, cradling a small child in her arms soothing him. Neither of them appeared injured just alarmed. The man on the other hand wasn't in such good condition. His trousers were ripped and he was sporting a nasty gash to his thigh. It was bleeding profusely his lower half was drenched in blood. Callie approached the family doing to best to smile and fight back the pounding in her eardrums.

_"Hi it's going to be ok I'm here to help."_

The little boy looked up from his mother's chest.

_"Are you a doctor?"_ he asked.

_"Yeah I am."_

_"You don't look like a doctor"_ the boy replied eyeing Callie sceptically _"where's your stethoscope?"_

_"I'm actually on vacation right now, but I'm a doctor in Seattle."_

The woman stopped humming_ "us too, some vacation"_ she scoffed. _"Can you help my husband? A paramedic went to get assistance but that was a while ago now, he's in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do. I didn't want to leave him like this…"_ Her face was streaming with tears; she was holding her husbands hand so tightly that her knuckles hand turned white.

_"Of course"_ Callie replied turning her attention to the man. His face had drained of all colour and he was losing a lot of blood. She pressed her index and middle finger to the man's neck, his pulse was weak and thready and his breathing appeared shallow and uneven. Callie wished she had some form of medical supplies, a flash light and some sterile dressing would be pretty handy right now. Looking into the man's eyes Callie noted that his pupils were showing little response and were not equal in size. She placed a hand to his forehead which was dripping with cold sweat. His vitals weren't good.

_"If it's alright with you I'm going to take a look at your thigh, mind if I tear the material away so I can get a closer look?"_ she asked addressing the man.

_"Do what you need to do"_ he replied weakly.

_"Are you going to help my daddy?_" the little boy asked.

_"I'm going to try."_

Pulling the fabric apart Callie assessed the situation. There was a large piece of shrapnel buried deeply into his leg, on closer inspection Callie realised it had hit bone.

_"This is going to hurt a bit so please bear with me I need to check the bone. Stay awake and keep talking."_

Pressing her fingers against the skin she pulled it a part slightly causing the man to yelp in pain. The metal had definitely connected with the man's femur, it was chipped. There was no way he was walking to safety any time soon and Callie wasn't strong enough to support his weight. Where the hell was that paramedic? Callie had no equiptement to work with, nothing sterile only her soot covered hands. Callie turned towards the mother and son _"I can't do much alone, I need supplies and he needs to get out of here. Can you take your son and go find another doctor; we need a stretcher and tell them that they need to come to us because he can't walk like this. Tell them to hurry; can you do that for me?"_

Reluctantly releasing her husbands hand the woman nodded. _"Please don't let him die"_ she said covering her son's ears _"he's our world."_

_"I won't, just please hurry."_

Callie turned back round to the man realising that in all the drama she had forgotten to do one of the primary things in medical care, ask his name.

_"I'm Callie"_ she said.

_"Michael"_

Callie placed two fingers inside the wound trying to feel how deeply the object had penetrated the bone. _"So your on vacation? Bet this wasn't what you had in mind"_ Looking up Callie gulped, his eyes were closed. _"Michael I need you to stay awake for me, it's really important that you wake up"_ She instructed squeezing his hand and shaking him gently. His eyes flickered open blood shot and glazed._ "Good keep looking at me…no don't close your eyes, what's your son's name? Tell me about him."_

_"Jake"_

_"And how old is Jake?"_

_"Five…am I going to die?"_

_"No Michael your not going to die, your going to live a long happy life and watch your son grow up, so stay awake and keep focusing on that because he needs his dad."_

Callie pushed deeper inside the wound expecting to hear protest but none came. The fact that the man showed no evidence of pain anymore was a very bad sign. She needed to remove the metal, now, if he was going to have any chance of keeping his leg and surviving this, he was losing too much blood. There was no way she could wrap anything around it to stop the bleeding with that thing still inside, it would only push it deeper causing more damage. On closer inspection Callie found that surprisingly the metal hadn't severed any of the major veins or arteries and the surrounding tissue was mostly in tact.

_"Michael I'm going to take this out now…Michael?"_ He had lost consciousness again. Callie knew it was now or never. She wished she had paid more attention during her trauma training. Her five years of residency has just ended and she hadn't been outside of the hospital in a long time. Taking a deep breath Callie very carefully placed her finger tips to the jagged edge that was lodged in the femur bone. Keeping her hand steady so as not to chip away anymore pieces of bone, she extracted the shrapnel, thoughts of Arizona and their recent game of operation fresh in her mind. Placing the metal to one side, Callie hastily wrapped the ripped pieces of trousers she had torn earlier around the wound. It wasn't enough, the blood soaked through the fabric within a matter of seconds. Improvising, Callie stood up, running back to the vehicle which had earlier sheltered her from the explosion; she had remembered seeing a sports jumper in the back seat. Memory was a funny thing, especially flashbulb memories. A piece of burnt out exhaust pipe was lying nearby, she picked it up and smashed through the back window to retrieve the sweater. Racing back to the man Callie knelt back down, tearing the sweater into strips and pulling each layer tightly around the wound; it seemed to have stopped the bleeding for now. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Callie sat next to the man, taking his hand in hers, her mind drifting back to thoughts of Arizona. A swell of voices interrupted her thoughts, the trauma team had arrived finally. Three doctors and a paramedic approached them. Glancing at Callie, the older of the three men bent down examining her work.

_"His wife said there was something in his leg"_

_"There was"_ Callie replied, picking up the shrapnel,_ "this!"_

_"And you removed it? What the hell were you thinking? He could have bled out!"_

Callie's head was thumping, she didn't have the patience for this.

_"What was I thinking? Seriously?" _her voice thick with anger_ "oh I don't know, maybe this man is dying from a substantial amount of blood loss and I should save his life?"_

_"You don't realise the damage you may have done by doing that, the bone might…"_

_"..Oh don't I? I see it every day in my ER Doctor…"_ Callie glanced at his name badge,_ "…Morgan! I mend bones for a living! I did a thorough inspection, there was no damage done, if I had left him as he was and waited for you guys to get here, he would probably be dead already. So what you should really be saying is thanks!"_

All four men looked stunned, they obviously hadn't expected such a vapid response.

_"You're a doctor…well… I didn't know… nobody told us! How is he?"_

"_An orthopaedic surgeon actually! He's alive, no thanks to you"_ she replied, directing her scathing response toward the paramedic. _"His femur is badly chipped, his pulse is weak and he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, he needs to get out of here now."_

_"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Can we help you?"_

_"No I'm fine, it's not my blood. I just need to find someone."_

_"I think you need to get checked out, you've been inhaling toxic smoke!_"

_"And I will, after I find her! Hang in there Michael"_ Callie said, resting her hand on his shoulder, _"keep him safe, he has a family that need him."_ She ordered before taking off in the other direction.


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona pushed her way onwards in spite of countless objections from the police and fire crew. She was well aware of the danger she might be facing, she understood the risks but all she could think about was seeing Calliope again. Her hands were shaking, horrible images flashed in her mind. Visions of Callie lying unconscious crushed beneath a burning car her lungs filling with toxic smoke. If she was ok wouldn't she have been found by now? She heard voices in the distance. A team of doctors followed by a paramedic pushed passed wheeling a stretcher. Arizona who had barely paid them any attention caught fragments of conversation.

_"…rude maybe but she had a point, any longer and he could have kissed goodbye to his leg…she did a good job…long way from Seattle…"_

Doubling back Arizona raced up to the paramedic who was lagging behind, grabbing his forearm startling him. "_Who were you talking about just then?"_ she asked, her tone shaky and uneven.

"_What are you doing out here? You need to get back"_ he replied motioning for the others to go on without him.

_"Answer me! You said Seattle and you said she, please who were you meaning.?"_

Noticing the desperation in Arizona's blue eyes, the same desperate look he had seen in the other woman's not long before he smiled. _"I'm guessing you're the her she was referring to."_

_"Did you get a name?"_

"_No, no name but she said she was an Ortho surgeon, dark hair, pushy not unlike yourself."_

Arizona felt relief wash over her _"and she was alright? She wasn't hurt?"_

_"If she was she wasn't letting on."_

_"Where was she when you last saw her?"_

_"A few metres back."_

_"Thanks"_ Arizona replied.

_"When you find your friend you both need to get to a hospital for a once over, your going to need a couple of stitches"_ he said pointing at Arizona's calf.

_"We will."_

Callie could hear Arizona's panicked voice in the distance. Picking up her pace she sprinted forwards, the air was clearing a little and she could just make out the blondes silhouette. _"Arizona"_ she called.

Smiling at the paramedic in appreciation Arizona walked toward the sound of her name almost bumping into Callie. Pulling her into a tight embrace Arizona held her close almost afraid to release in fear of losing her again. Callie hugged Arizona placing kisses on her forehead. Arizona's face was nestled into her shoulder blade, Callie could feel wet tears dampening her shoulder and the blonde's body shaking a little with every kiss. Pulling apart Callie looked into Arizona's eyes which were wide like saucers swimming with tears. _"Hey it's ok…I'm fine…sshh don't cry."_

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hands Arizona crushed her lips against Calliope's in a bid to push out the dread and worry that was threatening to overload her senses. "_I tried to find you ages ago but I couldn't, the last thing I saw was you hitting the ground, the fire swept along so quickly, I couldn't find you Callie…."_ Arizona' voice trailed off she couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her face. She has expected to feel joy and relief which of course she did but she also felt afraid and angry. The anger caught her off guard and had taken her by surprise. She wasn't sure whether her anger was directed at Calliope or inwards towards herself. She hadn't wanted to care this much about someone, not so fast, not at all. Love lead to loss and loss to heartbreak and Arizona's heart since Timothy had always been so well protected. She was mad at Calliope for making her feel this way but mostly she was angry with herself for allowing her to. No one can make you feel love without your consent and Arizona had been a willing participant.

Callie watched as an array of emotions swept across Arizona's perfect face. She went to place a hand to the blonde's cheek but stopped, Arizona had flinched, anger dancing in her eyes almost as bright as the fire that had nearly consumed her. _"We should get outta here, the fire crew are on their way through…"_ Casting her eyes downwards Callie noticed the cut on Arizona's calf. _"God you're bleeding, what happened?"_

_"You did, you happened!"_ Arizona replied. She hadn't meant her tone to sound so contemptuous.

_"What?" Callie was confused. Arizona had been so happy to see her only moments before, what had changed?_

_"I thought I was never going to see you again and it terrified me more than is healthy. Not being able to find you made me feel so out of control and I hated it. I hate that you can do that to me. I'm always in control of everything especially my emotions, you have to be if you're a surgeon. You need the control. But you make me crazy Calliope. People were burnt and injured and I couldn't think straight, the only thought I had was of finding you. What kinda doctor does that make me? I can't let myself slip like that. You've made me care and as amazing as it feels at the same time I don't want to, I don't wanna be this attached. Life is so fragile and fleeting, attachments just make everything more complicated. I lost my better judgement today and my doctor instincts. There was a sea of fire and pain in front of me and all I could see was your face. Tell me that's not crazy! Your electrifying and beautiful, just a glance from you is more powerful than a thousand touches from anyone else. You've given more to me in one week than any woman has in my lifetime. It's not normal and it scares the crap outta me. I could have lost you today."_

Callie watched Arizona's mouth as she spoke processing each word, analysing them.

"_And you don't think it scares me too?" _she replied_. "When I was lying against the pavement just before the explosion I was thinking. Thinking about all the faces of all the people that I love and might never see again. My life didn't flash before my eyes like people say it does Arizona the people did. My family, my friends. But the first and last picture in my head before everything went black was of you, of how I would give anything to be able to kiss you one last time. Not of seeing my family who I love more than anything but of you. Look me in the eyes and tell me that that isn't just as frightening and insane as everything you've just said. I had to save a man's leg today Arizona and I did. I remained for the most part in control of the situation, but I never stopped thinking about you. Caring for someone doesn't have to mean a loss of professional control, if anything it can help. I knew that if you had been there with me you would have been cheering me on and that helped me stay calm. It's ok to care, you didn't lose me. I'm not lost, I'm right here…"_ Callie threaded her fingers through Arizona's bringing them to her lips _"see!"_

Arizona knew that Callie was right. Everything that had happened had been a shock to the system and had given her emotions a jump start. She was beginning to feel herself return to normal, she could now feel the pain in her leg for the first time since it had happened. The throbbing was not pleasant. _"So…you saved a man's leg?"_ Arizona asked quietly, shifting her weight from the injured leg.

_"Yeah I did, it was pretty hardcore…I hope he's ok"_ she added.

_"Do you think you could bring your badass skills and take a look at mine it's kinda hurting."_

Callie smiled_ "Sure, but lets get out of this rubble first. I pissed off a few people by staying out here."_

_"You too?"_ Arizona asked.

Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist supporting her as they made their way through the wreckage to safety.


	17. Chapter 17

Thirty minutes later they had arrived at The Jackson Memorial hospital. Arizona's calf had already been stitched up in the ambulance. Callie had felt sorry for the paramedic who had had the unfortunate luck of doing the job. Arizona had been less than cooperative. She had criticised his technique countless times telling him he was being sloppy and that she could do a better job with her eyes closed. Poor guy, he was young and obviously still training. Arizona was a terrible patient. She'd even tried a couple of times to remove the needle from his hand but Callie had stopped her, the angle would have been too awkward for her to have stitched herself. Callie had to refrain from laughing the entire journey, one thing was clear he was glad see to them leave.

The ER was full to bursting with non emergent victims of the accident. Families were pacing nervously waiting to hear news about their loved ones. Jackson Memorial was nothing like home. It was a lot smaller and lacked the warmth of Seattle Grace. Not that hospitals were by nature warm and inviting but Callie found herself longing for the familiar faces of her hospital, even Christina's cold bedside manner seemed appealing right now. They were waiting to be cleared of smoke related injuries. Arizona's painkillers hadn't fully kicked in yet, she hated waiting for things. Fidgeting in her seat she turned to Callie _"play a game with me."_

_"What?"_

_"A game, I'm bored and this is going to take a while."_

_"What kinda game?"_

_"I dunno…twenty questions?"_

_"Ok you go first"_ Callie replied she hated this game _"You thought of something?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Ok, is it small?"_

_"Nope?"_

_"Is it an everyday household object?"_

_"Nope"_ Arizona laughed.

_"Can you buy it? Is it expensive?"_

_"No and no, that's four gone."_

_"Are you just saying no to everything?"_

_"No!"_

_"Can you wear it?"_

_"No"_ more laughing.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You're not asking the right questions!"_

_"It is alive?"_

_"Sort of…I mean yes"_

_"Sort of?"_

_"I said yes"_

_"Ok…is it an animal?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Is it a human?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Is it something to do with nature like a plant or a tree?"_

_"No"_

_"What? It's alive but it's not an animal or a human or a plant?"_

_"That's right"_

_"But that's not possible Arizona"_

_"Yeah it is, think!"_

_"Ummmm"_ Callie was beginning to think that Arizona was making it up as she went a long.

_"I'll give you a clue…it has a heart but it doesn't beat."_

_"What? Seriously that makes no sense whatsoever"_

_"Yeah it does"_

_"Is this thing real?"_

_"No"_

_"So it's imaginary?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because that's not how twenty questions works"_

_"Says who"_

_"Everybody"_

_"Well everybody's wrong and clearly lack my powers of imagination. We've started now so you may as well keep guessing, we'll play by your stupid rules next time"_

_"Is it from a fairytale?"_

_"Well sort of I guess"_

Callie racked her brain going over the questions she had already asked. She thought about Arizona's clue… "_Arizona?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Is it a vampire?"_

_"Yay well done"_

_"Cheater!"_

_"How was I cheating?"_

_"Well for starters you said it was alive and vampires well clearly aren't"_ Callie laughed she couldn't believe she was sat in a crowed ER having this conversation.

"_Yeah they are, their the living dead Calliope"_

_"But they don't exist. When you play this game the object or person has to actually be real"_

_"Well you didn't specify. How boring"_

_"Why did you pick vampire anyway the choice doesn't exactly scream you!"_

_"I was trying to appeal to your dark and frowny side"_

_"Thanks"_ Callie replied sarcastically.

_"Your welcome, wanna go again?"_

_"Ok but it's my turn"_

The wait was longer than they had anticipated. _"Don't you think we should be fast tracked considering we're both doctors?"_ Arizona asked.

_"No, I don't think it works like that. We're not exactly in desperate need of assistance are we."_

_"Yeah but neither was that guy with the orange tan and he got scene ages ago."_

_"His face was bleeding Arizona, bleeding trumps smoke inhalation."_

_"Patience is not a virtue I possess."_

_"Evidently_" Callie mocked kissing Arizona on the cheek.

_"Mrs Chambers!"_ A young doctor obviously a first or second year resident emerged from the sliding doors chart in hand scanning the crowded room.

_"Yes that's me"_ A woman and son made their way over to the eager eyed resident. Callie recognised them as the family of the man she'd helped at the scene.

_"Your husband lost a lot of blood but luckily he made it here just in time and all the major blood vessels and arteries were unaffected. He's a lucky man. He's awake and asking for you if you would like to see him. He's a little groggy from the medication he's been given so try not to excite him too much."_

_"Thank you so much, let me just get my bag"_ The woman said turning around catching Callie's eye. Standing up Callie made her way over to the mother and her son smiling. _"He's alright then?"_ she asked.

_"Yeah they said he made it just in time. I don't know how to thank you for what you did out there, if you hadn't come when you did I don't know what might have happened…you saved him, words don't quite seem enough, I didn't even get your name."_

_"It's Callie and you don't need to thank me I'm just glad he's ok."_

_"Do you have something to say to the kind doctor Jake?"_

The little boy looked up at Callie shyly before leaping forward hugging her middle._ "Thank you for not letting my daddy's leg fall off"_

_"That's ok Jake make sure your dad gets plenty of rest ok?"_

_"Ok"_ he replied releasing his hold and returning to his mother.

_"I'm going to see Michael now, thank you again"_ the woman said taking her son by the hand and following the doctor through the sliding doors.

Callie sat back down in her seat happy that she had done what she could for that man and his family. It was moments like this that made all the death and crap totally worth it.

Arizona who had overheard most of the exchange that had just taken place kissed Callie lightly on the lips _"My hero"_ she said.

Checking the time Arizona decided that she couldn't put it off any longer, it was time she phoned Jill. If she knew her friend she would be eagerly a waiting the return of her car. Arizona was thankful it was still in one piece.

_"Hello!"_

_"Zone, where the hell are you, you said you'd be back before three."_

_"There was an accident, and before you start to panic everything's ok we're not really hurt and the car is completely fine."_

_"Oh my god, what happened? What do you mean not really hurt?"_

_"There was an explosion on route 14, there was a pile up and a couple of trucks got overturned. The Lynx van exploded, took out half the carriageway I'm surprised you've not heard about it already I'm sure it's all over the news."_

_"But your ok?"_

Arizona smiled at the concern in her friends tone, she loved Jill.

_"Yeah we're ok. I wasn't near the blast, just a cut on my leg no biggie."_

_"And Callie?"_

_"Calliope was closer. She blacked out but aside from that she's fine. We're at the hospital now waiting for her to be given the all clear but it might take a little while, it's manic here, some people weren't quite as lucky as us. I'm sorry I know you needed the car back by four."_

_"No don't be stupid its fine honestly, I'm just glad your both alright."_

_"Yeah well any closer and that might not have been the case, anyway I better go."_

_"Yeah sure, umm if your feeling up to it later me and a couple of others are meeting up for drinks and dinner was going to ask if you felt like joining us, no worries if not though I completely understand."_

Arizona who was straining to hear her friend over the madness pushed a finger inside her ear. _"What? You want us to come to bingo?"_

Jill laughed _"No I said dinner, are you sure you're not concussed?"_

_"Ha ha funny, no I just can't hear a fricking thing."_ Both she and Callie had skipped breakfast this morning planning to indulge on sugary theme park snacks. Arizona only just realised how famished she was. _"Dinner sounds great, I'll speak to Callie about it. Hopefully won't be to much longer, see you soon."_

_"Bye Zona."_

Putting the phone inside her jacket pocket she made her way back to the waiting area groaning at the increasing number of people waiting there. This was going to take forever. Sliding into the seat next to Callie she rested her head against the brunettes shoulder sighing loudly. _"Any chance that while I was calling Jill you were seen and are now free to go?"_ she asked hopefully.

_"Nope 'fraid not. Everything ok? She didn't freak out when you told her about the car?"_

_"There was something to tell. I told her the car was fine, not a scratch on it."_

_"But you failed to mention the part about it not actually being on your person?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So you lied?_" Callie teased.

_"I didn't lie, I just didn't openly volunteer information."_

_"So you lied?"_ Callie laughed.

_"Shut up!"_ Arizona poked her playfully in the ribs. _"It's not my fault that useless paramedic wouldn't let me drive us to the hospital. He couldn't even do a simple stitch yet he claimed to know what I could and couldn't do. I was perfectly capable of driving us here."_

_"You were in agony Arizona, how were you expected to press the clutch or break peddle?"_

_"I dunno, I would have done a you I guess and just not bothered"_ Arizona laughed.

_"Disparaging!"_ Callie replied.

_"It'll be fine anyway, we know where the car was towed, once we're out of here, if we ever do make it out that is, then we can go get it, drive it back to the hotel and she'll never have to know that it was shall we say, temporarily out of my possession."_

_"You sure you're ok to drive now?"_

_"Yep I'm fine. The pills have numbered the pain to a gentle throb. I'm all good."_

An hour and a half later and they still hadn't been seen. "_I never did tell you properly how amazing you were with that little girl."_ Callie said.

_"No you didn't but I think you should."_ Arizona smiled showing off mischievous dimples.

_"Modesty also isn't one of your virtues is it?"_

_"Nope, but can you honestly tell me that you know a surgeon who is humble?"_

Callie's mind trawled through her fellow surgeons coming to a halt at Christina. She laughed._ "No I guess your right."_

_"Successful surgery is all about confidence. You need to believe that you're a rock star because it gives you that edge. Going into surgery thinking you're ordinary or having doubts is like operating with your finger on the trigger of a loaded gun. You need to believe in your abilities. Even if it's not true, you have to tell yourself you're awesome. Luckily for me though I am actually amazing so I don't have to worry about psyching myself up_" Arizona replied.

Callie laughed so much her chest hurt. She remembered something Arizona had said to her a few days ago, it's not bragging when it's the truth. _"Well yes you are awesome"_ Callie said running a hand through Arizona soft curls._ "Did you manage to remove the glass from her head?"_

"_Yeah I did, she was really brave and very resilient. I'm sure she's fine…ahhh seriously now it's been like three hours and I wouldn't mind waiting but we both know you'll be in and out in five minutes. I gotto say being the patient majorly sucks."_

_"I think everyone here would agree with you, but we need to be thankful that waiting is the worst of our worries."_

_"I know I'm being selfish and stupid, I'm so grateful we're alright…"_ Arizona said guiltily. "_Today didn't turn out quite how we planned did it, this morning seems a whole lifetime ago."_

_"Yeah, we're a long way from the fun fair that's for sure"_

_"Calliope Torres!"_

"_That's me!"_ Callie said springing from her seat motioning for Arizona to join her before following the doctor through to the exam room.

Fifteen minutes and the all clear later Callie and Arizona made their way outside breathing in the fresh air of the hospital grounds. Jackson memorial had a strange smell about it, a mixture of bleach and antibacterial hand sanitizer. Callie supposed that Seattle Grace also had a similar smell the way most hospitals do, clinical and sterile. But when you work and in her case practically live somewhere you stop noticing and become immune. In any case both women were in desperate need of a shower. Their hair was caked with ash and their clothes were black from the dirt and soot. Callie's Latina complexion had darkened considerably, it looked as though she had been given a poorly executed spray tan.

Arriving back at the hotel Arizona walked around the car giving it a full inspection. Luckily the only visible blemish was a hint of soot. The drive from the impound lot had been much trickier than Arizona had thought. Callie had been right, every press of food against peddle caused shooting pains to cascade up and down her leg. Swallowing a couple of painkillers Arizona took the help Callie offered, snaking an arm around the brunettes shoulder and leaning her weight into Callie's body.

_"You know you should have asked for crutches right? There's no shame in admitting your hurting, it doesn't make you weak"_ Callie said helping Arizona through the revolving doors inside the hotel.

_"I'm fine honestly, it's just a scratch. Besides the industrial strength pain meds they gave me will kick in soon and I'll be fighting fit. Stop worrying, it'll give you wrinkles."_

Opening Arizona's hotel door Callie let them both through heading straight to the bathroom to run the shower.

_"Bath please"_ Arizona called.

_"Do you need a hand getting undressed?"_

_"Do I need a hand no, but do I want a hand? Well that's a different story."_ Arizona replied joining Callie in the bathroom. Turning the Latina around to face her Arizona brushed their lips together feeling for the first time since this morning peacefully blissful.

"_Shower first, kissage later_" Callie said breaking apart. _"If your ok here I'm going to go to my room and get some clean clothes and shower, I feel gross and my skin is starting to itch."_

_"Ok"_ Arizona replied pouting. Callie pulled her in for one last kiss _"I'll be thirty minutes max, I'll come to you when I'm done."_

Standing in the comfort of the hotel shower Callie sighed letting the warm water rush over her sweeping away the dirt. She lather, rinsed and repeated three times feeling satisfied that her hair was finally ash free. She was starving, her belly rumbled violently. What time can had Arizona said dinner was? Pulling on fresh clothes Callie felt a hundred times better. She hoped Arizona's leg was ok. Although the day hadn't played out the way they had anticipated in a weird sort of way it had been an invigorating experience, exciting even. It was easy to think that now they were safe, at the time it had been terrifying but she was a surgical junkie and despite the less than ideal conditions, being out there doing her job had felt awesome. The past week had been so far removed from the life she was used to. Arizona and her had been floating in their own bright and shiny bubble thoughts of Seattle and surgeries pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't want their bubble to burst anytime soon and she hoped that once they were back in Seattle the thrill of their jobs could be incorporated. Callie was seeing the world from an entirely different perspective, Arizona had changed her for the better. She was viewing life through Arizona's rose tinted eyes and she was loving every minute of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona who was now clean and sparkly made a quick call to Jill to confirm their arrangements, they were due to meet the others at the hotel bar is ten minutes. Placing the phone back into her pocket Arizona shifted her weight from one leg to the other testing the level of pain, it was barely noticeable anymore. The wonders of modern medicine she mused. The opiate based pain meds had given her a euphoric type feeling, her head felt as though is was full of fluffy white clouds and her body was light and airy. She could completely understand why people became addicted these types of drugs. Perhaps she should have had something to eat beforehand. Pulling her phone out once again she opened a new message and began to type; _**'**_**WHERE ARE YOU PRETTY LADY I'M STARVED, PRACTICALLY WASTING AWAY! XXX'** selecting Calliopes name from her contacts she clicked send and waited eagerly for the reply.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!** Placing her mascara brush down Callie flipped open her phone praying that it wasn't a message from her father. In truth she had been avoiding him for days; she was not ready to have _that_ conversation, not yet.

'**WHERE ARE YOU PRETTY LADY I'M STARVED, PRACTICALLY WASTING AWAY! XXX' **

Callie smiled, using one hand to apply blusher and the other to text Callie pressed send **'PATIENCE DR ROBBINS, NEARLY READY! BE WITH U IN 5 XXXX'**

Standing next to Arizona on the elevator Callie's mind was still buzzing. It really had been quite a day; she could still feel the blood surging through her veins. They had worked well together, Arizona's medical prowess was legendary and seeing the way she had handled the situation today it was completely justified. As strange as it may sound the adrenaline had instilled in Callie a deep sense of desire, she wanted Arizona, she needed to feel the delicate touch of her skin and there could be no waiting_. "How's your leg feeling"_ Callie asked turning to face Arizona.

"_Fine, barely hurts anymore"_ she replied.

"_Good!"_ Pushing Arizona forcefully against the steel wall Callie kissed her fiercely stopping only briefly to slam the emergency stop button on elevator with her palm. _"I need you"_ she whispered with hungry eyes.

"_Dr Torres are you implying that you wanna have your way with me right here?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm suggesting; elevators are something of an aphrodisiac where I come from, any objections?"_

"_None whatsoever"_ Arizona could feel the urgency in Callie's kisses, could see the want in her beautiful eyes that were almost black with desire. Arizona pulled Callie into her body as hungry mouths fought for control moaning as Callie's tongue slipped inside her mouth. She moved her hands under Callie's top which was still a little damp from the shower, her skin was warm and inviting. Breaking their kiss Callie removed Arizona's top and unclasped her bra letting them fall to the floor. She watched the blonde's chest rise and fall with each increasing breath and heard her gasp as Callie's fingers traced the outline of her perfect breasts. Arizona moaned louder as she felt Callie's lips close around her nipple and her thigh press into her hot centre causing it to ache. Arizona moved against her thigh grinding hard, seeking release. Callie continued her assault on Arizona's breasts kissing and flicking with her tongue, taking the time to taste each rigid peak. She could feel Arizona's hands in her hair tugging lightly, holding her head in place. Trailing her hand down Callie skilfully unfastened the buttons on Arizona's jeans gliding her hand inside, pushing under the waistband of her underwear, smiling in delight at the silky wetness that greeted her.

Arizona groaned as she felt Callie's hand move between her legs, felt the Latina gently stroke her slick folds. Not once in all of her life had she wanted someone to make love to her the way she wanted Callie to right now. She spread her legs further apart bucking her hips pushing hard against her lover's hand. Callie moved her fingers inside Arizona before finally bringing them to rest over her swollen clit. Her fingers moved rhythmically applying increasing pressure to either side, her thumb tracing circles directly over it. _"Your so fucking hot" _she whispered.

"_Fuck Callie…fuck…"_ Arizona was having a hard time maintaining her balance; the pleasure was almost too much, her legs felt weak she could feel her clit pulsating beneath Callie's fingers. Teasing Arizona was not an option, Callie wanted to feel her cum so badly, wanted to watch the expression on her face as she climaxed. Bringing her face back up she captured Arizona's lips with her own watching the hazy passion in her electric eyes increase with every stroke of her fingers. Throwing her head back against the elevator Arizona cried out as not one but two orgasms swept like a wave through her body. Falling into Callie Arizona buried her face in her neck fighting to regain control of her senses. Callie smiled in satisfaction. She had watched Arizona's beautiful face as she climaxed, transfixed by the look of pure unadulterated pleasure that had flooded her perfect features. She could have watched that over and over again. She couldn't believe she had never realised before how stunningly attractive the female was, had she been blinded all these years. Touching Arizona, making love to her felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Kissing Arizona softly she stroked her cheeks outlining the pink that had caused them to flush. _"I'm assuming you're a fan of the elevator then?"_ Callie joked.

Arizona's heart was still beating at an alarming _rate "Big…big…fan, I mean wow, that was just…wow. You're a super fast learner" _

"_Well I do have a super sexy teacher which kinda helps"_ Callie said handing Arizona her bra. _"I guess we should probably restart the elevator before an electrician is called."_

"_Yeah, I think we might be a little late for dinner…"_ Arizona pulled the stop button back out causing the lift to resume it's descent.

"_Umm, aren't you forgetting something" _Callie laughed retrieving Arizona's top from the floor _"not that I'm not enjoying the view"_

"_Oh crap"_ Arizona replied hastily pulling the tank top over her head.

**PING!...**The doors slid open. A few people who were gathered impatiently by the elevator looked back at them in surprise. Between the pink of their cheeks, the mess of their hair and Arizona's ruffled clothing it didn't take a genius to figure out why the lift hadn't been working. Smoothing her clothes down Arizona smiled in embarrassment. She was pretty sure this was going to be yet another story to add to the rumour mill but she really couldn't give a crap. From start to finish the day hand been a whirlwind of emotions, she felt so alive, and no amount of gossip could falter that.

Dinner was nice, the hotel cuisine was better than Callie had expected and the company was equally as satisfying. Jill and her friends were interesting and funny and had listened intently whilst she and Arizona gave a detailed account of their day. It sounded even more dramatic when she explained it out loud. She felt so relaxed now, it was hard to believe that it had happened only hours before.

Arizona mind wandered in and out of conversation. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what was being said, she'd hardly spent anytime with her friends since meeting Calliope, but her mind was elsewhere. Tomorrow was the last day of the convention which meant her last day of one on one time with Callie. Even though they had agreed that they would continue to see each other when they were home, the close of the convention still meant an end to their free time together. They were both busy people with stressful and exhausting jobs that demanded their complete attention. Callie had only just finished her residency, this was her first year as an attending and Arizona knew all to well from her own experience the previous year how much this would monopolise her time. She would have a lot to prove. It wasn't that Arizona didn't want to return home, she had missed her work, but she was afraid. What if they found that they didn't fit in each others lives so well when they got back, what if this fairytale romance turned out to be just that, a fantasy. There were too many what ifs for Arizona's liking, she just had to hope that what they had was as solid and real as she thought it was. Pushing the negative thoughts from her mind Arizona found herself thinking about earlier…the look in Callie's eyes in the elevator when she had touched her. Yes she had seen passion but there was something more, something she hadn't noticed until that moment. Blue eyes locked on brown, Arizona had seen gentleness…a look of longing…and dare she hope…love. But it was to soon, she couldn't go there yet, couldn't risk putting her heart on the line only to have it crushed by rejection.

"_Zone are you listening to me?... Arizona?"_ Jill waved a hand in front of her friends face pulling her from her thoughts.

"_Sorry I umm must have drifted for a minute"_

"_A minute? Try twenty_" Jill laughed. _"I was telling Callie about last years scavenger hunt."_

Arizona had completely forgotten about the annual end of week treasure hunt._ "Oh yeah right. It was fun."_

"_Fun? Seriously? Were we not at the same event? You were a nightmare."_

Arizona rolled her eyes at Jill, here we go again.

"_Why? What did she do?"_ Callie asked eyeing Arizona with interest.

"_I did nothing. My lovely friend here tends to exaggerate, it's a sickness really, lets move along shall we"_ Arizona replied shooting pleading don't embarrass me eyes at Jill.

"_Lets just say she acted like a spoilt brat when I refused to give her hints. As you may have already gathered Arizona hates to lose."_

"_Yeah"_ Callie smiled _"It took me all of a day to figure that out, did she cheat too?"_

"_She would have given half the chance"_ Jill chimed taking a sip of wine ignoring Arizona's ominous glare.

"_Ok fine, I like to win, change of topic now please."_

"_Are you guys planning on partaking tomorrow?"_

Callie looked to Arizona who shrugged _"Yeah I guess"_

"_And your going to behave?"_ Jill asked raising her eyebrows at Arizona.

"_I'm not a kid!" _

"_Your tantrums say otherwise"_

"_Ok seriously now quit it, your making me look bad"_

"_Oh Zone, you know I love you, without your competitive nature you just wouldn't be you"_ Jill reached her arm across the table squeezing Arizona's hand.

Arizona smiled in spite of herself _"What time are you going to set up and shop tomorrow? Please not to early I'm planning on lying in for as long as possible."_

"_Don't worry, we've got it covered."_ Jill said waving a hand toward Jenny and Michael who were now deep in conversation of their own.

"_You sure? I don't mind"_ Arizona asked surprised, she and Jill always shopped for the scavenger hunt supplies together.

"_Yeah we can help, we have two pairs of very capable hands"_ Callie offered.

"_You've pretty much organised all the events for the last three conventions Zone I think you've earnt a little time off. It's the last day, I think those capable hands could be put to better use"_ Jill replied with a smirk. _"Besides, the less input you have this year the better" _she added.

"_I'll pretend you didn't say that_" Arizona replied throwing a napkin at her friend.

"_Enjoy your day, and be back by three for the start"_

Arizona smiled at Jill in appreciation. She hadn't had much of a chance to speak to her this week especially about Calliope, but her friend knew her well, this was her way of expressing her approval. _"Ok we will thanks…"_ Noticing the time Arizona yawned loudly, she was exhausted, it was an effort to keep her eyelids from closing over. _"If it's ok with you guys I think I'm gunno call it a night. These meds have really wiped me out. Stay if you want though"_ Arizona said turning to look at Callie who looked just as exhausted as she felt.

Callie rubbed her eyes with her fingers _"No I'm wiped too. Long day. Thanks for tonight though, had a good time and I'd love to here more stories about Arizona, maybe you should consider taking a trip to Seattle next time your free" _she said to Jill.

"_Sounds good to me"_ Jill replied genuinely

"_More stories? How many did I miss?"_ Arizona asked nervously

"_Three or four"_

"_Great, thanks friend!"_

"_Serves you right for not paying attention_" Jill shot back.

"_Don't worry, I found them all utterly charming"_ Callie said kissing Arizona's cheek.

"_Awww young love_" Jill mocked.

"_Young? I'm two years your senior" _

"_Don't act it though"_

"_Tell me one decent – emphasis on the word decent, paediatric surgeon who does?"_ Arizona asked.

"_David!"_

"_I said decent. Wouldn't be surprised if his patients chose to comatose themselves just to escape him"_

"_Your mean"_ Jill teased

"_Yeah well he's an idiot!"_

"_I think that's putting it mildly. Least he's not in love with you anymore, set his sights on Kerry from what I hear"_

"_Poor woman"_ Arizona said dryly.

"_Yeah he's definitely shown his true colours this year. You know he's been telling people you lead him on."_

"_Ha, hardly. Like I said, an idiot_." Pushing her chair back Arizona winced chastising herself for her lack of care. Repairing ripped stitches was not on her engender for tomorrow.

"_You alright?"_ Jill asked noting the flash of pain invade her friends eyes.

"_Yeah, just my leg, forgot it was stitched, badly I might add"_

"_Surprised you didn't do it yourself miss control freak Robbins"_

Callie who had spent the last few minutes talking to Michael laughed at the exchange she had just caught the end of _"Oh she tried"_ Callie laughed _"Prying the needle out from her hands was no mean feat"_

"_Oh I can well imagine"_ Jill replied _"For someone who treats pain you sure don't handle it very well"_

Arizona huffed _"I do when the person doing the mending isn't incompetent."_

"_Two years ago – broken finger – you calling me incompetent?"_

"_It hurt! You taped it together so tightly, the blood couldn't circulate."_

"_Baby!"_

"_Sadist!"_

Callie observed in amusement as Arizona and Jill reminisced. It was funny the way they bounced insults off one another, they were obviously very close. Jill was Arizona's Mark, it was a shame she lived so far away. She wondered what Arizona's friends were like back in Seattle, she knew she hadn't been living there long and it was clear she missed Miami but head of Peds at Mercy West had been to good an opportunity to pass up.

"_Anyway my bed is calling my name so I'll see you tomorrow. You sure you don't need me to pick anything up?"_ Arizona asked Jill.

"_No, I think you should steer well clear of my car from now on."_

"_Why? I brought it back in one piece didn't I?"_

"_Yeah you did…and I'm sure the guys at the…"_ Jill paused pulling a slip of brown paper from her purse _"impound lot on 5__th__ really enjoyed looking after my baby_." Jill said giving Arizona 'I know what you did eyes'.

Callie laughed _"Busted! You scanned the entire outside of the car thoroughly but didn't think to remove the most vital piece of evidence of your deception, the ID tag"_

Arizona glanced guiltily at her friend. Thankfully she seemed to find it as amusing as Callie. _"And on that note I think it's time we made our exit"_ Arizona said rising sheepishly from her chair.

"_Don't worry Zone, no harm done. Get some sleep, see you tomorrow"_

Bidding the others goodnight both women walked towards the restaurant exit. Taking Arizona's hand in hers Callie yawned_ "Your place or mine?"_

"_Whichever is closest, I'm about ready to drop I'm so tired."_

"_Mine it is then"_ Callie said leading the way.

**(Please comment and tell me what your thinking of my story so far...all reviews and comments welcome. Next chapter will be fun...they are going to the fun fair!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Callie opened her eyes delighted by the fact that for the first time all week she had not been pulled from her slumber by the irritating beep of the hotel alarm. She had slept like the dead, undisturbed straight through for close to nine hours. Arizona too it seemed had a restful night. Her body lay strewn in the same position it had been when she had fallen asleep last night, she had been out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Callie nestled her head into the warmth of Arizona's neck breathing her in…she sighed lazily, she could get used to this. The hotel beds were gigantic but Arizona had still found a way of taking up most of the space. Callie smiled, for such a tiny person she sure new how to sprawl. Callie had to skilfully mould her body around Arizona's small frame edging her over slightly in an attempt to regain some of the bed. She stroked the blonde's hair, she looked adorable, she decided not to wake her yet she probably needed all the sleep she could get. Despite having had copious amounts of sleep herself Callie felt as though she too could sleep for another nine hours. She reluctantly pried herself from the comfort of the bed hoping that a cold shower would be just what she needed to reenergise.

Reaching an arm across the bed expecting to be greeted with Calliope's soft skin Arizona was disappointed to meet air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rolled onto her back stretching her body out. She could hear the sound of water running from the bathroom and felt relieved that Callie was still in the suite. Arizona opened her eyes groaning at the brightness, they had both been so tired last night that neither of them had bothered to draw the curtains, a decision Arizona was now regretting.

Emerging from the bathroom Callie grinned down at Arizona whose morning hair was sticking up in all directions. _"Morning…nice hair!"_ she said still grinning.

"_Morning and hey it's bed head" _Arizona replied self consciously smoothing it down _"I can't be held responsible for what the bed does to my hair while I'm asleep"_

"_You look like an escaped mental patient…a hot one though"_ Callie laughed.

"_Hey…"_ Arizona pouted.

Sitting down on the bed Callie moved her body on top of Arizona's kissing her nose, then her cheeks and finally her lips. _"I like your morning lips"_ she said. _"Their puffy and pouty and really really sexy…"_

Arizona eyed her sceptically _"Are you just trying to make up for calling me a psych patient?"_

"_Maybe…is it working?"_

"_Maybe…you smell good"_ Arizona purred bringing her arms around pulling Callie closer. _"So Dr Torres what did you wanna do today?"_

"_Well…"_Callie replied arching an eyebrow.

Arizona laughed swatting her arm _playfully "There will be plenty of time for that later but it's our last day here free from work, we don't have to be back till three"_

It was the last day…Callie hadn't really thought about that. Yesterday had been such madness; the realisation that this was the last day of the convention hadn't dawned on her until now. Soon it would be back to reality and back to the life she had come here to forget. But things were different, just as she was. The thought of seeing George no longer filled her with the hurt and sickness that it once did. She had hope now, she had Arizona. Even the prospect of coming face to face with Izzy wasn't painful anymore. It was amazing to think how far she had come in the space of just a week, amazing to realise just how much Arizona's affections had healed her heart. She'd turned her world inside out…it was kinda scary….but it felt so wonderful. She was excited for what the future would bring. Where it had once seemed so bleak and miserable, now held so much promise. The conference had been the beginning of a new chapter in her life; it wasn't the end of anything but the start of so much more. Callie was falling in love again, and even though it was still too early to voice this out loud, it felt good to admit it to herself. She was falling head over heels so completely in love with Arizona Robbins and she knew that against all logic, against all her better judgement there wasn't a thing she could do to stop.

"_Calliope?"_

Tearing her eyes away from the windowpane Callie felt embarrassed, she knew she had been staring off lost in her own thoughts she wondered if Arizona had caught the array of emotions that had likely played out across her face. _"Sorry…"_

"_You ok? You seemed miles away?"_ Arizona gazed at Callie with concern, had she said something wrong? She wished she could see into Calliope's mind and decipher her thoughts, she found her difficult to read. Sometimes she seemed so open and free, other times so guarded and closed like she was afraid to say what she really wanted. It was this uncertainty that worried Arizona and she hoped that in time Callie would come to trust her enough to let these walls down completely. Callie had broken through Arizona's so effortlessly, she'd spent a lifetime building them, protecting herself, and in no less than a week they were gone, Callie had chased them away like they never existed.

"_I'm fine, sorry, was just thinking_" Callie replied.

"_About what?"_

"_You…how happy I am to have found you."_

Arizona grinned flashing full dimples _"Oh that's ok then…so…what did you wanna do?"_

"_Fair"_

"_What?"_

"_The theme park. I know it didn't turn out so well yesterday but it'll be fun, whatya say?"_

"_I say yes"_

"_Good because I'm feeling lucky!"_

The fair ground was full to bursting. The summer vacation was upon them, Arizona figured a lot of parents had probably decided that a day at the fair beat staying indoors with bored kids driving them nuts. Glancing around it appeared that she and Callie were one of the only couples their without children. The sunshine was blinding Arizona could already feel the summer sun burning her bare shoulders, she needed to buy lotion, her pale skin burnt like a peach and she had no intention of spending their last day in Miami resembling a roasted lobster. Nothing about pink peeling skin screamed sexy.

Callie pushed her sunglasses from her head covering her eyes shielding them from the blazing rays. The park was alive with screams and cheerful laughter.

Taking Calliope's arm in her hand Arizona strapped an all access band to her wrist before doing the same to her own. Callie smiled down at her arm shaking her head _"Pink?"_

"_Yep, and before you protest I had little choice in that decision"_

"_Why don't I believe you…is it just me or do we appear to be the only people here without a tiny human?"_ Callie asked scanning the crowded theme park.

"_I think you might be right"_ Arizona replied

Callie _shrugged "its fine we'll just tell people you've been let out of your 'special' facility on day release and I was kind enough to volunteer to supervise. Shame you don't still have your mental hair"_

"_You're funny!"_

"_Whose joking"_ Callie pushed a stray strand of hair behind Arizona's ear

"_Or we could just pick a kid at random, pretend their ours and call their name a few times, when they don't respond worse case people will just assume we're terrible parents"_ Arizona joked.

"_Arizona, I will not be, as you so charmingly phrased picking a kid at random, they have a register for people who do that"_

"_Yeah but I'm a peds surgeon not a pedo!"_

"_That's just what one would say"_ Callie _teased "and please don't say pedo that woman just gave me a funny look"_

"_Ok fine, let's just be what we are then, two grown women taking a much needed break from adulthood…ooohhh look cotton candy!"_

Following Arizona's lead they made their way across the park sidestepping a swarm of hyped up kids who dashed past them in the direction of the big dipper. Callie laughed inwardly as Arizona handed her the most gigantic stick of floss she had ever seen. Callie had never really been a fan of pure sugar but something about the delight in Arizona's crystal eyes made it taste better than she remembered. She watched lovingly as the blonde consumed her floss in record time smiling at her lack of care that the vast majority had stuck to her lips and cheeks. Callie had to fight back the growing urge to kiss the sweetness from her lips. _"You realise that most of that is on your face and in your hair right?"_ she said as Arizona tossed her bare stick into the trash.

Arizona wiped at her mouth and ran a hand through her hair getting her fingers caught in the tangle of sugar and loose curls that had matted _together "Oh well it wouldn't be fun at the fair if I didn't get a little messy"_

"_We've been her ten minutes"_

"_Just you wait till we're done. We've still got toffee apples, candy corn and hot dogs to come yet"_

"_You'll be sick!"_

"_I won't, I'm an out and proud sugarholic…now where to first Dr Torres?"_

"_Well I was gunno suggest the ghost train but the lines huge"_

"_Not a problem, we have fast past wrist bands, not my first time her remember"_ Arizona stated proudly.

"_So you'll happily push past all those poor kids who've been waiting in the queue for ages?"_

"_Damn straight, I fix them for a living, this is society's way of saying thank you Arizona you are awesome!"_

"_You're terrible"_ Callie laughed

"_But you love it"_

Callie linked her fingers with Arizona's brown eyes locking on blue. That was so true. She followed Arizona guiltily pushing past the other people in line, flashing her wristband at the attendant who pulled back the rope allowing them access. Once safely seated in the kart Callie sensed Arizona stiffen beside her.

"_Of all the rides you could have picked, why did you choose this one first_" Arizona asked, her eyes darting nervously around her as the ride began its ascent.

"_It's on the ground; I was easing myself in gently…are you alright?" _

"_Yeah…would now be a good time to tell you I'm not a fan of scary or the dark?"_

Callie laughed _"It's a kid's ride; I think you'll survive"_

The kart continued onwards into the darkness of the tunnel. It was pitch black now and eerily silent, the only sound Arizona could hear was the faint squeak of the wheels from their rickety kart. That and the pounding of her own heart. She jumped at the feel of a hand on her arm.

"_Hey relax, it's just me"_ Callie said

"_Why are we alone? Where are the other karts? There's safety in numbers"_

"_They send everyone is separately, adds to the scare effect"_

"_Well it's certainly working"_ Arizona murmured gripping the safety bar tightly with her hands. Callie slipped an arm around her shoulder; she couldn't believe that this strong confident woman was afraid of a child's ghost train. But then who was she to judge, just walking past the Ferris wheel on their way in had filled her with a deep sense of impending dread.

Eerie music began to play, the kind of music you would expect to hear in some B rate horror movie. Callie noticed a slight glow up a head, she felt Arizona shuffle in her seat sinking closer into her arm. The music grew louder as the kart creep along at a snail pace. Still nothing happened. The anticipation of something popping out was almost too much for Arizona, she really hadn't thought this through. The last time she'd watched a scary movie she'd had to resort to sleeping with the bedroom light on for a week. She'd always prided herself on having such an active imagination, but right now that creativity was proving a hindrance. She was fully aware of how irrational she was being, like Callie said it was a stupid ride, an attraction designed for kids, but this knowledge did little to calm her nerves. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again just as fast deciding it was probably a better idea to be able to see what she would encounter rather than just feeling it.

Callie stifled a laugh. Nothing even remotely frightening had happened yet but Arizona was practically climbing the seats, any closer and she'd be in her lap, which Callie had to admit wouldn't be such a terrible thing. The kart halted to a stop and Callie heard Arizona swallow hard.

"_Do you think it will be over soon?"_ she asked hopefully.

"_Over? It's not even begun."_

"_Very comforting Calliope!"_

Before Callie had time to come back with a retort Arizona screamed. _"Something touched me…ahhhh…it touched me again!"_

Callie blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the dim light of the tunnel, she couldn't see anything moving. _"Probably just a rat" _she joked

"_That's not funny…"_ Arizona paused _"You were kidding right?"_

"_Yes I was kidding; they wouldn't have live rats Arizona that would be animal cruelty."_

"Well something touched…" Arizona didn't have time to finish her sentence, jumping up from the seat she screamed again, jets of green slime shot from the walls. Callie laughed as more slime burst through and Arizona wiped frantically at her face. The kart sprung to life suddenly, knocking Arizona back. The walls around the chamber flashed on and off green and red, skeleton arms protruded from the walls brushing Arizona's side. _"Seriously?"_ she spluttered as a sheet of cobweb dropped in front of their faces and another bony arm dove her way. _"Why are they just aiming at me?"_ she cried _"Why aren't they attacking you?"…_

"_Maybe they can smell your fear"_ Callie replied brushing cobwebs out of her own hair. _"And they are going for me too, I'm just not freaking out about it." _ Up ahead Callie noticed a fork in the tracks and a large neon sign. They were two possible directions their kart could take. _"Which ways it gunno be?"_ she asked Arizona motioning towards the grip stick on the rails next to her.

Arizona glanced nervously upwards at the sign reading aloud _"Yellow brick road or Pirate ravine…I think I've had just about enough of skeletons"_

"_Yellow brick road it is then" _Callie said. She really hadn't noticed she thought, letting a smile play out across her face.

"_Why do I get the impression that this road will not be leading to OZ_" Arizona replied cautiously reaching over and pulling the lever taking them left.

"_At least it's light"_ Callie said, noting the yellow lanterns that lined the tunnel walls.

"_Yeah, so what's the catch?"_ Arizona looked behind _her "Is it just me or is this tunnel getting decidedly narrower?"_

"_It's not just you"_

"_Do you hear that?"_

Callie contemplated lying but decided it would be pointless. _"Sounds like a growl…lion maybe"_ she offered

"_Doesn't sound cowardly to me"_ Arizona poked her head out the kart in an attempt to see around the upcoming bend. She spotted several hollows in the walls which did not fill her with the slightest bit of confidence.

As they rounded the corner Arizona turned to Callie eyes wide _"Something's gunno jump out of those aren't they?"_

"_More than likely"_ Callie teased

"_Great, just great!"_

Callie braced herself. She knew perfectly well what was coming. Unlike Arizona she had had the good sense to read the accopaninging info next to the signs, if Arizona had done so as well there was no way she would have chosen this route. Arizona was going to kill her, but it was going to be totally worth it.

Arizona felt her body relax a little, perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad, hopefully just a few more pelts of gunk and it would be over.

Callie turned Arizona towards her and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. The slime from Arizona's face tickled her nose but she didn't care, this was probably the last kiss Arizona would credit her with for a while, the last kiss she would deserve Callie thought, she was really trying hard not to laugh. The lights dimmed again and Arizona pulled away. _"Now what?"_ she moaned into the darkness. Then she screamed, a scream that put all of her past cries to shame. A fair of furry arms lunged from the third hollow towards the kart. Even Callie jumped this time as three full sized lions emerged from the walls and crowded around the kart flailing their arms and growling loudly only inches from their faces.

"_Callie! These are real people!"_ Arizona shrieked pulling Callie closer to her in protection. Callie sighed when she saw a literal light at the end of the tunnel. Pulling out into daylight Callie couldn't stop laughing, Arizona looked as white as a ghost and furious. The ride had barely stopped before Arizona pushed the safety bar away from her and jumped from the car as if she had been stung, shooting icy dangers at the attendant.

"_They used real people Callie, what the fuck!"_ Arizona's voice was still shaky _"That was horrible, why didn't they warn us, that would scare a little kid half to death. Someone should make a complaint"_ Arizona looked at Callie and was surprised to discover that she didn't look the least bit shocked. If anything she looked thoroughly amused…and guilty.

"_You knew didn't you!"_

Arizona took her silence as an admission _"But how?"_

"_By what was written next to the sign. There was a disclaimer. It clearly stated not suitable for children under twelve – live actors used. You'd have known that if you weren't so preoccupied with getting the gunk outta your hair."_

Arizona's eyes widened in disbelief _"I can't believe you let me go left!"_

"_I gave you the choice, it's not my fault you made the wrong one"_

"_Your evil!"_

"_But you love it"_

Arizona looked at Callie stunned. If it had been anyone else she would have punched them hard and walked away but it wasn't anybody else, and try as she might she couldn't be too mad at Callie. She looked so happy and even if it was at her own expense Arizona was glad to be the cause of that happiness. _"I'm going to get you back for that Calliope"_

"_Oh really"_ Callie's eyes twinkled in the daylight.

"_Really! Right after I get the crap outta my hair"_

"_Bring it on"_ Callie replied.

**(Please comment and tell me what you think!)**


	20. Chapter 20

"_I need to dose my hair with some water, I'm gunno buy a couple of bottles do you want one?"_ Arizona asked.

"_No I'm good my hairs not actually that sticky"_

"_No of course not, you hardly got sprayed with anything did you, it was me they attacked"_

Callie laughed _"Arizona I got sprayed just as much as you, I just had the foresight to move head out of the way instead of just screaming"_

"_Well aren't you just super, magical, fantastic" _Arizona replied sarcastically.

"_Least the 'lions' didn't cover us in anything" _Callie teased, fully aware that she was running the risk of being punched.

"_Seriously? You think gunk is worse than actual bodily assault!"_

"_They didn't touch you" _Callie shrieked.

"_That second one tried, would have hit me if I didn't duck outta the way, he made a fist"_

"_They were not trying to hit you" _Callie had to stop walking, she bent forwards catching her breath, her sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"_It's not funny, those furry arms were coming right for me, it was dangerous!"_

"_You do realise your actually creating false memories right?"_

"_Yeah well it was traumatic, I'm emotionally scarred"_

"_Come on little miss drama queen lets wash away the fear."_

Arizona was still sulking, or at least she was trying to sulk but Callie was making it difficult. She was finding the whole situation hilarious, which both infuriated and amused Arizona at the same time. She knew she couldn't keep up her pretend moping for too much longer. In hindsight she had to admit that it probably was quite funny, Callie hadn't pushed her into anything and Arizona wondered whether she would have done the same thing in her situation. Callie had gone to the rest room over fifteen minutes ago, where was she? Had she gotten lost? Pouring the remaining contents of the bottled water through her hair Arizona pulled it back into a messy ponytail, she'd managed to rinse out most of the grunge. Her top however was a write off, she considered sending them the dry cleaning bill, there certainly hadn't been a permanent stainage disclaimer.

Mumbling curses under her breath she dabbed at her grime encrusted top with tissue but her efforts were futile. Arizona jumped when a pair of warm hands covered her eyes, startling her. _"That had better be you"_ she said.

"_You who?" _Callie replied removing her hands from Arizona's water drenched face spinning her around.

"_What's behind your back?" _Arizona asked.

"_It's a surprise"_

"_I hope its sweet, funnily enough my blood sugar has dropped and I'm feeling cranky!"_

"_Nope it's better than sugar"_

"_Nothing is better than sugar"_

"_Close your eyes and put out your hands" _Callie instructed.

Arizona did as she was told. Whatever the surprise was it felt soft.

"_Ok open!"_

Arizona smiled down at her hands. Callie had placed in them the cutest pinkest stuffed unicorn she had ever seen.

"_You like?" _Callie asked hopefully.

"_I love"_ Arizona replied hugging it close. She was touched; if they weren't in the middle of a theme park surrounded by kids she would have kissed Callie hard and never stopped.

"_Kinda a peace offering…am I forgiven?"_

"_You can scare the crap outta me everyday if this is my reward" _Arizona said grinning_ "How did you win it?"_

"_Great skill, good looks and determination"_

"_You have that in abundance"_

"_Not really" _Callie said _"Had to throw a tennis ball at a bunch of cans and knock them over"_

"_You know they weight those down to make it almost impossible to win anything"_

"_Yeah I know hence why I've been forever"_

"_How many attempts did it take you?"_

"_Truthfully?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Eight!"_

"_Not so much with the great skill then"_

"_Hey! It was hard, like you said they don't want you win. The guy was practically gloating each time I failed so I had to win out of principle. Came close to tossing the ball at his head a couple of times. I wasn't leaving until I claimed my prize"_

"_I'm just messing with you, she's awesome, I love her. Star is very happy to be coming home with us"_

"_Star? Really?"_

"_Shut up, she can hear you, you'll hurt her feelings"_

"_She's fluff and stuffing Arizona, I'm pretty certain she has neither thoughts nor feelings"_

"_Sshhh! She doesn't know that!" _

Callie smiled into Arizona's eyes, she really was breathtakingly beautiful. She watched as Arizona placed the unicorn to her ear feigning conversation. There was nothing about this woman that Callie didn't love. _"Ok so where do you and Star wanna go to next?"_

Arizona put the unicorn back to her ear _"We're thinking the space coaster" _

Callie groaned, so this was her payback _"Ok but I think there's a height restriction, no midgets allowed"_

"_That's fine; Star can sit this one out and watch from the ground she doesn't mind"_

"_Actually I wasn't talking about the toy" _

"_Hey! I'm only a few inches shorter than you and you can't say midget, it's not politically correct, we prefer to be called the vertically challenged."_

The line for the space coaster was even longer than for the ghost train. Smiling apologetically Callie fell in step behind Arizona who practically bounced to the front of the line showing not the faintest sign of queue jumper's remorse. Arizona propped Star up against the admissions booth whispering something inaudible to the toy causing the ride controller to chuckle. Yep, definitely out on day release Callie smiled. The ride required a full body harness, Callie was not impressed. She scanned the rails overhead, they didn't look exactly sturdy. She'd noticed a rather large family waiting in the queue and she felt guilty, silently hoping that they wouldn't be joining them for this ride. She didn't trust the stability of the coaster, surely there should be a weight limit.

"_You excited?" _Arizona asked.

"_Do I look excited?" _she replied glad that she can declined Arizona's offer of a hot dog, at least an empty stomach reduced her chances of vomiting. Ok she thought, you can do this just don't forget to breathe. _"If I'm sick all over you don't hold it against me"_

"_Don't worry, just aim backwards" _Arizona joked.

Callie thought the ride would start out slow giving her a chance to gain some composure but she was very wrong. The tram shot off full pelt almost instantly throwing them forwards towards the first loop. It was Callie's turn to scream. She looked sideways to Arizona whose face did not mirror the look on her own. She looked positively gleeful. As they approached the first curl Callie reached across in search of Arizona's hand but was disappointed. The blondes arms were high in the air her head throw back shrieking in delight. The tram picked up greater speed dashing around the first loop in seconds. Callie's stomach was doing summersaults, the world around her a blur. Her insides churned painfully, this was not her idea of a good time. The only consolation she could think of was that the sheer speed of the ride indicated that it wouldn't last long; she closed her eyes willing it to end. Callie could no longer feel the warmth of the sunshine but instead a cool sharpness that hit her face at every bend. The extreme velocity pinned her body back against the seat, the metal harness digging into her chest. All around her were roars of delight, she wondered what the hell was wrong with these people, how could they be enjoying this new age form of torture, they must be insane it was the only logical explanation. Callie felt the car slowing and opened her eyes a little risking a look. She wished she hadn't. A lump formed in her throat as she sat staring at the most enormous loop the loop she had ever seen. She hadn't noticed it before; it had been hidden, obscured from view. Glancing at Arizona she scowled as the blondes sparkling eyes caught her own.

"_Fun huh?"_

Callie just glared, words were not needed her face said it all. Yeah payback really was a bitch. Callie screamed again as the tram gained momentum and they were propelled into the air once. She squeezed her eyes closed her voice was hoarse from screaming so much. Why wasn't it over yet? The tram stopped completely. Callie felt sick; she didn't have to open her eyes to know where they had halted. The blood rushed to her head, they were suspended upside down bang in the middle of the monstrous loop. Memories of being eight flooded in as Callie gripped the steel bar in front of her tightly. She felt Arizona's hand close over hers.

Arizona felt terrible. She knew the rollercoaster was going to be fast, high and scary as hell but she had no idea that they were going to be stuck upside down like this. She recalled vividly the conversation with Callie about where her fear of heights stemmed from, it was a moment just like this. Arizona opened her mouth to say something but the tram lurched forward with a screech cutting her off. A few seconds later the ride stopped. Arizona unbuckled herself and turned to look at Callie whose eyes remained closed. She almost didn't dare speak. Luckily Callie broke the silence.

"_You…are…so…dead" _she croaked

"_I didn't know it was gunno do that I swear" _Arizona placed a hand to Callie's cheek, it was drenched in sweat.

"_We even now?" _Callie asked, her eyes flickered open, blinking back spots. She felt beyond dizzy.

"_Completely, feet firmly on the ground from now on promise…are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I think so, might need a hand getting out though my legs aren't feeling too cooperative"_

"_No problem, I think I might owe you something fluffy now"_

"_I think you owe me more than that Dr Robbins"_

"_That can be arranged" _Arizona said helping Callie out of the tram. Retrieving their bags and the unicorn from the floor Arizona put an arm around Callie's waist _"Your awesome, you know that right?"_

Callie groaned, she was still seeing red dots _"I need a drink"_

"_I don't think they serve alcohol here Calliope"_

"_Well considering my insides are on fire and I'm struggling to walk in a straight line I'm thinking that's a good thing. I'll settle for a Capri Sun."_

"_Do you want a cigarette?"_

"_You smoke?"_

"_Sometimes. But only on rare occasions when I'm stressed"_

"_Ask me again in half an hour" _Callie joked.

Resting on a bench Callie sipped her Capri Sun whilst Arizona slathered herself in sun cream. Although Callie's olive skin rarely burnt she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to have Arizona touch her so she graciously accepted the offer. Arizona rubbed the lotion across Callie's shoulders gently needing the soft skin between her fingers. Her collarbone glistened in the light and it took all of Arizona's self control not to rest her mouth there. Did this woman have any idea of the effect she had on her? Did Callie feel anything close to the way Arizona did in her company? Moving around Calliopes body Arizona squeezed more cream into her hands, running her palms down the length of Callie's arms trying her hardest to concentrate on anything other than the swell of her amazing breasts. She had to force her eyes away reminding herself that they were in a very public, very child orientated environment. Bad Arizona!

Callie was aware of Arizona's hands sliding gently along her skin and her eyes that lingered just a little too long at her cleavage. The look in those ocean eyes made Callie shiver.

"_You cold?" _Arizona asked.

"_No I'm good, really warm actually"_

"_That enough sunscreen?" _Arizona partially hoped the answer would be no.

"_Yeah that's fine thanks"_ Callie replied sighing quietly at the loss of contact _"Your nose is pink"_

"_I burn easy, a serious draw back to being pale skinned"_

Callie looked at Arizona's rosy sun kissed cheeks, her skin was perfect she had such a flawless complexion almost porcelain white. It was one of the first things Callie had noticed about her. That and her eyes…and that smile. She recalled the first time she'd meet Arizona, remembered how that smile had invoked in Callie something she didn't understand at the time. How those kissable dimples caused her to blush and stammer, a complete loss for words. Who was she kidding, everything about this woman had enchanted her. It made her smile to think how easily she had just let go, giving into desires so completely foreign to her never questioning it. She'd been so willing to submit to her urges to be swept away by this complete stranger, she hadn't given a thought to whether it was right or wrong. It did worry her a little though. She'd made decisions based purely on impulse before, bad decisions that had caused her nothing but heartache. She'd rushed into her marriage to George never slowing down to think about what she was doing. She had always been so desperate to connect, to find feelings that had never really been there. A small part of her wondered whether she repeating the same pattern with Arizona, jumping without a net and letting her need for intimacy create a bond that didn't exist. But things didn't feel that way this time. Almost all of her past relationships had been an effort, she had struggled to find real meaning, but this with Arizona was so easy, so comfortable. She didn't need to conjure up emotions, they were already there, reflected back at her in those magical eyes. With George there had been something missing. There had always been a hesitance in their kisses and a lack of honesty in his eyes and she knew that her heart was never fully in it either. But when she looked at Arizona she saw sincerity and a vulnerability that provided Callie with all the clarity she needed. Even though she had never voiced it Callie knew that Arizona wanted to be with her every bit as much as she did.

They spent the remainder of the day alternating between the less intense rides and playing the many side stall games the fair had to offer. Arizona was extremely pleased with herself. Callie smirked at the armful of toys that she was struggling to balance. She'd already named all eight animals.

"_Can you at least carry yours, I only have two arms and Harry and Henry want to ride with you" _Arizona said handing Callie a giraffe and an enormous teddy bear.

Callie giggled at Arizona, she looked like a complete idiot, she was barely able to see the path in front of her over all the fluff _"You do realise their both girls" _Callie said pointing at the purple and yellow bows.

"_They have gender confusion be nice" _Arizona teased _"Ohhh, we nearly forgot our fish!"_

Callie rolled her eyes _"Do you really think you need a goldfish? Save some prizes for the kids"_

"_I want one. Jill and I have been here the last three years in a row and she never once let me get one"_

"_There's a very good reason for that" _Callie knew her words were lost on Arizona, she found it impossible to say no to this woman, she was not about to win this fight, if Arizona wanted a fish she was going to get one.

Standing next to the goldfish stall Arizona tried to reach into her jeans pocket to retrieve her wallet but was unsuccessful. _"Can you give me a hand" _she asked nearly losing her grip on the prizes.

"_How about I get this one_" Callie said handing the attendant a five dollar bill.

Arizona smiled in appreciation readjusting her arms.

Callie took the three hoops she was handed surveying the game in front of her. There were over twenty fish bowls grouped together in a half circle. The wooden hoops looked barley large enough to skim the top let alone cover the entire bowl. Callie was about to throw the first ring but was interrupted.

"_I want that one" _Arizona said motioning with one of the legs of her stuffed monkey.

"_But it looks half dead and it's swimming funny!"_

"_Exactly, it needs a good home"_

"_You seriously want me to win you a disabled goldfish? It'll be dead before we get it back to the hotel"_

"_But I want it" _Arizona pouted.

"_Fine" _Callie shook her head and repositioned taking aim at the wonky fish. Even if I do miss I bet he'll give it to me anyway just to get rid she thought.

Arizona's eyes twinkled in anticipation. She loved the look of concentration of Callie's face…so sexy she murmured. If this is how hard she concentrates on fairground games imagine how hot she looks in the OR. A little girl walked up beside Arizona glancing up eyeing her prizes with envy. Arizona looked down at her full arms and then back at the little girl. "_Fine"_ she muttered under her breath reaching into her pile, but your not having my monkey. She handed the kid a rag doll with Mary Jane shoes _"Here, I think she wants to go home with you" _Arizona said warmly. The little girl beamed at her _"Thanks lady, I'm gunno go show my mummy"_ she said skipping off swinging the doll by it's hand. Turning back to watch Callie Arizona laughed at her look of frustration when the last loop teetered at the rim of the bowl before falling off.

"_I'm getting you that retarded fish" _she said handing the guy another five bucks. Callie hated to lose almost as much as Arizona did, she reconstructed arms and legs out of virtually nothing, there was no way she was about to allow a stupid game to defeat her. It was all about perseverance. Lifting her arm a little higher she threw the hoop like a Frisbee across the stall. It landed directly on top of the bowl sliding down hitting the surface. "_YES" _she yelped, blushing, embarrassed by her enthusiasm.

"_And we have a winner" _the man said dipping a transparent bag into the bowl scoping up the fish.

"_Awesome!" _Arizona grinned as Callie dangled the goldfish in front of her _"Go again then"_

"_What?"_

"_You've still got two rings left"_

"_No I'm good"_

"_But you might win again"_

"_Exactly!"_ Callie teased . She turned to the family next to her who had just thrown their last hoop and failed. _"Here, have a go on us"_ she said handing them the rings.

"_I suppose I've got to carry this haven't I?" _Callie asked veering Arizona toward the exit.

"_We can swap if you want" _Arizona replied offering up her arms in trade.

"_Hmmm, let me think would I rather be the crazy goldfish lady or the crazy toy freak who can't see a foot in front of her? I think I'll stick with Mr Gimpy here"_

"_Aww you named him"_

"_Yeah, I thought it was fitting, just don't expect me to give him the kiss of life when he croaks"_

"_Can you give CPR to a fish?"_

"_I'm not planning on finding out"_

"_Thank you for my goldfish" _Arizona said leaning in to give Callie a kiss.

"_Your welcome" _she replied wiping fur from her lips _"Your pets are malting"_

"_Well it is summer" _Arizona joked bumping shoulders with Callie as they made their way through the exit.

"_We're never gunno get a cab" _Callie said.

"_Why not? It's not even two yet, there should be plenty about"_

"_Time has nothing to do with it. What cabbie in there right mind is gunno pick up two woman, one carrying a goldfish and a life-size bear and the other a headless walking fluff factory!"_

Arizona just laughed, something she seemed to be doing more and more of this week.

In actual fact it took them less than ten minutes to hail a cab. Callie opened the door for Arizona who squeezed herself and her animals inside laying each one out on the seat between them. Callie caught the cab drivers eye in the rear view mirror, he was almost shaking with laughter as he watched Arizona settle them in beside her. Callie was just thankful she hadn't strapped them all in using the spare seatbelt. _"She doesn't have many friends" _Callie offered by way of an explanation.

"_Where to ladies?"_

"_The oceanlanta hotel please" _Arizona said taking the fish from Callie into her lap tapping at the bag _"I think he's car sick" _she said _"Does he look a little green to you?"_

"_He looked that way when we got him" _Callie replied _"Hey where's the doll you won?"_

"_Had to give it away"_

"_Had to?"_

"_Yeah, some little girl quilted me. Was staring up at my pile with wide puppy dog eyes, her arms were toyless, what could I do?"_

"_Oh your all heart" _Callie teased.

"_It's fine, didn't really like that one much anyway, the eyes were too close together, freaked me out. I like my toys to be symmetrical."_

Callie reached into her bag pulling free her phone_;_ two missed calls – Mark. Pressing speed dial Callie waited.

"_Torres!"_

"_Hey Mark!"_

"_Hey? That all you've got to say? I've left you like a dozen messages"_

"_Yeah sorry, my phones been off the last few days, I've been busy"_

"_Yeah I bet, how busy we talking?"_

Callie could hear the innuendo in his tone, she quickly turned the volume on her phone lower.

"_Busy"_ Callie repeated but she couldn't keep the smile from her voice.

"_That good huh?"_

"_Better!"_

"_Tell me more"_

"_Can't"_

"_Can't or won't?"_

"_Both!"_

"_I'm taking your lack of conversational skills as your not alone"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Tell blondie I say hey!"_

"_Will do" _Callie paused _"how did you know she was…"_

"_I goggled her!"_

"_You what?"_

"_Goggled!"_

"_I only told you her first name how did you manage that?"_

"_Spoke to Addie, Violets cousin works with her remember, wasn't hard!"_

Callie felt Arizona's eyes watching her 'he goggled you' she mouthed.

"_I gotto say Torres I'm impressed! No wonder you switched teams. Your description didn't do her justice. You sure she's only into the ladies because that face, those eyes combined with my chiselled features, well just think of the kids."_

"_Suck it Sloan!" _Callie knew her friend was only messing with her but still, the thought of anyone having those thoughts about Arizona stirred up pangs of jealousy.

"_Alright, geez calm down…so when do you want picking up tomorrow?"_

"_Plane gets in two but can't guarantee we won't be delayed"_

"_Blondie on the same flight?"_

Arizona waved a hand in front of Callie's face her blue eyes swimming with concern, the fish was lopsided.

"_Cal you still there?"_

"_Yeah sorry, poorly goldfish"_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind, what did you say?"_

"_Is Arizona flying back with you?"_

"_Yeah she switched flights"_

"_She need a lift?"_

"_I dunno I'll ask" _Callie placed the phone to her shoulder _"Mark wants to know whether you wanna ride back with us tomorrow? He's getting me from the airport"_

"_Yeah if that's ok"_

"_Trust me it's fine, he's practically dying to meet you" "You get that?" Callie asked pushing the phone back to her ear._

"_Yeah, tell her it'll be my pleasure"_

"_Yeah I bet!"_

"_Well I've gotta go scrub in now so I'll let you get back to your goldfish, I'm hoping that's code for something dirty"_

"_I wish it was" _Callie laughed _"I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"_

"_Oh Cal, does she go by anything other than Arizona, I don't think I can take her seriously with a name like that"_

"_No Mark and I like it just fine"_

"_Blondie it is then. Cya"_

Hearing the dial tone Callie closed the phone over turning back to Arizona who was watching her quizitively.

"_He really goggled me?"_

"_Apparently so"_

"_I hope the photo was nice"_

"_Oh I think it was" _Callie couldn't imagine Arizona ever taking a picture that wasn't. _"How's Mr Gimpy?" _she asked.

"_Better, turns out all he needed was a gentle lean, see he's fighting fit…here…" _she said passing Callie the bag _"cuddle him, he likes the contact"_

"_Umm I think I'll pass"_

Arizona frowned.

"_Fine I'll hug the bag" _Callie felt ridiculous sitting in the backseat of a mini cab surrounded by teddies cradling a half dead fish in her arms. She thought about her conversation with Mark, she hoped he wouldn't do or say anything to embarrass her tomorrow. She expected a little sexual banter, that was in his nature, but she hoped he wouldn't go to far and that he wouldn't bring us their history. She loved Mark but their friends with benefits relationship wasn't something she was proud of. Yes it had been fun and what she'd needed at the time but it was completely meaningless, she didn't want it advertised. She got the impression that Arizona wasn't the type of person to have trivial flings and she didn't want to be judged for how she had chosen to cope with George's betrayal. She needed Mark and Arizona to be friends, it was important to her that they liked each other. But what would Mark really think of her? Yes he'd find her attractive, he was a man and he had eyes but would they really gel? Arizona was so different from him and from herself. She had such a pure enthusiasm for life, she was so bright and shiny, qualities that both she and Mark had always mocked in people. But she was also kind, funny and utterly addictive. Yes they could be friends she was sure of it and if they couldn't, well; she'd just have to deal with that when it came.

**(If you are reading my story please comment and review...i have a thousand ideas and there are endless possibilites so i could go on forever lol but i would like to know what people are thinking so far and whether i should continue writing...the more feedback i get the faster my updates will be, thanks and i hope you enjoy this chapter!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Callie instructed the driver to drop them as close to the entrance as possible. Arizona paid the cabbie and scooped her prizes up into her arms again. Heads turned to stare as they walked through the revolving doors. They had been the talk of the convention for so many reasons already, any embarrassment Callie might have felt was long gone. It was almost two thirty; they still had thirty minutes before the scavenger hunt was due to start. Callie had had such an amazing day but then every day this week with Arizona had felt like an adventure.

Back in Arizona's suite Callie let her body fall to the bed, Arizona joined her dropping her toys on top of Callie who held up her arm in protection, shielding Mr Gimpy from the avalanche. _"We didn't get a bowl, he needs a bowl"_ she said absentmindly stroking Arizona's matted curls.

"_Can't very well take a bowl onto an airplane, he'll be ok, we'll get him a super special tank when we get back with a castle and a ship and one of those plastic hideaway rock thingys!"_

"_And a deep sea diver!"_ Callie offered

"_No he's timid, one of those would scare him, be sensible Calliope"_

"_Me be sensible? You're the one attaching complex emotions to a goldfish" _Callie laughed, nothing about their day could have been considered remotely sensible.

"_He has got feelings, he's a fighter, look he's getting some colour back. And he's smart; I've taught him to swim backwards"_

"_I think that's motion sickness not intelligence…"_

Arizona swiped the bag from Callie's hand ignoring her comment _"He needs a mate, don't want him getting lonely"_

"_We'll get him a Miss Gimpy when we're home"_

Arizona placed the fish on the bed and turned herself around snuggling into Callie. If she was honest she didn't really want to take part in the hunt, she would much rather spend the rest of the afternoon alone with Callie doing all of the things she'd been dreaming about this morning.

"_We should shower" _Callie said

"_Yeah thanks to someone's evil choice of attraction I'm, for the second day in a row, covered in just gross"_

"_Wanna shower together?"_ Callie asked running her hand under Arizona's top stroking the small of her back.

"_As tempting as that sounds I'm gunno say no. I plan to take my time with you tonight"_

"_Tonight? Presume much!"_

"_Am I wrong_?" Arizona asked playfully.

Callie lifted Arizona's face from her chest, brown eyes locking on blue _"No you are very, very right."_

Arizona showered quickly and arrived at the grounds early. She knew Callie was running late so she decided to see if she could find Jill and help with any last minute preparation. Jill was by the pool crouched down arranging the treasure hunt baskets, she looked stressed.

"_You alright?" _Arizona asked.

"_Yeah" _she replied without looking up.

"_You don't sound so sure, what's up?"_

"_It's nothing, really, just tired, busy morning"_

Arizona knelt down beside Jill, she felt guilty. She should have been there to help like she was every year _"Is there anything I can do?"_

"_No it's all good, in fact why don't you and Callie bail, go to the beach or something and enjoy the Miami sunshine" _

Arizona watched her friend; something about the way she spoke hinted to Arizona that this wasn't a polite offer but more of a pleading request. Jill's hands fussed busily over the baskets that were already perfectly placed and prepared. Her eyes darted nervously, looking everywhere else besides at Arizona. Something was definitely bothering her and it wasn't in Jill's nature to be evasive. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was the sort of person to say exactly what was on her mind, especially if she was angry or upset. Arizona placed her hands over Jill's stopping her _"Ok spill it, your acting weird, what's up? Have I done something to make you mad?"_

Jill's eyes softened, finally meeting Arizona's _"No, you've done nothing wrong"_

"_Then why so distant, and why are you trying to get me to skip out on the treasure hunt?"_

Jill was quiet for a moment _"Had a bit of a run in with David earlier"_

"_Ok…"_

"_He's been saying things Zona, nasty stuff, have you spoken to anyone else today?"_

"_No, we only got back from the fair like half hour ago"_ Arizona paused _"Why?"_

"_I overheard Kerry talking, well I say overheard, I think she wanted me to hear"_

"_And?" _Arizona pushed not liking Jill's worried expression.

"_Hell Zone, words got back to Chief Nicholson about you and Callie"_ Jill looked back down at her baskets.

"_My chief?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Ok, well it's not like my sexuality is a big secret"_

"_No but he's heard things from David. You know his father and your chief go way back right?"_

Arizona nodded not liking the direction this conversation was headed.

"_David called him and told him about your 'behaviour' this week. Really stuck the knife in by all accounts"_

"_My behaviour? What the hell, I haven't done anything!"_

"_I know but that's not the story he told. Said you've been blowing off seminars and activities, and that on the rare occasions you have been there you and Callie were nothing but inappropriate"_

"_What? I've missed one seminar, and apart from the incident at the relay track, nothing I've done could be deemed in the least bit inappropriate"_

Arizona could feel her blood pressure rising and it took all her self control not to scream with rage

"_I know, but the way David tells it makes it all sound so sordid. According to Kerry your chief is furious, says you're a respected surgeon and that you are paid to attend these conventions as a learning opportunity not to and I quote David now 'whore it around'. The way he was talking about you Zone makes it sound like you were fucking in full view of everyone or something."_

Arizona felt physically sick, her hands were shaking. She had been having such a wonderful day, why did a prick like David have to go and ruin it. _"I'm going to kill him, physically going to choke the life outta him"_ she spat.

"_Your gunno need to pick a number. Like I said, we've already had words none of which were pleasant he's even threatening to make a complaint about me; it's all such a joke" _

"_You shouldn't have done that Jill"_

"_Yes I damn well should have. You're my friend and you've done nothing wrong, I'm not about to stand on the sidelines while he slanders your reputation with vapid lies, you'd have done the same thing in my position and you know it"_

"_What should I do? Calling Nicholson would probably be pointless. He's a proud member of the old boys club, a born again homophobe. But he's never had a problem with me before, he made me head of Peds for God sake, but then I guess I never gave him any reason until now"_

"_You've done NOTHING wrong Arizona; you need to keep that in your head ok? David may have connections but you have something he doesn't, the truth on your side"_

Arizona laughed _"God Jill that sounded like something you'd hear in a cheesy eighties movie"_

_Jill smiled "Yeah well least it got a laugh…are you ok?"_

"_No not really…kinda in shock to be honest…why would he do this?"_

"_Wounded male pride"_

"_Pathetic_" Arizona shook her head still unable to process all that she'd heard.

"_Everyone knows these conventions aren't to be taken too seriously, they're just a bit of fun. We spent one afternoon playing fricking operation, yeah dead serious! And as for you 'whoring it around' that's complete crap. In the last four years I've never seen you so much as look at woman like that until now. The only thing that Nicholson could pull you on is what happened at the relay race and even that was tame, hardly a sackable offence and has no bearing whatsoever on how you perform your job. There's no written rule that you can't hook up at these conventions it happens all the time, this whole thing is hypocritical bullshit. Makes me wonder if you were seen getting it on with a guy would there still be a problem?"_

"_Probably not, but I'm not just hooking up Jill, I like Calliope, I really like her. It's not a fling."_

"_I know that. I've seen the way you guys look at each other and how happy she makes you. Don't you, for one second, let a bigot like David mess that up!"_

"_I won't. And I don't regret a single thing that's happened and I don't give a flying fuck what David or anyone else thinks…"_

"_But?"_

"_How did you know there was a but?"_

"_I know you"_

"_But…Nicholson's my boss. He has all the power and holds all the cards and as you know confrontation between me and authority don't mix well"_

"_He can't fire you for being gay Arizona, that's all kinds of illegal"_

"_No, but he can make my professional life hell. I've just gotto brave it out be strong and tell my side of things. I'm not going to let him make me feel guilty or degrade what I have with Callie, I'd sooner quit!"_

"_You're falling in love with her aren't you?"_

"_Would you call me crazy if I said I think so?"_

"_No I would think you were very sane"_

People were starting to gather around the pool area, Arizona sighed _"Well as much as I appreciate your concern I'm not gunno hide away this afternoon and avoid people. I'm going to take part in the hunt like I do every year, to hell with what people think, I just hope Calliope's ok with all of this and that David has the good sense to stay away from me until it's finished. I won't be held accountable for my actions if he doesn't."_

"_I don't blame you. If it helps I think I scared the crap outta him earlier, not so tough without an audience to support him"_

"_Thanks Jill, you're awesome. People like you are karma's way of apologising for people like him" _Arizona said pulling Jill into a tight embrace _"Love you"_

"_Love you too Zone"_

Callie paced the grass unable to believe what she was hearing _"He actually called you a whore?"_

"_Apparently so"_ Arizona was sat on one of the hotel steps watching Callie.

"_And he called your boss to what, tell on you?"_

Arizona nodded.

"_How can you be so calm?"_

"_I'm not calm Calliope not even close. I'm fucking furious, every time I think about work I feel like I'm gunno vomit, but I can't show it, can't let David and his idiot friends know they've got to me. He wants me to react but if I do that just adds to his case against me. I'll be reprimanded for being violent as well as a slut."_

Callie winced at her words; the thought of anyone saying those sorts of things about Arizona made her ache inside. She wanted to protect her from people like that, but she knew the damage was already done _"You're not a slut Arizona and he can't just be allowed to say whatever the hell he wants"_

"_I know, but what can I do? I stay quiet he wins, I say something and he wins again…how do you feel about all of this?"_

"_Me? Every bit as angry as you"_

"_No I mean how do you feel about what might be said about you? How your chief might react if he hears?" _

Callie smiled wearily at Arizona taking a seat beside her _"Seattle Grace is different from Mercy West, it's different from most hospitals. Webber, my chief, well he's different too. He's a good man and doesn't abide prejudice. Even if he did hear about this through the grapevine he wouldn't take it seriously, he isn't the type of man to listen to gossip. And if I'm honest he didn't authorise my coming here to work, he was doing me a kindness, he could see how awful things were, how messy my divorce was, I think both him and Sloan – sorry Mark, thought I needed a break. If anything he'll be happy I've found some happiness and a distraction"_

"_Is that all that I am?" _Damn it Arizona thought, she hadn't meant to sound so bitter.

"_No God, I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't…"_

"_I know you didn't, sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm just so mad Callie…How will the rest of your colleagues react?"_

"_Seattle Grace is kinda highly sexed. The on call rooms aren't exactly used for sleeping. Our head of neuro is sleeping with a resident as was our old cardio god. Pretty much everyone has slept with everyone else" _Callie laughed.

"_Sounds interesting!"_

"_You could say that. There's always a story, this will just be another. Even more so cause you're a woman. Whatever gossip reaches them they'll find it too funny to judge. Seriously, you don't need to worry about me. It's not my character that's under attack." _Callie felt guilty, she was lucky, everything she'd said about Seattle Grace was true and she knew that no matter how bad the gossip nothing bad would come of it. She just wished she could say the same about Mercy West. _"So… what are we gunno do then?"_

"_We are going to play the hunt Calliope and we are going to win."_

Callie and Arizona joined the mass of people crowded around the starting point, already with their baskets in hand. They had missed the first half of Jill's instructions but it didn't matter, Arizona was well versed in the procedure. Everyone had split into pairs and were eagerly awaiting the start command. Arizona spotted David and Andrew standing a few feet to the side of Jill. Ripples of anger knotted her stomach, something about the way he was grinning gave her the urge to find the nearest brick and smack him with it. He looked so smug, he obviously felt no remorse over the spiteful lies he'd spread. For all she knew she might not have a job to go back to anymore and he was just standing there, hands in his pockets laughing and joking without a care in the world. Jill finished her briefing and asked the crowd if they had any questions. Arizona heard David shout something Jill's way, she smiled as Jill looked straight through him ignoring his question. She really was an awesome friend. Callie noticed the hairs on Arizona's neck prickle and she followed the blonde's eye line locking eyes with David. He smiled at Callie flashing perfectly white teeth. It wasn't a kind smile; it was sarcastic and didn't reach his cold eyes. If looks could really kill Callie would have switched her profession to staring. She wondered how on earth she was going to refrain from doing that face some permanent damage. She thought of Mark again and laughed, if she messed his face up her friend could reattach it for him inside out. David pulled his gaze away nudging Andrew who caught Callie's eyes briefly before dipping his head. At least he had the decency to avoid confrontation she thought. Of the thirty or so people around them at least half looked Callie and Arizona's way making little attempt to hide their obvious interest. Callie took Arizona's hand in her own squeezing it tightly. She knew, despite Arizona's calm façade, that the staring and hushed whispers were getting under her skin. These people were supposed to be grown ups and many, Callie guessed, Arizona's friends.

"_Think how pathetic their own lives must be if all they can do is chat shit about yours"_

Callie turned to the young woman beside them who she recognised as one of Jill's friends who they had had dinner with the previous evening. Arizona turned to her right noticing Jenny _"Oh hey Jen, sorry what did you say?"_

"_Them"_ she said motioning with her eyes _"Pathetic"_

"_Yeah that's one word"_

"_Well if it makes you feel any better none of us want anything to do with that lot anymore" _Jenny said nodding her head in Kerry's direction _"It's like bloody high school, they're all a bunch of sheep, heard the whole story from Jill, couldn't believe it, it's disgusting what he did not to mention underhanded"_

"_Thanks, but don't cut them out on our account"_

Jenny laughed _"Oh don't worry, none of us could really stand the guy before and this gives us the perfect excuse. None of us will ever again have to be subjected to another one of his boring stories…you know Jill's going to refuse his application for next year"_

"_Can she really do that" _Arizona asked _"I know she's like super coordinator gal and all but does she really have the power to ban him from the convention?"_

"_Well not officially but she's adored here, everybody loves her and she has her ways. You know Jill, if she wants something badly enough she'll find a way to make it happen, kinda like you"_ Jenny said pocking Arizona in the ribs.

"_Yeah, right now I'm wishing for an earthquake to open up and swallow him whole"_

"_Ha, we've been wishing that for years Zone. Anyways good luck with the hunt, make sure you kick David and Andrew's ass and may the best woman win" _Jenny replied grabbing Michael's arm and leading him off.

"_Guess we should get a basket" _Arizona said, heading for the nearly deserted table area.

"_Yeah…" _Callie placed a hand on Arizona's arm stopping her _"You sure you're up for this?"_

"_No not really, but I came here to have fun and that's exactly what I'm gunno do. If I think about the situation, about my chief, my head's gunno explode so instead I'm going to smile, go get our basket, focus on the game and think about the awesome tank we're gunno get Mr Gimpy when we get home ok? Ignorance is bliss right?"_

"_That's what they say, no wonder David it's always so happy…what's the prize for winning this thing anyway?"_

"_What aside from the fame and glory? I dunno, I normally do the prize shopping so it's usually pretty awesome, last year it was a spa day and a singing cookie jar. I'm interested to find out what Jill went with in my absence."_

"_Talking about me again?"_ Jill asked appearing from behind.

"_Yep"_

"_You two ok?" _she asked handing Arizona a basket.

"_Yeah we're super!"_

"_Zone?"_

"_We're alright honestly, we've decided to take the higher ground"_

"_Oh yeah, what's that like?"_

"_Not sure, tell you when we get there"_

Jill smiled warmly, drumming her fingers on her clipboard before handing it out to Callie.

"_What's that?"_

"_A present!"_

"_I prefer my present's gift wrapped and shiny" _Arizona said.

"_Trust me you'll like this one, I figured you'd insist on taking part so here" _Jill pulled the sheet from the board and passed it to Callie _"Keep it hidden"_

Arizona pressed her head against Callie's shoulder scanning the piece of paper _"No way!" _she exclaimed.

"_Consider it an 'I'm sorry everyone is an ass' gift"_

"_You're actually helping us cheat? I love you more and more everyday"_

"_Don't think of it as cheating, but more as a way of ensuring that neither David nor any of his friends are victorious"_

Arizona looked back at the map Jill had drawn _"What's that?" _she asked pointing.

"_That's you guys"_

"_Quite the artist" _Arizona teased.

"_Hey! Stick figures are about as far as my creative talent extends"_

"_Just kidding, why's my hair so big?"_

"_You've just woken up" _Callie joked.

"_Funny!"_

"_Anyway I'll let you get going…"_

"_What are those black spots?" _Callie asked pressing her index finger to the page.

"_Dead ends…ploys…points where it seems like you might find a scope but won't"_

"_Awesome!" _Arizona yelped _"Thanks Jill, if I weren't involved I'd kiss you"_

"_Thanks, but sexuality aside, you're just not my type"_

"_Hey, what's wrong with me I'm quite a catch?"_

"_You're hot and all but type A, too bossy!"_

"_Thanks!"_

Callie was confused _"What's a scope? Thought we were looking for eggs"_

"_It's not Easter Calliope!"_

"_A stethoscope, didn't Arizona tell you that's what you'll be collecting, toy ones. There're hundreds dotted around the grounds. The couple that finds the most in three hours wins…now go, I didn't spend the last hour making that map for someone else to win"_

"_Thanks Jill" _Callie said.

"_Yeah thanks, you're freaking amazing!"_

"_So I've been told, now go…"_

**(Bit of a serious chapter i know but i needed to write this so that what comes later on ties in and makes more sense. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Please review and tell me your thoughts!) **_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later Arizona and Callie's basket was already nearly full. They'd located most of the easy to reach stethoscopes first, the ones in the bushes and hidden under lawn chairs. The map gave them a huge advantage; it had been hilarious to watch the other teams digging through flower beds that both women knew contained nothing but dirt. Arizona couldn't help but laugh when Kerry lost her footing climbing a tree to reach a handmade bird's nest that had been marked clearly on their map as a ploy. She landed on her butt with a thud shouting insults at her team mate who appeared to be receiving most of the blame for their failures_. "Serves you right bitch"_ Arizona murmured to Callie. Veering Arizona behind a tall palm tree, Callie glanced sideways before discreetly pulling out Jill's map. _"Ok, so we've pretty much got all the scopes from area's A and B, the ones that weren't already gone that is, so let's move on to…"_

Callie trailed her fingers across the sheet _"D"_

"_Why not C?" _Arizona asked confused.

"_Because about half the groups are searching there now, there's probably only a few left, besides, it's too open, it's not like we can just pull this out at will" _she said waving the map.

"_You make an excellent point pretty lady" _Arizona swooned pushing Callie against the tree brushing their lips together.

"_You sure this is a good idea" _Callie asked leaning her head back against the bark as Arizona trailed kisses down her neck.

"_Probably not, but if I'm gunno be accused of something I may as well do something worth being accused of" _

"_Ari..zon.."_ Callie protested weakly.

"_Fine!" _Arizona huffed _"Where to next then?"_

"_Well according to this cross here there should be four over that way somewhere"_

They made their way out from the palm trees back across the court yard. Callie pushed the map back into her pocket, gazing aimlessly around trying to get her bearings. _"It should be here, I swear it said here"_

Arizona did a three sixty trying to locate the spot the map had instructed, it had been sort of rectangular. Extracting the map from the pocket of Callie's sweats, Arizona pulled her to one side un-crumpling the paper _"You were holding it upside down" _she laughed _"Remind me never to ask you for directions…we should be round the back not here"_

"_But what's that rectangle?"_

Arizona thought for a moment _"The swimming pool"_

"_Great so we have to get soaked. Wanna pass on those ones? I think we have more than enough to win already and there's still two hours left"_

"_You don't actually have to get in the pool Calliope. We did this last year you just have to fish them out using hooks, c'mon"_

As they rounded the corner Arizona groaned. David and Andrew were already there, she contemplated turning back, she could see that Callie had the same idea, but it was too late, and she wasn't about to give David the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort.

"_You sure about this?" _Callie asked.

"_Absolutely not, but we're going over anyway"_

Striding forward, both women approached the pool. Callie's instincts screamed at her to say something cutting, but she held her tongue, this wasn't her fight and she had to respect Arizona's decision. Ignoring the guys, Callie's attention was drawn to the swimming pool. There were three logs bobbing on top of the surface, attached to each end of the pool by metal chains. Three wooden poles with hooked ends lay on the grass beside the swimming pool. The aim of the challenge was obvious, in order to get the 'treasure' you had to carefully walk along the logs and use the poles to bring it up to the surface. Arizona and Callie stood a few feet back and watched as David made his way slowly along the first log wobbling slightly as he tried to balance the stick in his hands. Arizona rolled her eyes as he managed to scoop up the first stethoscope with minimal effort; tossing the stethoscope across the pool to Andrew, David turned around addressing Arizona _"Come to see how a real name does things?"_

"_If I wanted to see that I certainly wouldn't be looking your way, you give the male gender a bad name"_

David twisted his mouth into an evil smile _"Spoken to Chief Nicholson lately?"_

Arizona felt her patience fading, she slid her fingers against her palms digging her nails into her hands making a fist. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"_What's wrong Zona? You're looking pale, not like you to play the silent card, that mouth of yours never normally shuts up!"_

"_She has nothing to say to you" _Callie hissed, stepping in front of Arizona protectively.

"_Speaking for her now are you? Calliope is it?"_

"_It's Callie!" _she growled. She hated the way her name sounded when he spoke it.

"_Surprised you've taken your tongue outta her mouth long enough to string a sentence yourself"_

Arizona squeezed her fists tighter, her nails almost breaking the skin. She wanted to speak up, but she was literally too angry to form words; he wanted to goad a reaction.

"_Jealous are we?"_ Callie said.

"_Hardly, I like my woman to have a bit of self respect, the way you two have been carrying on this week; I'd say I dodged a bullet there"_

Arizona laughed, was this guy for real? _"Dude, you were never in line for the bullet, not the kind you were meaning anyway, even if I wasn't a lesbian it was never gunno be you. I'm sure this isn't news to you but you're a jerk, and mind numbingly dull, the only person who enjoys your stories is you, and maybe Kerry, but then that's not saying a lot is it, the one brain cell she does possess is dying of loneliness"_

"_Yeah well better a jerk than a slut!"_

Callie saw red, before she had time to stop herself she lunged forwards kicking the edge of the log with as much force as she could muster. David's eyes widened in surprise as he lost his balance, falling face first into the water with a splash. Arizona howled with laughter as she walked up to stand beside Callie, lacing their fingers together.

"_Crazy fucking dyke!" _David spluttered as he emerged from the water looking drenched and furious.

"_Sorry" _Callie replied sarcastically, still laughing _"I have a slippy foot, it's a reflex thing"_

"_You're going to regret that you stupid bitch" _he said choking back chlorine.

"_Is that a threat?" _Arizona asked, eyes narrowed.

"_What you gunno do David, call my chief as well, invent more lies?"_

"_I'm sure he'd have something to say about your depraved behaviour" _

"_Really, because the only thing I think he'd say is well done she's hot"_

"_And what about the rest of your hospital? Would they be congratulating you too?" _David said, scaling the pool steps, drying himself off.

"_No actually, I think they'd be annoyed I didn't do you some physical damage" _Callie replied, her thoughts drifting back to Sloan and how mental he would have gone if he had born witness to any of this. David wouldn't stand a chance against Mark.

Arizona beamed, leaning forward kissing Calliope hard on the mouth _"Come on let's get out of here, it's not like we need those anyway_" Arizona said, pointing to the scopes at the bottom of the pool. _"Oh and David, I don't think that one counts" _she said, pointing to the stethoscope in his hand _"you weren't supposed to go swimming for it!"_

As they left Callie felt Arizona chuckle next to her _"God I wish we'd had a camera, that look was priceless"_

"_So you're not mad at me?" _Callie asked.

"_Are you kidding, that was hilarious. Thank you for defending my honour Dr Torres"_

"_You're very welcome, now come on lets go win this thing and give that asshole something else to moan about."_

Two hours and an overflowing basket later Callie and Arizona arrived back at the starting point. Most people had either found all they could or had given up. Jill was standing behind the table that now housed the first, second and third prizes. Callie watched in amusement as Arizona's eyes lit up when she saw the third prize panda bear. _"That's third prize, I don't think we'll be winning that somehow, besides, you have too many fluffy things already you really don't need more"_

"_But he looks so sad, can't we trade?"_

"_Depends what first prize is" _Callie replied, glancing at the white envelope on the table. Arizona noticed David, Andrew, Kerry and Lindsey huddled together near the front, they obviously fancied their chances. Arizona laughed at the sight of their half full baskets, not quite good enough she smirked. Callie noticed that most people's search had been less than successful, their baskets were sparse to say the least. Everyone knew that Jill and Arizona were good friends, they'd been practically inseparable during the last few conventions, if they won by a landslide it would look a little too suspicious.

"_Drop some scopes into other people's baskets" _she said.

Arizona looked appalled at the prospect _"No they're mine!"_ she replied, hugging the basket.

"_It looks too obvious, just drop a few into that one" _Callie instructed indicating toward a basket that had been abandoned.

"_Fine, but if we lose I won't be a happy bunny" _she said doing as she was told.

"_Look around Arizona, there's no chance in hell we're going to lose"_

They waited patiently in the crowd as the other teams placed their baskets on the table for judging. Callie felt Arizona nudge her and looked to where the blonde was staring. Callie had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. The Miami sunshine had dried David's hair making his small head appear even tinier; he was now sporting a rather large afro type hair do. He looked ridiculous. The pool water had obviously washed away the copious amounts of product he used, Callie wondered how long he spent in the mornings trying to tame it and get it looking as slick and pretentious as it usually did. After handing in their basket Arizona followed Callie to the grass where she was sat, legs crossed, arms stretched out behind her soaking up the rays. She watched as the warm sun illuminated Callie's features showering her olive skin in sunlight. Arizona brushed a raven lock from her face, noticing for the first time all week the faint trickle of freckles that lined the bridge of her nose.

"_You have freckles!"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Freckles, on your nose"_

"_Yeah, only a few and only when I've been in the sun too long. It's my skin tone's version of tanning" _Callie replied closing her eyes.

"_I like them…they're very kissable"_

"_Really?" _Callie asked opening one eye.

"_Really"_

Callie opened both eyes. The sunshine was also dancing across Arizona's face, bouncing off her hair. Her golden curls appeared even fairer and the sunlight caught her electric eyes at an angle making them shine.

"_What?"_ Arizona asked.

Callie smiled, realising that once again she was staring off mid conversation. But she couldn't help it, she was captivated, lost in Arizona. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly find the blonde anymore beautiful, Arizona would say something, look at her a certain way, or simply just smile and take Callie's breath away. Those dimples should come with a health warning she thought. Arizona didn't wait for Callie to respond; she loved the way she was watching her with such an intense fascination. She leant across kissing her nose, one freckle at a time.

"_Am I interrupting?" _Jill asked sitting down next to Callie on the grass.

"_Nope, I'm almost done" _Arizona grinned, kissing the last of Callie's freckles, causing her to blush.

"_So, did we win?"_ Callie said enjoying the light tingling sensation on her nose.

"_Still counting, but if you didn't, I'd demand a re count, your basket was five times fuller than everyone else's, way to be sly guys"_

"_Yeah sorry about that, didn't think about it until after, it's ok though, everyone knows I'm awesome so they shouldn't be too surprised."_

"_And a slut" _Jill joked.

"_An awesome slut!" _Arizona replied before really registering what her friend had said _"Hey! Take that back"_

"_Sorry, not ready to make light of that yet no?"_

"_Not yet, insult me again next week and I'll let you know"_

"_After you've spoken to your chief?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So is it true then?" _Jill asked turning to look at Callie.

"_Is what true?"_

"_That you shoved David in the pool?"_

"_Oh that" _Callie and Arizona exchanged a smile _"I didn't shove him anywhere, he was on that log thing in the pool, I just gave it a little kick…well ok maybe a big kick but the stupid ass deserved it"_

"_Oh I can believe that, I think he deserved more. I commend your restraint, I just wish I'd been there to see it"_

"_It was pretty funny" _Arizona said _"I think it was his look of absolute shock, like he couldn't see it coming, I mean seriously, he insulted me and threatened Calliope, how did he think the scenario was gunno play out, moron!"_

"_He threatened you Callie?"_

"_Yeah but nothing serious, just that I was gunno regret it… yadah yadah, oh and he called us fucking dykes"_

"_Shame you didn't get that part down on tape. The world's gone all pc and equality mad, that thoughtless remark could do his career some serious damage, any witnesses?" _

"_Only Andrew" _Arizona said _"but those two are practically fucking each other, he wouldn't say a word against him…must admit, he did look uncomfortable though"_

"_Leave that with me" _Jill said _"anyways I think they're about ready for me to announce the winners, you guys coming?"_

Arizona pulled Callie through the crowd to the front of the group.

"_You sure we shouldn't hang back a bit" _Callie said _"looks like we're expecting to win standing here"_

"_Well we are!"_

"_Yes but we don't want anyone else to know that"_

"_Don't worry, I expect to win every year, it would look stranger if I wasn't at the front."_

Arizona listened attentively as Jill gave her usual end of convention speech, thanking everyone for their effort and dedication. She said the same things every year and Arizona made a mental note to write her friend a revamped version for the next convention. Everyone clapped in the appropriate places as Jill reeled off the professor's names, acknowledging various people's individual contributions. Arizona felt her face flush as Jill gave her a special shout out and she heard whoops and cheers from Jenny, Michael and the rest of their friends.

"_And in first place we have Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres!"_

Callie smiled guiltily at Jill as they collected their prize, they didn't deserve to win and they certainly hadn't earnt it, but the beaming expression on Arizona's face made the deception worth it. Jill opened the white envelope reading the contents _"Four all inclusive tickets to stay at the five star Miami Beach hotel for three nights valid any time from now until Christmas, enjoy!" _Jill handed the tickets to Callie _"purely selfish" _she whispered _"I'm hoping this means you'll come back and visit soon and that one of those tickets has my name on it"_

Thanking Jill, both women headed back inside the hotel. Arizona was elated _"How awesome is this huh…and did you see David's face, I thought he was gunno burst into tears"_

"_Guess this means we'll be coming back to Miami then?"_ Callie replied.

"_Yup, do you think you'll be able to get a few days off before Christmas? _Arizona asked hopefully.

"_Yeah, shouldn't be a problem, I've still got some vacation time left, what about you?"_

"_Well I don't know if I'll still have a job by Christmas so yeah should be fine"_

"_Arizona…!"_

"_Just kidding, they won't fire me. They can't, I'm the best Peds surgeon they've got. It'll be fine" _Arizona swallowed hard, that speech had been meant to reassure herself more than Callie.

"_Pretty great prize, how did Jill manage to score these?"_

"_She has connections and a lot of charm"_ Arizona said _"Something he appears to have in short supply" _she said noticing David approaching.

"_So how did you cheat?"_

"_Excuse me?" _Arizona turned her head meeting David's eyes, cold and accusing.

"_You cheated, obviously, I'm just intrigued as to how. You've been AWOL again today so it's not like you were here to watch the set up"_

"_It's a game, we won, you lost, kinda like life, get over it" _Callie barked.

"_You think you're so funny don't you?_

"_Come on Calliope lets go, I'm sick and tired of wasting my energy on this ignorant loser. I can think of a lot better ways we could be spending our time, thinking about all the sex we'll be having whilst we enjoy this awesome prize for instance. Later David!"_

Throwing her head back against the suite door, Callie moaned loudly into Arizona's mouth as her hands roamed the smooth expanse of Callie's stomach, resting at the swell of her breasts. Callie's breathing was rushed, increasing with every kiss. _"Arizona…the door…open the door…" _Callie whispered. The want and desire that had been building all day was threatening to overtake them right there in the hotel corridor. A few people leaving their rooms stopped to stare, some were shocked, hurrying quickly along the corridor, others amused. Arizona reached an arm behind Callie trying blindly to fit the key into the lock. Their kisses were becoming more heated with each passing moment. Callie's tongue duelled fiercely with her own making her feel light headed and giddy, she smelt amazing, the orchid of her shampoo mixing with the sweetness of her perfume was over powering her senses. Arizona would have gladly given up fumbling with the key if she wasn't unconsciously aware of several pairs of eyes watching them. She needed to get the door open, she could feel the ache between her legs growing and if she waited any longer what little care she did have for their public display of intimacy would be gone and she would be in even greater trouble. Pulling away from Callie she laughed at the involuntary groan that escaped Callie's lips, _"Patience" _Arizona whispered. Callie growled, she had been patient all day, her resolve had well and truly evaporated, she couldn't be patient any longer. She wanted to capture Arizona's mouth and never let go, wanted to taste every inch of the blonde's exquisite skin. She wanted to make love to Arizona until she physically couldn't anymore. This woman was driving her completely insane. Arizona finally slide the key into the lock. Pulling Callie through the door she began to remove her clothes, letting her eyes drink in every part of exposed skin. Calliope Torres was a goddess. Callie's hands expertly removed the remaining barriers of clothing separating them, guiding Arizona on to the bed, settling between her legs. Callie was about ready to combust but she steadied herself, she didn't want this to be hurried, she wanted it to last.

They made love for two hours, bringing each other to the heights of pleasure over and over again, feasting on each other's bodies until they were spent. Callie draped her body around Arizona, resting her head in the crook of her lover's neck, holding her close. She ran her fingers along Arizona's back, tracing the beads of sweat that glistened, signifying their love making. Arizona's lips were parted slightly, and the slow rise and fall of her chest indicated that sleep had claimed her. Callie's eyelids were heavy, closing of their own accord. She breathed in Arizona's scent, Callie smiled _"I love you" _she whispered into the night.

**(Next chapter will be back in seattle so please keep reading and reviewing. The more reviews i recieve the more inspired i am to update faster lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

Arizona couldn't sleep. Sitting up in bed she carefully lifted Callie's arm from around her before pushing the covers back and getting out. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt Arizona paced the room, letting Callie's words echo. She'd said I love you, Arizona hadn't dreamt it she was sure of that. She'd been somewhere between asleep and awake but her sensory memory had still been semi conscious. Arizona tiptoed quietly across the room to the dresser, reaching into her bag. Ripping the cellophane wrapper from the packet she withdrew a Pall Mall pink and headed toward the balcony. The creak of the floorboards and the squeak of the sliding doors caused Callie to stir, and Arizona slowly eased it open a little more, sliding herself through. She wasn't sure of the time, but the colour of the night sky and the almost deserted sidewalk below indicated that it was easily gone two am. Arizona fidgeted with the lighter in her hands, letting the flame ignite and extinguish several times before finally bringing the cigarette to her lips. It had been months since her last smoke, the sudden intake of nicotine rushed to her brain and she felt light headed. The last time she'd had a cigarette had been after a rather gruelling day in the E.R, she remembered it with such clarity, like it had happened only yesterday. A school bus had crashed on it's way to a field trip and all twenty five students, along with three staff members, had been severely injured. She'd done all that she could, but for the majority of pupils it had been too late; a few were pronounced dead on arrival, and all but four had been hurt beyond repair. Arizona would never forget the look of grief from the parents when she'd had the heartbreaking job of telling them that they would never see their children's smiling faces again. To this day Arizona couldn't shake the look of devastation, the image was burnt into her mind. It had been a rough shift and needless to say she'd gotten through half a packet that evening. It was moments like that when she wished she was more like other surgeons, detached and emotionally absent. She'd sometimes thought that perhaps general surgery might have been a healthier career choice, would it effect her so badly if the death wasn't always an innocent child? Arizona had often wondered this over the years, but at the end of the day loss was still loss, it didn't matter whether the patient was five or fifty, the pain was still the same, just because a person had lived longer didn't make the family any more ready for them to die. Yes, every child she lost was a personal tragedy, but she loved her job, loved the children, she couldn't picture herself doing anything else.

Arizona exhaled and watched as the smoke drifted out from the balcony, mingling with the dark blue haze of the night sky. She turned back and peered through the curtains, her eyes focusing on Callie's silhouette. Why had Callie's confession scared her so much, when just yesterday she had admitted to Jill that she was feeling the same way. Callie had assumed she was sleeping and hadn't said the words to her directly; maybe she had just been caught up in the moment. Callie didn't know Arizona, not completely, and until a week ago she was straight. Straight women had shown interest in Arizona in the past but she'd never let it lead anywhere further than mild flirtation, heartache was inevitable. So why had she broken her golden rule so easily for Callie? Arizona took another drag of her cigarette, leaning back against the railings, her eyes still watching Callie through the curtains. She smiled, she knew the answer, she'd never meet anyone like Calliope before, had never been drawn so completely to another person. And it wasn't just a sexual thing, Calliope Torres was the most interesting person she'd ever had the pleasure of talking to, she could quite happily listen to her talk for hours and never tire of the conversation. Even the way she spoke fascinated her. As rude as it may sound, most women bored her; yes they were pretty to look at but they never held her interest for too long, they lacked the depth of character that Arizona craved. But Callie had that and so much more besides; her heart was warm, forgiving and honest. Arizona thought about something Jill had said to her after one of their team building exercises, Callie matched Arizona in so many ways. She was every bit as intelligent as she was, just as passionate about her career and stunningly beautiful. She also challenged Arizona in ways that no one else ever had, she was strong and determined not afraid to speak her mind or hold back, something Arizona found incredibly sexy. How could you not fall in love with someone who had all the qualities you could want in a partner. She knew very little about George, but the one thing she did know, however kind he may be, he was a fool. How could he have broken such a wonderful heart? But for all the things she did know about Callie, there was even more that she was yet to learn. How can you truly fall in love with someone who is still a mystery? Arizona lit up her second cigarette of the evening. The air was starting to cool and she felt the light breeze creep across her body. Noticing a blanket, Arizona sank down into one of the deck chairs pulling the fleece over her shoulders. It must be Calliope's she thought, recognising the alluring smell of her perfume. Arizona sighed, she was afraid. Scared of Callie's feelings as well as her own, could she really trust them? For all intents and purposes, they were still relative strangers. Usually when she experienced feelings like this, she'd run from them and throw herself into work; but she couldn't run from Callie. In such a short space of time she had allowed Callie to see every part of her; she'd seen her childlike side, her passion, witnessed her anger and fear, but most important of all, she'd broken through to Arizona's vulnerability, she'd opened up to Callie and let go completely. How could you run from someone you feel so comfortable with? Like it or not Arizona had unknowingly laid her heart bare for Callie, left herself exposed and given the Latina a piece of her that no one else even knew existed. In that moment looking out into the night, Arizona realised that it wasn't her own emotions that troubled her, it was Callie's. She wasn't afraid of those three words because it was too soon or because she wasn't feeling them herself, but instead, because hearing them offered a promise, a promise Arizona was terrified Callie wouldn't keep, not because she didn't want to honour it, but because she couldn't. It was Callie's history that frightened her, from what she'd learnt about Callie's past she fell in love with such haste and far too easily. What made Arizona different from all the others that had come before her? Arizona knew that she might be setting herself up to get burnt, but she wasn't going to run from it; because of all the people to take that chance on, sink or swim, Calliope was worth the risk.

"_So you all packed and ready to go?" _Jill asked, passing Arizona a shirt who dutifully folded it, placing it messily into Jill's suitcase.

"_Yeah, meeting Calliope at checkout in a bit"_

"_Kinda sad to see you go, doesn't feel like I've had enough Zona time"_

"_I know I'm sorry…I"_

"_Don't apologise, I'm happy for you, she's really great"_

"_We'll be back in a few months anyway, thanks to your awesome mapping skills"_

"_Yeah you better be. There are four tickets so if you two know of an eligible, hot, single guy please feel free to bring him along"_

"_I'm sure we'll be able to find someone, I'll show your photo around, there's bound to be a few takers"_

"_Gee thanks!"_

Arizona laughed, tossing a pair of socks into the suitcase before zipping it shut _"There, all done!"_

"_You pack like my mother" _Jill replied inspecting the suitcase.

"_Packing's not an art form Jill"_

"_It's not about art Zone, it's about presentation"_

"_Who cares what it looks like inside, no one's going to see"_

"_I care!"_

"_Well you're a freak"_

"_Oh and you're the poster child for normal" _Jill joked.

Arizona stuck her tongue out at her friend, nudging the suitcase over and sitting down on the bed.

"_So, when you back at work" _Jill asked, unzipping the suitcase Arizona had just packed and rearranging the contents.

"_Monday, wishing it was tomorrow though, less time to dread you know, get it over with"_

"_You'll call me when you've spoken to your Chief yeah?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_It's going to be alright, David's probably exaggerated Nicholson's reaction…and worse case, you know Chief Lawson would have you back in a flash. He still talks about you, you were always his favourite"_

"_I'm everyone's favourite" _Arizona smiled.

"_Dunno why" _Jill teased.

"_Yeah you do"_

"_Lawson would probably take Callie on too you know, if it came to it, anything to have his precious Doc Robbins back"_

"_Callie would never leave Seattle and aside from missing you guys, I like it too"_

"_Well then you go in there and kick some ass…try not to cry though, kinda takes away the edge"_

"_I'll do my best" _Arizona replied wrapping her arms around Jill _"I'll miss you"_

"_You too Zone, tell Callie I said goodbye and that I'd better be seeing her again soon too, I might take her up on that invitation to visit. Notice how she made the offer and not you!" _

"_You know you don't need an invitation to come and visit me Jill, you're always welcome, anytime"_

"_You might regret saying that" _Jill laughed.

"_Never"_

"_Do you seriously expect to get that thing through check in?" _Jill asked noticing the goldfish in Arizona's handbag.

"_He has a name, its Mr Gimpy, and yes I do"_

"_Mr Gimpy?" _

"_Yeah Callie named him, think it was meant as an insult but I like it"_

"_I think Callie and I will be become good friends" _Jill said laughing again _"Give me a call when you're home and settled, and I want regular updates on how things are going with you and Cal, take care of yourself and don't stand for any crap"_

"_You too and thank you for everything, you're a rock star!"_

Arizona pulled the handle out on her suitcase, dragging it along the corridor to the elevator. Opening her phone she checked the time, they were running late, she used her elbow to push the ground floor button on the panel before dialling Callie.

"_Hey you" _she said.

"_Hey, where are you? We're gunno miss our flight if you don't hurry"_

"_Almost there" _she replied, as the elevator door pinged open.

"_I've checked myself out so I'm good to go, you close?"_

"_Yep" _Arizona replied, spotting Callie near the entrance _"Turn around"_

"_Hey" _Callie smiled, closing her phone and leaning in to give Arizona a quick kiss. _"What?" _Callie asked, watching Arizona glance at her luggage laughing hard.

"_Planning on moving here were you, you realise the convention was only for one week right? How much stuff did you bring?"_

"_I'd never been to one of these things before, it was very last minute, didn't know what I should wear, I needed options"_

"_So you brought everything?_

"_Stop laughing at me"_

"_What's in that one, it's massive?"_

"_Shoes?"_

"_Just shoes, seriously? Who needs that many shoes to go anywhere?"_

"_I left most of them at home"_

"_I don't think I actually own more than eight pairs in total and three of them are Heeley's"_

"_I like shoes, now quit laughing and go check out, oh and gimme your bag"_

"_Why?"_

"_Mr Gimpy is kinda an eyesore!"_

Pulling Arizona's suitcase from the conveyer belt Callie glanced at her watch. The flight had been delayed by almost two hours, Mark was gunno be pissed. Her phone battery had died before the flight so she hadn't even been able to contact him. Callie hated airports, the whole process reminded her of the times her family had waited tirelessly for the many flights they would accompany her father on during his business trips. The plane journey itself had never been much fun either. Her and Aria would fight constantly; even back then it was clear to Callie that she was very different from her sister. Their family came from money and Aria had always used this to her advantage, she was, for want of a better word, a snob and could never understand why Callie didn't indulge in the lavish lifestyle the way that she did. Their father was a loving man and had given them both everything they could have possibly needed, they wanted for nothing, and as a child Callie had accepted this no questions asked. But as she grew older she came to realise just how spoilt they had been. She compared herself to her friends, many of whom were poor and so grateful for the little they had in life. Aria had often teased Callie about the people she associated with, using words like 'peasant' and 'the lower class' and it became clear very early on how narrow minded and selfish her sister was. Callie didn't get on well with Aria's friends, they were almost all extremely wealthy and what Callie considered rich bitch elitist snobs. It was as if being born into money gave them some sort of power and entitlement. Although Callie had accepted her father's financial support during medical school, and the trust fund he insisted on setting up for her, she tried to live self sufficiently, only using the money as a safety net when she really needed to. She had recently declined her father's offer to purchase her a flat in Seattle, much to her sister's disgust, and instead moved into a flat share with Christina. She didn't want anything that she hadn't earned herself, unlike her sister, life for Callie wasn't about what you could get for free but rather about working hard and getting what you deserved from the time and effort you invested. She knew that despite her sister's short comings, her father loved both his daughters equally, but she had a nagging suspicion that he was, perhaps a little prouder of Callie for her go it alone attitude than he was of her sister's dependence on his money. Callie loved Aria because she was family, but they were polar opposites, and she often wondered whether this love was more out of obligation than personal choice. Although Callie had spoken to Arizona about her family and her upbringing, she had skated around the issue of money, not because she doubted Arizona's intentions, but because she was embarrassed. She didn't fit into the rigid stereotype of a rich woman, she certainly didn't have the mind set of one, and had little respect for the people who did; Callie didn't want Arizona to judge her based on her father's fortunes. He had worked long and hard to achieve all that he had, as did her mother, Callie wanted to excel in her career and make her own success, not bask in the glory of theirs, like Aria. Callie wondered what her family would think of her relationship with Arizona. She was very blessed, despite her mistakes she had never received anything other than complete support from her parents, but this was new territory. The Torres family were devout Catholics, and whilst Aria didn't subscribe so heavily to their parents faith, she was extremely intolerant of other people's differences, she couldn't understand why everyone in the world couldn't be exactly like her. Callie knew that her romantic involvement with a woman wasn't going to be easy for them to accept, but she wasn't going to worry about that for now. She was still trying to figure things out for herself, and didn't really know how Arizona was feeling. The talk with her family could wait, there was no use causing potential alarm and upset until she was sure that her relationship with Arizona was going to go the distance.

Thinking back to their flight from Miami, Callie smiled at the memory of Arizona's hand luggage being searched before departure. Arizona had reluctantly handed over her bag to the airport staff. Anyone looking at the scene from the outside would have probably thought she was trying to smuggle drugs or something equally as incriminating. After anxiously passing her bag over, she had darted her eyes from the floor, to Callie and back down again. They'd also raided Callie's own bag, not because she was acting suspiciously, but because Arizona's nervous fidgeting was directing so much attention to them both, Callie appeared guilty by association. Callie shook her head when they pulled the goldfish from Arizona's carry on.

"_He's plane trained" _Arizona said flashing her most seductive smile at the security guard who had looked at Callie as if to say 'is she serious?' Surprisingly Callie, Arizona and Mr Gimpy had all been allowed on the flight without further incident. Callie had to admit, the plane journey was probably the most enjoyable flight she'd ever been on, nothing like the dull, solitary experience she was used to. Arizona had invented a game for them to play. She'd called it 'name the profession', it had been a lot of fun, albeit a bit embarrassing. The game was supposed to be played discreetly, so as not to cause offence to anyone listening, but Arizona didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word whisper.

"_Ok you go next"_ Callie said _"Guess her's"_

"_Ok ummm, hooker, or a stripper, something slutty, too much make up, yeah a stripper…any shorter and that skirt would be a belt" _she'd almost shouted.

"_Ssshhh! Arizona, I think she heard you and stop pointing, look away, quickly!" _

The woman whose career they had been trying to guess had turned sideways to look at them, Callie sunk down in her chair, hands covering her face, shaking her head.

"_I get to go again because I was rumbled" _Arizona said, showing no sign of shame.

"_Ok but be quieter this time, whisper your guess, don't shout it"_

"_I was whispering. It's a small environment, not my fault my voice carries, I must have super responsive vocal chords or something…ok, I'll do him" _Arizona pointed.

"_I said don't point!" _Callie exclaimed knocking Arizona's arm back into her lap.

"_Ok, he's a bank manager…"_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_Because he looks boring; his clothes are formal and boring, his voice is boring, even his hair is boring"_

"_He could be an accountant"_

"_Still boring…oh and his wife's left him" _Arizona said, raising her voice.

"_Shhh…and how did you come to that far fetched conclusion?"_

"_He's boring in bed so she left him for the gardener…ok next…you go…"_

"_Calliope?" _Callie brought her thoughts back to the present, she was still smiling at the memory.

"_Talk about spaced out, where did you go?"_

"_I still can't believe you called that woman on the plane a hooker"_

"_Not to her face…" _Arizona smiled _"which other ones are yours?" _she asked signalling at the conveyer belt _"I got these two, but you had two more didn't you, a little one and that huge thing?"_

"_Yeah…that one's mine…oh and that one I think…yeah that one"_

"_Shoulda guessed, biggest one!"_

Dragging their luggage behind them they made there way to the north exit. Mark was supposed to be parked up near the taxi rank, Callie hoped he'd waited and hadn't left already; at least he wasn't on call until tonight. She heard Arizona groan beside her as the wheels on one of the suitcases she was pulling for Callie stuck. Callie stalled, bending down in the middle of the crowded airport to inspect the wheel. Then she stopped, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"_Arizona!"_ Callie moaned.

"_What?"_

"_This isn't mine"_

"_Huh?"_

"_This one, it's not my luggage"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well considering the I.D tag says Merissa Green and that's not my name, I'm gunno go with yes I'm positive"_

"_Oops, I guess I picked up the wrong one"_

"_Didn't think to check the tag, just decided you liked the look of this one?"_

"_I didn't need to, yours were all purple and colour coordinated"_

"_This one's not purple Arizona, it's blue!"_

"_Oh…well I guess I'm colour blind then" _she replied, biting her cheek, trying her hardest not to laugh _"should probably get this back to it's owner"_

"_I think that's a good idea" _Callie said, fighting the urge to laugh herself.

"_She got a good deal though don't you think?"_

"_What?"_

"_Merissa, quite a good swap, bet she'd love all those shoes."_

It took them another twenty minutes to locate Callie's own luggage and find the suitcases rightful owner. She was less than impressed. Walking back the way they had come, Arizona threw an arm around Callie's shoulder _"Rude wasn't she!"_

"_Well you did steal her luggage"_

"_Borrowed it, I borrowed it, there was no theft involved"_

"_You're lucky your pretty!" _Callie teased.

"_You didn't notice either, if you hadn't been so away with the fairies in lah lah land and collected your own suitcase, none of this would have happened, and some stranger wouldn't have just yelled at me!"_

"_Oh yeah it's totally my own fault that your observational skills suck and you can't tell purple from blue. She really shouted at us didn't she" _Callie chuckled.

" _I apologised didn't I, it was a simple mix up, no biggie, complete overreaction. Ridiculous that she made us stand there while she went through her stuff, like we're really gunno steal her ugly knitted sweatshirts, I mean who takes something that woolly to Miami anyway? A mad woman that's who, she was mean!...sorry I got us into that mess"_

"_It's ok, you're forgiven"_

"_Thanks, you are too"_

"_What did I do?" _Callie said, leading them both outside. The sky was cloudy and Callie felt light raindrops hit her face, settling in her hair. Yep, I'm home she thought, already missing the Miami sunshine.

"_Haven't kissed me for over four hours!" _Arizona answered, wiping a drop of rain from Callie's cheek.

"_My sincerest apologies" _Callie replied, releasing her hold on the suitcases and pulling Arizona into her body, kissing her lips.

"_Alright ladies!"_

Callie pulled her mouth away from Arizona's lips turning in the direction of the voice.

"_No, don't stop on my account, carry on, don't mind me, I'll wait" _Mark said, leaning back against his car grinning like a cheshire cat.

Callie smiled apologetically at Arizona, before breaking apart, rolling her eyes at her friend _"Hey Mark!"_

"_Hey yourself" _Mark replied _"And this must be Blondie" _he said letting his eyes roam the length of Arizona's body, lingering at her breasts, finally resting on her face _"Nice!" _hemuttered.

"_It's Arizona, and it's good to meet you, Calliope's told me a lot about you"_

"_All true" _Mark laughed, keeping his eyes fixed on Arizona as he walked forward, embracing Callie _"So, out and proud hey Torres!" _

"_I've missed you too" _Callie replied sarcastically, placing a hand to Mark's face, pulling his gaze away from Arizona _"I'm down here!"_

"_Right, sorry, couldn't help it" _he said hugging Callie close _"So your plane gets in at two huh?"_

"_Delays and urgh, lost luggage" _Arizona said, smiling slightly at Callie.

"_That's code for something dirty right?"_

"_Not everything has to be a code Mark, or dirty" _Callie said _"You been waiting long?"_

"_No, checked flight times and saw the delay warning so went to grab a coffee, met a girl, got a number, just arrived…and not too late luckily" _he added grinning again.

"_So swearing off sex didn't last too long then?" _Callie asked.

"_About 16 hours, then I got bored, new scrub nurse in gynaecology, something about those pink scrubs, couldn't help myself!"_

Arizona laughed inwardly, Callie's characterisation of her friend really hadn't been a dramatisation. He looked just like he did in the photo she'd seen in Callie's wallet, he even wore the same charming smile on his face, he was loving this she thought.

"_So shall we get you ladies home?" _

Callie patted Mark on the back and wheeled her suitcases around to the back of the vehicle, waving a hand at Arizona to join her.

"_Jesus Torres! What the hell you got in here? Weighs a ton!"_

"_Shoes"_

"_But you only have two feet" _he said, lifting the last of Callie's luggage into the trunk _"Why did you take so much crap?"_

"_I didn't know what clothes I'd need"_

"_Not many from what I hear"_

Callie glared at Mark digging her fingers into his side, don't go there, please, she prayed.

"_Hey, why'd you poke me and why you looking at me like that? Come on, I only heard from Addie what she heard from Violet"_

"_Subtly Mark!" _Callie snapped.

"_Never heard of it" _he replied, picking up Arizona's suitcase _"Only one? I'm impressed"_

"_Yeah, not my first time" _Arizona said.

"_I bet"_

"_Mark!"_

"_What?" _he asked, slamming the trunk closed with a thud _"Which one of you lovely ladies wants to ride up front with me?"_

Arizona pulled the fish from her bag_ "You go Calliope, Mr Gimpy and me will go in the back"_

Mark looked at the goldfish in Arizona's hands, then at Callie _"Seriously?" _he asked.

"_Seriously!"_

"_Ok" _he shrugged,opening the car door for Arizona.

Arizona smiled in thanks catching Mark's eyes _"Hey, eyes on my face" _she scolded, sliding into the car.

**(Thank you to everyone who has commented on my story so far, you are all fricking awesome :-) and really inspired me to keep writing it. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, the next chapter will pick up where this one left off with the car journey home, so lots more Mark banter etc...we will be meeting Christina aswell. Please review and thanks again to all you readers!)**

**(Message for AMCPrincess: Thank you for your comment! And don't be silly i would consider you commenting on each chapter as a compliment not creeping lol and i would have found it constructive as it would be helpful to know which chapters are liked the most etc so i can bare this in mind and incorporate more of the same into later chapters! I hope you keep reading)  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Driving back through the streets of Seattle Callie checked the rear view mirror, Arizona was sitting contently with Mr Gimpy in her lap, listening to Mark's account of what had been missed at Seattle Grace during Callie's week away, if Arizona was bored, she wasn't showing it. Leaning her head against the passenger seat window, Callie tried to show her friend the same level of interest, but her attention was waning. It was almost six and they were caught in the middle of rush hour traffic, crawling along at two mph. Mark had been shocked to hear about the explosion, and had looked genuinely concerned when Arizona chimed in with a rather dramatic retelling of Callie's dive for safety and the events that followed. Callie hadn't been sure whether it was wise to bring up the incident with David, but if the allegations had reached Webber, which she suspected they probably had, then it would only be a matter of time before he would find out anyway. Callie smiled at her friend lovingly, he had reacted in much the same way she had expected him to. Sloan's arrogant persona gave the impression that his love of people extended only as far as himself, but this wasn't true, he had the one of the biggest hearts she knew, even if he did keep it well hidden. By the time Callie had finished rehashing the tale, Mark was livid, his 'fuck everyone' bravado had fallen away entirely and he had instead gone into over protective mode, cursing David's name with a torrent of insults. Callie wholly believed that given the chance, Mark would follow through with every threat he made, but luckily for David, he lived in a different state; if he didn't, Callie was sure that Mark would have turned the car around there and then, and David's handsome face wouldn't look so pretty for too much longer.

Callie smiled as Mark engaged Arizona in conversation; relieved that he was, for the most part, behaving appropriately, he hadn't made a single remark that could cause her embarrassment. Callie flipped her phone open, re reading an old message she had received from Christina that morning. Callie had called the apartment line late last night and left a voice mail, informing her roommate of flight times and demanding that the apartment be at least semi liveable by the time she arrived home. She'd been surprised to receive a text from Christina, Callie couldn't recall a single instance where she'd actually seen Christina with her mobile; she knew she owned one, but it was rarely charged and instead used as a paper weight to hold down the many take out menus that lined their kitchen counter. Callie read the message again, shaking her head at Christina's appalling use of grammar and punctuation 'ON CALL SLEEPING HOSPITAL APARTMENT FINE QUIT MOANING' In the past, Christina's blatant disregard for the English language had caused many attendings, Callie included, to ask her to re write patient reports; it was only later that Callie had learned she was dyslexic; Christina was too proud to admit this, she doubted Meredith even knew, not that it mattered, Christina Yang was by far the most talented resident at the hospital. Callie smiled closing her phone over, 'apartment fine' in Christina's terms roughly translated to 'floor not completely unseeable.' Callie sighed, imagining her roommate's half assed attempt at cleaning, she'd most likely cleared a path through the mess to the door and chucked a few plates into the sink. Not that she could picture Christina doing any actual cooking, aside from her busy schedule, she hated to cook, she could barely manage the task of heating up soup and had never once been near the oven, Callie doubted she even knew how to work it.

"_You spoken to Christina lately?" _Callie asked, letting her phone drop back into her bag.

"_Yang? Yeah but I'd advise against it" _Mark replied _"Moody as hell all week, she actually disabled a little kid's panic alarm?"_

"_Seriously?"_

Mark nodded _"Think he was just pressing it repeatedly to piss her off, smart kid! The whole Peds wing hate her, she only lasted a day, imagine subjecting sick kids to someone like that, she has the sensitivity of a door stop" _

"_Why's Christina in Peds? She hates children, she's all about Cardio"_

Mark shrugged, beeping his horn loudly as a red Subaru pulled out in front of them without indicating _"She even asked if she could be on my service yesterday"_

"_Plastics? Weird…what did you say?"_

"_Hell no, it's hard to be brilliant with her sour puss staring back at you!"_

"_Bet that went down well, wonder why she wants off Cardio, Burke?"_

"_Maybe, but he's been gone for a while now"_

"_Probably just missing having a cardio god to teach her"_

"_Yeah, do you get the impression she misses the instructor more than the boyfriend?"_

"_Mean Mark! I think it's both. I live with her remember, she's tough but not that tough, Preston's leaving really hurt her…Meredith spent nearly a week sleeping at ours"_

"_She left him at the alter, surely he should be the one that's crushed, I know I would be"_

"_Who would marry you" _Callie teased _"but seriously, she's not as cold hearted as you think. A lot of it's just self protection, I don't claim to be an expert in all things Christina, we certainly don't do the whole share our feelings crap, but she's not had it easy. Makes me wonder what she'd be like if she didn't have Mer."_

"_Whatever, I still think she's a bitch!"_

"_I think she'd take that as a compliment" _

The traffic wasn't moving at all anymore and Callie was becoming impatient, the last week she'd been constantly on the move, always having somewhere to be and something to do, which had given her the perfect excuse to avoid her father's calls and 'forget' to ring him back. Her phone was on silent but she could still see the flashing light through her bag, she felt restless, unable to shake the feelings of guilt and foreboding, for the first time in her life, the thought of talking with her family filled her with dread not joy. She was thankful for the distraction when Mark broke the silence.

"_I'm surprised you've not asked yet?"_

"_Asked what?"_

Mark glanced sideways at Callie raising his eyebrows ominously. It took Callie several moments to understand what he was referring to _"George and Izzy" _she said flatly.

"_Figured that'd be your first line of questioning"_

Callie bit her lip thoughtfully, since arriving back in Seattle she'd thought about a lot of things but her ex husband's relationship with Izzy hadn't even crossed her mind. What a contrast this was to her journey to Miami where she had been unable to think of much else; had Arizona really healed her this quickly? Callie laughed out loud.

"_What's funny?" _Mark asked, throwing Callie a questioning look, he'd obviously been prepared for anger, resentment, maybe even tears but not laughter, the confusion on his face made her laugh harder.

"_Watch the road Sloan!" _Callie exclaimed, trying her best to stop her fit of hysterics.

"_You're kinda freaking me out Torres!"_

"_Sorry, it's just, I dunno Mark, I should have asked shouldn't I? I should want to know, it's a normal reaction, but I don't, I just don't care. If she makes him happy then I wish them nothing but the best"_

Mark glanced at Callie, his eyes widened before turning around to look at the backseat _"What have you done to my friend?" _he asked, only half joking.

Arizona stared back at him, her electric eyes shining, giving her most award winning smile to date _"Nothing" _she replied, catching Callie's warm brown eyes in the mirror.

The couple in the car behind them honked their horn, the driver waved an arm out of the window ushering them forward.

"_Turn around and drive" _Callie ordered.

Mark did as he was told, _"Well you've done something, when I dropped her off at the airport she was a depressed mess"_

"_Thanks" _Callie interrupted.

"_And now she's all happy and beamy, she doesn't smile this much, like ever, it's unsettling"_

"_She smiles plenty" _Arizona replied, holding Callie's eye contact, almost certain that the Latina was recalling all the fun and excitement they'd both had over the last week.

"_Are you really that good in bed?"_

"_Mark!"_ Callie scolded.

"_Are you like catnip for lesbians or something?"_

"_Mark!" _Callie repeated _"Crossing the line…I'm just happy okay?"_

"_I wish someone would make me that happy, you don't drive stick to do" _he asked Arizona _"Because if you did, the three of us could…"_

"_I beg you not to finish that sentence!" _Callie warned. Oh Mark, you'd been doing so well she thought.

Arizona wasn't sure whether to laugh or scowl; the thought of Callie and Mark together made her stomach knot, it felt as though killer butterflies were attacking her insides, but she pushed the feelings down, she'd never been possessive of anyone in the past, this was an entirely new experience and it was unnerving, but it was her problem, something she would have overcome. Callie couldn't be held responsible for something she'd done before she had met Arizona. Besides, she should be thankful for Mark, without whom she might never have met Callie. She would learn to like him for Callie's sake, she trusted her judgement and he obviously wasn't a bad guy. He was just so stereotypically male, and for all the kind things he said he had an annoying knack of following it up with something inappropriate.

"_Ah, worth a shot, no harm in asking" _Mark said, grinning again _"I'm hoping your new found joy doesn't mean we can't still make fun of other people's happiness, cause I gotto say, I've missed having you about Torres! On the plus side though, I've got a new wing man to check out the ladies with"_

"_I've missed you too, and yes we can still make fun, but Peds is off limits, I've got a new found respect for that speciality" _Callie said, smiling at Arizona, thinking about Jill, Jenny, Michael and all the other lovely people she'd met during the convention.

Mark frowned, turning once again to address Arizona _"You've broken her!" _he joked.

"_I'd say I fixed her actually – not that you were damaged" _Arizona added quickly.

"_I was…but not so much anymore"_

"_Jesus, I think I'm gunno puke, I'll never forgive you if Torres goes all up beat and starts wearing pink!"_

"_I like pink" _Arizona said.

"_Shocker!" _Mark teased.

"_Play nice" _Callie said, punching Mark on the arm.

"_I'm driving, that's dangerous"_

"_Don't be an ass then" _

"_Sorry" _Mark laughed _"You're just so different from the woman I dropped off at the airport a week ago"_

"_Is that such a bad thing? I was drowning Mark"_

Mark put his hand on Callie's forearm _"No it's not bad, if blondie makes you happy then I'm good, just promise me that there's still some of the old Torres in there and that you won't start watching Disney, there's only so much perky I can take!"_

"_I promise" _Callie said, kissing her friend lightly on the cheek.

Mark dropped Arizona at her apartment and retrieved her suitcase from the trunk whilst Callie walked Arizona to the door. Mark placed the luggage at Arizona's feet and stood by the entrance; watching them, he couldn't deny that seeing Callie smiling, really smiling, gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, something he would never admit. Aside from her obvious beauty, Mark didn't know anything about this woman, but the way she was gazing at Callie, like a love struck teenager told him all he needed to know. Arizona made her happy and for all his teasing and smart remarks, he was glad; if anyone deserved to be deliriously happy, it was Callie. Even from the early stages, Mark knew that her relationship with George was always more one sided, Callie had cared more for him than he had for her. Watching the two women, the chemistry between them lead Mark to question whether Callie had really loved George at all. Arizona seemed to like Callie ever bit as much as Callie liked her. Not that Mark was an expert when it came to love, quite the opposite. The closest he'd ever come to a meaningful relationship had been with Addison, and well, that had been flawed from the beginning. Mark had always been happy with his playboy reputation, a different woman each week suited him just fine, but something about the way they were interacting, their delicate touches and lingering glances made Mark realise that perhaps he was ready for more, for something real.

"_Uh hum!" _Callie cleared her throat, signally with her eyes for Mark to leave them alone.

"_I'll just wait in the car till you're done" _he said, taking the hint _"It was nice meeting you blondie, maybe we'll all do dinner sometime this week, don't worry I'll behave" _he said, turning to leave.

"_Sounds good, arrange things with Calliope and let me know…oh and by the way, you were right, I am that good" _Arizona replied playfully, flashing another full dimpled smile.

Mark laughed, making his way back to the car.

"_Sorry about that back there in the car, I'll train him" _Callie said.

"_It's ok, he's kinda charming in a pervy sorta way"_

"_I'll tell him you said that" _Callie laughed.

"_Do you think he'll ever call me by my actual name?"_

"_Probably not…so do you need help with your bags?" _Callie asked, gazing down at Arizona's solitary suitcase, realising how stupid that must have sounded.

"_No, I think I can manage…thanks though" _Arizona paused _"do you have any plans for tonight? I know you're probably exhausted and just wanna crash, but if you're up for some company, I can come over later, or you can come here, watch a movie, have something to eat…I understand if you want some alone time though, no pressure"_

Arizona fidgeted nervously with the straps on her handbag avoiding the other woman's eyes. Callie smiled, she loved it when Arizona babbled _"Would I rather spend the night alone or in the company of the most gorgeous woman in the world? Tough one. Company sounds good. I'll text you the address, my roommate is on call and staying at the hospital tonight so we'll have the apartment to ourselves" _she said brushing her finger tips over the back of Arizona's hands _"give me a couple of hours though, Yang's a total slob, I'm sure the place looks like a bomb site, I'll give you a call when I'm done."_

Arizona smiled shyly…letting Callie's words resonate 'the most gorgeous woman in the world', her heart sung. She put her hands around Callie's neck and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, breaking apart too prematurely for Callie's liking.

"_Go on then pretty lady, the sooner you get home and ready, the sooner I can see you again"_

"_Ok…I'll see you later" _Callie replied, kissing her softly one last time before walking back to the car.

Arizona's stomach was doing summersaults, she loved that Callie wanted to see her tonight. Found it amazing that no matter how much time they spent together it never seemed like enough. Entering her apartment Arizona slumped back against the door grinning widely, she was falling so madly in love with Calliope, she felt almost insane. Throwing her suitcase on the floor, Arizona hurriedly began to unpack, her head filled with thoughts of Callie and the words she longed to speak.

Callie made Mark wait until Arizona was safely inside her building before driving off.

"_Come on then, what did you think?"_ Callie asked.

"_She calls you Calliope?"_

"_Yes"_

"_And you let her?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Can I call you Calliope now too?" _he asked.

"_No! It only sounds sexy when she says it"_

"_Wow, must be love" _Mark chuckled, shifting the gears and speeding away.

Arriving at her apartment Callie turned the key in the lock and pushed, but nothing happened. Leaning her body into the door she pushed harder, it opened slightly and Callie poked her head through the small gap and groaned. Stacked up against the door was a weeks worth of garbage bags, along with a mountain of dirty washing. Barging the door open further, Callie fell forwards, grabbing the frame trying to avoid falling into the piles of crap. Callie switched on the light, but quickly wished she hadn't. She'd only been half serious when she'd thought Christina wouldn't have cleaned well, what an understatement. The carpet was barely visible; old pizza boxes, bloodstained scrubs and empty soda cans littered the floor. The kitchen/living area resembled an actual tip, it didn't look fit for a homeless person, let alone respected surgeons. Callie almost toppled over a stack of anatomy text books, cursing when she placed her foot in something sticky, she was sure it had once been some sort of food. The sink was full to bursting with dirty dishes and the counter was covered in half eaten Chinese food, none of which smelt fresh. Callie wrinkled her nose in disgust, the place was a pig sty, she couldn't let Arizona see her apartment like this, she'd think she was a hobo. "Christina" she hissed. It had been spotless when she'd left, she'd only been gone for a week, how was it possible that such a small person could make so much mess. If Callie didn't know better she'd have thought Christina had had some wild party in her absence, but considering she only had one friend and disliked people, that was highly unlikely. Callie kicked some of the crap out of the way and wheeled her suitcases into her room, praying that her bedroom was at least as clean as when she'd left. She heaved her luggage onto the bed and contemplated unpacking, before deciding against it. She didn't have time, if she wanted Arizona to come over before midnight she needed to make a start at tidying now. She resented having to clear Christina's mess but she had little choice in the matter. She'd make her pay for it later, one of the perks of being an attending meant residents were required to do as you say without argument. Yes, she'd think of a suitable punishment. Opening a new message Callie selected Arizona's name from her contact list and began to type; 'HEY YOU, MY ROOMMATE IS A PIG, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE STATE OF THE PLACE, MIGHT BE A BIT LONGER XXXX'

Retrieving a trash bag from the cupboard, Callie began slinging the rotten Chinese food into the bag. "Uuurgh, you're disgusting" she muttered, picking up a piece of mouldy duck.

BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ. Setting down the bin liner, Callie opened her message; 'WHAT'S THE STATE OF YOUR BEDROOM? COZ THAT'S THE ONLY ROOM I'M INTERESTED IN SEEING TONIGHT! XXX'

Callie laughed typing her response, 'SPOTLESS! BUT SERIOUSLY, I CANT LIVE IN THIS MESS. I'LL TRY NOT TO BE TOO LONG XXX'

Putting her phone back down, Callie wiped the counter top with a disinfectant wipe. Throwing the pizza boxes and cans of drink into a bag, Callie placed the trash bag with the others by the door. She knew she should take them out, but she was so tired, she wasn't sure she could make it all the way down to the street. Picking up the bag, she waded through the sea of clothes, pushing Christina's bedroom door open and flinging them inside. 'Your mess' she thought, laughing slightly.

BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ.

'WANT A HAND? I MISS YOU, SELFISH REALLY! XXX'

Callie beamed, her brain processing faster than her fingers could type.

'I LIKE YOU TOO MUCH TO SUBJECT YOU TO THAT, SCREW IT, IM JUST GUNNO THROW ALL THE SHIT IN HER ROOM, LET HER DEAL WITH IT, I'LL CALL YOU IN 5 WITH DIRECTIONS XXXX'

Fifteen minutes later, Callie had cleared most of the crap from the living room, chucking the majority into Christina's room and closing the door.

She'd phoned Arizona 10 minutes previously, who'd asked her to find something they could put the goldfish in before going tank shopping tomorrow. After showering, Callie searched her wardrobe and dresser for something to wear; she wanted to look sexy but not that she had tried too hard. She hadn't packed anything even remotely erotic for Miami, looking attractive was the last thing on her mind, she never expected to meet anyone there. Callie smirked thinking back to what a mess she had looked on that first day at the convention; with all the pretty, smart and sexy clothes that she was now presented with; she couldn't imagine how anybody would have found her in the least bit attractive in the rags she had worn by comparison. Checking her reflection in the mirror she felt anxious, she didn't know why, Arizona had seen her naked before but they had been on vacation then, happily immersed in their bubble. She hoped Arizona would still feel that same rush for her as she had in Miami. Adjusting the straps on her bra, Callie felt confident that the new hot pink and black matching bra and panty set would be pleasing to the eye. Callie pulled on a low cut purple top, and figure hugging black skinny jeans. She smoothed down the sheets on her bed, and plumped the pillows; she tried to imagine Arizona's apartment, how her bedroom would look, bright and shiny no doubt, with lots of pink, sunshine and rainbows, nothing like the bland beige of her own.

Hearing the door go, Callie buzzed Arizona in, glancing round the room she hoped she wouldn't be too offended by the rest, it wasn't exactly neat but it was a huge improvement from when she'd arrived. Opening the door, Callie had to stop to catch her breath. Arizona was dressed in a black halter, and short red skirt. Callie's eyes were drawn to her legs, she had to yet again make a conscious effort not to drool. She must have been staring a little longer than she'd intended because she heard Arizona laugh. Callie tore her gaze away from her legs, realising that she hadn't actually spoken a single word in greeting. _"Sorry, I…hey!" _She stammered, embarrassed.

"_Hey"_ Arizona said, grinning, _"You gunno invite me in?"_

"_Err, yeah,"_ Callie replied, stepping backward and letting Arizona inside_ "Sorry about the mess"_

"_I'm not looking at the mess!" _Arizona said, letting her eyes roam Callie's body.

"_You look amazing!"_

"_So do you… I brought a movie."_

"_Do I dare ask which one?"_

"_Uptown Girls, it's like my favourite movie of all time, except maybe Finding Nemo, but I didn't think you're a Pixar fan."_

"_You thought right" _Callie replied, taking the DVD from Arizona, frowning at the picture on the front cover.

"_Don't mock, it's a deal breaker. If you enjoy this movie, I'll know you're a keeper!"_

"_I'll bear that in mind"_ Callie said, putting the DVD into the player and turning on the television.

"_Did you find Mr Gimpy a bed for the night?"_ Arizona asked, gleefully pulling the fish out of her bag.

"_Umm, yeah? He's staying here then?"_

"_Well, we can hardly leave him all alone on his first night in Seattle"_

Callie rolled her eyes as she searched the cupboards, she was surprised the fish was still alive, filling a fruit bowl with water, Callie took the fish from Arizona and poured Mr Gimpy into the water.

"_Happy?"_

"_Ecstatic! Are you going to kiss me now?" _Arizona asked.

"_Where are my manners" _Callie said, pulling Arizona flush against her body, kissing her lips. Arizona deepened the kiss, pulling Callie down onto the couch, Arizona let her hands explore the skin beneath her top and Callie lifted her arms up, allowing Arizona to pull the top off over her head. Arizona gasped at the sight of Callie's underwear, it was so incredibly sexy, she almost didn't want to see it go. Callie smiled at the lust in the blonde's eyes, satisfied that her lingerie was having the desired effect. The sound of a key in the lock broke their trance. Callie sprung from the sofa, grabbing her top with lightning speed. Arizona sat up quickly, running a hand through her messy hair.

Christina closed the door behind her, doing a double take as she noticed Callie.

"_Hey Christina"_ Callie said, hoping the redness of her cheeks was hidden slightly by the low lighting.

"_I want on your surgeries"_ Christina replied, placing her keys on the counter and tossing her bag on the now clear floor.

"_What?"_

"_Surgeries,_" Christina barked impatiently_ "Yours, I want in!"_

"_Umm, Ok, so no hi Callie how was the convention? This is Arizona by the way." _Callie said, introducing Arizona who stepped forward, unsure whether to put her hand out or just smile, this woman seemed kinda scary.

"_Hi,"_ Christina said, throwing a fleeting glance at Arizona, before turning back to Callie _"So, am I in?"_

"_I dunno, you're a Cardio junkie, you've never shown the slightest bit of interest in Ortho, in fact, didn't you say just the other week you thought it was boring?"_

"_It is!"_ Christina stated matter-of-factly.

"_Way to piss off your attending"_

Christina ignored Callie's remark _"You're back tomorrow afternoon right? Well you've got like four surgeries so I put my name down to assist."_

"_But why? Sloan says you were hitting him up for surgeries yesterday, Plastics Christina? Seriously, you broken up with Cardio or something?"_

"_The Chief thinks I'm inflexible, set in my ways."_

"_But you are!"_

"_I need to prove I can do other things."_

"_Like Peds?"_ Callie laughed.

"_Yeah, what a joke that was! You know what a Peds rotation consists of? Playing stupid games and fetching pudding, not one surgery all day! By the end of it I felt like pulling the little brat's tubes out myself just so I'd have something to do."_

Callie didn't have to look Arizona's way to read her eyes, she was throwing Christina daggers. Christina, being Christina, was too self absorbed to notice.

"_You're booked in for a knee replacement tomorrow, I'm gunno rock that knee repair!"_

"_I don't really have much of a choice I'm guessing!"_ Callie said. _"Thought you weren't back till tomorrow?"_

"_Webber made me leave, logged too many hour or something. I also made a list of potential Ortho surgeries I wanna work on… I… hey, something's different!"_ Christina said, looking around the room.

"_Yeah, it's cleaner. Funny how you had time to make lists, but not put on a wash or take out the trash!"_

"_I made some space, besides, I've been too busy to clean!"_

"_Seriously Christina, the place was disgusting, I'd only been gone a week!"_

Christina wasn't listening to Callie, her eyes were drawn to the goldfish on the counter.

"_Why's there a half dead carrot in my fruit bowl?"_

"_Hey, leave Mr Gimpy alone, what's he ever done to you?" _Arizona snapped.

"_Your dead fish is crapping in my fruit bowl, it's unsanitary, I might wanna eat from it one day!" _

"_He's not dead, he's just not a strong swimmer!"_

Christina stared at the blonde in disbelief, _"Seriously? Who are you?" _Christina turned to Callie _"Who is she?"_

"_When will you ever eat fruit? This is Dr Arizona Robbins, head of Peds at Mercy West"_

"_Figures! Arizona? That's not a name, it's a bully's wet dream…"_

"_Yang! Enough! If you want on my surgeries you'll treat my friends with respect!" _ Callie scolded, motioning from Arizona to the fish.

"_What drugs are you on? I think I'm gunno go to Mer's before McPerky over there infects me with whatever's gotten into you! I'm sure Ellis had some old Ortho tapes I can watch" _ Christina said, throwing on her coat, "I'll see you crazy people later".

When Christina had left, Callie turned to Arizona, smiling apologetically.

"_She's kinda rude!"_ Arizona said, resuming her position on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"_She's Christina"_ Callie replied, kissing Arizona on the forehead.

"_Thank you for defending Mr Gimpy, it was super cute!"_

"_Yeah well, he's growing on me!"_

"_Did that mean lady hurt your feelings?" _Arizona called to the goldfish.

Callie laughed,_ "Yeah get used to it, pleasantries aren't really her thing."_

"_Are all your friends this strange?"_

"_Pretty much, still wanna date me?"_

"_Ask me again after Uptown Girls" _Arizona teased, stretching out on the couch and pulling Callie into a hug! _"What time's the demon spawn getting back?"_

"_Late probably, if at all, she might stay at Mer's"_

"_That woman has friends?"_

"_Just the one…well two if you count me...no that's unfair she has people"_

"_So we have the place to ourselves?"_

"_Maybe, depending on whether or not McDreamy's there!"_

"_Mc who?"_

"_Derek, head of Neuro."_

"_Kinda incestuous your hospital"_

"_They're not related Arizona!"_

"_No, but what's that saying? Don't mix business with pleasure"_

"_If Seattle Grace went by that rule we'd have no staff, like I said, it's a different kind of hospital"_

"_Can we get back to our evening now, uninterrupted?" _Arizona asked.

Callie answered her question with a kiss.

**(Please review this chapter, i have so much more to write so could quite easily make this story last forever lol, if you've read this chapter please leave a comment, thanks!)**


	25. Chapter 25

"_Do you want coffee?" _Callie asked, spooning some coffee granules into a cup.

"_Please! Four sugars"_

"_Four? Who needs that much sugar?" _Callie called, walking over to the frying pan and pouring some batter mix inside.

"_I'm a sugarholic remember…do you have any pop tarts?"_

Callie swished the pan, allowing the mixture to settle evenly before reaching into the cupboard bringing out maple syrup. She made a face, wiping her hands free of the sticky substance that covered the bottle; why couldn't Christina put the lid back on anything properly, was it really that difficult to re-seal what you've just used?

"_No, I'm doing pancakes" _Callie replied, performing a flip with the pan but failing miserably, the pancake half spun landing in on itself back inside the pan _"that'll be mine"_ she murmured, reminding herself that pancake tricks were not her forte.

Arizona prized herself out of Callie's bed, throwing on one of the Latina's baggy sleep t shirts. She hadn't planned on staying over, there hadn't been an official invitation but Arizona had secretly hoped Callie would want her to stay. As comfortable as it was, the thought of going back to sleeping in her own bed alone made her sad, she wanted every morning to begin this way.

Strolling into the kitchen, Arizona approached Callie, wrapping her slender arms around the other woman's middle _"Mmmm, smells good, pancakes are my second favourite breakfast treat" _she said, kissing the back of Callie's neck.

Callie shivered from the contact, Arizona's lips were so warm, and the delicate kisses caused her insides to flutter madly. She adored the way Arizona felt pressed into her body, she'd never in her 34 years, experienced such a divine moulding of skin against skin.

"_The hairs on your neck are on end" _Arizona commented, standing on tip toes, brushing her mouth along Callie's collarbone.

"_I wonder why" _Callie whispered, trying her best to concentrate on crafting another pancake. She was normally such a highly skilled multitasker, but the feel of Arizona's wandering mouth seemed to have made her temporarily negate this talent.

"_Because I'm awesome" _Arizona giggled _"Hey you're burning my pancake"_

Blinking herself back to reality Callie removed the pan from the heat; she hadn't even realised her eyes hand closed. If sorcery was real Arizona Robbins would be queen of all things magical she thought. _"Sorry, someone was distracting me"_

"_Who might that be?" _Arizona smiled, pouring the slightly singed pancake onto a plate and taking the fork Callie offered _"its ok, with the amount of syrup I'm gunno use won't be able to taste the burnt bits"_

Callie shook her head despairingly as she watched Arizona empty half the contents of the maple syrup onto her plate _"Doubt you'll be able to taste the actual pancake either" _Callie teased, squeezing a dash of lemon over her own and sprinkling some sugar.

"_Pass the sugar please pretty lady" _

"_You don't need sugar" _

"_I do, pancakes, syrup, lucky charms and sugar, the breakfast of champions" _Arizona said, placing a forkful of food inside her mouth and chewing noisily.

"_Or a recipe for ADHD" _Callie joked, sliding the sugar jar across the counter to Arizona _"Aren't you worried you'll have a major sugar crash later?"_

"_Nope, I make sure I have a steady supply all day long, you can't crash if you're never deprived of the sweet goodness"_

Callie watched Arizona consume her food, fighting the urge to use her tongue to wipe away the tiny pools of syrup that had taken up residence in the corners of her mouth; 'she's such a messy eater' Callie thought, thinking back to their day at the fair.

"_You don't have any lucky charms do you?_ Arizona asked hopefully_ "Breakfast seems incomplete without them"_

"_Umm nope, you've met my roommate right? Does she seem the type of person to have cheery breakfast cereals?"_

"_No, I'm guessing she's more of a bran flake lady, unimaginative and dull"_ Arizona replied, gesturing towards the box beside the microwave.

"_Hey those are mine!"_

"_Gross, I'd rather have one of those yucky granola bars"_

"_Also mine!"_

"_It's okay, I'll take you grocery shopping, show you what real breakfast food is all about"_

"_Can't wait" _Callie replied sarcastically.

"_When do you start work?" _Arizona asked, tipping the last of the maple syrup onto her almost empty plate.

"_Midday"_

"_Thought you weren't back until Monday?"_

"_I wasn't supposed to be but Webber wants me in, Mr Peterson's been waiting for his new knee since February and he doesn't trust anyone else to do it. My little vacation set him back a week"_

"_You spoken to your chief?" _Arizona asked. Her own Chief's sullen face had been plaguing her mind since yesterday, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her belly.

"_No, but Sloan's told him I'll be back…I'd much rather spend the day with you though" _Callie added, noticing Arizona's sudden change of spirits _"If you're not busy you can always join me for a late lunch, I don't have a definite time but…"_

"_I'm going to go into the hospital, talk to my Chief" _Arizona cut in.

"_You sure?" _

"_Yeah, there's no use putting it off, prolonging the inevitable any longer. I'll only spend the whole day worrying, besides, the last thing I'll feel like doing after our 'meeting' is be all smiley and up beat for the kids"_

"_Yeah, I guess your right, you'll come meet me for lunch though, let me know how it went?"_

"_I will" _Arizona said, although she seriously doubted she'd have an appetite, whatever the outcome _"I'm gunno go to the marine centre first though, Mr Gimpy shouldn't have to suffer just because my Chief is a moron"_

"_Have you actually fed him yet?" _Callie asked, eyeing the goldfish with concern; he was looking a little worse for wear and slightly greenish.

"_I fed him after I got back yesterday…oww, I love this song" _Arizona said, turning up the volume on the radio.

"_What you just had fish food lying around? Just in case a stray fish happened to be passing by?"_

"_No Calliope, I have a seven eleven at the end of my street"_

"_What kinda weird ass seven eleven sells fish food?"_

"_My kind" _Arizona replied, throwing her arms in the air, swaying to the music.

"_You dance like you've got tourrettes" _Callie teased.

Arizona ignored Callie's jibe, gliding over to Callie dancing like a child. Callie smiled fondly at the blonde, loving the sight of Arizona in just a baggy t shirt; it was about ten sizes too big for her, hanging loosely from her small frame; even with no make up and unkempt hair she was the most beautiful woman Callie had ever seen. Drawing Arizona onto her lap Callie kissed the sides of her mouth _"You have maple syrup in your dimples" _she said, using her tongue to remove the sauce. She couldn't stand the taste, but she'd quite happily lick anything from Arizona's face, those dimples were mesmerising.

"_Maybe I was saving it for later"_

Callie placed her hands on the blonde's naked thighs stroking them gently, circling each dimple with her tongue.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck trying to push down the dread she was feeling at the prospect of meeting with her Chief. Arizona closed her eyes, focusing on the way Calliope's smooth hands caressed her skin and the tickle of her tongue against her cheek. _"Shower with me" _she said, resting her hands on top of Callie's leading them higher. Callie knew from the expression on her lover's face that this statement was more of an instruction than a request. She guided Arizona's mouth to her own crushing their lips together with more force than she had intended. Arizona's tongue entered her mouth, swirling with her own. Callie spun Arizona around, the heat from their naked thighs mingled as Arizona straddled Callie's middle wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Callie arched into her body, gliding both hands up her top. Arizona moaned at the sensation of the Latina's nail's trailing down the length of her back.

The music continued to blare; neither women heard the sound of the door closing or noticed the figure standing in the doorway. The sudden quiet caused Arizona to open her eyes, meeting Christina's, who stood motionless with her finger on the off button of the radio.

"_Calliope…"_ Arizona almost shouted, springing from Callie's lap swiftly. Confused, Callie swivelled around on the stall; Christina Yang stood beside the radio, her mouth open slightly. The word shocked did not come close to describing her roommate's facial expression. In the few years that she had known Christina she'd never seen her surprised by anything. Callie couldn't help herself, she laughed, laughed so hard it made her chest ache. _"Hey Christina" _she managed to say between laughs.

"_Hi" _Arizona said sheepishly, pulling at the bottom of her t shirt, willing the material to stretch a little further and cover more of her exposed legs.

"_Sorry, thought you'd go straight to the hospital" _Callie said, risking a glance at Arizona.

"_So what, you've gone gay now?" _Christina asked, finally getting over the shock of seeing her roommate half naked, locking lips with another woman, the same annoying woman she'd encountered the previous night.

"_I've not 'gone gay' Christina" _Callie laughed.

"_Really? Because that looked pretty gay to me!"_

"_You remember Arizona"_

"_Yeah, dead fish lady…how could I forget!"_

"_He's…" _Arizona opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"_Well, we're sorta… a couple"_ Callie said.

"_Since when?"_

"_The convention"_

"_I… urgh, think I'm going to go throw some clothes on" _Arizona said.

"_That would be nice" _Christina barked _"Oh my god, you've been doing freaky gay things on my couch"_

"_Our couch" _Callie corrected _"And no we haven't, I have a bedroom"_

"_Well guess this explains it!"_

"_Explains what?"_

"_You and Bambie…kinda a girl, a transition relationship"_

"_I don't think it works like that" _Callie laughed _"But you're alright with this?"_

"_I couldn't give a crap who you get your freak on with, I just don't wanna see it…but seriously why her? She's a Peds surgeon for Christ's sake, she's so… perky! I could vomit"_

"_She's amazing actually, I've never felt happier"_

"_I prefer dark depressed Callie, you're like some kinda pod person"_

"_You'd like her if you gave her a chance" _Callie replied, although she didn't quite believe that herself; Arizona and Christina couldn't be any more different, they were like chalk and cheese.

"_Whatever, but if she's moving in then I'm moving out!"_

Callie laughed, well that could have gone a lot worse she thought.

Slipping into her scrubs and white coat Callie let out a contented sigh, she'd forgotten how good it felt to wear them; over the last few years they'd become like a second skin. Attaching her name badge she exited the locker room throwing a smile at a couple of interns who smiled back shyly, busying themselves with their notes. Callie laughed; Christina had her subordinates well trained, almost to the point where they were afraid to make direct eye contact with their superiors. She had to hand it to them, if Yang had been her resident she'd probably have run for the hills a long time ago. Callie approached the OR board, examining it. She had her first surgery in an hour, she was excited; she'd repaired and re fitted countless knee joints over the last couple of years, but seeing her name up there accompanied by the title attending, filled her with pride. Callie had worked long and hard to achieve her new role, seeing the words 'lead surgeon' made all the long hours and sleepless nights worth it. Head of Ortho at Seattle Grace – it didn't get much better than that. She couldn't say she was overly thrilled at the prospect of having Christina on her service; in all honesty she'd rather have any other resident to assist, but she had to give Yang her props, for all her faults and appalling social skills, she was extremely talented. Callie rolled her eyes when she noticed the rest of her schedule for the day, Christina had penned her name next to every surgical entry, 'wow she really must have something to prove' Callie thought.

"_Torres!" _Mark exclaimed, sauntering over to stand beside her _"Glad to be back?" _

"_Yeah, I am actually, booked solid all day"_

"_What, you lose a bet?" _Mark asked, his eyes scanning the OR board _"Being in close quarters with Yang for that long would drive me nuts, why the hell did you agree?"_

"_I didn't…well I did, sort of, she kinda railroaded me, I didn't expect her to assist me in every surgery"_

"_Like I said, she's been bugging all the attendings, you're the only chump to say yes"_

"_Hey!" _Callie said, swatting her friend's arm playfully _"If she wants to branch out and try new things then who I am to stand in her way"_

"_Yeah you're all about diversity" _Mark teased.

"_Besides, she kind of walked in on Arizona and me this morning"_

"_Do tell" _Mark replied, grinning like a school boy.

"_Nothing to tell, well nothing I wanna talk to you about anyway"_

"_Lame!"_

"_We weren't having sex if that's what you're thinking, but we were heading that way"_

"_Nice!"_

"_Mark!"_

"_Sorry, supportive friend, continue…"_

"_I have to live with her so if letting her on my service makes life easier, I'm all for it"_

"_Did she freak?"_

"_No, surprisingly; She was stunned but quickly reverted back to her charming self, was more concerned with whether we'd defiled her couch with our 'gayness'"_

"_How are things with Blondie?"_

"_Great! Can't see her and Christina becoming the best of friends, Christina wasn't exactly very welcoming, she was damn right rude"_

"_Not dark and twisty enough for her? Too bright and shiny?"_

"_Yeah something like that…Arizona's going to see her Chief today; I hope David's not screwed things up for her!"_

"_Still don't get why you won't give me the bastard's surname"_

"_Mark, I love you, but I don't trust you, and I mean that in the nicest of ways"_

Mark shrugged _"Speaking of Chiefs, Webber wants to see you"_

"_When?"_

"_About ten minutes ago"_

"_And you're just telling me this now?"_

"_What can I say? That information was pushed out by images of you and Blondie…so tell me, who's the guy? I'm thinking it's her, behind that sweet exterior is a sex kitten, am I right?"_

"_You're not gunno let this drop are you, ever?"_

"_You're hot, I'm a guy, I have guy parts, you do the math!"_

"_Fine, but restrict your perversion to me, Arizona is a no go ok?"_

"_Fine, spoil my fun" _

"_Not everything's about you Mark, I'll catch you later" _Callie said, turning away.

"_Hey Torres!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Good to have you home, even if you don't put out"_

Callie smiled and continued to walk without looking back.

Standing outside Webber's office Callie brought her hand up to the door to knock, but hesitated; she was nervous. She was sure this meeting wasn't just a casual catch up, and even though she knew he wasn't likely to reprimand her too badly, she still felt uneasy; she didn't like the idea of Webber knowing the ins and outs of her sex life, especially the warped version he would have heard. Breathing deeply, Callie wrapped her knuckles on the door and waited.

"_Come in"_

Callie entered the room, hovering by the chairs, unsure of whether to sit or stand.

"_Ah Dr Torres, welcome back, take a seat"_

Callie slid into one of the chairs, trying to gauge her Chief's mood; from what she could read he appeared happy to see her.

"_Thank you for coming in today, I know you weren't due to return until tomorrow"_

"_No problem, I'm actually happy to be back"_

"_I trust the week away did you some good?"_

"_Yeah it did, it really did" _Callie replied, blushing.

Richard Webber smiled at his attending, he was pleased to see that she looked brighter and healthier than she had in a long time. He hated that he had to have this conversation with her, if it was purely down to personal choice he would have dismissed the phone call without a second thought, but Chief Nicholson had involved the directors, so for formalities sake he had to at least meet with Dr Torres.

"_Good, good…well I'm sure you know why I wanted to meet with you today?"_

"_Yeah, I have an idea" _Callie said bitterly.

"_Well, I'd like to start by saying that the personal lives of my doctors are no concern of mine. What you get up to outside this hospital is your own business. That said, I don't appreciate being woken at two am by a fellow Chief of surgery moaning about my attending's personal dalliances"_

"_What you've heard Chief, isn't what actually happened. It's been twisted into something it wasn't"_

"_Let me finish…as you may have heard this hospital is under a lot of pressure from the board, what with the budget cut backs. I've been scrutinised many times in the past for the unorthodox relationships that have occurred between my staff members, it's my neck on the chopping block if things go badly. So officially, I would like to remind you that when you are at work, or in this instance, away at a work related convention, I expect you to behave professionally and in a way that reflects the work ethic of Seattle Grace; but…unofficially, I'd like to say that there is no love loss between Chief Nicholson and myself; I find the man to be insufferable, so anything he said to me I feel inclined to ignore. The fact of the matter, is that I know you Torres, and he doesn't. You're a gifted surgeon, respected by staff and patients alike and I believe, as you just said, that this situation has been 'twisted'. Seattle Grace doesn't abide prejudice of any kind, and in my opinion, that's what this is. I don't believe you acted in the way he reported; I think his own personal bigotry has clouded his professional judgement and after receiving a phone call from another doctor who attended the same conference, this has been confirmed. I think this complaint is ridiculous and if the situation had involved a male doctor then there wouldn't be an issue. I hope you understand that for appearance' sake I had to have this meeting with you, but as far as I am concerned, your private life is yours alone and you'll hear no more about this matter from me"_

Callie smiled at her Chief, touched by his kind words; he really was a good man and a great Chief, she couldn't have wished for better. _"Thanks Chief, and I can assure you that it was not the sordid open affair it was made out to be, Dr Robbins is an amazing woman and an excellent surgeon" _ Callie said, unable to prevent the smile that curled her lips as she spoke about Arizona.

"_Yes, your friend confirmed as much"_

"_My friend?"_

"_Yes…a Jill Mathews, she rang yesterday afternoon and gave your side of events"_

Callie grinned, if she hadn't considered Jill a friend before, she certainly did now.

"_I also received a glowing letter of appreciation from a Mrs Chambers, seems you did more than just find a little happiness out there, you saved a man's life, to the detriment of your own, I'm proud of you Torres…I assume you're fit for duty?" _Webber asked, gesturing toward Callie's forehead.

"_Yes…it was a pretty nasty accident, but I wasn't hurt, just a few bumps and scrapes, I was lucky" _Callie pressed her fingers to her face, tracing the ghost of a scar caused by her brush with the hot gravel.

"_And your, ergh…friend?"_

Callie detected the hint of a smile cross Webbers mouth; she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him tight. _"Just a few stitches, she's fine, well physically anyway, I think David's accusations have caused her some trouble. She's meeting with Chief Nicholson today, I get the impression that he won't be quite as willing to accept Dr Robbins' explanation of things"_

"_Yes well, like I said, there's no love loss, he's a cold man, runs Mercy West more like a boot camp than a hospital. He's never made an effort to hide the fact that he dislikes me and has made it clear, on many an occasion, that he disapproves of the way my hospital is managed; I suspect it has more to do with the colour of my skin than my actual managerial skills, but he's a clever man, he would never openly admit to such discrimination. My heart goes out to Dr Robbins, I've heard good things about her, she's very accomplished; first in her class at Hopkins, great with the kids"_

"_She's amazing" _Callie swooned, aware that her feelings for Arizona were showing all over her face.

Richard Webber nodded, trying to bite back a smile. A few weeks ago Callie Torres had been at a crossroads, sleepwalking through life, close to breaking point, but the woman sat opposite him right now looked anything but broken. He had been in two minds as to whether or not to accept her application for the conference, he wasn't sure if the time away would prove beneficial or push her more inside herself, isolating her further; but watching the twinkle in her recently absent eyes gave him the reassurance that authorising her leave had been the right decision. He had given up trying to control or understand the relationships his doctors had with no another; despite the countless criticisms he received from his superiors. He knew that a happy surgeon was a more efficient one and what could make someone happier than falling in love. He hadn't approved of Derek's relationship with Meredith nor Christina's relationship with Burke, it was messy. But he'd made his own share of romantic mistakes. He and Adele had no children of their own, the residents and attendings were the closest thing he had to a family, and in spite of the professional boundaries, he couldn't help but feel paternal towards them all. He'd watched them learn, change and grow as people and he was proud of each and every one of them, if Dr Robbins was the reason behind Callie's bright smile, then who was he to judge.

"_Well I'm glad we've cleared that up" _he said, pushing his glasses from his face, rubbing his eyes _"Mr Peterson needs to be prepped for surgery so I'll let you get on"_

"_Thanks Chief" _Callie replied, ascending from her seat.

Callie caught up with Christina by the lift _"Hey!"_

"_Where the hell have you been?" _Christina barked impatiently.

"_Webber, you ready? Mr Peterson needs his pre op tests; complete blood count, electrolytes, APTT and PT"_

"_All done!"_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Since when do you say 'awesome'?"_

"_Since… now, have you spoken to the patient this morning?"_ Callie asked brightly.

"_Yeah he's rude! Hasn't stopped complaining"_

"_He'll be in good company then" _Callie muttered under her breath, snatching the chart from Christina's hands.

"_Has he been taking his iron supplements?" _Callie asked, scanning the sheet.

"_Yes!"_

"_And why does he need to take them?"_

"_Seriously? A first year med student could answer that!"_

"_Shouldn't be a problem for you then should it…you want on my service, you answer my questions, I'm teaching you!"_

"_You can't teach someone something they already know"_ Christina said defiantly.

"_Humour me!" _

"_Fine… to boost the haemoglobin in his blood system, happy? Now give me back the chart" _

"_Mr Peterson needs to be taken down to x-ray; he needs a chest x-ray and an ECG in case we need to do a blood transfusion"_

"_Done!"_

"_I'm impressed, way to be ahead of the game!"_

"_Yeah well, whilst you spent the morning doing god knows what with Miss Pep squad, some of us were actually working!"_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Of you and Malibu Barbie? Hardly! Even if I was to switch teams, which is highly doubtful as I don't speak vagina, I'd go for someone with a little more edge and a little less priss"_

"_Let's leave our personal lives out of the hospital ok?"_

"_How about we leave it out all together, cause that whole 'say how you feel, sharing crap' not for me"_

"_Suits me…Ok, take Mr Peterson back down to x-ray and tell the radiologist that the x-rays of his knee need to be precise and accurate so we can measure the size of the components needed"_

"_Sure, send me back in to see Mr McCranky, give me all the fun jobs, he's your patient"_

"_Thought you'd enjoy the conversation, kindred spirits an' all" _Callie teased _"I'll be down to see him shortly…oh and make sure he's stopped taking the Warfarin and any meds containing Aspirin, don't want him bleeding out on the table" _Callie instructed, passing the chart back to Christina with a smile.

"_I miss sad, suicidal Callie" _Christina huffed.

Callie checked the x-rays thoroughly, talking them through with Christina, before preparing herself for surgery. Once the patient was under general anaesthetic Callie arranged the metal joints on the tray, double checking each part before opening. Exposing the front section of the knee, Callie skilfully detached part of the quadricept muscle from the Patella. _"Suction" _Callie ordered _"Yang, what am I going to do next?" _she asked.

Christina searched her memory. Callie had been right when she'd said she had no interest in Ortho; of all the surgeries she had assisted during her internship and residency, she'd had the least involvement in Orthopaedics. She had watched a few knee replacement operations from the gallery but she'd never been that invested, broken bones just didn't move her the way that a beating heart did. Luckily, Meredith had dug out a couple of her mother's old tapes last night; yes times had changed and techniques had been updated and improved, but the basic principles of the procedure were still the same.

"_Displace the Patella to one side of the joint, exposing the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia"_ Christina recited.

"_Well done!"_ Callie praised, exposing the tibia and the femur _"Suction!" _she glanced briefly at the cutting guidelines, positioning her hands carefully and cutting the bones to the correct shape.

"_And now you're going to remove the cartilages and the anterior cruciate ligament right?"_ Christina asked.

"_Yes Dr Yang" _Callie paused _"Wanna take the lead?" _Callie asked, offering Christina the scalpel.

"_Yes!" _Christina replied, grasping the instrument _"Wow, you should get laid more often, maybe if I'd have let you make it out of the kitchen this morning and into the bedroom I'd be performing this surgery solo"_

Callie ignored Christina's quip, watching the concentration on her face, the way her facial movements flickered and changed with every swipe of scalpel through ligament. Maybe having Yang on her service for a while wouldn't be so bad; she was a fast learner and had the most intense focus of any resident she'd seen. Callie waited, observing as Christina removed the final cartilage.

"_Excellent, now detach the posterior cruciate ligament, but slow down, this one's a bit more difficult."_

Callie really was impressed, for someone who knew very little about her speciality, Christina was incredibly calm and made no mistakes; admittedly knee replacement surgery wasn't the most challenging operation to perform, but it still took some practice.

"_Ok, that's good. We want to preserve the tibial and fibular collateral ligaments, I think I'll take it from here, good job!" _Callie said _"Tray please"_

Christina picked up the metal components that would now serve as Mr Peterson's new knee from the tray, and handed them to Callie one at a time.

"_Do we want to impact these onto the bone or fix them using polymethylmethacrylate cement?" _she asked Christina.

"_Urmm, cement, more secure, less likelihood of damage"_

"_What's the drawbacks?" _Callie asked.

"_Longer healing time?" _Christina guessed.

"_Yes and slightly less mobility, so?"_

"_So, we go with the impact?"_

"_Yep…suction" _Callie took her time, seamlessly attaching the metal parts to the bone. _"Done…Do you need me to stay or can you close?"_

"_I can finish!"_

"_Ok, Nice job" _Callie replied.

Arizona strutted anxiously through the parking lot towards the hospital. The Mercy West sign that had once offered comfort seemed intimidating and larger somehow. She'd called ahead so Chief Nicholson was expecting her; he hadn't been exactly uncivil on the phone, but his tone was far from pleasant, addressing her formally and detached, without emotion. Arizona replayed the conversation she'd had earlier with Jill; _"Stay strong Zona, remember that you're the one in the right, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent, don't give it to him and don't let him see you cry!" _With Jill's words as her weapon, Arizona made her way up the steps to her Chief's office, knocking loudly on the door, _"Here goes nothing" _she whispered.

"_Yes!"_

Arizona pressed the handle downwards, pushing the door a jar and stepping inside. Her hands were trembling and she felt physically unwell, she stretched her fingers out trying to prevent her hands from shaking.

"_Sit down Dr Robbins!"_

Arizona did as she was asked, glancing around the drab office, her gaze resting on two lifeless pot plants; 'never trust a doctor whose office plants have died' she thought, 'if he can't manage to keep something as simple as a geranium alive, what hope was there for his patients.' Fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat Arizona waited. She expected him to speak at once and offload whatever was on his mind, but he didn't, he just sat in his recliner, his cold grey eyes fixed on her, delivering an icy stare. He didn't need to say a word, Arizona could clearly see the contempt and anger visible on his sultry face, even his body language was hostile, leant back in his chair with his arms folded, watching her. Arizona wanted to look away, look down, look anywhere else besides into those cruel eyes, but she couldn't, she couldn't give him that power or satisfaction, he had enough already; 'Just don't cry' she thought, letting the image of Calliope's beautiful face flood her mind, soothing her.

"_I'm sure this meeting comes as no surprise to you. You're no doubt aware of the allegations made against you" _Dr Nicholson said, finally breaking the silence.

"_Allegations? I'd say that was a bit of a dramatic overstatement. I know that David – urgh Dr Hensey, has told you some things about what happened between Dr Torres and I at the convention, but it's a load of crap and has been blown out of all proportion" _

"_So what you're telling me is that you deny being seen by half a dozen people, openly engaged in some kind of sexual act with this woman?"_

Arizona watched her Chief as he spoke, saw him grimace and his face contort with displeasure as he spoke the words.

"_Sexual act? No! We were roller skating, practicing for the challenge and we fell over, we kissed, nothing more!"_

"_I've heard from more than one witness that there was more to it than that…frankly I'm shocked, I thought you had more self control"_

"_Witness? What, am I on trial? This is absolute bull, I kissed Dr Torres and yes people saw, but why should I hide it, I'm not ashamed of who I am and who I choose to love. I shouldn't have to sit here and explain myself to you, it's none of your business" _Arizona swallowed down a lump in her throat, she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes but she was too angry to allow them to spill.

"_It is my business when it threatens the integrity of Mercy West, it casts a bad light on us, your actions were shameful Dr Robbins, you were sent there to learn and to lecture, not to disgrace the name of this hospital and embarrass us!"_

"_I did NONE of those things Chief, how can you sit there and judge me like this, you weren't there, you don't know, all you have to go on is hearsay and rumours"_

Arizona's hands began to shake again violently, but she made no attempt to hide the tremors this time _"What the hell is the point in me being here? Since you've already made up your mind about me before I'd even arrived"_

"_I thought it only right that I give you a fair hearing"_

"_Fair? Nothing about this is fair! This isn't a hearing, it's a witch hunt" _Arizona shouted.

"_Dr Hensey is a truthful man, I know his father well, I have no reason to distrust what he's told me"_

"_But you've got reason to distrust me? David's the biggest ass I know, he's a jealous liar! You wanna know why he made this complaint about me, because he couldn't nail me himself, still thought he might have a chance, despite countless rejections"_

"_You could do worse for yourself Dr Robbins, David's a good man"_

Arizona wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream, this was becoming farcical, did this guy have any idea how he sounded _"Man being the operative word, seriously? Are you even listening to a word that I'm saying? Can you hear the words you're speaking? I'm a lesbian! A full blown, card carrying lesbian! Sexuality isn't something you can just try on and see what fits"_

"_I'm not homophobic Dr Robbins, it's just not good for the hospitals reputation to have that kind of behaviour advertised, it makes parents feel uncomfortable"_

Arizona bit down on her lip 'not a homophobe my ass' she thought. _"It makes you uncomfortable you mean? My sexuality has nothing whatsoever to do with how I carry out my job, whom I sleep with is irrelevant, I don't exactly spend my time chatting to the parents about my sex life. I can't believe we're having this conversation, you can't penalise me for being gay Chief, 'that's all kinds of illegal'" _Arizona cried, quoting Jill's words.

"_My issue with you isn't your sexuality Dr Robbins" _

'Yeah right' Arizona thought.

"_It's your behaviour, you were unprofessional, I'm afraid I have no other choice, I can't let this incident slide, I've convened with the board of directors"_

Arizona rose from her seat, she wasn't about to sit back and take this _"Covering your ass right? Don't wanna get slammed with a lawsuit?"_

"_Sit down Dr Robbins, let's talk about this calmly, like rational adults"_

"_Calmly? You're accusing me of something I haven't done on the say so of an ignorant homophobe and you expect me to remain calm. You're not taking anything that I am telling you in! If I was seen with a guy at the convention and that got reported back to you we wouldn't be having this conversation and you know it"_

"_Unprofessional behaviour is unprofessional behaviour and I can assure you that I would be treating you just the same"_

"_That's bullshit!" _ Arizona screamed, taken aback by her choice of words, she'd never so much as raised her voice to her Chief before today.

"_Look you're a good surgeon"_

'Good? I'm frickin great!' Arizona thought.

"_But this is going to have to go down on your record and this will be classed as a formal warning. I'm also going to need your assurance that this situation won't be repeated, that you and this…person…won't be seen to be engaging inappropriately again"_

"_So you want me to hide who I am so it makes you and your narrow minded friends feel more comfortable? And she's not a 'person' Chief, she's a woman, her name's Calliope and I happen to be head over heels in love with her, so no, you do not have my 'assurance'"_

"_Mercy West prides itself on it's sparkling reputation Arizona, it's why patients come to us, it doesn't bode well to have rumours of this kind flying around, half the hospital is already aware of this little 'tryst' you had with this woman. I think it's only right that you make a formal apology at the next convention, should you decide to go"_

Arizona stared at Chief Nicholson in disbelief, she had prepared herself for a confrontation, but nothing had readied her for this. He was speaking to her as though she was some kind of criminal. _"You want me to apologise? Are you high? Are you really not hearing the words I'm speaking; I didn't do what I'm being accused of. I make no apologises for who I am or how I acted. If anything it's David who should be apologising to us, he threw out homophobic comments and threatened us!"_

"_Do you have anyone who can corroborate that?"_

"_No…"_

"_Well then I don't know what you expect me to do!" _

"_What I expect, is for you to get your head out your ass long enough to realise that what you're saying, what you're asking of me, is damn right wrong and fuelled by prejudice"_

"_I don't know what kind of hospital Richard Webber runs, but at Mercy West we control a much tighter ship; his surgeons run around like adolescents, sleeping with anything in sight. This Dr…Torres has already gained something of a reputation herself; married an intern and got divorced in the space of a month, doesn't say a lot for her credibility now does it? If I were you, I'd steer well clear of that hospital and its staff!"_

Arizona approached Chief Nicholson's desk, her teeth clenched, willing the tears that were now clouding her vision to remain hidden a few seconds longer. It was one thing to question her own character, but insulting Callie, based on things he knew nothing about, that was going too far. _"You have no idea the sort of person Calliope is, you know nothing about her. Callie Torres is brave and strong and caring, all the things you wish you were, and although I've never met Chief Webber, I can already tell that he is ten times the man you'll ever be. You're pathetic and your hospital is a joke!" _

Chief Nicholson stood up from behind his desk, his face flushed and his once grey eyes now red with anger.

"_Hit a nerve!" _Arizona barked definitely.

"_May I remind you Dr Robbins that I am still your Chief of surgery, you must treat me with respect, you can not talk to me like that!"_

"_I only show respect to people who deserve it and actually, you're wrong, you're not my Chief, not anymore, I QUIT! Good luck finding someone to head Peds with my credentials, maybe you should elect yourself, seeing as you're so full of acceptance and compassion!" _Arizona knew that her voice was uneven and thick with emotion, but she didn't care, not anymore.

"_DR ROBBINS! SIT DOWN!"_

Arizona turned away from him, striding towards the office door

"_Oh by the way, your wife's cheating on you, how's that for inappropriate behaviour…and water those freakin plants" _Arizona screamed, slamming the door behind her so hard it made the panels shake.

Arizona walked briskly, almost running along the hospital corridors. Bursting out the entry doors into the afternoon sunlight her pulse was racing and she let the tears fall freely from her eyes, drenching her face. She collapsed on to the nearest bench, allowing the emotion to spill out of her. Gazing up at the Mercy West sign Arizona sobbed harder, wrapping her arms around herself in protection. 'Had that really just happened?' she thought, letting her body rock slightly. She knew she should be proud of how she'd reacted, proud of herself for managing to hold it together until she'd left, but right now, in this moment, all she could feel was the throbbing ache of injustice and pain threatening to overtake her. Pulling herself up, Arizona stood unsteadily, her body felt like a lead weight, pinning her to the spot, but she had to move, she needed to get away from this place. She walked toward the parking lot, glancing over her shoulder one last time to look at the life she was leaving behind. Pulling her phone free from her jacket, Arizona began to dial Jill's number, but paused; Jill had always been the person that she ran to in times of distress but Arizona needed something more, something only Callie could give, the reassurance that everything she'd just given up hadn't all been for nothing. Sliding into her car, Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes and drove; she needed Callie, needed confirmation that love really was enough.

**(Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read my story, sorry this chapter was so long! I'd really appreciate your reviews and feedback. As this is my first foray into writing a fanfiction i'd be interested to know your opinions about how my story compares to other Calzona fics. I have read and enjoyed quite a few but others not so much...where does this story fall on the scale? One of the good ones? One of the bad? Somewhere inbetween? What do you guys think of the interaction and character development so far? Please let me know, i won't be offended by any comments given. If you managed to make it through this chapter please review...reviews make me happy lol and write faster! Thanks! There's lots more to come!)**


	26. Chapter 26

Callie had spent the last three hours in OR two, performing emergency surgery on a twenty year old male who'd been thrown from his motorbike that morning and broken his neck. She had done what she could but the damage to his nerve endings were too severe, the man was paralyzed from the shoulders down and in all likelihood would remain this way for the rest of his life.

Resting her head in her hands Callie sighed, that was no way to live. She now had the gut wrenching task of informing the family that whilst she was able to save their son's life, he'd probably wish she hadn't. A part of her wanted to accept Christina's offer of breaking the news, but this was life altering information, it was almost as bad as telling a family their loved one had died and of all the people to deliver such painful news, Christina, with her lack of emotional response, didn't seem like the right person. No, Callie would tell the parents herself, she was the attending now, which meant she was responsible for both the highs and the lows that came with this new title.

Arizona approached the welcome desk of Seattle Grace hospital, it was larger than Mercy West and a lot busier, but it also seemed friendlier somehow. Reading the signs, Arizona headed along the brightly lit hallway in the direction of the surgical wing, her shoes squeaking on polished linoleum. Her face was pink and puffy, she'd sat in the car for a while, trying to quell the tears that continued to fall, she didn't want Arizona's first introduction as Callie's girlfriend to be on such emotional terms, she didn't feel comfortable letting strangers see her in such a state, she was barely able to let her loved ones see her like this.

Stepping onto the elevator Arizona smiled weakly at a youngish male in light blue surgical scrubs, he returned her smiled, graciously asking which floor she wanted. Despite her best efforts and the layers of concealer she'd plastered onto her face in the car to hide her blotchiness, her distress was apparently obviously. She probably looked like just another grieving relative, something this man saw everyday. She could feel him watching her, sense his concern, it was refreshing really, this man was obviously an intern, and he hadn't yet been jaded by a career's worth of death and despair.

Exiting the elevator, Arizona peered around the wing, she knew the chance that Calliope would just appear was slim at best, but she didn't trust herself to ask for assistance for fear of breaking down again. She must have looked pretty lost, the young doctor from the elevator reappeared, approaching her cautiously.

"_Are you looking for someone?" _he asked _"A room number?"_

Arizona nodded thankfully, her eyes were sore and blurry but she could still make out the name on his ID tag; George O'Malley. 'Great' she thought, Arizona would have laughed if she wasn't so depressed 'typical!'

"_Calliope Torres, do you know where I can find her?"_

George stared at the blonde for a moment, he wasn't sure Callie was back from her leave, he certainly hadn't seen her, but that didn't mean much, for the last couple of months she'd done all she could to avoid him. _"I don't think she's back at work until tomorrow" _George said _"Is there anything I can help you with?"_

Arizona gazed at him, her smile slipping a little as their eyes met, such gentle eyes, he looked nothing like she had imagined. Part of her wanted to dismiss him rudely, punishing him out of principle, for the way he had treated Callie, but she couldn't, he seemed so kind, he reminded her of a wounded puppy. It was clear that the mere mention of her name made him uncomfortable, Callie had never once painted him out to be a monster, in fact she'd never actually had a bad word to say about him, but he had broken her heart which, in the name of loyalty, made him the enemy.

"_She's back!" _Arizona responded coolly.

"_Are you a patient? If so you can take a seat in the waiting area and I'll try and find her for you" _George offered.

'Damn it' Arizona thought 'why do you have to be so nice.' _"No, it's a personal matter, I'm her…ergh" _Arizona stalled, she wanted to say girlfriend but she didn't think Callie would appreciate her ex husband knowing the details of her personal life, he had given up that right the moment he slept with someone else, besides, she and Callie hadn't exactly labelled what they had, not officially _"Friend!...just point me in the direction of the OR board please"_

George produced a slight smile and escorted the blonde to the white board, scanning for Callie's name. _"She's just finished in OR two, she's got another surgery in half an hour so she should be in the break room, do you need me to take you there?"_

"_No I'll find it" _Arizona said _"Thanks…"_

George watched the woman walk away, he'd never seen her before, if she was one of Callie's friends, surely he would have met her before now. He'd caught her eyes when they had fallen on his name badge, seen how quickly her face had changed, the softness in her tone suddenly prickle, he may not know who she was, but she definitely knew him. Not that he could blame the woman for her reaction, it was a normal response; when someone wrongs someone you care about, your instincts tell you to attack or in this case avoid.

It had been over two weeks since George had seen Callie, _"I forgive you" _were the last words she had spoken, standing outside the hospital entrance in the heavy rain. He'd wanted to respond, to say something that might convey how deeply sorry he was for his betrayal. But words didn't seem enough; he knew there was nothing he could possibly say to make the hurt any less painful. Her words had offered him absolution, but he knew he didn't deserve it. He'd been so lost after his father had passed, he'd latched onto Callie for comfort, interpreting wrongly appreciation for love; he had cared for her, it just wasn't love, because no matter what the circumstances, you don't destroy the person that you love. Their divorce was finalised, it was over, but she was still his attending and they had to find a way of working together, as selfish as it sounded he missed their friendship, the way things had ended between them was his biggest regret.

Leaving the break room, Mark headed toward the nurse's station where Christina and Meredith were obviously having a twisted sisters' discussion. Mark didn't have the time to figure out what they were debating as he noticed Arizona walking his way, her head bowed low.

"_Hey Blondie, where's the fire?" _he asked, making reference to the speed of her movement.

Arizona looked up, locking eyes with Mark. The sight of a friendly face caused her to crack, tears spilling once again from her eyes.

"_Hey, I don't usually get that sorta reaction from a woman" _he joked.

"_I'm sorry…i…."_

"_It's ok, what's up?" _Mark asked, placing an arm around Arizona's shoulders. _"Let's go in here"_ he said, aware of the two residents watching them with interest.

Arizona allowed Mark to lead her through to the break room. _"Calliope…do you know where she is?" _Arizona sniffed.

"_Not seen her since noon" _Mark replied, seating Arizona on the coach and settling down beside her.

"_I quit…my Chief…he…I just quit…I quit" _Arizona blubbed, resting her head on Mark's broad shoulder.

"_Then it's his loss" _Mark said, pulling a tissue from the box on the table and handing it to Arizona _"I'll page Torres!"_

"_Look's like Mcsteamy's reduced another nurse to tears…Manwhore!" _Meredith said, handing over her patient chart to one of the nurses.

"_Not Sloan's" _Christina replied, reaching into her pocket for her pager, scowling at its lack of activity _"and not a nurse, Callie's new sex friend"_

Meredith raised her eyebrows questioningly _"Callie?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Gay?"_

"_Gay, bi, just curious I dunno, don't care!"_

"_Since when?"_

"_Last week, that convention turned her funny, it's like invasion of the body snatchers or something, she's like all…upbeat and happy, it's upsetting…saw more of McPerky over there this morning than I would have liked!"_

"_More like McWeepy" _Meredith commented, sinking down a little in an attempt to peer through the break room blinds.

"_Don't let the tears fool you, she's all about the rainbows, told you about the carrot right?"_

"_Same woman?" _Meredith laughed.

"_Yeah, sadly! And it's not funny, do I look like a pet person? And she's a Peds surgeon, I mean seriously?"_

"_Do you think it's for real?" _Meredith asked.

"_I'm not exactly an expert on all Callie!"_

"_I mean more than just a rebound, post divorce fling?"_

"_Looked plenty real from where I was standing…give it a week and the apartment will look like an Easter basket…'least she let me on her service"_

"_But you hate Ortho!"_

"_Beats wiping up little brats' snot all day"_

"_I can't believe you got banned from the Peds wing"_

"_Whatever, that's not a punishment, it's a gift, who wants to be around kids that miraculously heal themselves, I live to cut…I got to take the lead on a knee replacement today, totally rocked that surgery"_

"_Bones? Seriously?"_

"_Couldn't use your dead mommy connections with the Chief could you? Get me back on Cardio?" _

"_You want back on Cardio? Talk to Webber yourself"_

"_But he'd listen to you, he's all full of guilt over your tragic childhood…it's so unfair, why couldn't the Chief have screwed my mom?"_

"_You're a monster!" _Meredith joked.

"_No, I'm tired, I get mean when I go without sleep, staying at yours is like living in a frat house, how can you sleep with Alex and his skanks going at it like rabbits all night?"_

"_I'm a surgeon, I can sleep standing up!"_

"_I'm sick of couples"_

"_Missing Burke?"_

"_No…the surgeries! Do you know how long it's been since I held a beating heart in my hands?" _

Meredith shrugged, trying to hide her amusement.

"_Neither do i…I'm having major withdrawals, if you feel like drowning yourself again please give me a heads up so I can be first on scene, I'll rip your heart out and re start it myself!"_

"_I'll bare that in mind for my next psychotic break!"_

'_Beep…Beep…Beep!'_

"_Mine!" _Meredith said.

"_Mine too, lots of blood and trauma, my day is improving!"_

"_Has anyone ever told you, you're less than human?"_

"_Thank you…nicest thing anyone has said to me all day!"_

Callie changed into some fresh scrubs, tossing the dirty ones into a hamper. Her stomach churned furiously, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She'd checked her phone countless times in the hope of receiving a message from Arizona. She was getting worried, it was gone six, she must have finished her meeting by now, she'd hoped they could share an early dinner before her evening surgeries.

'BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!' Callie freed her pager from the waistband of her pants '911-Sloan' Wiping the perspiration from her forehead, Callie ran her hands through her hair, swiping it back hurriedly into a ponytail. She dashed out of the locker room, searching the hospital for signs of an incoming trauma. She approached a resident whose name she had forgotten _"Have you seen Dr. Sloan?"_

"_Yeah, he was in the break room last I saw" _he replied smiling pleasantly _"Nice to have you back Dr. Torres"_

Callie returned his smile, feeling guilty that she had never bothered to learn his name _"Thanks"_

She spotted Mark hovering by the staff room door _"Where's the emergency?" _she called, gesturing sideways with her hands.

"_In here" _

"_Seriously? You page me 911 for what?...sex? 911 means someone is dead or in the process of dying and I've already told you, you and me, not gunno happen" _Callie snapped back.

"_Torres…" _Mark said quietly, taking her by the elbow and urging her inside the room.

"_Oh…" _Callie murmured, her voice softening. Arizona was sitting on the break room couch, hunched, hugging her knees. The foundation she was wearing had mixed with her tears, trailing teardrop shaped patterns down her ivory cheeks. She looked so broken. _"Sorry i…"_

"_Don't worry about it, just take care of Blondie" _Mark said _"And I meant what I said you know, just say the word"_

"_Thanks Mark, I'm sorry I went all crying psycho gal on you back there"_ Arizona replied, scrunching the tattered tissue between her fingers.

"_No problem, I leave a strong impression on woman" _he said playfully, shutting the door behind him.

Sliding into place beside Arizona, Callie gathered the blonde into her arms, holding her tightly.

"_Hey…hey, it's alright. What's happened? Meeting didn't go so well huh?"_

"_I'm sorry" _Arizona sobbed, pressing her face into Callie's neck, taking solace in the warmth of her lover's embrace. _"I know you're busy, but I needed…I wanted…"_

"_You don't need to apologise Arizona, I'm glad you came, just tell me what happened"_

Ten minutes and many tears later Arizona reiterated to Callie the conversation she had had with her Chief. The more she spoke about it the sicker she felt, voicing it to Calliope made it real. Callie was having a difficult time processing the information; she couldn't believe that anyone in his profession could be so damn right discriminatory. Webber had been right though, Dr. Nicholson had covered his bases well, never overtly admitting to outright prejudice, but it was implied, no matter how subtle the bigotry. She wanted to wrap her arms around Arizona and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that it didn't matter what that ignorant bastard had to say, but how could she make that promise? Nothing about this situation was okay. Callie couldn't hide the swell of pride that built within her, from what she could gather it was Chief Nicholson's inflammatory remarks about Callie's own reputation that had tipped Arizona over the edge, she had defended Callie without question.

"_So yeah, I quit…I quit, just like that…I walked away. Do you think I'm crazy?"_

Callie lifted Arizona's chin, cupping her face in both hands _"No, I think you are brave Arizona, you stood up for who you are and for what we are, you didn't back down or shy away from his bullying. I'm just so sorry that it had to come to this, it saddens me to think that there are still people like him in this world"_

"_Yeah well he's not the first and he won't be the last. That proposition 8 did a lot of damage…it's all so screwed up. He made it sound degrading Calliope, like I should be ashamed of what I feel…what got me the most was what he said about the parents, that the 'rumours' will make them uncomfortable." _

This was true, she'd objected to everything her ex Chief had said, but that insinuation had really struck a chord. It reminded her of a friend she used to know back in Miami. Lee Fields had been an excellent paediatric nurse, he was adored by the children and never had a bad word to say about anyone, even if ill words had been deserved. The fact that he was a gay man was not something that was hidden because frankly it didn't matter, it was the least interesting thing about him. Arizona had moved to Seattle just over a year ago and although they had promised to stay it touch, they had drifted, the way friends who live in different states often do. She'd tried to contact him a few times over the first few months but received nothing in return. It wasn't until weeks later during a conversation with Jill that Arizona had learned the truth about Lee's absence. A wealthy father of a young boy the hospital was treating had somehow found out about Lee's sexuality and had raised the question of whether it was appropriate for this man to care for his son. Instead of standing united against this blatant discrimination, the board had decided it was in the best interests of the hospital and there bank balances, to fire Lee.

Arizona had been disgusted. Lee Fields had lost his job of seven years because of the father's assumption that homosexuality was a form of sexual deviance, and by definition all homosexuals must be child molesters or perverts. It made Arizona sick to think that the sexual activity of consenting adults could somehow be compared to paedophilia. It had been said that the world had changed, that they now lived in a liberal nation that accepted and welcomed differences, but it was instances like this that made Arizona doubt that the world had really change that much at all; perhaps it was a surface change rather than an actual shift in deep seated beliefs. Jill had urged Lee to sue and fight for his rights, but he hadn't, he'd lost the heart, the board had trumped up an assortment of fabricated reasons for his termination.

Arizona sighed, what sort of message did this send to future generations? That it was alright to hate as long as it was done subtly. Prejudice was still prejudice no matter how quietly it was whispered.

Thoughts of Lee's wrongful termination swirled in her mind, was this another case of history repeating itself? Arizona blinked her tired eyes focusing on Calliope's words.

"…_.it's such a joke, it's him who should be ashamed. He's lost the best surgeon Mercy West had because he couldn't get past his old school ways of thinking. You did the right thing, how can you be expected to work under the instruction of someone who doesn't treat you with the trust and respect you deserve?...You did the right thing" _Callie repeated.

"_Did I though? I feel like I just gave up, that me walking away means he wins"_

"_He doesn't win anything Arizona and he won't get anyway with this" _Callie tilted her head to the side, she hated the defeatist look on Arizona's face, it was so far removed from the expression she'd come to love.

"_Fight how? He didn't fire me, he's too smart to do that, I quit, I have no power."_

"_No, but you have a voice, so do I, and so do a lot of other people that were at that convention. The formal 'accusations' against us are that the way we behaved was out of line…we both know that wasn't the case…you said that if you stayed this was going to go down on your permanent record…that's our angle, all we need is a few people to stand up and say that we didn't do anything wrong…"_

"_Jill will go ballistic when she hears about this" _Arizona said, letting the ghost of a smile rise and fall from her lips. She could imagine almost word for word what her friend would say, much the same as Callie; fight! Arizona thought of Lee and all the other people in the world who had experienced the same hypocrisy. Yes, she'd fight, she owed it to them, as well as herself to try. She wasn't about to stand by and let the children she fought so hard to save, live in a world where it was alright for people to be punished for simply being who they are.

"_I've been meaning to text Jill, thank her, she phoned Webber yesterday, put in a good word"_

Arizona swallowed hard, she'd been so selfishly wrapped up in her own anguish that Callie's own meeting had completely slipped her mind. _"Crap, I'm so sorry I didn't ask…how did it go?"_

Callie smiled sadly at Arizona, she felt almost guilty for the ease at which Webber had expected her explanation and dismissed the claims. _"Fine...he didn't take kindly to being dragged into it but he didn't care, he knows me, trusts me. Him and Dr. Nicholson don't exactly get on, gave the impression he was something of a racist"_

"_Shocker!" _Arizona joked _"I'm glad it went ok, I'm just sorry that I got you into this mess in the first place…if you hadn't met me…."_

"_Then I'd still be miserable as hell, and as you may recall you didn't get me into this 'mess', I was a willing participant, I wanted you every bit as much as you wanted me, maybe more"_

"_How do you figure?" _Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_I've never been into girls…ergh…women" _Callie corrected, aware of the connotations_ "but I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you, even if I couldn't understand why or what it would mean, I was drawn to you so completely Arizona and I don't regret a single second of what happened out there. You make me feel happier than I think I've ever known, I want to be with you, even if that means fighting assholes like David and Chief Nicholson"_

Arizona searched Callie's eyes looking for any sign of hesitance, but comfortingly, she found none. _"Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend? Like officially?"_

"_Ergh yeah!" _Callie laughed _"I didn't think that needed to be said"_

"_It didn't…but I needed to hear it"_

"_Ok…so we fight yes?"_

"_We fight!" _Arizona agreed _"I don't think I wanna go back there though, not now"_

"_Then you'll find another job, a better job, at another hospital, I know this has been an epic shock to the system and you need some time to process but promise me that when you're ready, we'll get the bastard!"_

"_I promise!"_

Callie tilted Arizona's face once again, drawing eye contact. Despite Arizona's brave words she still looked so downtrodden and defeated. Callie hated the look of hurt that glistened, clouding her electric eyes, dulling the vibrancy of their colour. Her shift didn't finish until midnight, she wanted more than anything to take Arizona home and kiss away all the fear and uncertainty but she had a job to do and another three surgeries back to back.

Callie touched her lips to Arizona's, kissing her tentatively, the taste of saliva combining with the salt from the blonde's tears. Callie placed a hand to the back of Arizona's neck, drawing her closer, deepening the kiss. She heard the door creak open and footsteps inside the room but Callie didn't move, instead keeping her lips pressed against Arizona's mouth, her thumbs rhythmically stroking her girlfriend's cheek. 'The world could wait' she thought.

"_Umm Dr. Torres"_

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Callie gave Arizona a small smile before turning to address Alex Karev, who was standing next to the couch, his sky blue scrubs blood stained and dirty.

"_Yes Karev?"_

Alex stared at the two woman for a moment, a perplexed look upon his face _"We ergh, need you in the pit, the ceiling of an office building collapsed, multiple traumas"_

"_Ok…Are you going to be alright?" _Callie asked, turning her attention back to Arizona.

"_Sure, I'll be fine" _she replied weakly, aware of the stranger's presence _"You go be awesome"_

Callie nodded _"I'll hopefully be done by 12, I'll give you a call when I'm home okay? I can come over if you're still awake"_

"_Bring Mr Gimpy" _

Callie smiled and dipped her head in again for another quick kiss _"Stay here as long as you need" _she said before standing up and exiting the break room with Alex in tow.

"_Kinda taking patient support to a whole new level don't ya think" _Alex teased, falling into stride next to Callie.

"_Not a patient" _Callie replied, silencing the beeping noise her pager was emitting.

"_Dude, you know she's a chick right?"_

"_Yes I'd noticed, great observational skills Karev!"_

"_She's hot!"_

"_Also something I know" _Callie said, suppressing a smile.

Bursting through the doors into the pit Callie groaned 'it's gunno be a long night' she thought, sliding on a pair of latex gloves _"Right, what we got?"_

Six hours later Callie adjusted the nozzle on the hospital shower, allowing the luke warm water to flow down the length of her body, rinsing away the sweat and stress of the day. Surprisingly, the majority of the victims of the building collapse had come away with nothing more than a few broken bones and minor head injuries. Once she had showered, Callie dressed into her street clothes and retrieved her bag from her locker. She had a missed call on her cell from her apartment. Clicking Call, Callie wondered why on earth Christina would be ringing at this hour.

"_Christina?"_

"_We need Oatmeal!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oatmeal, you know, the food"_

"_I know what Oatmeal is Christina!"_

"_Good, pick some up"_

"_What, now?"_

"_Yeah I'm hungry"_

"_Ever thought about cooking some actual food?"_

"_Whatever…oh and get some brownies, that mini mart is open till three am"_

"_Fine!" _Callie didn't have the energy or inclination to argue with Christina right now, her first day back had been exhausting, both physically and emotionally draining.

"_Oh and your carrot's dead!"_

"_Ha ha, funny, did you need something else?" _Callie asked, drumming her fingers against her locker impatiently.

"_No seriously, it's dead, like dead-dead, swirling in a toilet pan type dead"_

Callie felt her heart sink, she knew her friend well enough by now to know that she wasn't joking, Christina didn't make jokes.

"_Crap! You flushed him?"_

"_Well yeah, I'm hardly gunno sit around staring at it's rotting corpse am I? Dead fish are creepy!...look on the bright side, 'least we get our fruit bowl back, that reminds me, pick up some fruit while your there!"_

Callie felt sick forming in the pit of her stomach, yes Mr Gimpy may have been just a dumb fairground fish to her, but he meant something to Arizona, and after the day she'd had the last thing she wanted her to have to deal with was more loss, she'd said goodbye to too much already. Slamming her cell closed without providing her roommate with a parting response Callie thought fast, quickly punching at the buttons, paging Sloan, '911-Torres-Derm'

Callie paced the entrance of the dermatology wing of the hospital nervously. She knew that this was a ridiculous plan but it was 12.30am and she was out of options.

'Come on Mark' she thought 'where are you?' She'd taken the liberty of checking her friend's schedule, something she probably should have done before her frantic 911 page. Luckily for her, Sloan's last surgery of the evening was a breast enlargement, something she hoped Mark's residents could finish without his assistance. Callie smiled as she caught sight of her friend sprinting down the corridor towards her.

"_What's up?" _he panted _"Why are we in Derm?"_

"_I need your help with something, a task I guess"_

"_Is it medical?"_

"_No…"_

"_You page 911 someone's supposed to be dying or dead remember!...What's that?" _he asked, noticing the transparent plastic bag in Callie's hand.

"_Someone is dead"_

"_Who?"_

"_Mr Gimpy" _Callie replied, flushing with embarrassment. 'This really was a mad idea' she thought.

"_Who?" _Mark repeated.

"_Arizona's fish"_

"_Seriously? You page me 911 for a fish?"_

"_Look, I know it's stupid but her fish died, she doesn't know yet and I'm thinking she doesn't have to. She's had a crap enough day as it is Mark" _Callie said, her eyes pleading.

"_Ok…but why the hell are we in Dermatology and why do you need me? I'm not a vet"_

"_Sshh, keep your voice down…we're here because it's the only place in the hospital that I can think of with a relatively accessible fish tank"_

"_You've got to be kidding, you're going to steal a fish?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_And you want me to do what? Pick the best looker?"_

"_No, I want you to flirt, charm, do whatever it is you do to distract those two women at the desk, so I can grab a goldfish…why are you staring at me?"_

"_Because there's a bucket of crazy where your head used to be…you called me out of surgery for this?"_

"_Mrs Slade's boobs can wait…c'mon Mark…please"_

"_You're out of your mind, you know that right?"_

"_Friend test!" _Callie exclaimed.

"_What?"_

"_Friend test!"_

"_Heard you the first time, still don't know what you mean"_

"_A friend test…it's when you call your entire friendship into question and if they love you they'll prove it by doing as you ask"_

"_Maybe we're not such great friends!"_

"_Mark!"_

"_Ok fine, I'll help you…but this 'friend test' had better work both ways"_

"_It does" _Callie replied, beaming _"I could kiss you"_

"_That can be my reward, nothing says thank you like sex" _

"_Shut up! The knowledge that you are sparing my girlfriend from heartache and doing your best friend a favour is reward enough!"_

"_Crappy reward…But fine, how are we going to do this?"_

"_Hadn't thought that far ahead…getting you to agree was as far as I'd planned"_

"_Torres!"_ Mark implored.

"_We'll improvise…you go in first, there's only two nurses at the station, pretend you need a consult or something, compliment them, make them laugh…the waiting room is empty, I'll slip in…now go, before someone comes" _Callie instructed, giving her friend a little shove.

Callie laughed slightly at the glare her little push elicited and watched as Mark approached the station. As predicted, both women immediately stopped what they were doing and grinned like school girls. Callie waited a couple of minutes until she was satisfied that her friend had their full attention. Sliding through the double doors Callie smiled inwardly, whatever Mark was saying appeared to be working, neither of the women paid her any notice; she'd never met a nurse yet who could resist Sloan's natural charisma.

Moving toward the brightly coloured tank, Callie scanned the container, searching for any fish that resembled the late Mr Gimpy. _"Nope, too healthy" _she muttered. _"No, too orange!"_

The sensation of a light tapping on her back caused her to spring forward, letting out a tiny yelp, knocking the receptical, the water inside bobbing about, splashing at the sides. _"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me, what are you doing? Go back to the desk" _Callie ordered, composing herself.

" _Now's your chance" _Mark replied _"Spun some line about my patient having a fungal infection, they've gone to get me a diagram chart…What's taking you so long?"_

"_None of these are green enough?" _Callie whined.

"_For Christ sake Torres, I'll colour it in with green marker, just hurry!"_

"_Stand over there, be look out!"_

"_I can't believe I'm stood here at 1am, an accomplice to grand theft fish. This is embarrassing!"_

"_Suck it Sloan! And it's not theft, not really, doctors take things home from the hospital all the time, it's like an unwritten rule, don't ask don't tell"_

"_Yeah surgical supplies, the odd pain pill, not marine creatures, this is just weird"_

"_Your face is weird!"_

"_That doesn't even make sense! Besides, my face is perfection, God's finest work!"_

"_You don't believe in God" _Callie scoffed.

"_I am God" _Mark joked.

"_Blasphemer!"_

"_Thief!...Great they're coming back, hurry the hell up or I'm leaving you here!"_ Mark barked, walking back to the desk with his well rehearsed smile.

"_Guess you'll have to do then" _Callie murmured, pressing her face to the glass, surprised by the warmth that radiated from the tank walls. _"Sorry Mr Gimpy 2, there won't be any of the heated water your accustomed to where we're going, but you'll be well loved, promise!" _

Checking that the waiting area was still deserted, Callie carefully drew back the lid. It made a loud creak and she stilled her hands, gently setting the cover aside. Callie had to stifle a laugh at the dramatic rise in volume of Mark's voice, his not so subtle attempt at a cover, 'yeah real sly Mark, that didn't sound strange at all' she thought. After a couple of failed attempts Callie managed to scoop the goldfish and replace the cover without further incident. Peering around the corner of the waiting room, she caught Mark's eye in the reflection of the glass, who took it as his cue to divert the nurse's attention away from the exit. Both nurses erupted into fits of laughter and Mark gestured with his hand for Callie to make her escape. Slipping the fish under her leather jacket, Callie crept quietly towards the door, feeling a rush of relief as the door edged shut behind her, 'mission accomplished' she thought. Risking a peep through the double doors, Callie smiled, Mark was trying his best to back away from the reception desk, casting fleeting glances at the exit. 'It's only fair that I rescue him' she thought 'plus he's my ride home!'

Callie pushed the doors open once again _"Excuse me, Dr Sloan, you're needed back in surgery stat!"_

Smiling politely at the nurses Mark winked at Callie, joining her in the corridor. Leaning back against the wall both Callie and Mark burst out laughing, gripping each other for support.

"_You were awesome, seriously awesome!" _Callie praised _"How the hell did you keep them talking for so long?" _

"_Honestly? No idea, claimed some patient had a rash in a private place, may have gone a little over the top with the details, got the feeling they thought it was me who had the infection, sure it'll be all round the hospital in no time, thanks for that!"_

"_Didn't put them off though, they were practically drooling, surprised you didn't score a phone number"_

"_They were both young enough to be my kids!"_

"_The blonde one might be, she did look kind of Sloaney" _Callie teased.

"_Funny! No, I'm through with all that"_

"_Yeah right!"_

"_I'm serious…I want something…more"_

"_Since when?"_

"_I see the way that Derek looks at Grey, the way you look at Blondie, I want that"_

Callie turned to look at her friend, in the two years that she'd known him she'd never heard him talk about relationships in this way, it had always just been about the sex, but something about the way he was speaking to her now, the way he stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact, made her think that perhaps he was being truly sincere. Was it possible that Mark Sloan, the legendary manwhore could be growing up?

"_You'll find it" _she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. For all his faults and his annoyingly over confident persona, he was a good man and any woman would be lucky to have him. _"Sloan, all grown up, things really are changing aren't they?"_

"_Yeah" _Mark laughed _"Callie Torres in love with a woman, who'd a thought it?"_

"_I never said I was in love"_

"_You didn't have to, you just coerced me into helping you rob a goldfish. You'd have to be insane or in love…maybe both!"_

Callie smiled _"Thanks for your help back there, couldn't have done it without you!"_

"_No problem, guess it was fun, even if those nurses do think I've got ring worm… I was kinda like James Bond, only better looking!"_

"_Yeah I think we are totally wasting our potential as surgeons, we'd making freakin' awesome spies!"_

_**(Hi guys, sorry for the long wait between updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave me a review letting me know what you thought. The next chapter will include Callie's father and sister so it should be interesting. Please comment, thanks!)**_

_**(Hi Alessia from Italy, i'm glad you're enjoying my story, and don't worry, your English is just fine!)**  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

By the time Callie left the hospital, the new Mr Gimpy under arm, it was already 1am. Tossing her cell from one hand to the other, she debated whether or not to call Arizona. It was late; if she was asleep the last thing Callie wanted to do was wake her, the emotionally draining day had more than likely taken its toll, but she was selfish, she wanted to see her girlfriend and fall asleep in the safety of her arms, not alone, in the confines of her cold sheets. Punching at the keypad, Callie opted for a text message, 'a less intrusive method of communication' she thought.

In the driver's seat Mark chatted tirelessly away beside her and Callie listened half-heartedly, her eyes straying to her phone every other minute.

"_So, do you wanna be dropped off at home?" _Mark asked.

"_Dunno" _Callie replied absentmindedly, flipping her phone open, checking its signal strength.

"_No word from Blondie?"_

"_Not yet, she's probably asleep"_

Callie barely had time to finish her sentence, distracted by the loud vibrations her cell omitted.

"_Hello" _she answered, grinning into the phone.

"_Hey"_

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_No, not home, couldn't sit alone in the flat, I needed to get out so I met up with a couple of friends, I'm done now though"_

"_Feel like some company?" _Callie asked hopefully _"I can come over?"_

"_Yes, but I'm closer to yours than mine. I can be there in ten!"_

"_Ok, I'm almost home, see you soon"_

Callie disconnected the call and turned sideways to glance at Mark, who was chuckling to himself, eyes focused on the road a head.

"_What?" _she asked, confused by her friend's amusement, had she missed something?

"_You speak different!"_ Mark stated, rounding the corner to her apartment block.

"_Your tone, it changed as soon as you answered the phone, went all soft and gooey like marshmallow" _he teased.

"_Shut up" _Callie blushed.

"_It's cute!" _

"_Seriously shut it" _Callie barked, unable to hide her embarrassment. He was right though, she'd noticed it too, _'_so much for my kick ass attitude' she thought.

"_You said it yet?" _Mark asked, pulling up outside Callie's apartment.

"_Said what?"_

"_Those three words"_

"_No, it's too soon…like way too soon, I don't wanna scare her away; I'm not rushing things this time"_

"_She loves you too" _Mark said matter-of-factly.

"_How do you figure?"_

"_I just know"_

"_Ok, back up, just because you've suddenly decided you want something more serious, doesn't make you an expert on love, you have to feel it before you can pass judgement" _

"_Owch!"_

"_Sorry, that was harsh"_

"_Torres, just because I haven't experienced it doesn't mean I don't know what it looks like"_

Callie smiled at her friend, touched by the sincerity in his words.

"_I hope you're right" _she said.

"_Just call me cupid"_

Planting a kiss on his cheek Callie thanked Mark again for the role he played in their little robbery.

"_No problem, next time I'm thinking we'll aim higher, something bigger, like a panda"_

"_They're endangered" _Callie replied, opening the car door.

"_Exactly, even more of a challenge" _Mark called, watching his friend laugh as she walked away.

Turning the key in the lock, Callie pushed open the door, silently praying that Christina was asleep. Not only had she forgotten to go to the mini mart like she'd asked, but she'd brought home another aquatic animal for her roommate to disparage.

'Fuck it' she thought, if Christina wanted favours she would have to start respecting her girlfriend, and by association, their pet. Christina's bedroom door was slightly ajar and Callie breathed a sigh of relief at the darkness inside.

The fruit bowl lay on its side, propped up against the draining board. Seizing the 'new' Mr Gimpy from her shoulder bag, Callie hurriedly filled the bowl with cold water and poured the traumatized goldfish inside. Kneeling down so she was eye level with the bowl Callie inspected the fish; it swam too well and looked too alive _"I'm never gunno pull this switch off" _she said, shaking her head. Hearing the buzzer sound, Callie gave the fish one last fretful gaze _"Act retarded" _she muttered, pressing her finger down onto the entry button.

Opening the door Callie smiled at the blonde, she looked a lot brighter than she had earlier that day and the colour in her face had returned, but she still looked exhausted and her eyes bloodshot.

"_Hey you" _she said, standing aside allowing Arizona safe passage inside.

"_Hey yourself" _Arizona replied, pulling the Latina towards her into a gentle kiss. _"…Hmmm, I've been wanting to do that for hours" _she admitted.

"_Me too" _Callie replied, circling Arizona's waist and placing soft kisses at the crease of her dimples. _"How do you feel?" _

"_Better actually. Spoke to a few people from the hospital and phoned Jill, they all agree its complete bull…but I don't want to talk about that now. If I think anymore my brain's going to explode"_

"_Ok, no thinking, I can work with that" _Callie smiled.

"_I got a tank earlier, it's awesome! It's purple, with underwater lights; he's going to love it!"_

"_So our fish is gay?" _Callie joked.

"_He doesn't like to be labelled, do you?" _Arizona said, moving over to the fruit bowl. Callie laughed uneasily 'the moment of truth' she thought.

"_Have you fed him?" _Arizona asked, dipping her right index finger into the bowl of water.

"_No, you had the food" _Callie replied, watching her girlfriend's facial movements closely, trying to interpret whether each flicker indicated recognition of change. Callie felt herself relax as Arizona attempted to stroke the fish, seemingly unaware of the swap.

"_Are you trying to pet him?" _Callie asked, amused.

"_He likes me!" _Arizona squealed, grinning as the goldfish sucked the tip of her finger.

"_He thinks you're food" _Callie laughed _"…And he likes you" _she added, noticing a frown line wrinkle the blonde's forehead.

"_Do you want a drink?" _Callie asked, jumping slightly as Christina's bedroom door slammed shut.

"_She pissed about something?" _Arizona asked, motioning with her head towards the now closed door.

"_She's always pissed about something" _Callie said _"…And I didn't get her oatmeal"_

"_Can't she get her own food?"_

"_You'd think, but Christina doesn't shop, or cook or clean. Basically she doesn't do anything besides work and moan"_

"_Nice woman" _Arizona mocked.

"_She's not that bad, once the ice thaws she's actually quite human"_

'Yeah in robotic form' Arizona thought.

"_So, did you want that drink? Or something to eat maybe?"_

"_No, I'm beat. What I want is to curl up in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend" _Arizona replied, enjoying the way the word 'girlfriend' rolled off her tongue.

"_That can be arranged"_

"_Can we bring Mr Gimpy into your bedroom?" _Arizona asked _"we don't trust that mean lady do we?" _she mouthed at the fish.

"_Sure!"_

Arizona sprinkled a pinch of flakes into the fruit bowl before carrying the container into Callie's room, setting it aside on top of the oak dresser. Changing into another of Callie's sleep t-shirts, Arizona crawled into bed beside her, pulling the cover up to her chin.

"_Some day" _she stated, cuddling into Callie's warmth.

"_Yeah, back to reality, kinda sucks huh?"_

"_Big time…makes you realise though doesn't it? What really matters"_

"_Yeah" _Callie said, her eyelids heavy _"It does"_

Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona, drawing her closer, unable to fight back sleep any longer.

The moonlight streamed through the partially open drapes and Arizona gazed at Callie, watching as sleep claimed her. She stroked the Latina's cheek lightly, smiling at the involuntary moans of pleasure that her touch elicited. Yawning, Arizona rested her head on Callie's pillow, she was beyond tired, she had been struggling to stay awake all evening, but hadn't wanted to miss Callie's call and pass up the opportunity of falling asleep next to her. Arizona caught the reflection of the goldfish in the floor length mirror and grinned, suppressing a giggle. She'd known from the moment she placed her finger into the bowl that it wasn't the same Mr Gimpy and had felt Callie's watchful stare appraising her. Callie had been at work all day and hadn't left the hospital until at least midnight; Arizona had no idea how she'd managed to replace her fish at that time of night, but somehow she had and she knew that Callie had done it to spare her pain.

Callie snored quietly, and Arizona pulled the covers back up, covering her girlfriend's exposed arm; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

"_I love you Calliope Torres" _Arizona whispered _"Sweet dreams"_

'Knock! Knock! Knock!'

Callie opened her eyes slowly, the banging on the bedroom door tugging her away from her dream. It had been such an intense dream, so vivid and real, she could almost taste the salty sea air of the ocean and feel the sensation of Arizona's supple skin melding with her own. Draping her naked limbs around her sleeping beauty, Callie pulled the spare pillow over her head in an attempt to ignore the rude interruption.

'Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!'

"_Ergh" _Callie groaned, resentfully wiping the deep sleep from her eyes.

"_I'M SLEEPING CHRISTINA!" _she yelled groggily "I'm not in until ten!"

"_Neither am I" _Christina shouted through the door _"But someone had to answer the buzzer, there's a man here, I assume he's your father"_

"_My dad?" _Callie sat bolt upright in bed, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"_Yeah and some woman, looks a bit like you, but with delusions of grandeur" _Christina replied icily, staring at the younger Latina in distain, who shot her an equally disapproving glare in return.

'Shit!' Callie thought, what the hell were her father and sister doing here?

"_Are you going to come out anytime soon, cos hostessing isn't one of my strong suits" _

"_Ergh, yeah, give me a minute" _Callie replied, leaping from the bed, searching frantically for her dressing gown, her brain going into overdrive. Not that her state of undress was the primary concern, the half naked blonde sleeping soundly in her bed was the more pertinent issue right now. Whatever way she spun this, it didn't look good. She knew her father wouldn't think anything of it, but her hyper perceptive sister was a different story. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Arizona, but she wasn't ready to divulge this information to her family, and certainly not like this. She knew her father well enough to know that he handled surprises just as badly as she did, and he was extremely old fashioned in his ideas of courtly love. Callie needed to ease him into her new lifestyle slowly and wanted him to get to know Arizona as a person before she could expect him to accept her as his daughter's lover.

"_Damn it Daddy, why didn't you call" _she murmured, wrapping the robe around her body. But she knew the answer to this, aside from the odd text and voicemail message that she had left him, Callie had done all she could to avoid family interaction. She hated lying to her family, especially her dad, but things were too complicated and as much as she wanted to believe Mark's observations, she still had no verbal proof of how Arizona felt about her; she couldn't risk the upset this revelation would cause if their relationship wasn't going to withstand.

Kneeling beside the bed, Callie raked her fingers through Arizona's messy curls, trying to wake her. _"Arizona…" _she whispered _"Arizona, wake up…"_

Callie smiled as her brown eyes locked on sleepy blue.

"_Morning" _Arizona said, rubbing her eyes _"What time is it?"_

"_7.30…but I need you to get up and dressed"_

"_Huh? Why?" _Arizona yawned, stretching her arms out above her head.

"_My dad's here…and my sister"_

"_In the apartment type here?" _Arizona asked, dazed.

"_Yes, and I really don't want my father finding out about us like this so get dressed, there's tops in the dresser, and come out when you're ready"_

"_How are you going to explain the sleepover?"_ Arizona asked, sitting up in the bed, shaking the sleep from her body, trying to clear her head.

"_I won't need to, he won't ask" _Callie replied, kissing Arizona quickly.

"_Do I look okay?" _Arizona asked, hoping the strain of yesterday's drama wasn't visible.

Callie paused, her hand on the doorknob _"No, you look beautiful" _she smiled.

Closing the door behind her Callie plastered a practiced smile across her face.

"_Daddy!" _she greeted, enveloping her father in a tight embrace. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I've been worried Mia, you've not been returning my calls, your mother's concerned"_

"_Hi Aria" _Callie said, rolling her eyes at the double sided air kiss her sister delivered, something she had no doubt learnt from her overly tanned, high class, plastic friends.

"_Hey Sis, so what's up, you've been MIA for the last week?" _

"_Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I've been insanely busy, what with the convention and my promotion" _Callie lied, avoiding her father's eyes.

"_We were beginning to think you got married again and not told us" _Aria said dryly.

'Not exactly' Callie thought.

"_Aria, be kind to your sister, she's had a difficult few months"_

"_Yeah looks like it" _Aria replied, gazing around the living room with disgust _"You actually live here?"_

"_Yeah I do" _Callie stated defiantly.

"_And you like it?" _Aria asked with raised eyebrows.

"_Yeah I do" _Callie repeated, her patience slipping. Aria had been in her home for five minutes and had already made her first derogatory comment.

Thankful for the distraction, Callie smiled at Christina, who stomped from her room grumpily, dressed and ready for work.

"_This is Christina" _Callie introduced.

"_We've met" _Aria said, narrowing her eyes.

"_Yes and it was such a delight" _Christina replied sarcastically, ignoring Aria's cold stare.

"_Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Yang, Calliope has told me a lot about you" _Mr Torres said.

"_Yeah…a pleasure" _Christina said _"I just love being woken up an hour earlier than necessary" _she mumbled under her breath, opening the kitchen cupboard, frowning. _"Where's my oatmeal?"_

"_I forgot, sorry" _Callie replied. She was distracted, she could hear Arizona moving around in the room behind her and she was pretty sure her sister could too.

"_So how long you guys staying in Seattle?" _Callie asked, hoping the response would be 'not long.'

"_A few days, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my girls" _Mr Torres answered fondly.

"_I'm pretty busy at work Daddy" _Callie said, feeling guilty. Her father looked so pleased to see her and although she missed him, the prospect of them staying longer than a day filled her with dread, she was a terrible liar.

"_I understand that Mia, an attending, your mother and I are so proud" _Mr Torres said, beaming with pride _"But surely you will have a free night for a dinner, both my girls are moving up in the world and it's a father's right to celebrate this"_

Callie gave her sister a bewildered look, the only achievement Aria had ever accomplished was mastering the art of washing her own laundry, and even that had taken some practice. _"You mean you've actually got a job?" _Callie asked_, _unable to hide her surprise.

"_Yes, I have my own interior design company, didn't daddy tell you? It's online and everything"_

'What's the web address, ?' Callie thought, resisting the urge to smile.

"_I finished my first client's office last week" _

'Who in their right mind would let you decorate anything' Callie thought.

"_Yes and she did a wonderful job, didn't you Mia, my office has never looked better" _Mr Torres said, squeezing his youngest daughters shoulder supportively.

"_Oh your client was Dad" _Callie laughed.

"_Yes and he was very pleased, you're putting me in touch with a few of your contacts aren't you daddy?, I'll be raking in the big bucks before you know it, I have an entire team of workers"_

'Of course you do, never imagined you'd actually do any of the hard graft yourself' Callie thought despairingly.

"_So where did you come up with the capital, for this ergh…business venture?" _Callie asked sceptically.

"_Daddy gave me a small loan"_

"_Of course he did" _Callie replied, her tone dripping with venom. A small loan loosely translated into Aria language really meant a huge chunk of money that she would squander away and had no intention of ever paying back.

"_I thought you'd be proud of me sis, we're sort of in the same business now aren't we? We both improve people's lifestyles"_

At that moment, Christina, still busy examining the contents of the cupboard let out a dry laugh and Callie was thankful; it saved her the trouble of having to do so herself, was it possible that her sister could be this self righteous.

"_Yeah giving someone the gift of life and creating arms and legs out of next to nothing really compares to a slash of paint and some aesthetically pleasing furniture"_ Callie retorted.

Aria sneered at Callie.

"_Girls please, I came here to spend some time as a family, can we leave pettiness alone for the next couple of days" _Mr Torres implored, rubbing his forehead.

"_Sorry Daddy" _both women replied in unison.

"_Where's my maple syrup?" _Christina interrupted.

"_I think it's all gone!" _Callie said, glancing at her bedroom door, nerves building.

"_But you hate syrup!"_

"_I know"_

"_Seriously? _Christina snapped, slamming the cupboard door closed _"She brings a dead fish into my apartment, infects my fruit bowl with fish faeces and now eats my food! Seriously? If she's going to be hanging out here a lot we need some rules"_

Callie willed her roommate to stop talking, not only was she being extremely rude, she wasn't setting a very sound basis for introducing her girlfriend.

"_Can we talk about this later?" _Callie pleaded, hoping Christina was observant enough to notice her discomfort.

Christina shook her head before reaching into a box of frosted flakes and seating herself at the kitchen counter, grumbling inaudibly about how oatmeal would make for a better start to the day.

Arizona paced Callie's bedroom, smoothing out the crinkles in a cobalt blue v-neck shirt she'd pulled from Callie's dresser. She could hear muffled voices from the living room and caught fragments of conversation. However calm and collected Calliope had appeared upon waking her, from what little speech she could make out, she sounded tense. Arizona scrutinized her appearance in the mirror, wishing her hair didn't do the 'fluff' thing in the mornings. Callie's family meant the world to her and she needed them to like her for who she was as well as a potential daughter-in-law. Taking a deep breath Arizona entered the living area, startled by the four pairs of eyes that flashed her way.

Christina smirked slightly 'well this should be interesting' she thought, shifting positions on the kitchen stool, making herself more comfortable.

"_Sorry, I didn't realise you had company" _Mr Torres said, smiling at Arizona politely.

"_Daddy, Aria, this is Arizona Robbins, Dr Arizona Robbins" _Callie said, aware of Christina's captivated interest.

"_Nice to meet you" _Arizona said, extending her hand with a little more confidence than she felt.

"_Do you work with Calliope?" _Mr Torres asked, shaking the hand that Arizona offered.

"_I work – ergh worked" _she corrected _"at Mercy West"_

"_Yeah, Arizona was head of paediatrics Daddy" _

"_Well that's impressive, I'm glad my daughter keeps such good company"_

Christina laughed and both Callie and Arizona shot her a warning stare.

"_Shouldn't you be getting to work Dr Yang, Mr Peterson needs his post op assessment"_

"_No, I've got some time, please continue" _Christina said, making no effort to hide her amusement _"Besides, you guys woke me up at 1.30am this morning, feeling kinda lethargic" _Christina teased _"…least you've got more clothes on today" _Christina added, addressing Arizona.

Callie bit down on her lip a little harder than she had intended, drawing blood. This wasn't going well. She met Arizona's eyes sheepishly.

Aria Torres watched her sister intently, unlike her father she could feel the atmosphere in the room and had caught the look Callie had exchanged with the blonde; it was a mixture of panic and guilt, something she remembered well. It reminded her of the time when her sister was sixteen and had been caught making out with James Finch on their parents couch. Aria was also aware that this woman had emerged from Callie's bedroom, dressed in one of her sister's shirts, a present from their mother last Christmas.

Aria let her father's dialogue fade into the background, allowing her eyes to roam the strangers face and body. She was attractive, in a girl next door sort of way, and she was a doctor, which clearly meant she had brains. 'No wedding ring' Aria noted, and the blonde was fidgeting with her hands, indicating that she was uncomfortable; add this to Callie's roommate's less than subtle comments, was it possible that her sister and this woman were more than friends? The notion both repulsed and amused her. Perhaps Daddy's perfect little doctor wasn't quite so perfect after all.

"_Arizona…that's an interesting name" _Aria commented _"Like the state?"_

"_No, like the battleship" _Callie responded defensively, not liking the way her sister coined the word 'interesting.'

"_So, how long have you known my sister?" _she asked, eyeing Arizona with suspicion.

"_We met at the convention" _Arizona admitted.

"_Only a week then?"_

"_Nine days" _Arizona blurted out, before she could stop herself. Callie's sister was watching her intensely and she felt on edge. Yes, nine days might seem like a short amount of time to someone looking in but in that time they had been through so much together, more than most couples go through in nine months.

"_Seems like a lot longer though" _Callie interjected, aware of Aria's accusatory intonation _"We just hit it off right away, like we've known each other for years"_

"_Well I'm glad my daughter has met a good friend, she's been lonely" _Mr Torres said sadly.

"_Yeah like two peas in a pod these two" _Christina chimed in, shovelling a fistful of frosted cereal into her mouth _"…with a penchant for sea creatures" _she laughed.

"_Excuse me?" _Mr Torres asked, confused.

Callie clenched her teeth, grinding them together in a bid to regain her patience. She knew she couldn't let her temper flare in front of her family. 'You're on my service all day Christina' she thought 'just you wait.'

"_She's kidding Daddy" _Callie said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"_Goldfish aren't sea creatures, when have you ever seen a goldfish in the ocean?" _Arizona quipped.

"_Well Mr Gimpy is probably there right now…"_

"_CHRISTINA!" _Callie snapped.

"_You didn't tell her, seriously? Oh this is better than TV"_

"_What the hell are you crazy people talking about? Is this some sort of inside joke we're missing? What's a Mr Gimpy?" _Aria asked.

"_Language Mia, whatever they are talking about is obviously none of our concern. Probably doctor humour, right Calliope?"_

"_Right Daddy!" _Callie said, although she had no idea how any of that could be construed as 'doctor humour.'

Callie scowled at Christina _"You are so dead" _she mouthed.

Taking this as her cue to leave, Christina filled her bag with a handful of Callie's granola bars _"Well this has been fun, see ya later" _she said retreating towards the door.

"_Your roommate is rude" _Aria said, extending her hands, inspecting her perfectly manicured finger nails.

'That's rich coming from you' Callie thought, even if it was true.

"_Well doctors are a different breed of people. They are very dedicated" _Mr Torres said.

"_What you mean they lack humanity? I can't believe you willingly chose to live here, it's a hole…Daddy offered to get you a lovely place right by the hospital" _Aria said thornily.

"_Actually, you could argue that we're more human, given that we face the realities of life and death everyday" _Arizona replied defensively. Christina Yang may not be her favourite person in the world, but she'd take her rude honesty over this woman's snide remarks any day. Callie had spoken of her family often over the last week but had conveniently neglected to mention what an uptight bitch her sister was. It had to be seen to be believed she guessed.

Callie smiled at her girlfriend's words of defence; she knew Arizona didn't care much for Christina but she also knew that she was loyal, even if that loyalty was directed at their shared profession as opposed to an actual fondness for her roommate.

"_Well put Dr Robbins, I have a great deal of respect for what you do" _Mr Torres said, smiling at his daughter _"So do I have the pleasure of both my daughters' company at dinner tonight?"_

"_Maybe Callie has plans tonight, with her new 'friend'" _Aria tilted her head at Callie, a sly smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"_Well, why don't you join us Arizona, it's very rare that I get to meet any of Calliopes friends, I love hearing about my daughter's work, I'm sure you have lots of interesting stories yourself" _Mr Torres replied, blissfully unaware of the emphasis his younger daughter had placed on the word 'friend.'

"_I bet she does" _Aria jibbed.

Callie glared at her sister; she had a familiar glint in her eyes, the same evil sparkle that she'd had after tearing all the heads of Callie's Barbie dolls when she was seven.

"_I'd love to join you for dinner" _Arizona replied, turning to Callie for the assurance that this was alright.

Callie nodded apprehensively.

"_Well that's settled then, what time do you finish work?" _

"_If all goes well, hopefully eight-ish"_

"_We'll be by at 9pm" _Mr Torres replied, leaning forward and kissing Callie on the cheek _"…It was lovely meeting you Dr Robbins, I'll look forward to dinner"_

"_Yeah, awesome" _Arizona said, although the word 'awesome' didn't describe how she was feeling.

Closing the door behind them, Callie slumped against the frame, massaging the back of her neck. Strolling over to her, Arizona removed Callie's hands from her neck and replaced them with her own, squeezing her shoulder muscles gently.

"_That was awkward right? It wasn't just me?" _she asked.

Callie sighed _"No, it was uncomfortable all right. I could murder Christina, could she have made it any more obvious?"_

"_I was kinda getting a vibe from your sister too"_

"_Yeah, Aria is a lot of things, selfish being one of them, but she's super perceptive…she was testing us. I'd like to tell you she warms up but I'd be lying. She's not the easiest person to get along with; she can be damn right nasty. If she wasn't my sister I'd honestly want nothing to do with her."_

"_She makes Christina seem like a cuddly kitten!"_ Arizona laughed _"…You worried about dinner?"_

"_Yep, but only because she's going to be there!"_

"_Your dad seems lovely" _Arizona said, trying to steer the conversation away from Callie's sister.

Callie smiled _"He is, he really is"_

"_Do you think he found anything suspicious?"_

"_No" _Callie laughed wearily _"Not only is my father not perceptive, the idea that his little girl might be into women would never occur to him"_

"_Do you think your sister will tell him?"_

"_No, she doesn't have any actual proof, besides, she'll have far too much fun torturing me first…You're not hurt are you? That I didn't tell them who you were outright?"_

"_No, I understand why you want to wait, it's not like you were prepared for this visit"_

"_And you know I'm not ashamed of us?"_ Callie asked, scanning the blonde's face.

"_I do"_

"_Good…Arizona?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_About Mr Gimpy…"_

"_It's ok, I know" _

"_What, how?"_

"_I know my own fish Calliope"_

"_So you knew straight away?"_

"_Pretty much"_

"_Why didn't you say something?"_

"_Because…you did it for me. I thought if you knew that I knew you'd be sad and I never want to be the cause of that if I can help it…one thing though…he was alive when we left yesterday and you worked until late, where did you get a replacement from at that time of night?"_

"_Funny story" _Callie laughed _"…don't judge me"_

"_I won't!"_

"_Ok well, I kind of stole it"_

"_From where?"_

"_Derm"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously!"_

"_How did you manage to pull that off?"_

"_I had help"_

"_Who?"_

"_Sloan…he was the bait, so to speak, he kept the nurses distracted"_

"_I can't believe you stole a fish me for. That is without a doubt the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done…you're amazing!" _Arizona lifted Callie's chin, stroking her jaw line, tracing her eyes across the delicate features that made up Calliope's beautiful face. No one had ever taken her breath away the way that Callie did.

"_We're amazing!"_ Callie smiled, bringing their lips together in a slow sensual kiss.

"_So…dinner, it was alright that I said I'd come?"_ Arizona asked, resting her forehead against Callie's.

"_Yes, I want my father to get to know you like I do"_

Arizona arched an eyebrow.

"_Well not quite like I do" _Callie said, pulling Arizona further into her body _"…so we've got some time before my first surgery"_

"_What did you have in mind Dr Torres?" _Arizona replied, enjoying her girlfriend's suggestive tone.

"_Well, Dr Robbins, I happened to notice a sachet of popping candy in your bag last night!" _Callie said huskily.

_"You did, did you?"_

"_I was thinking we find a more inventive use for it" _Callie whispered seductively, trailing her full lips down Arizona's slender neck.

Arizona's eyes closed as she allowed herself to drown in the sensation of Callie's lips on her skin.

"_Bed, now!" _Callie whispered into her lovers ear, sending a shiver down Arizona's spine.

**(Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i have the next one written out on paper, i just need to get around to typing it up. PLEASE review this installment and let me know what you thought. Happy reading!)**

**(Hi Alessia from Italy, i'm glad you like my story so much, i'd thank you personally for your lovely reviews over PM but you don't seem to have an account; i think you should get one. Big hugs and kisses, Daisy xxxx)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(AN 1: Hey, i would firstly like to apologise for my terrible Spanish, i can neither read nor write it so you will have to excuse the errors! There is only a little bit of Spanish here and there and seeing as most people are like me and can't read the language iv put the English translation next to it, which i know looks lame in story form but it's better than not understanding what i'm trying to say i guess! Happy Reading)  
><strong>

**(AN 2: I would also like to say a big thank you to all the people who continue to read and review my story. I've had some lovely reviews for my last few chapters, ****and a special thank you to the few people who said it was the best Calzona fic that they have read! Considering the wealth of stories out there i take that as a massive compliment and even more so as this is my first attempt at writing a story, so thank you very much, you know who you are!** **Another special thanks to the people who review each of my chapters, i really appreciate the time you take to review each one and it** **definitely pushes me to keep writing and to update faster, so to those people, again, you know who you are THANK YOU! You guys are freakin' awesome!)**

By mid afternoon Callie had already performed two surgeries, both of which had gone smoothly, without complication. Unlike the previous day, Callie hadn't allowed Christina to take the lead; in fact, she'd not let her colleague anywhere near the operating table, instead assigning her to post operative duties, something she knew her roommate despised. Despite Yang's sour mood, Callie couldn't stop grinning, her mind drifting back to her morning with Arizona and their interesting, yet enjoyable experience with the popping candy. She was anxious about dinner but thankfully her heavy caseload and her resident's incessant whining gave her little time to dwell. She wanted to speak to Mark, ask his opinion on how to approach the situation, but she had hardly seen him all day.

Taking a sip of coffee, her third cup of the day, Callie searched the crowded cafeteria for her friend. She contemplated paging him but thought better of it, an ambulance had arrived a few hours earlier with several victims of a house fire. This time her love life could wait, Mark's skills were required elsewhere.

Noticing George, Callie strolled purposely toward her ex husband, smirking slightly at the way he averted his eyes, looking from side to side, as if trying to determine who Callie's bright smile was directed at.

"_Hey" _Callie said happily.

"_Hi" _George replied nervously, setting his lunch tray on the conveyer.

"_So…how are things?" _Callie asked, scanning the selection of food in front of her.

"_Umm, fine, good, yeah…you?"_

"_Awesome" _Callie beamed, opening the mini refrigerator and bringing out a fruit cup.

"_Good, that's…good. How was that Peds convention?"_ George asked, braving a glance at his ex wife.

"_It was amazing!" _

"_Good, that's great"_

"_You're saying 'good' a lot" _Callie laughed.

"_Sorry, I guess I just don't know how to act" _George admitted.

"_Just act normally" _Callie smiled _"I wanted to thank you actually"_

"_Thank me? for what?" _George asked, genuinely confused.

Callie stared at George for a moment _"Sleeping with Izzie was the best thing you could have done" _she said.

Walking towards the cashier, Callie could sense George's bewildered stare following her and she laughed; it may have sounded like a pretty crazy statement to him, but for her, it couldn't have been truer.

Spotting Dr Bailey seated alone at a nearby table, Callie bounced over, slipping into one of the vacant chairs beside her.

"_I'm sleeping with girls now" _she said abruptly. _"Dr Bailey, did you hear me?" _she said, placing her lukewarm coffee onto the table.

Sighing, Miranda Bailey glanced up from her sandwich _"I heard you, I was just pretending I hadn't!"_

"_Yeah so, I'm dating girls now, a girl, a woman, Dr Robbins" _Callie stammered _"And my father's in Seattle"_

Dr Bailey set her sandwich down onto the plate, shaking her head imploringly.

"_What is it with you people and your sex lives? Do I look like type of person that wants to hear about them? Because if I do please tell me and I'll try harder to perfect my 'I don't give a crap' face!"_

"_Sorry, it's just, when do I tell him? How do I tell him?"_

"_You're still talking"_

"_I should wait right? See how things go?" _Callie continued, ignoring her fellow attending's dismissive glare.

"_What you should do is leave me the hell alone so I can finish my lunch in peace!"_

"_But wouldn't hiding it make it more difficult in the long run? Lying sort of implies I'm ashamed, which I'm not" _Callie said, oblivious to Dr Bailey's growing frustration.

"_Dr Torres, who you do and do not sleep with is no concern of mine. It's called a private life for a reason"_

"_Yeah, you're right, it's my life, I should wait until I'm ready, thanks Bailey" _Callie replied, chewing thoughtfully on a pineapple chunk _"See you later"_

Miranda watched the Ortho surgeon walk away, 'had they both been having the same conversation' she questioned. In all her years of medical practice, she had never met a group of doctors so willing to parade the details of their sexual encounters _"Sex crazed teenagers" _she muttered, taking the final bite of her cheese and lettuce sandwich.

"_You look beautiful mi amor" _Mr Torres said, smiling lovingly at his eldest daughter.

"_Thanks Daddy" _Callie replied, checking her cell for the umpteenth time. Arizona had phoned just before she left work saying that she would be at the apartment a little after nine; she had a late meeting with the Chief of surgery at Seattle Pres.

"_Where's your 'friend'? Not stood you up has she?" _Aria asked scornfully.

"_No, she had a last minute job interview, she'll be here"_

"_How was work? Save any lives today?" _Mr Torres asked proudly.

"_Gave a man back the use of his hand so yeah, all in all a good day"_

"_You're doing God's work, he's very proud"_

"_Yeah real proud" _Aria scoffed.

"_I'm gunno grab a jacket" _Callie commented, giving herself an excuse to escape her sister's tactless insinuations. 'It's going to be a long night' she thought.

'Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!'

"_I'll get it" _Mr Torres called, opening the door.

Arizona smiled shyly at Callie's father, surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"_Hi, Mr Torres, Aria"_

"_Call me Carlos please…You look lovely" _he said.

"_Thanks, so do you" _Arizona replied, impressed by his neatly pressed black, slim fit suit.

"_That's a beautiful colour on you" _Mr Torres said.

"_Thanks, I wasn't sure what to wear"_

"_What no rainbows?" _Aria commented snidely.

"_Rainbows?" _Mr Torres asked.

"_Yeah, Peds surgeons are all about the colour aren't they"_ Aria replied, grinning smugly.

"_Sorry I'm late"_ Arizona said, ignoring Callie's sister.

"_Not to worry, I know you're a busy woman. Calliope's just getting a sweater and then we'll be ready to leave. I hope you enjoy Spanish cuisine"_

"_I love it" _Arizona smiled.

"_Do you want a jacket Aria?" _Callie called from her bedroom _"Seattle in summer isn't what you're used…" _

Re-entering the living room, Callie paused mid sentence. She hadn't heard the knock on the door and wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her. Arizona was dressed in a light pink strapless evening gown, her shoulder length blonde hair straightened, clipped back at one side with by pink rose. In the short time that she had known Arizona, she had always been amazed by her flawless beauty but right now, standing in front of her, she couldn't recall her ever looking more attractive. Arizona smiled at her, those delicious dimples popping out at the sides of her face, framing the corners of her mouth. Belatedly, Callie realised she was staring and it took a great deal of self restraint to tear her gaze away.

"_Are you ready Mia, shall we go?" _

"_Yes Daddy, let's" _Callie replied, wishing that she could take her father and sister out of the equation tonight. How was she supposed to get through the entire evening without giving herself away, Arizona looked too good, it was almost criminal. Callie knew her reasons for keeping her new found sexuality a secret were legitimate, but in that moment, basking in her girlfriend's illuminating beauty, all those reasons didn't seem like good enough reasons anymore.

Walking toward her father's car Callie smiled, watching up a head as her father engaged Arizona is conversation. 'He has to like her' she thought 'how could he not, she's perfect.'

Aria hung back, falling into step beside her sister _"Drool much!"_ she said, following her sister's eye-line.

"_What?"_

"_You are practically salivating!" _Aria teased.

"_Cállate!" _(Shut up!) Callie scolded.

"_She's cute. But I'm guessing that hair is the straightest thing about her. Wonder what Daddy would say if he knew, you're full of surprises aren't you big sis'?"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about" _Callie growled. The more time that she spent in her sister's company the angrier she became. Blood may be thicker than water but right now Callie would gladly let Aria choke on either one.

Mr Torres opened the car door and slide down into the drivers' seat. Arizona paused, waiting as Callie and Aria reached the car. She gave Callie's hand an involuntary squeeze, something that didn't go unnoticed by her sister. Regretfully, Arizona began to pull her hand away but Callie stopped her, holding it tightly.

"_No se estropean el Aria de esta noche, por favor!"_ (Don't spoil tonight Aria, please) Callie said, addressing Aria.

Arizona's heart fluttered in her chest, she'd never heard Callie speak in Spanish before, she couldn't understand or speak a word of it herself, but the way it sounded coming from her gorgeous mouth, was so damn sexy, her heart momentarily skipped a beat.

"_No me dan la razon a la" _(Don't give me any reason to) Aria replied _"I'm guessing you guys want the back seat" _she added, smiling sickly sweet.

Clicking her seatbelt into place, Arizona checked Mr Torres's rear-view mirror _"That was soooooo hot" _she mouthed _"Please tell me you're fluent!"_

"_Completely" _Callie whispered, before turning her attentions to her father.

"_Well this is nice, sitting in a lovely restaurant with three beautiful women" _Carlos Torres said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, taking the menu the waiter handed him _"Gracias...What would you girls like to drink?"_

"_Wine please Daddy" _Aria said, scanning her own menu.

"_Arizona?"_

"_Club soda would be great" _she replied. She wanted to keep a clear head and from the looks Callie's sister was throwing her way, this seemed like a smart idea.

"_Calliope?"_

"_Same please, early start tomorrow"_

"_Por favor podemos tener una botella de tinto de la casa y dos de agua mineral con gas, gracias!"_

The waiter nodded, promptly retreating to the bar to prepare their drinks.

"_Arizona, Calliope tells me you had a job interview today"_

"_Yeah, the Chief of Seattle Pres offered me a position but I'm not sure I'm going to accept" _It was a good position and the pay was actually better than her old salary, but of all the hospitals in the state, Seattle Presbyterian had the highest mortality rate, something she wasn't sure she wanted her name associated with, whatever the pay.

"_That's awesome" _Callie praised.

"_Yeah but like I said, I'm not sure"_

"_Keeping your options open? My daughter tells me you're something of a talent in your speciality"_

"_That's nice to hear, but I think she might be a bit biased" _Arizona replied modestly. She didn't want to appear arrogant and let her over confidence alienate Callie's father.

"_Why would she be biased?" _Aria asked.

"_I got another job offer today as well" _Arizona added quickly, trying to direct attention away from Aria's question.

"_Seriously? Where?" _Callie asked, taking the two club sodas from the waiter.

"_Miami State, my old hospital, straight in as head of Peds"_

Callie's heart sank. The idea that Arizona might consider moving back to Miami had, rather stupidly, never occurred to her; but then why wouldn't she? She had people out there, friends like Jill, and Miami was closer to her family. All Arizona had in Seattle were a handful of acquaintances and, well, her; Callie wasn't sure what weight that held.

"_It's just a fall back option though" _Arizona said, noticing the smile fall from Callie's face and the brightness in her dark eyes fade. If she was honest she hadn't even entertained the notion of going back to Miami, it wasn't her home anymore, but it was reassuring to know that she still had a place there if she really needed one. Arizona glanced sideways at Callie, she looked so crestfallen, she wished she hadn't mentioned Miami.

"_You should do what makes you happy" _Callie said, tracing the rim of her glass with a finger, avoiding Arizona's electric eyes.

"_I'm plenty happy where I am" _Arizona replied confidently.

"_But it's always good to have a back up plan" _Mr Torres said _"What would you all like to eat?"_

"_Out" _Aria replied smugly, pouring her third glass of wine.

"_Pardon Aria?"_

"_Nothing Daddy, I said I'm glad we're out" _she corrected, flashing a false smile across the table at the other two women. _"Some more than others" _she whispered.

If Callie hadn't been afraid of catching her father's leg by accident she would have kicked Aria hard under the table. She couldn't stand her sister sober, let alone drunk, an intoxicated Aria was far worse and a lot more dangerous.

They agreed to share a selection of Tapas style dishes and the conversation flowed pleasantly right through the starter and main course. Callie felt herself relax, so far her sister hadn't managed to sabotage the evening or say anything that a well placed diversion couldn't fix.

Arizona watched the Torres family, listened to the way they reminisced about holidays and childhood memories. She imagined this close knit nuclear family, so loving and with the exception of Aria (who was still yet to display any redeemable qualities), so full of admiration for one another. It reminded her a little of her own family, of the happy times when she was younger and her brother was still alive. Although she loved her family with all her heart, after that fateful day, things just weren't the same anymore; that sort of tragedy alters the very foundations on which family life is built. Her father's emotional distance had accumulated over the years and though Arizona understood the self protective nature behind it, she wished things were different.

Arizona focused her attention on Aria; in some ways she was a lot like Callie, they had similar facial features and mannerisms, they even spoke with the same sultry inflections and there was no denying that Aria was attractive. Yes, superficially the familial resemblance was obvious, but personality wise, they couldn't have been any more different. Where Calliope was open and warm, Aria was closed and cold, her smiles, however real, never quite reached her eyes. Something Arizona loved about Callie was how unaware she was of her breathtaking beauty, she was modest and humble. Aria on the other hand was blatantly aware of her physical appeal and, Arizona guessed, used this to her advantage. She got the impression that Aria's mantra for life went something a long the lines of 'when you look this good you don't need to be a nice'. However visually similar these two women were, their characters and moral beliefs couldn't be anymore divergent.

"_So Arizona, do you have a gentlemen suitor?" _Mr Torres asked _"a pretty woman like you must have to fight them off" _

'Great' Arizona thought, glancing sideways at Callie, 'the million dollar question', she wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer this. It was one thing to hide her relationship with his daughter, but quite another to deny who she was. After everything that had happened the previous day, concealing it would feel like one gigantic step backwards.

"_Yeah Arizona, do you?" _Aria pushed, the effects of nearly half a bottle of wine beginning to show.

"_No I don't have a boyfriend" _Arizona answered truthfully. 'This wasn't a lie' she thought, 'I don't.'

"_Do you have a girlfriend?" _Aria asked, taking pleasure in the blonde's discomfort.

"_Aria, what sort of question is that?" _Mr Torres scolded, smiling apologetically at Arizona.

"_Well she didn't say no" _Aria gloated.

"_That's because it's none of your business" _Callie snapped, glaring at her sister.

"_Do you have a boyfriend sis?" _Aria asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Callie.

"_Aria, Calliope has just been through a messy divorce, now's hardly the time for her to think about things like that. Besides, if there were a new man in her life, we'd be the first to know. We have no secrets do we mia?"_

Callie forced herself to look at her father, praying that the tremendous amount of guilt she was experiencing didn't register on her face. She didn't want to keep things from him, he was the one person she had always told everything to, she hated that she had to lie, but could he really handle the truth?

"_No Daddy, we have no secrets" _she repeated, numbly _"Will you excuse me, I need to use the restroom" _

"_I'll join you" _Arizona said, losing her resolve and shooting Callie's sister a nasty look. She was done playing nice with Aria; she was enjoying hurting Callie far too much for Arizona to keep up pretences.

"_Would you like me to order you something from the dessert cart?" _Mr Torres asked, blissfully ignorant of his youngest daughter's mind games.

"_Ergh yeah, anything, you know what I like" _Callie replied.

"_Does he?" _Aria jibbed, downing the last of the wine.

Arizona followed Callie into the ladies room, wrapping her arms around the Latina in comfort.

"_This is horrible! She's horrible! How can she act like this? What possible reasons could she have for trying to get under my skin so badly, aside from getting a twisted kick out of it.__Ahhh! My sister's always been a selfish bitch but this is a new low, even for her. Seriously, how hard is it just to sit there and keep your mouth shut?" _Callie vented, tears stinging her hazel eyes.

"_Yeah, she's definitely enjoying this"_ Arizona replied, wiping the mascara trail away from Callie's face.

"_I'm so sorry" _Callie said.

"_What are you sorry for?" _Arizona asked.

"_For this, for her, for making you have to lie, you shouldn't have to be dragged into my family drama; you have enough narrow minded morons of your own to deal with" _

"_Yeah it sucks, but it's not your fault, and I didn't lie, I didn't say anything" _Arizona said, brushing a hand through Callie's wavy hair.

"_But I did. I lied about not lying. I know she's my sister but God I hate her, she's making this so much more difficult than it needs to be!"_

"_She's jealous of you, can't you see it. You're gorgeous and successful and independent, she's jealous of you!"_

"_I think she's just a narcissistic, evil, bitch personally, but we'll go with your theory" _Callie said, forcing a smile.

"_Families, they make you crazy" _Arizona said, pressing their foreheads together.

"_I never told you" _Callie said.

"_Told me what?"_

"_How stunningly beautiful you look tonight"_

Arizona smiled, _"Say more things like that" _she joked.

Callie laughed gloomily _"Tell me it gets easier, once it's out, tell me it gets better" _

"_It does. Sometimes keeping the secret is worse than facing the consequences" _

"_I want to tell him, I think I probably would have, just not with her here, not on her terms"_

"_I know, and you will, and it'll be a shock but he'll learn to love me, I'm very loveable" _Arizona teased, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yes you are' Callie thought 'you really are'

"_Let's just get through tonight first" _Arizona added _"…I can think of a hundred different ways to make you feel better later" _

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't want you to lie. If my bitch of a sister asks you again, don't lie about who you are. You've fought too hard and lost too much, ok?"_

"_Ok"_

"_Good…now kiss me and give me ten seconds of bliss before we have to go back out there to the table of doom"_

"_I can do better than that, I can give you twenty!" _Arizona replied, pressing her lips tenderly against the Latina's. Callie kept her eyes closed, clearing her mind and focusing only on the sublime feel of Arizona's warm mouth moving expertly with her own.

"_Well, I was going to say that dessert's on the table but I see you've already had yours" _Aria Torres said dryly. She was standing in the restroom doorway, her arms crossed, her expression unreadable.

Callie turned to meet Aria's blank eyes _"Fine Aria, you win, Arizona's my girlfriend, happy now?"_

"_Happy? That my sisters a freak! Yeah, I'm over the frickin moon" _

"_We're not freaks!" _Arizona barked, stepping forward to stand between the two sisters, every muscle in her body tensed.

"_No of course not, sticking your tongue down my sister's throat, totally the norm!"_

Callie clenched her fists, and told herself to count to five. Losing her temper wouldn't achieve anything, it would just add more fuel to an already flaming fire.

"_Honestly Aria, I don't give a crap what you think about me, but I need you to keep your spiteful mouth shut and let me tell Daddy myself"_

"_You think I'd tell him about this? You really think I want to be responsible for his break down? This will destroy him, not to mention what it will do to mom."_

"_He loves me…he'll understand" _Callie responded. Aria's words, however unwarranted, had caused an ache to form in her chest. She'd said the things that Callie feared the most.

"_Understand? Are you on E? Do you know our father at all? He will never understand, it's going to kill him, it's disgusting. He raised you to be better than this"_

Callie felt sick with anger, what right did her spoilt brat of a sister have to talk to her like this? _"He raised me to be my own person, to make my own choices and to think for myself"_

Reluctantly, Arizona held her tongue, reminding herself that this wasn't her fight.

"_He raised us to be normal! I guess it's kinda funny, our whole lives it's been Calliope this, Calliope that, my daughter the surgeon, he practically bursts with pride every time someone mentions you. Funny to think that all that can be reversed by one stupid decision, you're so selfish"_

Callie's hands shook with rage and she felt Arizona's fingers link with her own.

"_I'm selfish? Are you serious? You don't care about Dad's feelings at all, the only person you've ever cared about is yourself, so don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy"_

"_I love Daddy, I thought you did too!"_

"_Of course I do!" _Callie yelled.

"_If you did you wouldn't be doing this, you wouldn't knowingly cause him hurt and shame because that's what he'll be in the end Calliope, once the pain lessens, ashamed! It was embarrassing enough when you married that loser intern, but this, it's sick!"_

"_Back the hell off" _Arizona snapped, squeezing Callie's hand tightly.

"_Why's she even talking to me, haven't I made my feelings about her crystal clear?"_

"_He likes her Aria"_ Callie said quietly.

"_Yeah as your friend, as a co worker, not as a fuck buddy!"_

"_That's not what this is" _Arizona interrupted.

"_It's serious, we're serious" _Callie said forcefully.

"_Don't make me laugh, you're not gay Callie"_

"_I didn't say I was gay, why do I have to be shoved in some box and labelled?"_

"_You're not bisexual either" _Aria continued, ignoring Callie's comment.

"_How do you know what I am?"_

"_Because I know you, because we grew up together remember"_

Both women were getting angrier and angrier and Arizona felt bad for the next poor soul that needed to use the restroom, that said, their raised voices more than likely carried through to the hallway and were probably enough to send people scurrying back to their seats.

"_You don't know me, and the way you're talking to me now proves you don't care about me either!"_

"_I care about our family!"_

"_That's bull! The only person Aria cares about is Aria, that's the way it's always been."_

"_I'm not the one who's going to tear our family apart because I'm bored and feeling experimental"_

"_I'm not experimenting. Jesus Aria, what age do we live in? Can't you accept this for what it is?"_

"_A sick joke?"_

"_AHHH I'm done discussing this! Dad will come around"_

"_No Calliope, he won't! And deep down I think you know that. You can smile and pretend and play happy bleeding families with this woman but you'll lose everyone that loves you. Is she really worth that? Is anything worth that?"_

"_YES!" Callie screamed._

"_If you're stupid enough to tell them, there's no going back from it and when this 'thing' crumbles down around you and you finally snap out of whatever warped trance she's put you in, it'll be too late, the damage will be done"_

"_I'll take that chance" _Callie said defiantly, gripping Arizona's hand tighter.

"_así que eres un idiota" _

(well you're an idiot)

"_Y tú eres una perra de primera clase" _

(And you're a first class bitch)

"_Más bien una puta que un monstruo"_

(Rather a bitch than a freak)

"_Es mi vida…me encanta su Aria" _

(It's my life…I love her Aria)

"_Entonces yo__te compadezco!"_

(Then i pity you)

"_I don't need your pity! It's you I feel sorry for, must be hard, always second best, never achieving anything, monumentally dumber, selfish, spiteful, cruel! What's it like Aria? Having a slab of stone where a heart should be? Have you ever wondered why your own relationships never last? Because you're a nasty person. Get past your appearance, strip back those physical attributes and you're empty, dead inside. I'm happy with my life, I have an amazing job that I rock at, good friends that support me, a stable relationship, and you, you have nothing! You'll never amount to anything because quite simply you have nothing to give. You're a hollow empty shell of a woman, the only people who love you are the ones that have to, that are linked by blood, no one has ever willingly chosen to care about you and sadly I doubt they ever will, so no, it's you that should be pitied!"_

Callie rushed the last sentence; she needed to catch her breath. She hadn't initially intended to sound quite so harsh, but Aria had pushed her, goaded her until she had no other choice but to react. And once she opened the flood gates to her anger she couldn't stop them from flowing, it was as though years and years worth of pent up frustration had finally been released, she felt lighter.

Aria looked at Callie, hatred burning in her dark brown eyes. Callie half expected her to unleash her own torrent of abuse but she didn't, instead leaving the restroom, slamming the door shut loudly behind her.

Callie loosened her hold on Arizona's hand, surprised by the indentations her girlfriend's ring had left behind, she hadn't realised she'd been squeezing so hard.

"_Don't judge me for that" _she said.

"_Oh definitely no judgement from me" _Arizona replied, smiling proudly at her girlfriend.

"_Do you think I went a bit too far?"_

"_Hell no, I think you were well restrained, if that had been my sister I would have smacked her one"_

"_I was tempted"_

"_I think you broke my hand" _Arizona joked, flexing her fingers out.

"_Yeah, sorry about that"_

"_Don't apologise, you were awesome"_

"_Really? Didn't I just sink to her level"_

"_No, she was spouting evil bigotry, what you said were unpleasant truths, there's a difference…plus that rant at the end, totally sexy"_

Callie laughed.

"_Do you think she's gone and rehashed the whole thing to your Dad?"_

"_No, that's the one thing she said that I actually believe, she doesn't want to be the one to tell him, she wants to be the 'good' daughter and be there to pick up the pieces afterwards. She won't tell him"_ Callie repeated _"No matter what happens though I think that's Aria and me done, she'll never speak to me again, at least not until she needs something and I'm her last resort"_

"_I'm sorry…" _Arizona said, smiling sadly at Callie.

"_I'm not! I've never really liked her anyway and tonight has just proven what I've always known. I don't need someone like that in my life"_

"_Did you mean what you said?" _Arizona asked, looking away shyly.

"_About what?"_

"_About me…being worth it"_

"_Yeah!" _Callie said smiling widely.

"_You'd really risk it all?"_

"_If my family can't accept you, or me for who I am then yes I would, but I don't think it'll come to that…now come on, let's get this night of hell over with…"_

**(As always please review, pretty please with sprinkles and cherries! The more reviews, the greater my inspiration to write more hee hee)  
><strong>

**(Alessia from Italy: If you create an account on fanfiction . net , where you're reading this story, you can send private messages to other members, sort of like e mails, to make an account, go to sign up in the top right of the screen! Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Big Hugs xxx)**_  
><em>


	29. Chapter 29

**(Sorry for the super long wait for this update, I've been sicker than usual, apologies! I hope you've not abandoned my story!)**

**(AN2: Response to someone who asked: No i do not use a beta, never have, any mistakes are all my own doing lol Happy reading!)**

By the end of the night the evening's events were starting to take their toll on Callie. Aria had barely spoken a word to her for the rest of the meal, in fact, she'd hardly uttered two words to anyone, instead choosing to convey her steady stream of anger through intimidating glares and childish huffs. Although Callie's father was by his own admission, a man who lacked the skills necessary for effective perception, the hostile atmosphere was becoming too obvious for even him to ignore.

"_Is there something bothering you Mia? You've been very quiet since dessert" _Carlos Torres asked, smiling appreciatively at the restaurant valet as he handed him back the keys to his Maybach 52 S.

"_I'm fine Daddy, just tired" _Aria replied, strutting purposefully around to the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"_I know when something's upset you mi amore"_ Carlos said, handing the delighted valet a fifty dollar bill.

"_Honestly I'm fine, I'm not the one with the problem" _Aria snapped, casting a malicious look over her shoulder at her sister.

Callie rolled her eyes exhaustively 'not long to go' she told herself.

"_Have you two had an argument?"_ Carlos asked, opening the car door and extending his arm, motioning courteously for Callie and Arizona to climb inside.

"_No we're fine" _Callie lied _"…thanks for dinner Daddy" _she said kissing her father fondly.

Arizona paused at the open door, she wasn't well versed in Spanish customs, was she expected to exhibit the same degree of affection? Or would kissing a man she barely knew be a huge invasion of personal space?

_"Thank you again for dinner Mr Torres, it really was a beautiful restaurant" _she said politely, throwing caution to the wind and planting a shy kiss on the older man's cheek.

"_You are most welcome…" _Carlos replied, blushing fiercely _"…you are a lovely young woman, I'm glad my daughter has made such a good friend"_

Callie smiled at the sweet exchange, grinning wider at the pink tinge that flushed her father's olive features. _'you are a lovely young woman' _she prayed he wouldn't regret those kind words later, she hoped not, they were true.

"_He wouldn't be saying that if he knew where that mouth has been" _Aria whispered spitefully.

"_Oh just shut up, five more minutes and we'll never have to see each other again"_

"_Counting the seconds big sis'"_

"_You and me both" _Callie hissed.

The twenty minute drive back from the restaurant felt more like twenty hours, drawn out and laborious. Aria sulked silently in the front passenger seat, huffing every now and then as Arizona and Mr Torres debated enthusiastically the pros and cons of a national health service.

In all her years Callie had never witnessed her father take so quickly to one of her 'friends'. It was in his nature to be polite and engaging, but knowing her father as well as she did, Callie had always been able to see past the pleasantries, and detect the cautiousness that brimmed beneath his cool exterior. Mr Torres was incredibly protective of both his daughters, never quite accepting the people in their lives until he was sure they were decent and moral human beings. But this was different; he was showing a level of respect for Arizona that she had never seen before and he appeared to be genuinely interested in everything she had to say.

Callie thought back to a few months previously, when her family had visited and they had met both George and Mark for the first time. As she expected, her sudden romantic involvement with the young intern hadn't been well received, but her father's reaction to Mark had surprised her.

At the time, Mark had been nothing more than a friend and a colleague; he was smart, talented and hard working, all the things her father valued, but it had become apparent within the first few minutes of introductions, that her father had formed an almost instant dislike to her best friend. Admittedly, Mark's moral compass was somewhat off course, but her father hadn't interacted with him long enough to make that judgement. Aside from the obvious gender differences and sexual indiscretions, Callie found Arizona's personality to be a lot like Mark's, they were both incredibly charming and articulate, but why then, she wondered, did her father seem so comfortable in her girlfriend's company as opposed to Mark's? Not that Callie dared question it, whatever the reasons, she was just happy that Arizona seemed to have won her father over so naturally. Callie hoped that this would lay the foundations for what was to come.

"_Do you mind if I crash at yours tonight? Christina's not exactly thrilled about the duties I gave her today, I don't think she took too kindly to draining Mrs Thompson's fluid build up…" _Callie laughed, remembering her roommate's mortified expression at the prospect of having to spend her lunchtime tending to giant pustules, instead of racking up some precious OR time _"…could do without the extra headache" _she added quietly.

"_Sure" _

"_Could you drop us both at Arizona's apartment Daddy, my roommate's not in the best of moods with me at the moment, I had to pull rank today"_

"_Of course Mia, I know what a strain it can be, having to take command, it doesn't always win you friends"_

'Just a better class of enemies" Callie thought.

"…_where would you like to be dropped?"_

"_Harpole street, number 35" _Arizona replied.

"_Do you find it difficult Arizona? Gaining the trust and respect of your co-workers?"_ Carlos asked, programming the car's high end satellite navigational system to the desired location.

"_Ergh yeah, I guess I did at first" _

Callie bit her lip in amusement; she found it hard to believe that anyone working alongside Arizona would treat her with anything less. Her mind drifted back to her second day in Miami, recalling vividly the seminar her girlfriend had delivered. She had exuded confidence and held the audience's attention with captivating interest.

Jill's words resonated in her head 'Arizona Robbins is always right' which, if said about anyone else would have sounded irritatingly arrogant. Yes, it was hard to imagine that anyone would have the audacity to question her authority, she was so well renowned in her field, you don't argue with a rock star and in Arizona's Peds wing, wherever that may be, her word was God.

Callie stifled a laugh, prompting the blonde to elbow her in the ribs _"Sshh, I'm trying to be modest, it's hard work" _she said.

"_And so out of character" _Callie teased.

"_Sshhh! I'm trying to get them to like me" _she whispered.

Callie glanced at the back of her sister's head with raised eyebrows.

"_Ok, fine, that ship has sailed" _Arizona admitted.

"_And sank"_

"_Like the Titanic"_

"_Are you comparing my sister to an ice berg?" _

"_No, that's being unfair to the ice" _Arizona said dryly, catching Aria's eye in the rear view mirror.

"_What did you just say about me?" _Aria sneered.

"_I said that you are so nice" _Arizona commented, pokerfaced.

"_Whatever" _Aria grumbled.

"_I think someone is over tired" _Carlos said, patting his youngest daughter on the arm.

"_I'm not five Daddy"_

'No you certainly aren't' Arizona thought 'it takes years and years of grinding resentment and practice to become this selfish and cynical'

"_What's funny?"_ Callie asked.

Arizona looked at her girlfriend in surprise, she hadn't realised she'd laughed out loud.

_"Nothing" _she replied, lowering her tone _"I just remembered one of Jill's favourite sayings, __Benjamin Franklin: We are all born ignorant, but one must work very hard to remain stupid. And there's you saying your sister never works hard at anything, I don't think you've given her enough credit"_

"_Silly me" _Callie laughed quietly.

"_Must be hard, trying to prove yourself to be as competent as your male counter parts. Times have changed but sadly its still a man's world, although if you and my daughter are anything to go by I think this will continue to shift" _Carlos said, voicing the train of thought that had been tunnelling through his mind.

"_Yeah things are changing alright, not necessarily for the better"_ Aria chided.

"_Now why would you say a thing like that, as a woman surely you would want to see equal opportunities in the work place?"_

"_I'm all for gender equality at work Daddy, but some gender stereotypes shouldn't be confused"_

Callie exchanged a worried glance with Arizona, noticing the stiffness in her posture. 'Don't go there Aria, don't be a vindictive little bitch' she willed.

"_I think a woman can do things just as well as any man, no matter what the task…living in a house with three women has defiantly taught me a few things" _Carlos chuckled.

"_I agree" _Callie said, smiling sweetly at her sister _"…there's some things only a woman can do"_

"_Yes but there's also some things a woman shouldn't" _Aria barked.

"_What's gotten into you tonight, you're not acting like yourself, are you feeling stressed about work?"_ Carlos asked, smiling sympathetically at Aria.

'Work? She doesn't work, you really do give that girl too much credit' Callie scoffed, resisting the urge to say as much, 'decorating Daddy's office hardly qualifies as a stressful day at the office'

"_It's not me that's not 'myself'" _Aria snapped, losing patience with her father's subconscious support of her sister's depraved lifestyle.

"_I think we're all just exhausted" _Callie offered, relieved when the sat-nav announced that they had arrived at their destination, 'finally' she thought.

"_It's the block on the right, you can stop here" _Arizona directed, wanting to get out of the car and away from Aria's relentless insinuations as soon as possible.

"_So, will you be free tomorrow for lunch? We can come to the hospital?" _Carlos asked, slowing the car to a standstill.

"_Actually I thought I'd do some shopping" _Aria interrupted.

'Shame' Callie thought _"Umm probably not, I don't have a definite break time, I'll just have to grab some food when I can"_

"_It's important that you eat Calliope, keep your strength up"_

"_Tell that to the dying people, they have no consideration…" _Callie said _"…that was a joke Daddy" _she added, noticing his alarmed stare.

"_Can you blame a man for wanting to take care of his little girl…what time does your shift finish tomorrow?"_

"_Depends how manic things get. Late probably"_

"_Why don't you come over to the hotel when you're done, it doesn't matter about the time"_

Callie paused, her fingers gripping the door handle tightly, as terrified as she was she knew she couldn't keep her relationship with Arizona a secret much longer, her father deserved the truth and she needed to free herself of the burden and start to openly and honestly enjoy her new relationship. 'No more lying' she thought. _"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you Daddy"_

"_I love you too Calliope…It was a pleasure Arizona"_

"_I had a really nice evening, thank you" _Arizona replied, 'it was only a half lie' she thought, without Aria's company it really would have been an enjoyable experience.

"_Goodnight ladies, I'll wait until you're safely inside"_ Carlos said, removing his hands from the steering wheel.

"_Night Aria" _Callie said flatly.

"_Yeah, goodnight" _Arizona said, mimicking Callie's deflated tone.

"_Aren't you going to say goodnight to your sister and her friend?" _Carlos questioned.

Aria allowed the ghost of a smile to prick her lips but remained silent.

Callie wanted to laugh, that small gesture looked as though it actually pained her.

"_She's had a long day" _Carlos offered by way of an explanation.

'No Daddy, she's just a spoilt little brat' Callie thought 'stop making excuses for her, you've been doing it her entire life and look what it's gotten you, a daughter so selfish that she doesn't consider anyone else's feelings besides her own. She plays you for a fool and you can't even recognise it'

"_Night then, see you tomorrow"_ Callie said, shutting the car door behind her and breathing a sigh of relief.

The cool breeze of the evening nipped at her face, stinging her ears but she didn't care, the crisp night air was a refreshing contrast to the stifling humidity of her father's Maybach, she wasn't sure whether the car had been excessively over heated or rather it was her sister's overbearing presence that had caused the perceived rise in temperature. Either way, she was glad to be out, and from the soothed expression on Arizona's face, she was feeling the same.

"_So this is your place?" _Callie asked, gazing around at the tasteful lilac walls and modest art work.

"_You sound surprised?" _Arizona replied, tossing her jacket onto the kitchen counter.

"_I guess I am, it's so…normal" _Callie admitted.

"_Why? What did you expect?"_

"_I dunno, a lot of pink, perhaps the odd fluffy pillow and sparkly throw, an assortment of gaudish cuddly toys, maybe holding hearts, you know, like an overly dressed valentine's card"_

"_Wow you've given that a lot of thought…sorry to disappoint_" Arizona laughed.

"_No, it's nice, really nice actually"_

"_Ok, enough with the surprise, I may spend a lot of my time with kids but that doesn't mean I want my home to look like a toy factory…" _Arizona paused _"…would be cool though…so do you want some form of sugary delight? Understandably you barely touched your dessert"_

"_No I'm good, kinda fooded out"_

"_Yeah…bit of a disaster wasn't it…are you ok?"_

"_Truthfully? I don't know, just feel… numb, these past couple of days have been…"_

"_Hell?"_ Arizona offered.

"_I was going to say hard, but let's go with your word"_

"_It'll be alright you know"_

"_Swear?"_

"_I pinky promise" _Arizona said, poking out her left pinky finger and waggling it.

Callie stared at her girlfriend's out stretched little finger with amusement, enjoying the way her lover's eyes twinkled in the lamp light.

"_You're supposed to do the same" _Arizona instructed.

"_Umm, ok…"_Callie said, linking Arizona's pinky finger with her own.

"_Don't worry, pinky swears always come true, ask any one of my kids" _she beamed.

"_You base a lot of faith on make believe don't you?" _Callie teased, stroking the inside of Arizona's wrist lovingly.

"_Hey in my line of work you have to…besides, reality is for people who lack the power of imagination"_

"_Well you certainly have tons of that"_

"_Yep! What can I say, I'm a believer…"_

"_Next you'll be telling me that you believe in ghosts, psychics and aliens"_

"_I take it you don't?"_

"_I most certainly do not!" _Callie snapped, with more muster than she had intended. She'd always had little patience for people who believed in such nonsense, who put their faith and more often than not, their hard earned cash, into searching for answers from the great beyond.

It disgusted her the way that these so called 'psychics' prayed upon the weak and vulnerable, draining their bank accounts, using nothing more than cold reading techniques and common sense intuition to provide vague answers for these desperate people, who were quite willing to accept any little crumb they were given as gospel truth; it was a complete and utter farce.

A few months ago she'd had a similar debate with Mark, who, like herself, was intelligent enough to know that such hocus pocus were the thing of fairytales. He had raised one provocative point though, having no religious affiliation of his own, he found it amusing that whilst Callie didn't believe in supernatural phenomena of any kind, she was still a Catholic.

He couldn't understand how someone who'd spent the last hour debunking psychic readings and alien conspiracy theories could believe in something that was in essence, a mirror image of everything she had just disputed. Callie was born and raised a Catholic and believed, despite all scientific theories to the contrary, in a higher power.

Her friend had challenged her religion, asking whether she would still have the same religious philosophy if it hadn't been forced upon her, if she had been given the freedom to decide for herself. If she was honest she knew that without her parents' guidance, she probably wouldn't, she was after all, a woman of science. Perhaps her belief in God was more out of comfort than anything else. She witnessed people die everyday, mothers, fathers, and children, all before their time, maybe she needed that hope, needed to believe that there was a reason behind all of it and that death wasn't the end, because the alternative was far too terrifying for her to process.

Mark had argued that this made her every bit as foolish and misguided as the people she had just disparaged; maybe he was right, but she had to believe that their was a difference, at least there was no price tag attached to her faith.

Callie pulled her thoughts back to the present.

"_I don't either, not really…you have to admit though, the most compelling evidence for intellectual life on other plants is that they haven't made any effort to contact us yet" _Arizona laughed.

"_I never thought of it that way" _Callie smiled.

"_You tired?"_

"_I should be, but no, not really, brain feels wired, restless"_

"_Spazzy neurons" _Arizona joked, circling Callie's waist with both arms.

"_Hey! Did you just call me a spaz?" _Callie said, pulling away in mock offence.

"_No, I called your neurons spazzy…if you're not tired want to watch a movie, I'm sure you'll be thrilled at my vast selection"_

"_I very much doubt that" _Callie said, casting her eyes sceptically across the living room at the full to bursting DVD rack.

"_I'll make us some coffee…the decision is yours" _Arizona replied.

Reluctantly Callie approached the pine storage unit, groaning audibly as she ran her eyes from left to right, scanning the titles. _"You seriously have too much Disney, my teeth hurt at the prospect of having to sit through, what, five hundred hours of talking fish and cutesy deer?…"_

"_Hey! Nemo's a classic, you can't argue with a classic"_

"_Finding Nemo is not a classic Arizona, the word classic implies that it has stood the test of time…it was made in 2003….a Hitchcock movie, now that's a classic"_

"_Yes if you enjoy morbidly depressing, slit your wrist type viewing …why would anyone choose to watch some woman get sliced up when they could instead watch a movie about cute furry little animals"_

"_Because most adults aren't mentally eight"_

"_Well if that's what it means to be an adult, totally overrated, I'd much rather be like Peter Pan and stay in Neverland…which you might also notice I own the collector's addition of"_

Callie couldn't help but smile in spite of herself, Arizona's adorable ramblings were infectious and incredibly sweet.

…_and Bambi Arizona? Seriously?"_

"_Yeah that one was a huge mistake, I can't bring myself to sit through it again, once was enough, its too upsetting. What a horrible life lesson to teach a kid, act all nice and cute and your mother dies, I mean seriously!"_

"_I'd say it was a realistic lesson actually" _

" …_And don't get me started on the Lion King, sobbed my heart out" _Arizona continued, ignoring Callie's cynicism.

" _Umm…Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You've been holding out on me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Not all of your movies are as child friendly as they seem" _Callie laughed, pulling one of the DVD's free and holding it up for Arizona to inspect. _"…Big busty brunettes huh? I gotto say, I had you down for more of a classy porno watcher, but you know what they say, there's no accounting for taste" _

It took Arizona several moments to register what Callie was saying. Abandoning her coffee duties, the realisation dawned on her.

"_That's not mine" _she wailed _"Well, it is mine, technically, but I didn't buy it, I haven't watched it"_

"_Yeah yeah" _Callie teased, holding the movie above her head, thwarting Arizona's feverish attempts to swipe it out of her hands.

"_Honestly! It was a secret Santa present from Jill, a joke, I haven't watched it, I swear, see, the cellophane wrapper is still on, look"_

"_Still kept it though didn't you, coulda tossed it out" _

"_I…didn't…I…shut up!"_

"_You don't need to hide your secret fetish from me" _Callie joked, enjoying the blonde's discomfort _"…I'm just a little stunned that you thought it appropriate to store it between Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella, sort of sends out disturbing mixed messages"_

"_I like to alphabetize…" _Arizona replied meekly _"…I really didn't buy it Calliope, ergh, I'm gunno kill Jill"_

"_So I'm guessing you don't wanna watch this one then"_ Callie asked, laughing so hard her chest hurt.

"_You'd be guessing right" _Arizona replied sulkily.

"_Hey, I was only messing with you" _Callie said, lifting Arizona's eyes to meet her own.

"_Yeah, real hilarious" _

"_It was actually…I've never seen you panic before, it's sexy"_

"_Continue…"_ Arizona replied, crossing both arms.

"_And hot…"_ Callie grinned, sliding the DVD back into its place on the shelf.

"_And?..." _Arizona pushed, a slight smile creeping slowly across her mouth.

"_And…you were amazing at dinner, thank you" _Callie swooned, kissing Arizona's lips tenderly.

"_I didn't really do anything"_

"_Umm yeah you did, you charmed the pants off my father…figuratively speaking of course…and you didn't lose your tempter with my idiot sister the way that I did…so yeah…you were awesome"_

"_Well, awesome is my middle name…Arizona 'Awesome' Robbins, a nice ring to it don't you think?"_

"_I do…"_

"_So, you going to pick a movie that isn't R rated?"_

"_Already did" _Callie replied, placing the limited addition of E.T. into Arizona's hands.

"_Good choice"_ Arizona beamed.

"_I must admit, I did enjoy this film, haven't watched it in years…Didn't have you down as a Spielberg fan though" _Callie said, reading the movie synopsis.

"_Yeah, he's freakin' awesome, my mum loves him, my dad, not so much! I'm a die hard Indie fan!" _

"_Lets go be invaded then" _Callie said, kneeling beside the cosmos black DVD player.

"_Nope…bed…" _Arizona commanded, reaching out for Callie's hand and lifting her to her feet.

"_Thought you wanted to watch a movie?" _Callie asked questioningly.

"_I do, in bed" _Arizona replied, her adorable dimples popping in anticipation.

Entering Arizona's bedroom Callie smiled widely 'this is more like it' she thought. Although the subtle pastel lilac of the living room walls extended into the bedroom, the walls were adorned with an array of brightly coloured artwork; flowers, stick figures and badly executed animals, most with the words 'THANK YOU' scribbled in capitals beneath. Callie found the scene in front of her oddly comforting, yes the living room had been beautifully finished and elegant, but it could have been anyone's living space, this room however, seemed to reflect Arizona's personality a lot better.

"_They have there own shelf" _Callie commented, nodding her head in the direction of the familiar stuffed toys that they had won at the fair ground.

"_Of course, they get pride of place…I still need to find a good spot for Mr Gimpy" _Arizona said, sliding the movie into the player and pulling back the pale pink silk bed sheets invitingly.

"_What no Disney bed covers?" _Callie mocked.

"_Nope, my Nemo sheets are in the wash" _Arizona joked.

Callie shot her an alarming glare.

"_Geez, I'm just kidding…" _Arizona laughed _"_…_they don't do them in king size" _she added, nudging Callie playfully _"Mr Gimpy will be alright at yours tonight won't he? Your roommate won't murder him while he sleeps will she?"_

"_Do fish sleep?"_

"_Not quite the reassuring answer I was looking for"_

"_What? Oh, no, don't worry he'll be fine, she doesn't even know we got a new fish" _Callie answered absentmindedly.

Arizona smiled.

"_What?" _Callie asked.

"_I like that you said 'we', I like that we are a 'we', I like it a lot!"_

"_Me too" _Callie replied, returning the smile gently.

Getting into bed beside Arizona, Callie groaned in pleasure _"This bed is heaven"_

"_Yeah, it was super expensive, I bought it during my residency, took me months to save for…but it was worth every penny, a well rested surgeon is a more efficient one" _

"_Uh huh" _Callie murmured, propping herself up against one of Arizona's lavish pillows. _"Oh my god…" _she moaned.

"_I know right, memory foam magic" _Arizona said, clicking play on the remote.

"_Nice flowers…" _Callie said, noticing the framed sunflower painting above Arizona's small flat screen _"…your kids must really love you"_

"_Hey!" _Arizona exclaimed.

"_What?"_

"_A kid didn't paint that, I did"_

"_Oh…it's really umm, good" _Callie said, trying to bite back the smile that was threatening to form.

"_I thought it was" _

"_It is" _Callie said, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"_You thought a child painted it!" _Arizona whined.

"_I didn't say I didn't like it" _

"_I took an evening class and everything" _Arizona pouted.

"_I hope you asked for your money back…or did they just give you a refund when they saw the results?" _Callie joked.

"_Not nice" _Arizona said, swiping the pillow out from behind Callie _"…no magic memory foam for you" _she sulked.

"_Oh come on, I'm kidding, I love it, I do, I especially like how you stayed within the lines" _she teased.

"_Do you want to lose the covers too?" _Arizona threatened, hugging Callie's pillow to her chest.

Callie howled with laughter, even when Arizona was angry she was still so cute.

"_Ok, so I'm not the most talented artist, we can't all be amazing at everything, I have to leave some skills for other people, I'm not selfish"_

"_Can I have my pillow back now?" _Callie asked, regaining her composure and batting her eyelids seductively.

"_Sexy eyes will not work"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_I guess I'll just have to use one of my other, ergh, talents" _Callie said, tugging the pillow from Arizona's arms and placing her body on top of the blonde.

"_Won't work" _Arizona said defiantly.

"_Ok" _Callie grinned, brushing Arizona's hair away from her neck and trailing her full lips along its length.

"_Not working" _Arizona said with a shiver.

Callie smiled, confident that whilst Arizona's mouth said one thing, her body was responding in quite another way. Swirling her tongue around Arizona's ear, she sucked purposefully on the small lobe, eliciting involuntary gasps of pleasure.

Arizona's body pressed up into Callie's, the intoxicating smell of her lover's perfume filling her nostrils and clouding her senses, making her giddy. She knew that her resolve had well and truly crumbled but she didn't care, all she could think about and all she could feel was the heady sensation of Calliope's soft lips exploring her delicate skin.

'So this is what heaven feels like' she thought.

**(Please leave me a review if you get the chance so i know what you guys think...pretty please with cherries and sprinkles :) Spolier: things are going to get a little rough but keep reading, there is lots of fluffy and funny to come, i pinky swear hee hee)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(AN: I know this chapter is short but i thought the contents warranted it's own chapter! Don't shout at me for what follows, it has to happen for later parts of the story to come together)**

In the past, spending an evening with her father had always been something that brought her immense joy, but in this moment, ascending the white marble steps of the hotel, Callie Torres couldn't have wished to be any further away. Her legs wobbled unsteadily as she reached the top of the stairs and her heart was pounding hard against her chest, causing vomit worthy butterflies to churn frantically in her stomach. She knew she was doing the right thing, avoiding the inevitable was not going to make anything any easier in the long run, her mantra for life had always been 'be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind' but this aphorism didn't bring her much comfort now, every fibre of her being was screaming at her to turn around and walk away, run back to the safety of her apartment and the security of Arizona's arms; but Callie knew there could be no running.

Staring up at the elegant clear glass sign Callie breathed deeply, swallowing down the huge lump that tickled her throat. She'd spent many a night at the Nayfoy over the years; evenings spent happily conversing with her parents, laughing and reminiscing about the past, full of anticipation for the future; all memories that she treasured and that were quite literally worth their weight in gold. This however was an all together different scenario, the feelings she was experiencing were foreign to her; fear and dread, a far cry from the relaxed, happy emotions she was used to associating with this building.

Walking into the cylindrical enclosure of the revolving doors Callie cursed loudly, Aria was in the lobby, elbows positioned rudely on the welcome desk, shrieking at the petrified guest services manager about something that Callie couldn't quite hear through the draft proof panels.

"_Sorry" _Callie said apologetically, her strong use of the 'F' word had prompted the well dressed businessman in the compartment beside her to tut disapprovingly.

As the doors swung around, opening at the lobby, Callie's sympathetic nervous system kicked into auto pilot, activating the fight or flight response. Unfortunately, whilst Callie's mind shouted fight and confront, her legs had other ideas, moving her back around in circles.

By the sixth rotation, dizziness aside, Callie realised just how ridiculous she must look, a full grown women going round and round in the electric doors like they were a fair ground ride. A few of the hotel's guests had stalled, stopping to watch, some amused, others annoyed. Callie glared at them through the glass, yes she probably did look slightly crazy but she wasn't hurting anyone, _"For all you know I could have OCD" _she muttered.

A small boy of about six clapped his tiny hands enthusiastically, abandoning his miniature suitcase and his stern father, he joined Callie in her compartment, squealing with delight at the apparent 'game' they were playing. Callie smiled weakly at the child's father _"I'm not really crazy, just nervous…" _Callie said as he ushered his son away from her rather too urgently to be considered polite _"…Christ, it's not like I'm licking the glass or anything… I'm not dangerous" _she murmured.

Groaning inwardly Callie finally exited the doors, bowing her head low to avoid the many pairs of lingering eyes that appraised her as she passed. 'Great start' she thought, she was familiar with most of the hotel staff, it would be just her luck if word reached her father that his daughter was not only kind of gay but mildly retarded too. Callie scurried along the main entrance and past the welcome desk with exceptional speed. Thankfully, Aria's self obsessed ranting had kept her too preoccupied to notice.

Callie had been due to meet her father at the hotel's lounge forty five minutes ago but an emergency surgery had kept her in the OR longer than she had expected. Scanning the spacious bar area, Callie spotted her father nestled in the far corner, nose deep in a newspaper. He looked as sophisticated as ever in his pressed pants and matching suit blazer. Callie zipped her black faux leather jacket up a little higher, she hadn't had time to stop by the apartment to change and didn't think the hotel employees or her father would appreciate the less than modest purple plunge top she'd grabbed hurriedly from her locker.

It was nearly midnight so the lounge bar was almost completely deserted, the majority of the hotel's guests having retired to their rooms to enjoy the lavish luxuries the five star accommodation had to offer. Callie felt relieved; if things did end in disaster, at least she wouldn't be humiliating herself in front of an audience of upper-class businessmen and privileged holiday makers.

Callie trudged over in the direction of her father, her legs like lead; she couldn't remember a time when she had been this afraid of something. 'It's just Dad' Callie told herself, pushing further forward 'it's only words, you can do this, you can be brave, Arizona stood up for herself, stood up for you, don't be a coward'.

"_Calliope…" _Carlos greeted, folding his newspaper and rising briskly from his seat, pulling his daughter close _"…I was starting to worry you weren't going to make it…sit, sit down"_

"_Sorry Daddy, surgery ran long" _Callie replied, taking a seat beside him and forcing her mouth into a stiff smile.

"_Did you see your sister on your way in?"_ Carlos asked, raising one finger in the air signalling for the barman to deliver Callie another of whatever it was that he was drinking.

"_Umm no, no I didn't" _Callie lied, deciding it was better not to involve her sister in anything she was about to say.

"_Oh, I think she was going to speak with someone at the front desk, a problem with the air conditioning in her room or something, she's a very spirited girl your sister" _he said with a chuckle.

'Spirited? Isn't that a polite way of saying acts like a total brat?' Callie thought.

"…_I'd hoped she could join us" _Carlos added.

"_Actually Daddy I was thinking it could just be the two of us tonight, I ergh…there's…" _Callie hesitated, finding it difficult to form a logical sentence _"…something I want to talk to you about"_

"_You can talk to me about anything Mia, you know that, we have no secrets"_

'Damn it Daddy, there you go again with the secrets talk, way to make a girl feel guilty'

"_Erm yeah, that's kind of what this is about, I don't want to hide anything from you, I want you to know everything about my life…Thanks" _Callie said, taking the scotch the eagerly attentive barman handed her.

"_And I do, you make me a very proud father…" _Carlos said, placing both of his hands over Callie's _"…Calliope, you're shaking…"_

Callie glanced down at her quivering hands.

"…_and you've gone pale, what's the matter? Are you well? Has something happened at work?" _Carlos asked, worriedly.

Callie gripped her father's hands tightly, staring into his brown eyes that were now awash with concern.

"_I'm fine, nothing's happened, work's great, this isn't anything like that, it's not bad, it's good, really good"_

"_If it's good then why are you trembling?" _Carlos asked, trying to steady Callie's hands.

"_Because I'm scared…" _Callie admitted _"…afraid that if I tell you the truth that you won't be able to accept it, that you will look at me differently and that scares me more than I think I've let myself believe" _

"_There is nothing that you could possibly say to me that could stop me loving you" _Carlos replied, sweeping a strand of Callie's raven hair behind her ear. The small action made Callie's heart ache, it was something he had done a million times before, it was his signature gesture of comfort.

"_It's not about love Daddy, well it is, but not in the way that you're thinking, I know you'll never stop loving me, but this thing, what I need to tell you, it's about acceptance"_

Callie dropped her eyes, she had come this far and knew that she had the courage to continue, but she couldn't bring herself to keep eye contact, couldn't bare to see that touching look of concern replaced with potential disappointment.

"_Mi amore, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me"_

"_I know, I'm not being very clear..." _Callie paused trying desperately to find the right words, to articulate herself in a way that might make sense to him _"…I've practiced this speech, what I'm about to say like a hundred times, I had it all planned out and prepared in my head, I even spent my lunch break making cue cards…but right now all of that, everything I put down on paper seems to have vanished from my mind and there's really only one thing I can think of to say…" _Callie said, picturing Arizona's super magic, dimpled smile.

"_And that is?" _Carlos pushed.

"_That…that…I love her" _Callie whispered.

"_Love who?" _Carlos asked, perplexed.

"_Arizona…Dr Robbins" _Callie blurted, relieved to have finally voiced what she had spent the last two days grappling with.

"_Well yes, she's a lovely young woman, but I don't understand what the problem is? Having a new friend is nothing to get upset about, have you two had an argument?"_

"_Daddy…." _Callie said wearily, closing her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but the fact that he hadn't even entertained the idea that there might have been an alternative meaning to what she had said made her all the more nervous _"…no…I didn't mean I love her as a friend, I meant that I'm 'in' love with her… romantically"_

And just like that it was done, she'd said it, it had been like pulling off a band aid, quick and painful but at the same time necessary.

"_What are you saying?" _Carlos asked with a sudden sharpness in his tone that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Callie swallowed hard, braving a glance upwards _"I'm saying that Arizona and I are dating, she's my girlfriend"_

Carlos pulled his hands free, a shocked look invading his face, as if he had just been informed that the sky was falling.

"_No, no, you're not like that Calliope, you've had boyfriends, you were married" _Carlos stammered.

"_I know I was and I'm not saying that I'm a lesbian…" _Callie's heart sank at the way her father winced at the mere mention of the word_ "…what I'm saying is that I'm in love with someone who happens to be a woman, a woman who, if I remember correctly, you liked a lot, who you just said was lovely" _Callie said, panic rising in her voice.

"_This Dr Robbins, she's a, a…?" _

"_A lesbian? Yes Daddy, she is"_

"_But you're not?" _Carlos pleaded through pained eyes.

"_Not gay no, bisexual yes, look I think you're missing the point. Arizona and I are a couple and I want, no, I need you to accept it"_

"_How on God's earth do you expect me to do that?"_

"_Because I'm your daughter" _Callie exclaimed, fighting to hold back the tears that stung her eyes.

"_You're confused, this isn't real, you're not thinking straight"_

'Isn't that the point' Callie thought.

"_You said you'd be proud of me no matter what? That it wouldn't matter what I did as long as I was happy, isn't that what you've always told us Daddy, that the most important thing in the world to you is our happiness, well I've not been happy, I've not been happy for a very long time and then I met Arizona and everything started to make sense again, I'm happy now Daddy, for the first time in I don't know how long I'm happy, she makes me so happy. I've never loved anyone the way that I love her"_

"_Enough! I don't want to hear anymore" _Carlos snapped, pushing his seat away forcefully.

"_Daddy please" _Callie begged, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"_It's not love, two women cannot love each other" _Carlos said, shaking his head.

"_YES they can"_

"_I didn't bring you up to be like this" _

"_You raised me to think for myself, to be my own person"_ Callie said, repeating the words she had spoken to Aria the previous night.

"_It's not natural!" _Carlos implored, pacing the lounge.

"_Loving Arizona, being loved by her is the most natural thing in the world, don't you see, she's what's been missing, I always thought there was something wrong with me, that no one could properly commit themselves to me because I was flawed somehow, but now that I've met her I know that I've been looking in all the wrong places, I've forced myself to feel things for people that I never really wanted in the first place"_

Callie downed her scotch, praying that what she was saying was getting through to him, she didn't know how to make it any clearer. It was funny really, here she was brave enough to profess her love for this woman to her father, yet still too afraid to actually say the words to Arizona herself.

"_This is because of George, he hurt you so badly, knocked your self esteem, made you feel unworthy, wait till I get my hands on that boy" _Carlos said angrily.

"_This has nothing to do with George, I never loved him, that thing, that spark people feel when they know they've found the person they want to spend the rest of their life with, it wasn't there, but with Arizona it is, this is what love is supposed to feel like, I get it now, I understand what you have with mom, the way you talk about how you felt when you first started dating"_

"_Don't you dare compare this…this 'thing' to my relationship with your mother. It is not the same. It's a damn disgrace, are you trying to hurt me? Have I not been a good enough father? Did I not teach you well enough? Does your faith mean nothing to you?"_

"_This isn't about you or God, it's about me, about what I want and what makes me happy, God loves me no matter what and I thought you always would too." _Callie pressed tentatively.

"_It's an unforgivable sin Calliope!" _

"_How can loving someone be a sin? There shouldn't be conditions attached to faith. And if you think loving Arizona is wrong then I don't want to be right. Please, I need you both to understand…"_

"_Don't even consider telling your mother about this, it will break her heart" _Carlos said firmly.

"_I'm not hiding, I'm not ashamed and I'm not letting her go!" _Callie stated defiantly.

"_I think you should leave" _Carlos said dismissively, his eyes fixed on the floor by her feet.

"_Daddy can't we just discuss this?"_

"_Too much has been said already, you need to go" _he replied, with an air of finality.

"_Daddy!" _Callie pleaded, tears streaming freely now.

"_GO Calliope" _Carlos shouted angrily, turning his back to her.

Callie stood motionless for a moment, rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to think clearly 'had that really just happened'. She'd played out pretty much every possible way this conversation could have gone. She'd expected confusion, upset, even denial, but nothing had prepared her for this, for the anger and shame that burned in her father's eyes, as bright as fire. He'd never in all her years so much as raised his voice to either of his daughters, even when they had deserved it.

Turning around Callie walked quickly, almost running out of the lounge and across the foyer, making no attempt to wipe away the tears that blurred her vision and matted her hair.

"_Didn't go well then?"_

Blinking rapidly Callie turned her head, locking eyes with her sister who remained in the same place she had been when Callie had entered the hotel. It was then that Callie realised what really hurt, it wasn't just her father's rejection, but the realisation that Aria had been right.

"_I hate to say I told you so, but well, I did, didn't I…" _Aria said smugly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _"…Not so proud anymore hey big sis, oh well, just means extra presents for me at Christmas" _she laughed cruelly.

No words were required, striding over to the service desk Callie stood in front of Aria, anger coursing through her veins. Before she could stop herself Callie lifted her hand, slapping her sister so hard that the back lash whipped her palm fiercely.

"_AHHHH" _Aria screamed, pressing a hand to her cheek, but Callie felt no remorse.

Ignoring the startled gasps from the porters Callie exited the building, bursting out into the pouring rain. The heavy droplets drenched her face, mingling with the tears that continued to fall. Images and words from the last two days flashed and echoed through her brain making her nauseous, her insides ached and swirled. Bending forward Callie wretched repeatedly, bringing up the contents of the left over take out she'd shovelled down before leaving the hospital. She continued to vomit, not stopping until the taste of bile burnt her throat. Slumping back against the hotel wall Callie wrestled her phone free from her bag, struggling to dial with shaky hands.

"_Arizona…can you come get me…?" _Callie sobbed _"…I need you"_

**(I know this chapter was kinda intense but please leave me your thoughts and comments, i promise things will get happier, but love is never plain sailing and there might be a few more bumps a long the way... just remember the things in life worth having are never easy :) If you're following this story stick with it, i love Calzona too much for an unhappy ending, promise!PLEASE REVIEW!)**_  
><em>


	31. Chapter 31

**(AU: Hi Guys, again i apologise for the long wait for this update, it's really difficult to think and type when your heads full of pressure and your brain feels like it's going to fall out your ears lol** **so again i'm sorry if this isn't my best work, i hope it's still enjoyable!)**

"…_And then he yelled at me to leave…so I did, I turned around and walked away…" _Callie sobbed, dabbing at her red eyes with a tissue _"…what am I supposed to do now?" _she asked, re-positioning her head, nestling further into Arizona's lap.

"_You wait, you give him time to adjust" _Arizona replied, running a comb through Callie's hair, extracting the last of the vomit that clung like elastic to the unruly strands.

"_And what if he doesn't?" _Callie asked, bringing her legs to her chest, assuming the foetal position.

Arizona wanted to say something, anything that might bring her girlfriend some form of comfort but the truth was, she had no answers. Listening to Callie's account of the agonising conversation had made her heart ache, she could scarcely imagine what the actual experience of it had done to Callie; she was so broken. It had taken her an hour and a strong dose of sedatives to calm down long enough to form coherent sentences, and another to stop wretching; by the time Arizona had arrived to pick her up from the hotel, Callie was in full blown panic mode, Arizona was afraid she was going to make herself seriously ill.

"_He will, he has to, he loves you Calliope" _Arizona said, placing the comb on the bedside table and tracing circles in Callie's hair with her fingertips.

"_You should have seen him Arizona, he looked at me like I was a stranger, like I wasn't a real person, I've never seen him so angry, I didn't recognise him" _Callie said, fighting the urge to vomit again. She wouldn't have any stomach lining left if she was sick much longer. _"…I was so stupid to just expect him to be alright with it, I should have prepared myself for this"_

"_You can't give up on him yet, these things take time, I can't promise you it'll all be ok, I don't know that, but I can tell you that it won't always feel like this, it won't always hurt this much…here, drink this" _Arizona instructed, lifting Callie's head a little and placing a glass to her lips.

"_I don't want it" _Callie said, closing her mouth tightly.

"_But you need it" _Arizona urged, tilting the glass and prizing Callie's lips open _"…Your body is running on empty…" _she said, pouring the ice cold milk into her mouth.

"_Tastes funny" _Callie complained, sipping the liquid begrudgingly.

"_I put some vitamins in it" _Arizona said _"…a little trick I use when the kids won't take their meds…works better when the milk's strawberry"_

"_Great, so I'm a child!"_

"_No, but you are weak…it'll help settle your stomach, open" _

Callie took another couple of gulps. _"Do I get a gold sticker now?" _she smiled feebly.

"_Only if you want one"_ Arizona teased.

"_This doesn't feel real…maybe it's not, maybe this is all one huge nightmare and I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be normal again" _Callie shivered, pulling Arizona's stuffed unicorn under her chin, hugging it close.

"_Define normal" _Arizona said, wrapping the bed sheets around them both, covering Callie's exposed shoulders.

"_Not this!" _Callie yawned, the effects of 20mg's of Valium finally starting to relax her muscles, making her sleepy.

"_Sleep…" _Arizona said softly.

"_What if I can't" _Callie asked, panicked.

"_Then I'll stay awake until you do…" _Arizona replied, shuffling her body further down the bed and drawing Callie closer _"….just close your eyes, shut off your brain and let yourself fall into the land of peaceful slumber"_

"_What if I have bad dreams?"_ she asked with heavy eyes.

"_You won't, I'll send you pretty thoughts…now sshhh….close your eyes" _Arizona soothed.

"_Arizona?"_

"_Yeah?"_

Callie paused, she knew what she wanted to say but stopped herself, now wasn't the time, she didn't want the first time she'd say I love you to be under such horrible circumstances, she wanted everything to be perfect. Besides, what if Arizona didn't feel the same, she'd had about all the rejection she could handle for one night.

"_Thank you"_ she replied instead, settling her head just below Arizona's breasts.

Arizona lay awake for a while, listening to the sound of Callie's breathing as it levelled out. She looked so angelic and innocent. Arizona stroked her head, trying to smooth out the worry lines that creased her forehead even in sleep. It had been a rollercoaster couple of weeks, such intense highs, coupled by crippling lows. But no matter how unjust the battles they had faced over the last few days, the good had outweighed the bad in every instance.

If someone had told Arizona a few months ago how much her life was about to change, that she would be reprimanded by her boss for lude behaviour, banned from the convention, quit her job, and fall in love with a Latina goddess, she would have quite literally laughed in their face.

On the surface she gave the impression that she was spontaneous, but underneath all of that carefree charm, she was grounded, happily settled in her routines. Callie had turned her entire world upside down, but despite all of this upheaval, she wouldn't have traded a single moment of it, this beautiful woman sleeping soundly in her arms made her feel, for the first time since her brother's death, truly alive.

Closing her eyes Arizona willed sleep to claim her, she'd had a busy afternoon, touring the Paediatrics wing of Seattle Press hospital, doing the usual meet and greets with potential new colleagues. She had entered the hospital that morning, prepared to dislike everything about the place but had been pleasantly surprised, it was larger than she had expected and fully equipped with state of the art surgical technology. .

The current head of Peds at Seattle Press was set to retire in a couple of weeks and the Chief of surgery was desperate to fill the position as soon as possible, the fact that Arizona came so highly recommended had pleased him no end.

He had chatted enthusiastically throughout their tour, eager to impress and dispel any myths Arizona might have heard about the hospital's high mortality rate. Chief Keys was the exact opposite of her former Chief, friendly and welcoming, without the air of superiority that Chief Nicholson had displayed so proudly. In the year that she had worked at Mercy West she couldn't recall a single occasion when she had actually seen him smile. Chief Keys on the other hand never seemed to stop; by the end of the tour Arizona was beginning to wonder whether his smile was permanently etched across his mouth, it may have appeared creepy if his eyes weren't so kind. Perhaps Seattle Press wouldn't be such a bad fit for her after all.

Arizona still had a few days to make a final decision; she wasn't due to sign any formal documentation until next week. There were several other applicants ready to step in and accept the position should she decline, but Arizona was the hospital's first choice, she was who they really wanted, something the Chief had hastened to share with her over Coffee, 'well played', she had thought, appealing to her ego was a strategic move, no one loved a compliment more than she did.

Feeling a chill, Arizona opened her eyes, allowing them to acclimatise to the surrounding darkness. Callie had kicked the bed covers away from her legs, leaving Arizona's feet exposed. Pressing her palm gently to Callie's clammy forehead, she wiped away the beads of sweat that glistened, dampening her warm brow.

"_Guess I'll have cold feet tonight then" _Arizona whispered, she couldn't risk readjusting the sheets and waking Callie, even if it did mean a cold and restless night for her. _"…I'd do anything for you pretty lady"_ she said; as she spoke her final words of the night she realised how terrifyingly true they were. If something made Callie a little happier she would do it, whatever it was, even if the end result was detrimental to her. It was in Arizona's nature to be selfish; patients aside, she'd always put herself first in every situation, unwilling to compromise if it disadvantaged her somehow. Smiling slightly, Arizona wondered what it was about this woman that could change her so much in such a short space of time, that could make her act, for the first time in she didn't know how long, selflessly, 'it must be magic' she thought.

Scanning the O.R. board Callie rubbed her tired eyes, wincing at the dry irritation her flood load of tears had left behind. She hadn't bothered with make up this morning; she quite simply hadn't had the energy. Arizona had convinced her to shower and she'd agreed only because she needed to wash out the remnants of Chinese food vomit that laced her hair.

Her body felt sluggish and depleted, like she'd been on a massive bender, only without the fortunate side effect of memory loss. She was working round the clock tonight, there was no warm bed waiting for her any time soon, she'd have to catch whatever sleep she could in the on call rooms whenever she had a free hour, which, by the looks of the barely readable board, would be never.

She was exhausted, Callie had no idea how she was going to manage an eighteen hour shift with back to back surgeries, she felt like the walking, waking, dead. A tired surgeon was almost as bad as a drunk one and every bit as dangerous. Her stomach was sore, Arizona had had to force feed her breakfast this morning, one thing was certain, she was never going touch Chinese food again.

"_You look like hell…" _Mark greeted, bumping shoulders with Callie, standing next to her at the board _"heavy night?"_

"_Something like that" _Callie mumbled, massaging her temples fruitlessly.

"_Seriously, you alright, you look drugged" _

"_I was" _Callie answered, silently cursing the brightness of the lights.

"_Huh? By who?" _

"_Arizona" _

"_Call me crazy, but as a rule, I didn't think you needed to date rape women you're already sleeping with"_

"_My Dad" _Callie said, wishing Mark would take his boundless energy elsewhere, she was in no mood for his playful banter.

"_Ok, now you've lost me" _Mark said, looking at Callie in bewilderment_._

"_I told my Dad about Arizona last night" _Callie said flatly.

"_Oh…oh…." _

"_Yeah a big pile of oh, with a side dish of 'you're going to hell'"_

"_He actually said that" _

"_Not exactly, I'm using cliff notes, he used more words, like sin and shame for example"_

"_I'm sure it was just a shock, he didn't mean it"_

"_You weren't there Mark; you didn't see the way he looked at me"_

"_He'll come around"_

"_That's what Arizona said, but you don't know that, you don't know him, neither of you do…" _Callie snapped _"…sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off. I had the worst night of my life, my father disowned me, I spewed until I could taste blood, my girlfriend had to sedate me, and right now I'm having trouble putting one foot in front of the other"_

"_Maybe you should go home?" _Mark offered.

"_As appealing as that sounds my caseload is too heavy"_

"_The dying have no respect for the problems of the living" _Mark joked, attempting to lighten the situation.

"_I know, it's just plan rude" _Callie smiled weakly; she'd made the same joke to her father after dinner on Monday night, a humour that had unsurprisingly been completely lost on him.

"_If you need anything…"_

"_Thanks, but unless you can cure the world of narrow minded ignorance, there's nothing much you can do"_

Mark squeezed Callie's shoulders.

"_Take that as a no, I thought you were all powerful"_

"_I am" _Mark grinned _"…but my persuasive powers only seem to work on women and the occasional male nurse, besides, I get the impression that your Dad's not my biggest fan either"_

"_You're not wrong"_

"_Your sister was totally into me though"_

"_Yeah, of course she was, you're good looking, rich and arrogant, just her type"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean that as an attack against you…it's her" _Callie said, trailing her fingers over her right palm, recalling the force with which it had slammed against Aria's cheek.

"_So, is Arizona going to take the job at Seattle Press?" _Mark asked.

"…_I hit her last night, really hard" _Callie said.

"_Arizona?" _Mark asked, alarmed.

"_God, no! You idiot! Aria…"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Don't look at me like that, she's lucky that's all I did"_

"_I'm not looking at you like anything, I'm impressed. The moment I met her I thought 'that girl could use a good slapping', if you weren't both so smoking hot I wouldn't believe you were related" _

"_Yeah, when we were kids I used to think she was adopted, or that there had been some kind of hospital mix up, that my real sister had been switched and taken home by some other Latina family, but after last night I'm beginning to think maybe it was me …" _Callie said sadly _"…wait, why the hell would you think I'd hurt Arizona?"_

Mark shrugged _"I dunno, wicked PMS or weird sexual foreplay" _

Callie rolled her eyes, _"sometimes I wonder whether you can hear yourself when you speak"_

"_All the time"_

"_Ergh…why do things have to suck, so bad, so often?" _Callie asked, trying to push the echoes of last night's conversation away.

"_I dunno what to tell you Torres, life is hard, people are complicated and yeah, a lot of the time, they suck. But you're not alone. I wish I could say something more inspiring…I"_

"_You don't have to say anything Mark, really, it is what it is…" _Callie interrupted. As much as she appreciated her friend's concern and would need his support later on, she didn't want to give it anymore thought, right now, all she could focus on was getting herself through the next hour. _"…great, eighteen hours of Christina and her moaning…" _Callie groaned, noticing Yang's signature scrawl against each of her surgeries _ "…you don't wanna take her off my hands for the day do you?" _

"_Hell no! That many hours with Yang, it's bad for the soul"_

Reaching into her pocket Callie pulled out an empty bottle of Tylenol _"Seriously? freaking typical…" _Callie snapped, shoving the dispenser back into her lab coat_. "…considering I've spent the last, I don't know how many years saving lives, you'd think God would be cut me a break now and then"_

Mark glanced at Callie, she looked so strained, the usual vibrancy of her olive skin now a deathly white.

"_I'll take Yang for the afternoon, there's a couple of facial reconstructions I could use her for anyway"_

"_In other words you've finally slept your way around all the interns in plastics?"_

"_What can I say? I'm cursed with a tremendous capacity for love…so, think you can make it through the morning?"_

"_Ask me again at noon, if Christina's still alive by then, you'll have your answer…thanks Mark"_

"_No problem…here…" _Mark said, handing Callie his locker key _"…I have some Tylenol, meet you back here before rounds with a cup of Seattle Grace's finest espresso"_

"_Have I told you just how much I love you sometimes?"_

"_Only sometimes?" _

"_It comes and it goes, I wouldn't trust it" _Callie joked, wincing once again at the steady pounding behind her eyes.

"_Go get medicated" _Mark ordered.

Callie turned to leave.

"_Umm Cal, the locker room is that way" _Mark said, directing her by the shoulders.

"_Right…yeah"_

Mark shook his head despairingly _"Do you really think you should be practising medicine?"_

"_Quite probably not" _Callie replied.

"_Ready? One…two…three" _Callie and Christina slid the middle aged fireman from the ambulance stretcher onto a gurney with impressive speed. The trauma unit had received a call not long before; a dozen or so fire fighters were on their way to the hospital, casualties of a blazing fire in an apartment block. Despite their use of protective gear and breathing apparatus, many of the men had had enough exposure to high concentrations of chemical agents that they were displaying the early signs of toxicity.

"_Blood gas?" _Callie asked, scanning the sheet Lexie Grey handed her.

"_Yes, O2 sats in the red zone…unconscious on arrival" _Lexie added.

"_No, really? We thought he was just napping" _Christina replied, sarcastically.

"_CO2 climbing, hovering on the brink of respiratory collapse" _Lexie continued, ignoring Yang and focusing only on the patient in front of her.

The doors to the emergency room burst open as three stretchers raced across the room carrying more rescue workers, two of which appeared burnt beyond recognition.

"_Page Doctor Shepard" _Callie ordered.

"_He's in surgery"_

"_Page him again"_

"_I have, twice"_

"_Then we'll just have to do the best we can" _Callie said, performing a quick peripheral neural exam. The man's sensory levels were unstable and his reflexes severely depressed.

"_We need to incubate him, give his breathing some assistance until it can clear itself of the chemicals"_

Barging Lexie out of the way, Christina passed Callie a laryngoscope.

"_I need you to hold his jaw…"_

Callie opened the curved metal scope, sliding the flat edge over the patient's tongue.

"…_there's too much edema, I can't see a damn thing…"_

"_Lexie, hold onto this, keep it as wide open as you can…"_

Callie raced around to the other side of the gurney, grasping a number eight tube.

"…_.ergh…his airway is almost completely occluded; I can't see his larynx… I'm going in blind, if that doesn't work, we're traching him…" _Callie announced as four more stretchers flew through the double doors _"…Dr Grey, watch his O2 stats"_

Callie pushed the tube down into the fireman's throat, meeting resistance, 'damn it' she thought 'come on'.

"_Stats are falling" _Lexie reported _"Eighty two, seventy eight…"_ The cardiac monitor sounded, emitting a shrill beep.

"_Give me a number seven, quickly!..."_

Cursing her tiredness, Callie repositioned the smaller tube and pushed, breathing a sigh of relief as the resistance eased and the tube slid down in one swift movement.

"_We're in"_

"_BP and O2 are stabilising" _Christina said.

Callie connected the breathing tube to the respirator as Christina moved her stethoscope over the man's torso _"Breath sounds are ok on both sides, start him on a nitrate drip" _she said, looking to Callie who nodded in approval.

"_Can you take it from here?" _Callie asked her, glancing over at Mark, who was busy applying sterile saline-soaked dressings to the face and arms of a patient who appeared to have several nasty breaks to accompany his blistering burns.

"_Yeah, you go" _Christina replied, following Callie's eye line _"I've got this"_

Flopping down onto the couch in the break room Callie closed her eyes. Every muscle in her body felt raw and tight. It had been one hell of a day, and it wasn't even close to being over. Callie knew that she should probably try and grab some sleep while it was quiet, because at any moment the chaos could begin all over again, but the on call room seemed so far away. Callie leant her head back against the couch, feeling pure exhaustion consuming her, pulling her to sleep.

Callie had barely dozed for five minutes when the slamming of the break room door tugged her from sleep.

"_Oh ergh, sorry, I…sorry" _Christina stammered, retreating back the way she had come.

"_No it's fine…" _Callie said groggily _"…What do you need?"_

"_Nothing, just came to get a soda" _Christina replied, still hovering beside the door.

Callie watched Christina shuffle uncomfortably; she had been dreading having Yang on her service, it had been one more headache that she didn't need, but to her surprise, her roommate had been uncharacteristically quiet all morning. Not only had she refrained from complaining, she'd hardly spoken at all. Callie suspected that Mark might have had something to do with this; he'd no doubt filled her in on the tragedies of Callie's personal life and whilst this would normally have annoyed her, today, she was thankful. Although Christina's lack of conversation may have appeared to someone who didn't understand her as cold and aloof, Callie knew her well enough by now to know that her silence was her own special way of saying, 'I support you', if only from a far.

"…_I can leave if you want." _Christina said.

"_No, it's fine, grab your drink"_

"_Um alright, do you want one?" _

"_Yeah ok"_

Christina opened the fridge, bringing out two soda cans.

"_There's only one grape left…you can have it…I know you hate lime" _Christina said, setting the can down on the table in front of Callie.

Callie smiled, Christina loved fizzy grape, she'd once threatened Karev with a serious beating if he so much as thought about taking her drink. Christina hated limeade just as much as Callie did. This was another way her roommate was trying to show she cared.

"_Thanks Christina" _she smiled.

"_So, big trauma's huh? Lots of blood and crap" _

"_Yep, one of those days" _Callie replied, smiling wider at Christina's lame ass attempt at small talk.

"_Families suck" _Christina said quietly, sipping at her drink and swallowing with obvious disgust.

"_Yeah…"_

"_I think it's overrated, families I mean" _she said, avoiding Callie's eyes.

"_You might be right" _Callie agreed.

"_Last time my mom came to visit I was seriously considering offing myself" _

Callie might have laughed if she'd had the energy. Both women finished their sodas in a comfortable silence.

"_Ok, well I'm gunno go see if Sloan needs me, that patient I was with before, his whole face was practically melting away, pretty cool huh"_

"_I doubt the patient sees it that way"_

"_I don't think he can see anything at all, didn't you hear the part about the melting face… never scrubbed in on a full reconstruct before, l always thought plastics was a soft option but this is going to take some hardcore grafting" _Christina beamed.

"_If you need extra hands page me, I think everyone's schedules have pretty much been abandoned for now, it's all hands on deck so I'll go where I'm needed" _Callie replied, ignoring her roommate's astonishing lack of empathy.

"_Yeah…" _Christina paused, her hand on the doorknob _"…You can keep the fruit bowl… for your carrot, I don't really need it" _she said, leaving before Callie had a chance to respond.

**(PLEASE review, hearing what people think gives me a huge confidence boost and lets me know that what i'm writing is okay :) I have the next few chapters planned out and i know where my stories headed...sorry if some of you are finding it long and drawn out but as i've said before this story probably still has about another 50,000 or so words left to go, maybe more with the pace i'm going so stick with it guys, it will be worth it!)**

**(Message for GillianWood**: **Thank you very much for offering to help with the Spanish for future Chapters, i will definitely be taking you up on that offer soon!)**


	32. Chapter 32

**(AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long break, been feeling extra poorly again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, i know it's a little upsetting but go with it, things will all work out ok in the end, pinky promise! Big hugs!)**

Arizona's hands hovered over the sheet of paper in front of her, clutching the ball point pen tighter, she traced invisible swirls in the air above the signature strip. She must have read the contract through and through at least twenty times but was still hesitant, was she really prepared to sign away the next few years of her life and commit to a hospital she didn't feel completely invested in? It had been four days since she last spoke with Chief Keys, she needed to make a decision now, before the opportunity was given to the next eager candidate.

Pushing the document away from her, Arizona ran a hand through her wavy hair, sighing inwardly. She was exhausted; she'd been so busy worrying about Calliope's state of mind that she had hardly permitted herself any quality of sleep. Aria and Mr Torres had left Seattle without so much as a goodbye and although Callie had tried her best to conceal her pain, Arizona knew that she was hurting.

The last few days had been hard. Arizona had felt useless; sitting idly by as Callie made numerous phone calls to her parents, trying to reason with them, her efforts futile. Most of the calls had gone unanswered and Arizona had watched the hope drain from Callie's face with each diversion to voice mail.

During her years at med school Arizona had studied a little bit of Psychology, namely the process of grief and the strategies people employed to cope with bereavement. Although no one had physically died, Callie had still experienced a form of loss and was clearly exhibiting signs of the Kübler-Ross five stage grief cycle. She had started at stage one, denial; unable to accept the reality of the situation. This stage had quickly been replaced with stage two, anger, characterised by fits of rage, and then the next, bargaining; which is when the phone calls had begun. Callie had remained in this stage for the next couple of days, contacting anyone she could think of that might be able to help her father see sense. It was only yesterday that Callie had admitted defeat and moved into the fourth stage, depression. Arizona wondered how long it would take for her girlfriend to reach the final stage of the cycle, acceptance.

If Arizona was honest with herself she felt responsible. She was the reason that Callie's entire family had rejected her, and although she knew that blaming herself wasn't going to help Callie or improve the situation, she couldn't help feeling terribly guilty. Was she being selfish, staying with Callie when she was all too aware of the adverse effect her presence was having on the other relationships in Callie's life?

Arizona opened the living room window, resting her hand on the framed picture she had placed on the ledge a few days previously. Staring at the photo Arizona thought back to when it had been taken, that joyful day at the fairground. Running her thumb over the glass she paused over Callie's face and smiled, she looked so happy, so beautiful, and so free. Arizona would have given anything to bring back that argent spark in her lover's eyes. 'I'm so in love with you Calliope Torres' she thought.

A loud thud on the door tugged Arizona away from her day-dream. She wasn't in the mood for visitors right now; she had papers to sign and important details to finalise. Placing the photo frame back onto the ledge Arizona ignored the knocking, settling herself once again in front of the lengthy contract she was yet to sign.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"_Ergh!..." _Arizona groaned _"…Go away, I'm not home" _she added quietly.

'BANG BANG, BANG BANG!'

"_What the hell?" _

The rapping on the door was becoming increasingly louder and extremely annoying. It wasn't even seven AM, she knew she had to let whoever it was inside, if only to prevent them from waking her less than hospitable neighbours.

"_I'm coming" _she barked, making no effort to hide her irritation.

Opening the door Arizona blinked, staring at the familiar women in front of her.

"_Aria…" _Arizona said, more out of surprise than greeting.

"_You going to let me in or what?" _she asked, barging past Arizona without invitation.

"_Make yourself at home" _Arizona replied sarcastically, closing the door reluctantly behind her.

"_That creepy neighbour of yours with the funny eye gave me a right earful, is everyone in this city so damn rude" _Aria barked.

"_Well considering it's barely seven in the morning and you were trying to break down my door, I'm not exactly surprised…" _Arizona said, arms folded defensively _"…so, what do you want? I thought you went home" _

"_So much for pleasantries" _Aria snarled.

"_Oh, I think we're well beyond that don't you, besides I didn't think that word was in your limited vocabulary" _

"_Meow… what's wrong? Lesbie bliss not what you thought it would be?"_

"_I ask again, what are you doing here?" _Arizona snapped, she wasn't about to let Aria provoke her into another game of cat and mouse.

"_Well I'm not here for the company" _Aria snorted.

"_And here was me thinking you wanted to make dinner plans…so why is it that you are here, come to torment Callie some more? Make her feel worse than she already does?"_

"_It's not my fault that my sister refuses to think rationally"_

"_Calliope isn't the one being irrational Aria, that would be you"_

"_Look, I didn't travel for three hours in economy seating to stand here and argue with you, I know that you hate me and believe me honey, the feeling is mutual"_

"_I don't hate you, hate implies I feel something for you, that you impact my life in some way, I'm indifferent"_

"_Whatever, like I said, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to mend my family"_

Arizona resisted the urge to laugh.

"_Calliope's not here, she has a job, something I'm sure is foreign to you"_

"_She's not who I came to see, I know my sister, better than you, better than anyone, she's stubborn, she won't take what I have to say, so I came to talk to you Ari…" _Aria laughed cruelly _"…I'm sorry but I find it hard to take you seriously with a name like that, what were your parents thinking, couldn't come up with anything more original than the place you were conceived?" _

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'did this woman have any idea of just how pathetic she sounded?'

"_I think you should leave, now, unless the next words out of your mouth are sorry, I'm really not interested in anything you have to say!" _Arizona said, flinging open the door.

"_I'm not apologising to you and I'm not leaving until you've heard me out, you can hold that door open for as long as you want but I'm not going anywhere until you've listened to me"_

"_Fine, so talk, but make it quick because I have things to do!" _Arizona said, keeping the door ajar slightly.

"_Do you love my sister?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you deaf as well as depraved?"_

Arizona clenched her teeth, every muscle in her body tensed, flooded with the overwhelming desire to force Aria out of her apartment, but from the look of steely determination on the Latina's face, it was probably easier to let her say whatever venomous thing she had come for .

"_This is my home, if you want to insult me then do it from the other side of the door" _Arizona seethed.

"_Answer my question" _

"…_Yes, I love her"_ Arizona admitted.

"_See that wasn't so hard now was it"_

"_What's your point Aria?"_

"_My point, is if that's true, then you need to let her go!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Family means everything to her, don't you see, Daddy, Mum, Grammy, they are her world. She might pretend that everything's alright, she might even convince herself that she doesn't need us but she'd be kidding herself as well as you. Without her family my sister will never be ok, she'll never be happy. Losing us will destroy her. She barely knows you, you're just another one of her crazy fads, a passing phase, she's not a lesbian, trust me I should know, I've seen her with enough guys over the years to know this as fact. You're just a minor distraction, someone to help her get over her divorce. It's not real. She'll never love you like you want her to. She's not like you!"_

Arizona felt tears glaze her tired eyes but she held them back, 'do not give her the satisfaction of seeing you cry' she thought.

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that you care about Callie's feelings? That you're here selflessly to advocate for her?" _Arizona said, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

Aria laughed coldly _"Ok, so maybe my intentions aren't entirely honourable…Daddy's been so cut up about all of this, he's barely speaking to anyone and yeah it's making life pretty crap for me, but that doesn't make what I've just said any less true…are you really prepared to risk Callie's happiness because you are too selfish to see the bigger picture? You need to let her go, now, the longer this goes on the harder it's going to be to come back from. If you love her, you won't keep her from the people she loves the most, you won't be responsible for tearing apart a family as close as ours"_

"_This isn't what Callie wants" _Arizona said, keeping her tone even, unfaltering, not allowing any of the sickly emotion she was experiencing to leak into her voice.

"_My sister doesn't have a clue what she wants, never has, the only stability in her life is us…don't be the reason she loses that, she'll only end up resenting you for it…You know Daddy's cleaned out her bank account, she's broke, she's always pretended that she doesn't need the money, that it's not important, but whether she realises it or not she's grown accustomed to it just like me, it's a safety net"_

"_She's nothing like you!" _Arizona implored.

"_You're right; I don't pretend to be something I'm not"_

"_Perhaps you should, might make you seem actually likeable" _

"_Seasons change, people don't! And like I care what you think of me"_

"_Who needs to work at a friendship when you can buy them right?..." _Arizona replied _"…and change is pretty much the only thing we can be sure of in life"_

"_Whatever, we're getting off topic" _Aria said, making a theatrical show of checking her watch.

"_I think she loves me…" _Arizona said softly, not meeting the other woman's brown eyes, the same intense brown that reminded her so much of Callie's.

"_Yeah well, she'll get over it. I'm sure she'll be onto the next person, ergh the next guy soon enough. That's her pattern. It's how she heals. Her heart is fickle. Besides, if you want my opinion…"_

"_I really don't!" _Arizona interrupted.

"…_that Sloan bloke, the guy she was screwing before she met you, you know, the sexy one, him, I'm sure he'll give her everything she needs" _Aria grinned nastily.

"_They're just friends, I know Mark, I like him" _

"_Callie's not the only one in denial then, are you really that blind or just stupid? He's everything she could possibly want; hot, smart, charming, he's even got that bad boy thing going on that she loves. The only reason my sister's not with the guy is because, from what I hear, he's not the one woman type, but that won't last forever. Do you really think you can compete with someone like him?"_

"_She doesn't want him, she wants….me" _Arizona said, her steady tone cracking, quivering at the last word.

"_You're not so sure are you?"_

"_Was there anything else?" _Arizona asked, dropping her eyes to the floor, trying with all her might to hold herself together just a few moments longer.

"_No, that's all. I'm glad we had this little talk. I think we understand each other. It was lovely meeting you Arizona like the state" _Aria mocked, walking past Arizona out the door and along the deserted hallway.

"_Like the battleship…" _Arizona whispered, tears prickling her electric eyes, standing motionless, her hand still clutching the half open door.

Aria's words echoed in her brain, playing back like a CD stuck on repeat, everything that she feared, all the things she had repressed, not wanting to think about, not daring to admit might be true. Could Aria be right?

Picking up her phone from the couch Arizona's fingers tapped away at the tiny buttons with frantic speed.

'JILL, I'M COMING TO MIAMI, TODAY…IS THAT JOB STILL AVAILABLE? ZONA X'

Hitting the send button Arizona's eyes streamed with thick tears as they drifted back to the picture on the windowsill, _"I can't be the reason you're unhappy…" _she murmured _"…forgive me."_

**(As always please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!)  
><strong>

**(Message for Gillianwood: This site doesn't allow you to post e mail addresses hence why i haven't contacted you! Try sending me a PM! Hugs)  
><strong>

**(Ale -**_** Love you pretty lady and i miss you lots!)  
><strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

Sliding the letter under the door of Callie's apartment, Arizona's hands were shaking. She'd spent the last few hours writing countless letters, only to discard each one, crumpling them up and tossing them across the living room floor. She knew she was a coward, ending things in a letter and running away rather than having the courage to face Callie in person, but she couldn't handle it, couldn't bare the thought of watching the pain she was about to inflict first hand.

She hoped Callie would understand, prayed that she would realise the selfless motives behind her speedy departure. Arizona wasn't fleeing Seattle and leaving Callie because she wanted to, but because she had to. Although Aria was spiteful and nasty and wrong about pretty much everything pertaining to her sister, Arizona couldn't shake the nagging sensation that this time, however ill advised her intentions had been, she might be right. She had played on Arizona's insecurities and forced her to face up to possibilities that she had, until know, pushed from her consciousness.

Callie needed her family and without them Arizona feared that she would never be fully contented with their life together. Could she really make Callie happy when the very foundations of her life before had been stripped away? Although Callie had never directly said as much, Arizona was almost certain that she was in love with her, but as Aria had so candidly pointed out, with a heart so fickle, would this love be enough to conquer the continued hardships Callie would face as a result of their relationship? It wasn't fair for Arizona to stay with her, all the while knowing how greatly the loss of her family's support was affecting her.

Callie was a remarkable woman and although it pained her to think about, Arizona had no doubt in her mind that she would be able to find someone, a male someone, who could give her all the things that she needed without alienating her parents. Could Aria have been right about Mark Sloan? Was he really the person that Callie wanted?

All of these thoughts had plagued Arizona's mind as she had written letter after letter, tears blotching the pages, smearing the ink, making the words unreadable. Her heart felt physically sore, as if with every sentence she was moving further and further away from the happy future she had spent countless hours dreaming about. She was losing the love of her life, the one person she could envisage growing old with and her fragile heart was breaking.

Was she doing the right thing? Was this an act of strength or stupidity? She couldn't allow herself the time to think about that now, she had to tell herself that Callie would be ok, hurt at first, but ultimately better off for the decision, she would have her family again and things would slowly return to how they used to be before they had ever met. And Arizona? Well, she would do what she always did in difficult situations; throw herself into her next project.

She needed to get on that plane and go to Miami, pushing the last couple of weeks as far from her mind as she could. She needed Jill, she had always been Arizona's voice of reason when times were hard, armed with words of wisdom and a sympathetic ear. But she had the nagging suspicion that in this instance, Jill was more likely to berate her for such a rash decision than provide support. Either way, it didn't matter, she needed to get as far away as possible before her resolve crumbled and she changed her mind. 'If love is so amazing, then why does it make you feel so freakin' weak, how can it build you up so high, only to tear you back down?' she thought.

In the past Arizona had never allowed herself to get attached to anyone for any length of time. Perhaps this had something to do with her speciality, children died in front of her everyday, right before her eyes, week after week, she watched them fade away. To be a successful surgeon and keep a firm grasp on your sanity, it was vital that you maintain the correct level of distance; not so far that you appear cold and aloof, but far enough so that every death didn't keep you awake at night, haunting you, invading your dreams. Yes, it was hard and sometimes damn near impossible, but it was essential, every competent Peds fellow knew that this ethos was the only way to stay sane. Invest too much and you run the risk of surrendering yourself to inescapable madness.

The only problem with this is that once you have achieved the appropriate level of professional distance it becomes difficult to separate these strategies from other areas of your life. You work so hard at suppressing emotion, that it transcends the job and is no longer just a skill you can employ at will, but a part of your personality. There is no off button you can press; this distance becomes tangled until it is incorporated, deeply ingrained into your personal life, and how are you supposed to form healthy attachments when, by nature you have been programmed to keep people at arm's length? Was this what Arizona was doing now? Was she running away because she honestly believed what Aria had said? Or was she bailing on her relationship with Callie because she wasn't sure how to properly commit? Maybe her reasons for fleeing weren't as selfless as she had first thought.

Love and life, where do you draw the line? When do you break down those walls that you have spent your lifetime building? Allowing them to fall means exposing yourself and opening yourself up to the very real possibility of getting your heart ripped out, broken, bruised, thereby damaging the very thing you need to stay alive, the part of your anatomy that keeps your body functioning and the blood pumping through your veins.

They say it's impossible to die from a broken heart, that it's metaphorical, that real physical trauma is what kills us. But isn't there something to be said about those emotional scars? The mental traumas that we can't see, that are invisible to the untrained eye? That continue to sting, long after we pretend to have healed? You can't die from a broken heart, yes, that's what people say, but who are these people? Are they right? Have they ever really suffered a broken heart? Although the death might not be literal in the physical sense of the word, a broken heart can still kill you, a piece of you that is, so by that notion, doesn't each heart break, however large or small, imply a little death? And if this is true, what do you do when you have no pieces left? Mentally, emotionally…you die. There is no quick fix, no band aid, and no magic pill.

After Timothy's death, Arizona had watched helplessly, experiencing first hand, the devastating damage a broken heart could cause. As time passed, the pain had lessened, but as anyone who has ever lost someone they love will testify, it never goes away, instead taking on the form of a chronic emotional illness, steady in its longevity, but without the luxury of being operable or even remotely treatable. At least a medical ailment has a root cause, with noticeable symptoms and the hope of a cure. How do you recover from something when the damage is something you can't even see?

Tim's passing left one of those invisible scars, an aching reminder of what was lost and could never be retrieved. Arizona knew that no matter how much time elapsed or the amount of distance you put between yourself and that person, letting someone in, only to lose them leaves you forever wanting, forever searching, and forever changed.

Coward or not, Arizona couldn't shake the negative voices in her head, couldn't rid her mind of the seeds of doubt that Aria's impromptu visit had planted there. She couldn't handle the anguish of giving herself to Callie only to lose her because she was too blind to see what she feared might have been true from the beginning. She had allowed herself to get so swept up in Callie, had fallen so completely for this amazing woman, that she never permitted herself the time to question whether the decisions she was making were right or if she was moving too fast. She had to let her go, before she lost herself in Calliope completely.

She told herself it was better this way, that she would be sparing herself from the pain and loss of the rejection she would likely face when Calliope came to her senses. She was sparing them both. It had to be this way, the alternative was too difficult to imagine.

Pulling her suitcase along the narrow hallway, Arizona made her way out of the apartment block, plane ticket in hand. Her flight wasn't due to depart for another few hours but she couldn't sit at home, she'd only end up over thinking things, or worse, phoning Callie in hysterics. She knew that if she heard Calliope's voice she wouldn't be able to bring herself to get on the plane and leave Seattle. Callie could melt her heart with just one word. No, this was better, it might be the easy way out, but it was a clean break.

Checking her watch Callie entered the locker room, it was just after six pm, her shift was supposed to have ended two hours ago but a victim of a rock climbing accident had required her immediate attention. She was tired and dirty. Tossing her blood soaked scrubs into the wash basket, Callie changed into her street clothes, thankful at least, that she wasn't on call tonight. Frowning at her phone and its lack of activity, Callie pressed speed dial one, drumming her fingers impatiently against her locker as her third call of the day rang unanswered. _"Ergh! Does no-one take my calls anymore" _Callie mumbled, thrusting the cell back into her jacket pocket.

"_Need a lift to Blondie's?" _Mark asked, discarding his own spoiled scrubs.

"_How long have you been there?" _Callie asked surprised, she'd thought was she alone.

"_Long enough to hear you cursing your cell, what's up? Parentals still giving you the silent treatment?"_

"_Umm no – I mean yeah, no change there, but Arizona's been MIA all day and she's not taking my calls"_

"_She's probably asleep, she looked pretty beat last night, I don't think you're the only one not getting enough sleep"_

"_I sleep" _Callie lied.

"_Those big dark rings around your eyes say otherwise"_ Mark teased.

"_Hey!..." _Callie snapped, punching him forcefully on the shoulder _"…dark shadows are sexy"_

"_Says who?"_

"_I do. And who needs to sleep anyway, sleep's for suckers, I'm hardcore!"_

Mark smiled, he found it amazing how adjusted and calm Callie had appeared the last few days, he knew her well enough to know that it was 10% truth and 90% a façade, but still, he admired her ability to hold herself together. He wished he could help, but aside from a few well placed jokes, he was at a loss. Having none of his own, families were just not his forte.

"_Fancy a drink at Joe's? Might do you good to drown your sorrows in something other than Doritos and dip?_

Callie raised her eye brows in mock offence _"Are you implying I'm getting fat?"_

"_No! That didn't come out how I meant it to"_

"_What did you 'mean' then?"_

"_I 'meant' that's all I ever seem to see you eat. You need proper food and the added benefit of liquid intoxication…whatya say? My treat?"_

"_I appreciate the offer, I do, I'm just not in the drinking or the smiling fakely at strangers mood"_

"_How about heckling? I can get on board with that" _Mark smiled.

"_Rain check?"_

"_Sure. But there's nothing sadder than a man drinking alone, now everyone's all coupled off I've been doing a lot of that lately, thinking of taking it up as a sport"_

"_It already is"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah…it's called alcoholism!"_

"_That's such a strong term…I prefer problem drinker…" _Mark grinned _"…so did you want dropping off at Robbins's?"_

"_No, you're right, she's probably asleep. I'll try her again later…" _Callie replied, checking her cell again, sighing as the battery indicator flashed red_ "…can you take me home? I'm sure Christina has some form of alcoholic beverage if you wanna hang for a bit"_

Callie watched Mark's face as he weighed up which option would be more distressing, drinking solo or spending more than five minutes in Christina's company.

"_Is Yang working tonight?..."_

Callie nodded, bemused.

"_Then count me in"_

Christina clapped her hand down hard silencing the radio with an overly dramatised thud. She was thoroughly bored, she hated the graveyard shift, she was never able to get any amount of sufficient sleep during the day, Meredith was at the hospital so there was no one for her to 'play with' and she had been told under no circumstances was she to stay their again. She'd barely been home in two weeks and Webber was clamping down on his residents' overwhelming desire to spend every waking moments of their lives in the O.R, in his professional opinion, an over worked surgeon was every bit as dangerous as an intoxicated one. He'd delivered this speech to the entire staff yesterday afternoon and although he had made a show of aiming the caution at everyone, Christina had the nagging suspicion that his words had been meant purposefully for her and her alone.

Christina flipped through the TV channels, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the absolute trash that day time television churned out, who in their right mind would sit through a Jerry Springer marathon? She could never understand how the majority of the jobless nation could watch such rubbish day in day out, without losing some serious I.Q. points, but that said, most of the people who elected to watch these shows voluntarily obviously didn't have many active brain cells to begin with.

Deciding that an old school re-run of E.R. was the lesser of two evils, she dropped the remote on the couch and laughed _"If you did that in real life, the guy would be dead already!..." _she said, mocking the way in which the doctors were attempting to perform coronary bypass surgery. _"…four minutes until brain death….three….two….one…idiots! Seriously? He'd be brain dead, a vegetable, who writes this crap…the ventilators not even plugged in!"_

Growing more and more frustrated Christina pulled herself lazily across the living room, seating herself at the kitchen island. She was hungry, but the only trace of food in the apartment was week old bread and soggy lucky charms, both of which were Callie's and neither of which looked in the least bit appetising. Christina hadn't seen her roommate much over the last week; she'd scrubbed in on a couple of her surgeries but aside from that, their paths had hardly crossed. She knew Callie was having a rough time, she didn't need to say anything directly for her to know this to be true, however unwavering her resolve, the strain was illustrated quite clearly all over her face.

Catching sight of a sheet of white paper lying just inside the apartment door Christina's interest peeked. Seizing the envelope with both hands she traced her index finger along the calligraphy style curves of the addressee _"Call-i-ope" _she mouthed, with the hint of a smile _"ridiculous name, no wonder she goes by Callie" _she muttered, making a mental note to try the name out the next time her roommate yelled at her over some trivial issue.

Curiosity overriding social etiquette, Christina peeled back the sticky flap, pulling the letter free from its enclosure. _"Oh crap" _she mumbled, as her eyes skimmed the first paragraph, for the first time in what felt like forever, Christina really wished she had minded her own business.

**(AN: Sorry for the long wait, i'm really not well. I hope this chapter wasn't too distressing...please leave me a review so i know whether people are still enjoying my story and want it to continue! Super magic hugs ;)**


End file.
